Volverte a ver
by Alicelove001
Summary: En el ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada de bakugan,Shun le dice cosas horribles a Alice,ella les dice a los peleadores que ya no tiene nada que hacer en la tierra,años después Shun y Alice se vuelven a ver ¿Que pasara entre ellos dos?.
1. Adios Alice

**Hola a todos aquí está mi segundo Fic , espero que la disfruten, este fic se me ocurrió mientras veía un capítulo de la segunda temporada de Bakugan New Vestroia n.n**

**Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Despues de que los peleadores lanzaran a sus bakugans todos se pusieron a platicar sobre si verian a sus bakugans de nuevo, si estarian bien etc. Alice estaba platicando con Runo pero vio a cierto pelinegro muy deprimido y esta fue a ver que tenia

Shun estas bien-Dijo Alice

Si, si estoy bien-Dijo Shun secándose las lagrimas

Shun por favor dime qué te pasa-Dijo Alice

YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN-Grito Shun

Solo pregunte como estabas no para que me gritaras-Dijo Alice

Alice entiende quiero que me dejes solo-Dijo Shun

Tú siempre estás solo y yo quiero hacerte compañía-Dijo Alice

La única que me ha hecho compañía es Skyress nadie puede hacerme compañía en especial alguien como tu-Dijo Shun en un tono frio y cruel

Alice al escuchar esto se sintió muy dolida, Shun podía ser serio con ella pero nunca se espero que le dijera eso

Bien me voy-Dijo Alice yéndose mientras caían algunas lagrimas de sus ojos

Los bakugans ya estaban pasando por el portal pero Hydranoid escucho su nombre antes de cruzar

HYDRANOID-Grito Alice para que la oyera

Que pasa Alice-Dijo Hydranoid

Me quiero ir contigo-Dijo Alice

Pero Alice-Dijo Hydranoid pero Alice lo interrumpio

Quiero alejarme de la tierra por un tiempo y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo-Dijo Alice

Si esa es tu decisión será mejor que les avises a los demás-Dijo Hydranoid

Avisarnos que-Dijo Runo

Chicos iré a Vestroia con Hydranoid-Dijo Alice

QUE-Gritaron todos

Pero Alice tú no te puedes ir-Dijo el doctor Michael

Abuelo estaré bien y espero que ustedes lo comprendan-Dijo Alice

Te vamos a echar de menos-Dijo Runo abrazandola

Nos harás mucha falta-Dijo Julie uniéndose al abrazo

Esperamos volver a verte Alice-Dijeron los demás peleadores

Y ojala ese día llegue-Dijo Marucho

Gracias a todos-Dijo Alice subiéndose a Hydranoid para después irse

Perdí a Tigrera y a mi amiga en un día-Dijo Runo bajando la cabeza

La veras muy pronto-Dijo Dan

Eso espero-Dijo Runo viendo a su amiga junto con su bakugan cruzando el portal

En otra parte

Shun vi a Alice muy triste que paso -Dijo Joe

Hablamos-Dijo Shun friamente

Y de que hablaron porque Alice no sale llorando cuando hablan con alguien-Dijo Joe

No debi ser tan duro con ella tengo que buscarla-Dijo Shun yéndose para encontrarla

No creo que la encuentres-Dijo Joe pero Shun no lo escucho

Con los demas

Runo sabes que la veras-Dijo Dan

Y como vendrá para acá-Dijo Runo

Quien se supone que vendrá-Dijo Shun

Alice-Dijo Julie en un tono trsite

Ya se fue a Moscu-Dijo Shun

Que no estuviste aquí-Dijo Marucho

De que están hablando-Dijo Shun confundido

Alice se fue a Vestroia-Dijo Runo

Que-Dijo Shun sorprendido

Yo sé que es imposible que ella regrese-Dijo Runo

Runo, Dan tenemos que irnos-Dijo La mamá de Runo

Yo igual me tengo que ir mi madre me a de estar esperando-Dijo Julie yéndose

Yo ire a comer con mis padres los veré mañana-Dijo Marucho yéndose

Tenemos que irnos nos veremos mañana amigo-Dijo Dan yéndose con Runo

*Fui tan duro contigo, tu solo querías hacerme compaia para no dejarme solo y yo te grite y te lastime, Alice perdóname*-Pensó Shun soltando una lagrima

3 años después

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el capitulo n.n<strong>

**Shun: YO JAMAS LE DIRIA ESO!**

**Yo: Pero lo hiciste no **

**Shun: Porque tu escribiste mis lineas!**

**Yo: Eso es tan... cierto n.n**

**Shun: Dejen Reviews porfavor **

**Yo: Hasta luego sin nada mas que decir **

**Alicelove**

**Fuera n.n**


	2. ¿Viva o Muerta?

**Hola aqui de nuevo alicelove reportandose otra vez n.n**

**Yo:Shun ¬¬**

**Shun: ¿Que?**

**Yo: E leido los comentarios de Sakari-san, tsubasa kazami, alicexxshun, arisu-bakugan, sora Tsuki 13 y Azusa-Hawako y todas coincidimos en algo n.n**

**Shun: ¿Y que es?**

**Yo: EN QUE ERES UNA GRANDISIMO IDIOTA AL DECIRLE ESA COSA TAN FEA A ALICE! NINJA IDIOTA!**

**Shun T.T**

**Sin nada mas que decir les dejo leer**

* * *

><p>3 años despues<p>

El tiempo ha pasado Runo y Dan porfin se dijeron lo que sentian, Julie ahora ayudaba a Runo con el restaurante de sus padres, Marucho seguia siendo el mismo a pesar de los años, Shun seguia con el entrenamiento ninja, el seguia siendo el mismo chico serio el ya no dedicaba ninguna sonrisa a nadie a la unica persona a quien le sonreia era a cierta pelinaranja de ojos cafes quien se habia ido ya hace varios años, nunca supieron nada de la pelinaranja desde que se fue ,fue muy triste para todos nunca saber nada de su amiga, luego un dia Dan, Runo, Julie y Marucho estaban en el parque cuando un rayo o mas bien un portal aparecio de la nada

Que es eso, esperen eso es un bakugan-Dijo Dan

Alparecer no me reconoces despues de tanto tiempo Daniel-Dijo el bakugan

Drago,DRAGO-Exclamo Dan feliz

Quien mas podria hacer una entrada asi-Dijo Drago

Y drago hay noticias de Tigrera-Dijo la peliazul

Y que hay de gorem-Exclamo Julie

Y preyas donde esta-Dijo Marucho

Chicos no e venido de visita, e venido a pedirles ayuda yo y nueva vestroia necesitamos de su ayuda-Dijo Drago

Porque-Dijo el pelicafe desconcertado

Hace unas semanas fuimos atacados-Dijo el bakugan

Quien los a atacado-Dijo Dan

Se hacen llamar los vexos ellos hicieron que los bakugans se volvieran esferas de nuevo-Dijo Drago

Y que acaso no pelearon-Dijo Marucho

Si pero no fue suficiente-

Y que a pasado con alice todos este tiempo acaso ella no a ayudado a pelear-Pregunto la peliazul

En todo el tiempo que Alice estuvo en Nueva Vestroia ella a ayudado a muchos bakugans cuando se han lastimado o les encuentra un buen compañero, ella a peleado contra varios vexos pero la ultima batalla que tuvo...Dijo Drago

Que paso-Dijo Julie

La ultima batalla que Alice tuvo la perdio por una trampa que le hicieron los vexos-Dijo Drago

Y que le a pasado-Dijo Runo

No lo se-Dijo Drago

COMO QUE NO LO SABES ELLA VIVE ALLA-Se limito a gritar Runo ya que estaba preocupada por su amiga

No lo se porque ella despues de su batalla no regreso ella...no aparece por ningun lado-Dijo Drago

Drago puedes contar conmigo para salvar a Nueva vestroia y averiguar donde esta Alice-Dijo Dan

Nosotros tambien-Dijeron Runo,Julie y Marucho

Dan no puedo llevarlos a todos-Le susurro a Dan en la oreja lo cual Marucho si pudo escuchar

De acuerdo-Dijo Dan

Chicos dense la vuelta-Dijo Drago

Porque-Dijo Runo

Es necesario-Dijo el bakugan

De acuerdo-Dijo Runo volteandose al igual que Julie y "Marucho"

Dan vamonos-Dijo Drago para despues meterse al portal con Dan

Dan y Drago se metieron al portal y Marucho se fue con ellos sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, Julie y Runo pegaron el grito al cielo de tanto que se enojaron por que las habian dejado, Cuando los chicos llegaron a Vestroia conocieron a Mira y a dos integrantes de los vexos Volt y Lync, Luego conocieron a los dos integrantes de la resistencia Baron fue al primero a quien conocieron era un chico muy animado que conocia toda la historia de los peleadores, Ace no fue muy agradable con las visitas que Mira trajo y le ofrecio a Dan una batalla el cual el acepto y el enfrentamiento quedo en empate, dias despues Shun aparecio y formo parte de la resistencia cuando Dan y Drago le contaron lo que habia pasado con Alice el no lo tomo muy bien se enojo mucho al saber que su amiga no aparecia por ningun lado despues de todo la ultima vez que hablo con ella fue muy cruel y se resistia a negar que talvez su amiga habia muerto ya que drago le habia contado que la integrante de los Vexos Myene le habia lanzado una bomba en plena batalla, Shun no pudo evitarse sentirse culpable ya que ella se habia marchado por su culpa, Drago los llevo a donde Alice y Mylene habian batallado, ellos estuvieron buscando alguna pista sobre ella, Dan encontro una pulsera de aro color rosa y se la mostro a Shun y el de inmediato la reconocio era la pulsera que Alice siempre traia cuando estuvieron batallando contra naga y todos concordaron que Alice talvez estuviera muerta lo cual causo un profundo dolor al pelinegro, semanas despues Ace y Shun convatieron contra varios oponentes en un torneo y despues de vencer a los angeles oscuros un oponente mas aparecio antes de pelear contra Lync y Volt (para los que no se acuerdan es el episodio 8 de nueva vestroia)

Alparecer hay un oponente mas-Dijo uno de los comentaristas

* * *

><p><strong>Y aqui termina el capitulo de hoy<strong>

**Shun: Porque eres tan cruel T.T**

**Yo: No lo se**

**Shun: ¿Alice esta muerta?**

**Yo: Quien sabe**

**Shun: TU SABES**

**Yo: Exacto n.n**

**Shun: T.T**

**No se pierdan el proximo capitulo habra una sorpresa n.n**

**Shun: ¿Cual es?**

**Yo: Si te la digo ya no seria sorpresa ¬¬**

**Shun: Bueno ¬¬, dejen reviews **

**Yo: Encerio en el proximo capitulo habra una sorpresa al final :P**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Sin nada mas que decir **

**Alicelove fuera n.n**


	3. Un peleador poderoso

**Hola de nuevo aqui les dejo otro capitulo de volverte a ver perdon por la tardanza pero me han dejado mucha tarea y con lo del enlace me puse a estudiar y no me dio timpo de publicar el cap**

**Shun:Ya puede decirlo**

**Yo: Si n.n**

**Shun:GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS NOS HACEN MUY FELICES :D**

**Yo: Y mucho**

**Shun: Cual es esa sorpresa que dara el capitulo?**

**Yo: Leelo y lo sabras n.n**

* * *

><p>Alparecer hay un oponente mas-Dijo uno de los comentaristas<p>

Que otro no puede ser-Se quejo el peliverde

Una pelea mas no nos afectara-Dijo Shun

Tienes razon ademas creo que sera sencillo-Dijo Ace

Bien alparecer hoy es fiesta de mascaras porque el oponente se esta cumbriendo con una capucha-Dijo el comentarista

Esperen solo uno-Dijo el peliverde

Sera mas sencillo entonces-Dijo el pelinegro

*Y pensar que me enfrentaria contigo*Penso el cotrincante cruzando sus brazos

PELEADORES A PELEAR-Dijo el comentrista

Bakugan pelea Ingram ventus surge-Dijo Shun

Bakugan pelea Percival darkus surge-Dijo Ace

Bakugan pelea Hammersaur darkus surge-Dijo el peleador

Percival:450 Ingram:400 Hammersaur:400

Poder activado tormenta darkus-Dijo el peliverde-Tormenta darkus es una abilidad que resta 200 gs al oponente y agrega 300 a percival, lo digo porque pareces un principiante que no sabe nada de peleas bakugan

Percival :750 Hammersaur:200

No creo que me vensas tan facilmente y para tu informacion yo no soy principiante y conosco muy bien el juego mas de lo que te puedas imaginar-Dijo el peleador un poco enojado

Poder activado sombra split-Dijo Shun-sombra split resta 100 gs al oponente y agrega 200 a ingram

Ingram:600 Hammersaur:100

_*Como sospechaba*... _Doble poder activado espejo fantasma mas aplastamiento Huracan-Dijo el peleador con una sonrisa en su rostro

Que es eso-Dijo Ace sorprendido

Espejo fantasma es una abilidad que anula la abilidad del oponente y aplastamiento huracan transfiere 100 gs del oponente de hammersaur-Dijo el peleador

Percival:350 Ingram: 300 Hammersaur: 600

Caimos en la trampa-Dijo Shun

Solo estaba esperando para que activaramos nuestro poder y luego redicirlo y aumentarlo a su bakugan-Dijo el peliverde sorprendido

Hammersaur acaba con ellos de una vez-Dijo el peleador chasqueando los dedos

Hammersaur acabo con ellos dandoles un fuerte golpe lo cual provoco que ellos se volvieran esferas

Nivel de Ace y Shun 20%-Dijo el gaunglet

Y tu dices llamarme principiante-Dijo el peleador en tono de burla

Alparecer este peleador esta dispuesto a ganar-Dijo el comentarista

Esto se pondra interesante-Dijo otro comentarista

No por mucho-Dijo el peliverde enojado

Ace tranquilo debes pensar en como derrotarlo-Dijo Shun

Lose, pero nunca pense que seria tan bueno-Dijo Ace

Yo tambien me sorprendi, pero aun podemos gana...Dijo Shun pero vio que el peleador tenia un mechon de pelo color naranja por su cara

Shun reacciona-Dijo Ace

Si lo siento, vamos acabemos con el-Dijo el pelinegro saliendo de su trance

_*Ay tengo que esconder mi pelo*Penso el peleador ya que vio que parte de su cabello se estaba notando para despues cubrirlo_

Carta portal lista-Dijo Shun lanzando su carta

bakugan pelea bakugan surge-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Alparecer quieren mas derrota-Dijo el peleador burlonamente

Callate y a pelear-Dijo Ace aun enojado

Poder activado rayo torrencial viento-Dijo Shun-rayo torrencial viento es una abilidad que agrega 200 gs a Ingram y a Hylash y cambia tu nivel de poder

Ingram:600 Hammersaur:350

Y crees que con eso me derrotaras..-Dijo el peleador

Yo no el si-Dijo Shun sealando a Ace

Alfin ya era hora poder activado maiden negro-Dijo Ace

Poder activado..que... porque no puedo usar mi carta poder-Dijo el peleador

Porque maiden negro anula el poder del oponente-Dijo el peliverde

Bravo alfin un desafio real-Dijo el peleador

Asi es-Dijo Shun-carta portal abierta reactor ventus

Percival acaba con el-Dijo Ace

Tu igual Ingram-Dijo el pelinegro

Con gusto-Dijeron ambos bakugans

Ambos bakugans hicieron que el bakugan se volviera esfera pero por lo visto el peleador noto que si volvia a poner a Hammersaur podria este salir lastimado

Nivel 60%-Dijo el gaunglet

Alparecer el peleador esta indesiso si meter a su bakugan de nuevo a la pelea-Dijo el comentarista

No se si pueda hacerlo-Dijo el peleador algo indesiso en voz baja

Si puedes-Dijo su bakugan escondido en uno de sus bolsillos

No quiero exponerte-Dijo el peleador

La descicion es tuya-Dijo su bakugan

Ya me harte..poder activado batalla de marionetas-Dijo Ace

Que pero no e puesto a mi bakugan en la arena.. como puede usar una carta poder ... no esperen porque mi bakugan se va a la arena-Dijo el peleador desconcertado y a la vez con miedo

Batalla de marionetas es un poder que le permite a Percival llamar a un bakugan del oponente-

Ay no-Dijo el peleador con temor viendo como su bakugan surgia en la arena

El bakugan surgio y no era nada mas y nada menos que Alpha Hydranoid dejando al contricante desesperado ya que Ace hizo que surgiera y estaba a la vista de todos

IDIOTA-Grito el peleador quitandose la capucha que le cubria el rostro y el cabello y dejo caer un microfono que al parecer alterava su voz

No puede ser-Dijo Ace sorprendido

A-lii-cc-e.-Tartamudeo Shun al ver a cierta chica pelinaranja totalmente cambiada

Hola..Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono de frialdad

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Shun: SIIIIIIIII <strong>

**Yo:Que te pasa?**

**Shun: !Alice eta viva!**

**Yo:Y de seguro piensas que te correra a abrazar ¬¬ (sarcastica)**

**Shun: Lo va a ser (todo ilusionado)**

**Yo:IDIOTA (dandole un zape en la cabeza)**

**Shun: eso duele**

**Yo: Asi se sintio alice cuando la lastimaste NINJA IDIOTA**

**Shun:T.T**

**Yo: Como sera alice imaginense a ****una alice diferente **

**Shun:¿Como es?**

**Yo:Averigualo en el proximo capitulo n.n**

**Shun: T.T**

**Yo:Bueno aqui termina el capitulo **

**Shun:Dejen reviews porfavor y opinen en como se vera alice **

**Hasta la proxima n.n**


	4. Alice vuelve a la batalla

**HOLA A TODOS AQUI DEJANDOLES OTRO CAPITULO :D**

**Shun:EMPIEZA EL CAPITULO DE UNA VEZ!**

**Yo: Alparecer a alguien ya quiere saber que pasara con nuestra peleadora y con el tambien**

**Shun: Obviamente**

**Yo:AGRADECEMOS MUCHO SUS REVIEWS**

**Shun: Sin mas preangulo**

**Yo:Los dejamos leer**

* * *

><p>Hola...Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja con un tono de frialdad<p>

Alice vestia unos pantalones de mesclilla entubados y una blusa manga larga color blanco con unos botones cafes enmedio de la bulsa,usaba unos aretes blancos de bolitas y unas sandalias negras

No puede ser una chica me vencio en la primera ronda-Dijo el peliverde en Shock

En otra parte

Spectra que no es ese uno de los 6 legendarios bakugan-Dijo el principe Hydron

Si... Y alparecer Alice esta aqui-Dijo Spectra

Pero se supone que esa cucaracha estaba muerta-Dijo Hydron

Alparecer no-Dijo Spectra

QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO ATRAPALA A ELLA Y A SU BAKUGAN AHORA-Grito Hydron furioso

Si mi señor-Dijo Spectra retirandose

*_Gehabich no deviste volverte a aparecer*-Penso Hydron_

Devuelta en la arena

No puede ser una chica logro vencer a percival-Dijo el peliverde aun en su estado de Shock

Alice-Fue lo unico que pudo decir Shun

Acaso los ratones te comieron la lengua Kazami-Dijo Alice seria

Alli esta atrapenla-Dijo Spectra señalandola

Si-Dijeron los guardias

Vaya que bienvenida, Poder activado tridente de la perdicion-Dijo la pelinaranja activando el poder de Hydranoid

Cuando Hydranoid lanzo el tridente de la perdicion se levanto una gran manta de polvo pero cuando todo se aclaro ella desaparecio

A donde se fue-Dijo Shun

No lo se-Dijo Ace

El peleador misterioso era una chica-Dijo el comentarista

Pero como se fue oficialmente queda descalificada por lo que los peleadores bakugan pasan a la ronda final-Dijo otro comentarista

No puedo creerlo alice estuvo aqui-Dijo el castaño

Ella no es tan mala peleadora-Dijo Mira

Y que esperaban de la maestra Alice-Dijo Baron

Por lo visto se fortalecio mucho en batalla-Dijo Dan

Pero donde estara-Dijo la pelinaranja

En otra parte

Alice estas bien-Dijo el bakugan darkus

No, no lo estoy-Dijo la pelinaranja un tanto enojada

Y se puede saber porque-Dijo Hydranoid

Como que porque , esos idiotas te expusieron ante todos y los vexos ya saben que sigues con vida y de seguro el Principe Hydron te convertira en estatua como a los otros por eso no te puse en batalla !NO QUIERO QUE SEAS UNA ESTATUA!-Dijo Alice

No te preocupes nada me pasara-Dijo el darkus

Muy tarde ya lo estoy-Dijo Alice

Y que pasara entonces-Dijo Hydranod

A que te refieres-Dijo la pelinaranja un tanto confundida

Ya sabes sobre un chico que empieza con S y termina con hun-Dijo el bakugan un poco divertido

Nada absolutamente nada, no quiero ver a ese ninja otra vez-Dijo Alice un tanto Fria

Sabes que si lo quieres ver-Dijo Hydranoid

Mejor dejemos este tema para otro momento-Dijo Alice

De acuerdo... oye la vas a llamar-Dijo Hydranoid

Si-Se limito a decir la pelinaranja

Me sorprende que a pesar de tu actitud ella sea tu amiga mas bien es la unica amistad que tienes-Dijo Hydranoid

La conosco desde hace casi 3 años ella a sido una gran amiga-Dijo Alice

Si , ademas han sido una gran cantidad de chicos quienes te escriben-Dijo Hydranoid divertido

Ya casi llegamos a casa-Dijo Alice

Porcierto rentaste el auto-Pregunto Hydranoid

mmmm.. si lo rente-Dijo Alice mintiendo

Lo devolveras luego verdad-Regaño el bakugan

Si papá-Dijo la pelinaranja

Con los vexos

Como es posible que no hayan atrapado a ese bakugan y a la cucaracha de Alice-Dijo Hydron enojado

Ella se escapo muy rapido, no pudimos hacer nada-Dijo Spectra

Chequen las camaras de seguridad-Dijo Hydron

Ya lo hicimos y fueron desconectadas-Dijo Spectra

Esa mosca muerta lo volvio a hacer arruina mis planes y el de mi padre, maldigo el dia en que vino a vestal-Dio Hydron enojado

Ella es muy inteligente y nos tomo el pelo la ultima vez-Dijo Spectra

Spectra diles a los guardias que preparen mi auto saldre a pasear-Dijo Hydron

Ahh... señor se me olvido decirle algo-Dijo Spectra

Y que es-Dijo Hydron

Ella se robo su coche-Dijo Spectra

!QUE!-Grito Hydron

Dejo esta nota-Dijo Spectra dandole la nota

_PAGARAS TODO EL DAÑO QUE LES HAS ECHO A LOS BAKUGANS_

_Tu ya sabes quien principe de pacotilla_

ENCUENTRENLA, Y LUEGO TRAIGANMELA PARA CONVERTRLA EN ESTAUTUA JUNTO CON SU BAKUGAN-Grito el principe furioso

Con la resistencia

El plan funciono-Dijo Mira

Fue facil-Dijo Ace

Hubieras visto tu cara cuando la maestra Alice te vencio en la primera ronda-Dijo Baron riendose

Callate-Dijo el peliverde

Shun reacciona-Dijo Dan chasqueando los dedos pero el no reaccionaba

SHUN-Gritaron todos y porfin reacciono

Que perdon que decian-Dijo el pelinegro

Estas pensando en Alice verdad-Dijo Marucho

NO-Dijo Shun un poco ruborizado

Chicos ahorita vuelvo ire a hablar con Shun-Dijo Dan

Ok-Dijeron todos

Shun dime que te pasa-Dijo el pelicafe

Nada-Dijo Shun

Shun te conosco ya dime que te pasa-Dijo Dan

De acuerdo es Alice-Dijo el pelinegro

Si ella les dio una paliza-Dijo Dan

Dan-Dijo Shun serio

Perdon ,me decias-Dijo Dan

Es que ni me dio tiempo de hablarle-Dijo Shun

Dudo que ella quiera hablarte despues de lo que paso hace tres años-Dijo el pelicafe

Necesito encontrarla pero no se en donde esta-Dijo Shun pensativo

Alice debio de rentar o comprar una casa o un departamento y Alice debe tener un trabajo no-Dijo Dan

Si-Dijo el pelinegro

Alla esta, preguntemos si la han visto-Dijo Dan

Me sorprende que tu cerebro funcione-Dijo Shun

Si...OYE-Se quejo el pelicafe por el comentario de su amigo

Con Alice y Hydranoid

No crees que ellos te estan buscando-Pregunto el bakugan

Quienes los vexos, ellos siempre me estan buscando porque siempre dejo a su principe en riduculo te acuerdas cuando el estaba en su conferencia de prensa y arriba estaba la cubeta de miel y las plumas ja ese principe no se lo esperaba-Dijo Alice fria

Hablo de la resistencia-Dijo Hydranoid

Ahh ellos no me importa casi venzo a sus peleadores y no me costo tanto trabajo-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Alice-Regaño el bakugan a la pelinaranja

Me voy a dormir despiertame en 2 horas tengo que ir a trabajar y si ella viene tambien despiertame-Dijo la pelinaranja bostezando

Si, hoy has tenido un dia duro mejor duerme-Dijo Hydranoid

Estabien-Dijo Alice bostezando mientras se iba a su cuarto

*Muy bien Hydranoid has lo tuyo*Penso el bakugan poniendose en la computadora

Con Dan y Shun

Dan me rindo-Dijo el pelinegro

Porque-Dijo Dan

Hay un millon de casas aqui como esperas que encontremos a Alice-Dijo Shun

Y QUE ESPERABAS QUE TU RESPUESTA LLEGARA EN UN MOMENTO-Grito Dan

_Tiene un mensaje-Dijo el celular de Dan_

Que dice-Dijo Shun

_Dice: Dan si estas viendo esto porfavor ven a la direccon que te escribo en este mensaje alli vivimos Alice y yo espero que lleguen pronto_

_Hydranoid_

...

Sere sincero no crei que sucediera-Dijo Dan ironicamente

Yo tampoco vamos-Dijo el pelinegro

Minutos despues en casa de Alice

Alice estaba dormida y Hydranoid estaba esperando a que la resistencia llegara pasaron como 15 minutos y sono el timbre lo cual provoco que Alice

despertara

De seguro es ella-Dijo Alice levantandose a direccion de la puerta

Cuando Alice abrio la puerta se quedo con una mirada de odio a las personas que estaban afuera de la puerta

Que hace la resistencia en mi casa-Dijo Alice en tono frio

Vinimos a saludar-Dijo Dan

Para que oh ya se quieren exponer a Hydranoid de nuevo-Dijo Alice sarcastica

Lo siento-Dijo el peliverde serio

Alice vi tu forma de pelear y quiero que te unas a la resistencia-Dijo Mira

No gracias yo peleo sola-Dijo Alice lo mas fria posible

Almenos piensalo Alice-Dijo Marucho

No tengo nada que pensar-Dijo la pelinaranja

Oh porque no mejor lo desidimos en una batalla-Ofrecio Shun

Si quiero pelear otravez contigo Alice-Dijo el peliverde

De acuerdo pero no luchare sola esta vez-Dijo Alice cruzando los brazos mientras dibujaba una sonrisa un tanto fria en su cara

Y con quien pelearas-Dijo el pelirosa

De repente se escucho el timbre

Justo a tiempo-Dijo la pelinaranja dirigiendose a la puerta para despues abrirla

Hola Alice-

Hola Lice-Dijo la pelinaranja

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy :D<strong>

**Shun: Te metiste al fic**

**Yo: Si n.n**

**Shun: Y porque Lice que yo tenga entendido tu eres AL**

**Yo: Lo se pero pense que no seria lo mas adecuado para mi nombre por ejemplo si digo ser tu hermana me dirian AL Kazami y suena mejor Lice Kazami ademas me kite la A asi que ya no habra confucion n.n**

_**Makeylove11**: Si Alice se comporta muy fria pero luego se le pasara_ _Gracias por tu review lo aprecio mucho espero que te haya gustado el capitulo Espero tu review_

_**Sakari**: gracias por tus reviews los parecio mucho, si la verdad Alice se comporta un tanto fria pero en unos capitulos mas se ablandara n.n Espero tu review PD: Espero que tu estancia en Merida se agradable n.n_

_**Sakurasakurita**:Gracias por dejerme tu review, si todos esperaron el capitulo de hoy por los reviews que dejaron para evr que ocurria con estos dos espero que te haya gustado el capitulo espero tu review_

**Yukistar**: Pues si adivinaste habia algo raro en que Alice no pusiera a Hydranoid en la batalla pero hoy se aclaro que no queria ponerlo por miedo a que lo convirtieran en estatua me alegra que me sigas dejando tus reviews espero que te haya gustado el capitulo hasta la proxima n.n

**anie-chan**: Lei tu comentario y me sorprendes pues si hay algo en lo correcto , pero se descubrira en el suceso de la historia gracias por tu review hasta _la proxima_

_**PaolaGehabich**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo de verdad aprecio tu review espero tus reviews otra vez_

_**TsUuki sAlVaToRe**: Si e recibido muchos comentarios sobre la actitud de Alice y sobre que Shun es un gran !BAKA!_

_Shun:OYE _

_yO:Es la verdad _

_Espero tu review hasta la proxima n.n_

_**aki-nee**: Gracias por tu review si tienes ucha razon que haa Shun ahora y si sigue siendo un Gran BAKA Y si Shun sufrira dentro de unos capitulo espero tu review _

**Shun:Gracias por sus reviews**

**Yo:Se los agradececemos**

**Shun:DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR :D**

**Hastala proxima n.n**


	5. Empieza la batalla primera parte

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI DE NUEVO DEJANDOLES OTRO CAPITULO _**

_**Shun: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECEMOS MUCHO**_

_**YO: Shun listo para ver que tan fria es Alice en batalla ^^**_

_**Shun: NO**_

_**Yo: Sin mas preangulo**_

_**Shun: Los dejamos leer **_

* * *

><p>Hola Alice-<p>

Hola Lice-Dijo la pelinaranja

Lice es una chica de cabello largo rizado color castaño, alta, delgada, ojos cafes chocolate, tez morena, atributo darkus, viste una blusa morada un chaleco negro y un minishort de mesclilla y sandalias negras

Vaya tienes visitas-Dijo la pelicafe

Alice quien es ella-Dijo Shun

Ella es Lice es mi amiga desde hace casi tres años-Dijo la pelinaranja

Y quienes son ellos-Dijo Lice

La resistencia-Dijo Alice un poco fria

Si ya conocia a los tres pero los otros tres quienes son-Dijo la pelicafe

Dan, Marucho y Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja

Asi que son ellos de quienes me contaste-Dijo Lice frunciendo el ceño

Si-Dijo Alice

Y como saben que estas viva-Dijo Lice cruzando los brazos

El idiota que esta alla llamo a Hydranoid a la batalla-Dijo la pelinaranja señalando a Ace con la mano

Cuantas veces tengo que decirle PERDON-Dijo el peliverde

Te dije que tuvieras cuidado si ibas a luchar en el estadio-Dijo Lice

Si lo se me lo has repetido 20 veces-Dijo Alice fria

Y que hacen aqui-Pregunto la pelicafe

Quieren que me una a ellos-

Conociendote dijiste que no-Dijo Lice

Le hice la propuesta de que si ganamos en una batalla se unira a la resistencia-Dijo el pelinegro

Vencer a Alice estara duro-Dijo la pelicafe

Lo intentaremos de todos modos-Dijo el peliverde

Lice pelearas de mi lado-Dijo Alice seria

Deacuerdo pero antes dame a mi Hammersaur-Dijo Lice

Ten-Dijo Alice dandole el bakugan

Ya estan listas para la batalla-Dijo Ace

Salgamos afuera para empezar-Dijo Lice tranquila

Pero no los veran-Pregunto Mira

Alice vive a las afueras de la ciudad si no lo han notado aun-Dijo Lice

Bien vamos afuera-Dijo Shun

Con los vexos

Me llamo Principe Hydron-Dijo una peliazul entrando

Si, creo que ya te enteraste de que la cucaracha de Alice esta viva no-Dijo Hydron

No, pero como pudo sobrevivir-Dijo Mylene sorprendida

_Flashback_

Que es todo lo que tienes-Menciono una pelinaranja

_CUCARACHA NO ME VENCERAS-Grito Mylene enojada_

_Y yo pense que los vexos eran unos fuertes rivales ,mira mi nivel de vida esta intacto mientras el tuyo esta en el 10%-Dijo Alice burlonamente_

_BASTA ME HARTASTE HABER SI TE TRAGAS ESTO-Grito Mylene furiosa para despues lanzar una bomba_

_AYYYY-se escucho "gritar"_

_cuando todo se esfumo ella no estaba_

_Alfin la elimine-Dijo Mylene_

_Fin del flashback_

No se como y no me importa solo traela aqui-Ordeno Hydron

Con su permiso me retiro-Dijo la peliazul yendose

No sabes lo que te espera Alice-Dijo Hydron

En las afueras de la ciudad

Listos para la batalla-Dijo la pelinaranja

Siempre listos-Dijeron ambos

Lanzador-Dijeron Shun y Ace

Golpe de poder-Terminaron de decir Alice y Lice

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy<strong>

**Shun: QUITASTE LA PARTE DE LA PELEA!**

**Yo: Si n.n**

**Shun: Quien te entiende ¬¬**

**Yo: Yo n.n**

**Shun: Quien quieren que gane**

**Alice y Lice o Yo y Ace**

**Yo:Hasta la proxima**


	6. Empieza la batalla segunda parte

**_HOLA A TODOS PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO E ESTADO OCUPADA CON MIS TAREAS_**

**_Shun: SI LA ESCUELA ES UN DESASTRE U.U_**

**_Yo: SI ES UNA PESADILLA PERO LO BUENO ES QUE YA SALI DE VACACIONES :D_**

**_SHUN: AGRADECEMOS MUCHOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_YO: SIN MAS PREANGULO_**

**_SHUN: LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>Lanzador-<p>

Golpe de poder-

Carta portal lista-Dijo Lice lanzando su carta

Esto se pondra interesante-Dijo Mira

Balugan pelea, bakugan surge-

Ingram: 400 Percival:450 Hammersaur: 400 Hydranoid:500

Les avisamos que nos e hagan ilusiones porque nosotros ganaremos-Dijo Ace muy confiado

*Alice tenia razon es un idiota quien se cree el*Penso Lice

Eso dijiste cuando te enfrentaste a mi y mira el resultado-Dijo Alice burlonamente

...-

Chicos esto es una pelea bakugan-Dijo el pelirosa

Y queremos ver quien gana-Exclamo Dan

Bien si asi lo desean... poder activado tormenta darkus-Dijo el peliverde

Percival:750 Hammersaur:200 Hydranoid:300

*Este tipo si que necesita entrenamiento*...Poder activado espejo fantasma-Dijo Lice aburrida

Percival:450 Hammersaur:400 Hydranoid:500

Se me habia olvidado ese poder-Dijo Ace

No por ser mujeres se ignifica que somos debiles-Dijo la pelinaranja fria

Poder activado rayo torrencial viento-Dijo el pelinegro

Ingram: 600

Poder activado Aplastamiento huracan-

Hammersaur: 500

*Porque Alice no usa un poder para batallar que tramara*Penso Shun

No dejare que me ganen-Dijo el peliverde algo molesto

Que terco de verdad... Hammersaur ya acabalo-Dijo la pelicafe

En cuestion de segundos percival se volvio esfera

Nivel de Ace 53%-

*Como unas chicas pueden ganarme ella son... chicas*Penso Ace

Poder activado Blinda Victoria-Dijo Shun

Ingram:800

Ya sabes que hacer Ingram-

Ingram logro derivar a Hammersaur y este se quedo en forma de esfera

Nivel de Lice 45%-

*Almenos el busca una estrategia en cambio Ace solo pelea sin pensar en la estrategia de los otros peleadores*Penso Lice

NO DEJARE QUE UNAS CHICAS ME HUMILLEN-Grito Ace

Y yo no dejare que un chico tonto me gane-Dijo la pelicafe

Bakugan pelea bakugan surge-Dijeron ambos

Poder activado Tormenta darkus-

Hammersaur: 200 Percival: 750

Que no aprendes poder activado espejo fantasma-Dijo Lice

Hammersaur: 400 Percival:450

*Cayo en mi trampa*... Poder activado Maiden negro-

Hammersaur:200 Percival:750

Que.. como lo hiciste-

Maiden negro es una abilidad que anula la capacidad del oponente asi que Percival vuelve a subir de nivel-Dijo el peliverde

*Esta pelea no se esta haciendo tan aburrida ahora*Penso Lice dibujando una sonrisa

Percival has lo que tengas que hacer-

Nivel de Lice 0%-

*Me vencio ojala que haya aprendido a planear estrategias*-Penso la pelicafe

SI GANE, GANE, GANE , GANE-Dijo Ace bailando

*Creo que no... no importa Alice acabara con el*Penso Lice con una gota estilo anime

Gane tomenla chicas-Dijo el peliverde aun bailando

Ace aveces me estresa-Dijo Mira enojada

Creo que Alice alfin peleara-Dijo el pelicafe

Hay que ser muy observadores con sus estrategias-Dijo Marucho

Nadie puede vencer a los chicos-Dijo Ace burlonamente

Callate-Grito la pelinaranja enojada

Hay mamá Alice esta enojada-Dijo Marucho temblando de miedo

Porque te da miedo eso-Dijo Dan

Alice es una persona dulce y angelical pero si se enoja ella me da miedo, jamas la e visto enojada-Dijo Marucho

Te vencere como a tu amiga-Dijo el peliverde

Yo que tu Ace no la haria enojar-Dijo el pelinegro tranquilo

Tonterias una chica no puede ganarnos-Dijo Ace

Entonces demuestramelo-Dijo la pelinaranja

Con mucho gusto... Poder activado Explotador nocturno

Percival: 750 Hydranoid: 200

Dudo que con eso me ganes-Dijo el peliverde

Poder activado destruccion masiva-Dijo Alice

Porque tu bakugan esta apretando al mio contra el suyo-Dijo Ace

Destruccion masiva es un poder que utiliza Hydranoid ves la cierra que esta enmedio de el, esa abilidad hace que la sierra se mueva y lastima al bakugan oponente reduciendo sus gs a 0-Dijo la pelinaranja

Nivel de Ace 0%-

Perdi-Dijo Ace cayendo de rodilla

Solo quedan Alice y Shun-Dijo el pelirosa

Esto se pondra interesante-Dijo Dan

Alice no quiero pelear contigo-Dijo Shun

*Entonces para que le ofrecio la batalla ,los chicos son tan raros*Penso Lice con una gota estilo anime

Pero yo si poder activado Tridente de la perdicion-Dijo Alice

Ingram:500 Hydranoid: 500

Yo no queria que las cosas terminaran asi-Dijo el pelinegro

Las cosas estan hechas y no tienen remedio... poder activado Pesadilla Indigo-

Ingram: 500 Hydranoid: 200

Alice terminemos esta batalla y hablemos-Dijo Shun

No jamas hablare contigo de lo que paso hace 3 años-Dijo Alice soltando una pequeña lagrima

*No puedo creerlo todos estos años Alice a sido una persona que no expresa sus emociones es la primera vez que veo que derrama una lagrima*Penso Lice

Horas despues

No me rendire-Dijo Shun un poco exausto

Increible estos dos llevan 5 horas batallando-Dijo Baron

Y Alice sigue con su nivel al 100% solo que Shun tiene el 48% de nivel-Dijo Mira

No tiene caso no hablare con...-Dijo Alice ya exausta cayendo desmayada

ALICE-Gritaron Shun y Lice preocupados corriendo hacia ella

Despierta Alice-Dijo Lice

Esta exausta-Dijo Shun

Lo mejor sera llevarla a su cama para que descanse-Dijo La pelicafe

Minutos despues

La pobre estaba desidratada-Dijo Mira

Desde que conosco a Alice ella nunca habia mostrado ninguna emocion hasta que aparecieron-Dijo Lice mirandolos seriamente

Quiero que me digas lo que a echo Alice todos estos años-Dijo el pelinegro

Y porque deberia hacerlo tu fuiste la causa por la que Alice estuvo viviendo todos estos años sin ninguna emocion ,no se si has notado que el brillo de sus ojos ya no esta sus ojos estan totalmente opacos-Dijo la pelicafe un tanto enojada

...-

Pero tambien han sucedido cosas buenas con su precencia-

A que te refieres-

Aun no se si deba contarte-

Porfavor almenos para comprenderla-

Es que tambien los vexos estan involucrados en su pasado-

Si...lo pude notar cuando los guardias querian atraparla en la arena por ordenes de Hydron-

De acuerdo te lo contare pero te advierto que no la vayas a juzgar con lo que hizo hace 3 años-

A que te refieres-

Hace tres años...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y aqui dejo el capitulo de hoy n.n<strong>_

_**Shun: Pordios hiciste que peleara con ella**_

_**Yo: Si**_

_**Shun: ¿Por cierto quien gano?**_

_**Yo: Digamos que es un empate**_

_**Shun: Tenias que cortar la parte en donde nos dices que hizo Alice todos estos años!**_

_**Yo: Si n.n**_

_**Shun: Porque eres tan mala conmigo T.T**_

**_Yo:...No lo se_**

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR PARA QUE ESTA LOCA SUBA MAS RAPIDO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**_

_**Yo: Te oi ¬¬**_

_**Shun: Lo se n.n**_

_**Hasta la proxima **_


	7. Los recuerdos de Alice parte 1

**_Hola a todos aqui subiendo el capitulo de esta historia_**

**_Shun: Te tardaste ¬¬ _**

**_Yo: _****_Se me acabo la insoiracion u.u_**

**_Shun: con razon_**

**_Yo: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Shun: ahora que ya agradeciste DEJA QUE LEAN_**

**_Yo: Si patron ¬¬_**

* * *

><p>Hace tres años...<p>

_Flashback_

_3 años antes_

_En un terreno rocoso donde solo habia piedras, tierra y pequeñas montañas se podia observara lo lejos un portal que se estaba abriendo y en el aparecieron 6 bakugans de cada atributo con una joven pelinaranja que los acompañaba_

_Hemos llegado a nuestro hogar-Dijo el bakugan Pyrus_

_Jamas crei que este dia llegaria-Decia el aquos_

_Pense que Vestroia se veria mas ... no se con mas vida-Dijo la pelinaranja_

_Este es solo una parte de ella y porcierto esto ya no es Vestroia-Dijo Drago_

_Entonces que es-Pregunto la portadora de los ojos chocolate confundida_

_Esto es Nueva vestroia-Dijo el pyrus_

_*Nueva Vestroia*-Penso Alice_

_Les puedo pedir algo-_

_Lo que sea Drago-Dijo Skyress_

_Yo se que esta paz no durara mucho asi que necesito que si una vez estamos en peligro ustedes lo protegan-_

_Nos encargaremos de cuidar Nueva vestroia y a nuestros hermanos tambien-Dijo Tigrera_

_Gracias Tigrera-_

_Supongo que ahora cada quien tomara su camino no-Dijo el darkus_

_Si-_

_Drago acuerdate que si nos necesitas solo llamanos-Dijo Gorem_

_Lo hare amigo lo hare-_

_Despues de eso los 6 bakugans se separaron Drago quien era el nucleo de Nueva Vestroia permanecia con los 6 legendarios bakugans mientras que los otros se dedicaron a llevar su vida tranquila y con mucha felicidad, Hydranoid quien ahora estaba con Alice todo el tiempo decidio llevarla a un sitio donde pudiera comer y sentirse tranquila pues el noto que desde que llego Alice estaba seria y el hermoso brillo en sus ojos chocolate ya no estaba _

_Hydranoid a donde iremos-_

_A un lugar donde te sientas a gusto-_

_Hydranoid no importa donde este lo bueno es que siempre estaras conmigo-_

_Alice quiero que me seas sincera-_

_De que hablas-_

_Que paso en la Tierra para que decidieras venir aca-_

_Nada importante-_

_Alice porfavor se honesta-_

_De acuerdo tuve una fuerte "platica" con Shun y el me hirio demasiado-_

_Yo se que estas enamorada de el-_

_Te equivocas tal vez tuve un fuerte sentimiento hacia el pero ya no mas para mi Shun esta muerto-_

_Alice-Dijo el bakugan sorprendido por lo que dijo Alice_

_Mira que es eso-_

_Es una...-_

_Ciudad-_

_Si eso parece-_

_Que hace una ciudad en Nueva Vestroia-_

_Parece que hay que averiguar-_

_Si pero no pueden verte asi en tu forma-_

_Quieres que me vuelva esfera-_

_Si porfavor-_

_Deacuerdo-_

_Bienvenidos a Ciudad Alpha-Dijo la pelinaranja leyendo un letrero _

_Esos son humanos-_

_No no lo creo Hydranoid-_

_Alice todos te estan mirando-_

_Supongo que es la ropa miralos su ropa es muy distinta-_

_Te vas a comprar ropa-_

_¿Con que? no tengo dinero-_

_Mira ahi-Dijo el darkus señalando un letrero_

_Se busca empleada-_

_Si necesitas un trabajo para poder sobrevivir aqui-_

_Deacuerdo-Dijo la pelinaranja entrando al lugar_

_Cuando Alice entro pudo ver que era un restaurante grande y con algunos clientes hombres que la estaban mirando lo cual no le importo a la pelibaranja luego se dirigio a preguntar por el trabajo_

_Disculpe vine a pedir el trabajo-_

_Estas segura que lo quieres-_

_Porsupuesto-_

_Bien, ten tu pago empiezas mañana-_

_Gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja retirandose_

_Te dieron tu pago y aun no has empezado-Dijo el darkus_

_Talvez asi se manejan las cosas aqui me comprare ropa y vere si hay un departemento que pueda pagar-_

_Dias despues_

_Alice lleva este pedido a la mesa 6 porfavor-Dijo un chef_

_Claro-_

_El uniforme era simple una bata blanca y unos guantes del mismo color tenia que tener el pelo amarrado _

_En el restaurante se podia ver grandes cantidades de chicos tanto dentro como afuera viendola para cualquier chica podia ser algo incomodo pero ella no les daba la mas minima importancia_

_Aqui esta su sopa-_

_Gracias-_

_*Es muy apuesto... ALICE GEHABICH QUE ESTAS PENSANDO NADA DE CHICOS*-Se regaño mentalmente la pelinaranja_

_El joven era guapo de hermosos ojos azules tez blanca y cabello un poco amarillo tipo color beige_

_Algo mas-_

_No gracias-_

_Horas despues_

_Que alivio ya termino tu turno-Dijo Alice suspirando_

_Alice vestia un pantalon entubado color negro y una blusa sin mangas color morada y una chaqueta blanca,zapatillas negras, traia el pelo suelto, con una diadema morada en la cabeza y unos pequeños aretes rojos y tenia un bolso color blanco con toques dorados donde guardaba sus cosas y a Hydranoid_

_Pobrecita de ti todos los dias los clientes te preguntan tu numero, como te llamas, tienes novio jajaja-Se burlo el darkus_

_Ay ya esta empezando a llover sera mejor que llegue al departamento antes de que la lluvia empeore-Dijo la pelinaranja extendiendo su mano para recibir las gotas de lluvia mientras se iba_

_Alice alguien nos esta siguiendo-_

_Estas seguro-_

_Si oigo sus pasos-_

_Sera mejor perderlos-_

_Alice acelero su ritmo para ir mas rapido y tal como suponia Hydranoid la estaban persiguiendo, Alice se asusto tanto que termino en un callejon sin salida ya que no podia ver muy bien ya que la lluvia estaba muy fuerte_

_Vayanse porfavor-Dijo Alice _

_No nos iremos preciosa-Dijo un chavo cubriendo su cara con una mascara_

_Que lindo cuerpo tienes-Dijo otro tambien cubriendo su cara con una mascara mientras acariciaba su cara_

_ALEJENSE DE MI-Grito la pelinaranja desesperada _

_Y crees que lo haremos-_

_QUE NO OYERON DIJO QUE SE ALEJARAN DE ELLA-Grito cierto joven _

_Y TU QUIEN TE CREES-_

_Alguien que la quiere ayudar-_

_Largate-_

_No lo hare-_

_Entonces atiendete a las consecuencias-Dijo el chavo listo para atacarlo al igual que el otro pero paso que el joven se sabia defender bien y los acabo facilmente_

_*Quien es el *Penso la pelinaranja _

_Ma...ldi...to-Dijeron ambos jovenes y salieron corriendo ambos lastimados_

_Te encuentras bien-Dijo el chico acercandose a Alice mientras la luz hacia ver la cara del joven _

_*Es el*... Si gracias-Agradecio la pelinaranja_

_¿Oye tu eres la mesera del restaurante verdad?-Pregunto el joven_

_Si y tu eras el cliente que me pidio la sopa verdad-Dijo la pelinaranja_

_Si , que haces a estas horas de noche y en medio de esta lluvia-_

_Acaba de terminar mi turno y "me di" cuenta de que me estaban persiguiendo-_

_Ten cuidado la proxima vez-_

_Si eso hare y gracias por salvarme-Agradecio la pelinaranja de nuevo dedicandole una calida y a la vez hermosa sonrisa_

_*No puedo creerlo Alice le esta sonriendo ella no le a sonreido a nadie desde que llegamos*Penso el bakugan atonito viendo la escena desde la bolsa de Alice_

_Tienes una hermosa sonrisa sabes-_

_Gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja _

_Como te llamas-_

_Mi Nombre es Alice mucho gusto-_

_Lindo nombre-_

_Gracias y el tuyo-Pregunto la pelinaranja aun con su sonrisa_

_Keith mi nombre es Keith-_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN, CHAN, CHAN, CHAN<em>**

**_Shun: ESE TIPO SALVO A ALICE!_**

**_Yo: Deberias agradecerle el la salvo ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Tal vez pero es SPECTRA!_**

**_Yo:Que tiene el esta hermoso n.n_**

**_Shun: QUE TIENE QUE VER ESTE TIPO CON EL PASADO DE ALICE_**

**_Yo: Mucho ademas te advierto que estes preparado ¬¬_**

**_Shun:¿Porque?_**

**_Yo: Ya veras_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR PARA QUE ESTA LOCA YA LO SUBA MAS RAPIDO_**

**_Yo: YA DEJA DE DECIRME LOCA!_**

**_Shun: No n.n_**

**_HASTA LA PROXIMA_**


	8. Los recuerdos de Alice parte 2

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI DEJANDO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC_**

**_Shun: T-T_**

**_Yo: ¿Que te pasa?_**

**_Shun: PORQUE ESE BAKA TENIA QUE SALVAR A ALICE_**

**_Yo: BAKA SERAS TU Y NO INSULTES AL BOMBON DE KEITH!_**

**_Shun: T-T_**

**_Yo: AGRADECEMOS MUCHOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Shun: AHORA A LEER n.n_**

* * *

><p><em>Keith mi nombre es Keith-<em>

_Espera un momento Lice quien ese tal Keith-Dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo _

_Fin del flasback_

_Que pasa-Dijo la pelicafe _

_Quien es ese tal Keith-Dijo Shun cruzando los brazos_

_Shun ya empesaste con tus celos-Dijo Marucho_

_Que no son celos-Mintio el pelinegro_

_Si claro-Dijo el pelicafe_

_Lice como se apellida ese tal Keith-Dijo la pelinaranja sacando su collar_

_Lo lamento Mira no se como se apellida la unica que lo sabe es Alice-Dijo Lice_

_Mira acaso estas pensando que el Keith que menciono Lice es tu hermano-Dijo el peliverde_

_Si-_

_No quiero que te hagas falsas iluciones-_

_Pero ya estoy desesperada por encontar a mi hermano tengo mucho tiempo sin tener noticias de el-_

_Mira-_

_Quieren que les siga contando o no-Dijo la pelicafe_

_Si-Dijeron todos_

_Bien-_

_Flashback_

_Keith mi nombre es Keith-_

_Keith encerio te agradesco lo que hiciste por mi-_

_Que te paso en el brazo-Pregunto el portador de ojos celestes al ver que tenia una herida_

_Ah esto no se exactamente lo que me paso pero no tiene importancia-_

_Como que no tiene importancia se te puede infectar-Dijo Keith cortando parte de su playera para poderle vendar la herida a la pelinaranja_

_Gracias-Agradecio la pelinaranja un poco ruborizada_

_Quieres que te lleve a tu casa-_

_No seria una molestia-_

_No para nada-_

_De acuerdo-_

_Semanas despues Alice y Keith iban a todas partes juntos practicamente hacian todo juntos los chicos del restaurante ya no la molestaban tanto porque Keith siempre estaba alla y les daba una mirada asesina a quienes intentaran molestarla, Alice se dio cuenta de eso y lo unico que hacia era sonreirle a Keith lo cual provoco que todos los chicos del restaurante perdieran sus ilusiones con ella un dia iban a salir a dar un paseo por el parque y esta estaba feliz de la vida_

_Hydranoid cual debo usar este o este-Pregunto la pelinaranja sonriendo_

_Cualquiera te queda bien-_

_No se porque estoy tan emocionada-_

_Talvez porque te enamoraste de Keith-_

_Que porque dices eso-_

_Porque desde que llegamos a Nueva vestroia tu no sonreias a nadie hasta que conociste a Keith y practicamente haces todo con el vas de compras con el, pasean juntos, van al cine, en fin te ayuda a hacer varias cosas y tu disfrutas de su compañia-_

_Si pero no se si este enamorada de el-_

_Entonces sigues estando enamorada de Shun-_

_No de ese idiota ya no y pensar que me enamore de el mientras estabamos batallando contra Naga todos esos hermosos recuerdos se perdieron al igual que mis sentimientos hacia Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja soltando una lagrima_

_Alice-_

_Hydranoid cuando descubrieron que yo era Mascarade todos quisieron que me quedara pero Shun me echaba la culpa en cara y despues de lo que paso no quiero saber nada mas de el ya te lo habia dicho Shun esta muerto para mi-_

_Pero le dijiste a los demas que intentarias visitarlos-_

_Hydranoid vine aqui para no volver a la Tierra y aunque extraño al abuelo y a los demas no puedo volver a mi casa-_

_*Lo extraño es que sus ojos aun no tienen ese brillo que solia tener ahora tienen un brillo distinto*-Penso el bakugan_

_Ay mira la hora y aun no estoy lista para mi cita con Keith-_

_Una hora despues_

_Hola Alice estas en casa-Decia Keith tocando la puerta_

_Si ya voy-Exclamo la pelinaranja abriendo la puerta_

_Alice-Decia ruborizado Keith por la belleza de la pelinaranja_

_Alice vestia una blusa negra hombro caido y unos leggins de mesclilla con unas zapatillas plateadas, venia con el cabello amarrado de un lado, se puso un collar muy bonito y el dije era en forma de luciernaga se maquillo un poco esto la hacia ver mas hermosa y se puso un labial color transparente sabor fresa_

_Nos vamos-Diji la pelinaranja sonriendole_

_Si-Dijo Keith yendose con ella_

_*Alice no te puedo creer y jamas lo hare yo se que en el fondo de tu corazon sigues amando a Shun lo se porque tus ojos tienen un brillo mas debil y cuando estabas con Shun tus ojos no paraban de mostrar ese hermoso resplandor*-Penso el bakugan_

_Con Alice y Keith_

_Ya te sientes a gusto en el restaurante-Pregunto Keith_

_Siempre lo e estado pero gracias por ayudarme a que no me sigan acosando los chicos-_

_Como no te acosarian si eres una chica muy hermosa-_

_Gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja sonrojada_

_Sabes me agrada estar contigo Alice-_

_A mi tambien me agrada estar contigo Keith-_

_Es increible que en unas semanas nos hicieramos tan amigos-_

_Si-_

_Alice siento que no me estas siendo totalmente sincera desde que nos conocimos-_

_De que hablas-Dijo la pelinaranja desconsertada_

_Siento que no has sido del todo honesta porque no me cuentas nada de tu familia, amigos ,etc-_

_Ya te e dicho que no me gusta hablar sobre eso-_

_Ves me estas ocultando algo-_

_No es eso... bueno tal vez... ay no se que pensar-_

_Alice-_

_Ya se debes de pensar mal de mi-Dijo la pelinaranja apretando el puño en su pecho_

_Yo jamas pensaria mal de ti Alice-Dijo Keith agarrando la mano de Alice_

_Pero si no te e contado mucho de mi pasado-_

_A mi no me importa tu pasado me importas tu-Dijo Keith jalandola hacia el para darle un abrazo_

_Keith-Dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida por el acto de su "amigo"_

_Si no quieres hablarme de tu pasado esta bien para mi lo unico que no quiero es que sufras-Abrazandola cada vez mas_

_Keith yo...-Dijo la pelinaranja pero los labios de Keith la interrumpieron_

_El beso se sentia tan calido parecia que ninguno de los dos queria que se acabara, Keith era una persona de buenos sentimientos y el esperaba que Alice le reclamara pero no fue como pensaba la pelinaranja correspondia en sus pensamientos ella queria borrar para siempre la imagen del pelinegro que le destrozo el corazon y ahora la pelinaranja tenia unos nuevos sentimientos hacia su "amigo" Keith pasaron los segundos y ambos se separaron_

_Alice lo siento-_

_No tienes que disculparte Keith-_

_Me enamore de ti hace unas semanas y como alguien no se enamoraria de ti con lo dulce y amistosa que eres-_

_Lo mismo digo tu eres una persona de buenos sentimientos y muy gentil como alguien no se enamoraria de ti tambien-_

_Alice te e querido preguntar esto desde hace tiempo-_

_Y que es lo que me quieres preguntar Keith-_

_Si quieres ser mi novia-_

_Me encantaria ser tu novia-Dijo Alice sonriendole para despues recibir otro beso de Keith_

_Gracias-Dijo Keith tomandola de la mano _

_Ven que quiero mostrar algo-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendole_

_Que quieres mostrarme-_

_Somos novios ahora y no tenemos que guardar secretos-_

_Si-_

_Entonces te contare todo sobre mi pasado pero antes te quiero presentar a alguien-_

_Minutos despues en el departamento de Alice_

_Hydranoid ya llegue-Dijo la pelinaranaja entrando al departamento con compañia_

_Pense que tu y Keith se tardarian...-No pudo terminar Hydranoid ya que vio a Keith junto Con Alice agarrados de la mano_

_Es un bakugan y habla-Dijo Keith sorprendido_

_Yo...yo no hablo... no se ignifica... que este hablando ahorita...bueno si estoy hablando ahora...pero...ashh me rindo-Tartamudeo Hydranoid de lo nervioso que estaba_

_Keith el es Hydranoid mi compañero bakugan-_

_Hola Hydranoid-Saludo Keith_

_Hola Keith-_

_Hydranoid Keith es mi novio ahora y yo lo le puedo ocultar nada-_

_Entonces le diras lo que paso en la Tierra-_

_¿Tierra?- Dijo extrañado Keith_

_Bien te contare..._

_Alice le conto todo de su vida a Keith de como sus padres fallecieron, de su abuelo, de sus amigos y como era la vida enla Tierra y tambien le tuvo que contar sobre Shun, Keith se sorprendio por las historias que Alice tenia sobre la Tierra y se puso un poco celoso sobre Shun pero se calmo cuando Alice le dijo que ya no lo queria_

_Asi que tengo una hermosa novia humana.-_

_Por as__i decirlo.-Dijo Alice sonriendo_

_Asi que Hydranoid es tu compañero bakugan.-_

_Si-Dijeron ambos_

_La Tierra es asi de maravillosa-_

_Si es muy hermosa aunque tiene sus defectos, los paisajes ahi son unicos-_

_Unicos como tu.-Dijo Keith agarrandola de la mano_

_Bueno yo me tengo que ir a dormir.-Dijo el bakugan yendose_

_Jajajaja-Se rieron los dos para luego darse un dulce beso_

_Los meses pasaron ambos estaban muy felices no dejaban de sonreir eran la pareja mas feliz de ciudad alpha pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que los que los rodeaban pensaron que Keith le propondria matrimonio pero Keith le explico a Alice que estaban demasiado jovenes para el matrimonio un dia conocieron al principe Hydron ,Keith y el se llevaban bien pero Alice empezo a sospechar de Hydron porque cuando el no estaba acosaba mucho a Alice, Un dia Alice estaba en la tienda de deportes porque en ese mismo dia ella y Keith cumplian 8 meses de novios pero ella no sabia que en ese dia tan especial iba a ocurrir algo que la destozaria _

_Que raro Keith no esta en su departamento... AH ya se debe estar en el palacio Vestal con Hydranoid-_

_Minutos despues en el Palacio Vestal_

_*Este castillo es tan grande que parece cuartel militar.*Penso Alice pero terminando ese pensamiento vio a Keith entrando a un cuarto y esta lo siguio_

_Alice estaba desconcertada porque su novio pasaba tanto tiempo en el castillo, Cuando Alice entro en sus ojos estaban llorosos y no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y empezo a llorar ella estaba viendo como estaban experimentando con su bakugan y como su novio estaba tranquilo viendolo sin hacer absolutamente nada._

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hasta aqui el capitulo<em>**

**_Shun:PUSISTE A KEITH COMO NOVIO DE ALICE!_**

**_Yo: Te dije que estuvieses preparado_**

**_Shun: T-T_**

**_YO: BAKA QUE ACASO CREES QUE ALICE SOLO TENDRA OJOS PARA TI_**

**_Shun: Pues..._**

**_Yo: ¬¬u_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR PORQUE YO TAMBIEN QUIERO VER QUE PASA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO_**

**_HASTA LA PROXIMA n.n_**


	9. Un corazón vacio

_**Hola a todos perdon por la tardanza pero e estado ocupada y se me dificultaron las cosas y no pude actualizarme **_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

_**Yo: ¿Que te pasa?**_

_**Shun: Pusiste a Keith como novio de Alice ya no te hablare **_

_**Yo: ¿Y no lo estas haciendo ahora?**_

_**Shun: Si pero ... argg olvidalo **_

_**Yo: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS **_

_**Shun:Ahora a leer **_

* * *

><p><em>*Este castillo es tan grande que parece cuartel militar*Penso Alice pero terminando ese pensamiento vio Keith entrando a un cuarto y esta lo siguio<em>

_Alice estaba desconcertada porque su novio pasaba tanto tiempo en el castillo, Cuando Alice entro sus ojos estaban llorosos y no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas y empezo a llorar ella estaba viendo como experimentaban con su bakugan y como su novio estaba tranquilo sin hacer absolutamente nada._

_Espera un momento Lice-Volvio a interrumpir el pelinegro_

_Fin del flashback_

_Ahora que Shun-Dijo la pelicafe harta de la interrupcion del pelinegro_

_Ese tal Keith fue novio de Alice-Dijo Shun un poco celoso_

_Se los dije Shun empezo con sus celos-Dijo Marucho_

_No es cierto-Dijo el pelinegro tratando de defenderse_

_Shun sabemos todos que te sigue gustando Alice-Dijo el pelicafe_

_Al maestro Shun le gusta la maestra Alice no puede ser yo ni me entere-Dijo Baron_

_Lice ese Keith estaba en un laboratorio experimentado con Hydranoid-Dijo la pelinaranja_

_Si y por desgracia Alice estuvo presente ese dia-_

_Es Keith yo estoy segura de que es Keith-_

_Mira no te hagas iluciones-Dijo el peliverde_

_Yo estoy segura de que es el , mi hermano estaba ese dia viendo a Hydranoid, yo lo vi-Dijo Mira enojada por el comentario de Ace_

_Lo que nadie sabia es que la pelinaranja estaba escuchando todo desde su habitacion, tan solo recordar esos hermosos y a la vez tristes recuerdos provocaron que la pelinaranja soltara varias lagrimas de sus ojos y esta se paro y busco en lo profundo de su cajon una foto un tanto vieja y esta le empezo a quitar el polvo y al quitarle todo eso se podian observar a dos jovenes muy enamorados sonriendo a la camara despues de unos segundos unas pequeñas lagrimas cayeron encima de la foto y esta se lo puso en el pecho despues de unos segundos se paro y guardo la foto dentro del cajon y luego se pudo una bata para dormir color morada y empezo a dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla_

_*Porque Keith porque me traicionaste , todo iba tan bien exepto cuando conocimos a Hydron, despues de eso tu ya no pasabas tanto tiempo conmigo*Penso Alice un tanto dolida_

_Mira no te hagas iluciones-Se escucho decir al peliverde_

_Lo lamento pero ya me las hice-Dijo Mira_

_La unica que te podria responder a tu duda es Alice-Dijo el pelirosa_

_Bien se lo preguntare ahora-_

_No , no lo... hagas-Dijo la pelicafe pero vio a Alice saliendo de su habitacion_

_Alice-Dijo Dan_

_Alice desde cuando has estado escuchando-Dijo Marucho_

_Desde el inicio-Dijo la pelinaranja seria_

_Alice encerio escuchaste todo-Dijo la pelicafe_

_Con punto y coma-_

_Alice yo no quise-Dijo la pelicafe pero Alice la interrumpio_

_No importa ,ahora si me disculpan quiero que se vayan de mi casa-_

_Lo hare si me dices si el Keith que fue tu novio es mi hermano-Dijo Mira_

_Es mejor que se vayan de mi casa-_

_No lo hare-_

_Mira no quiero ser grosera pero no te dire absolutamente nada ahora largate-Dijo la pelinaranja enseñandole la salida_

_TENGO DERECHO A SABER SI ES MI HERMANO-_

_Ya te lo dije no te dire nada ahora largate que no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes dentro de mi casa-_

_Alice no seas grosera-Dijo el darkus_

_No te metas hydranoid, Lice necesito hablar contigo-_

_Si Alice-Dijo la pelicafe_

_Bien alparecer no puedo hablar contigo sobre mi hermano-Dijo Mira soltando unas lagrimas_

_Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo Mira "ni con nadie mas"-Dijo la pelinaranja dirigiendo una miarada fria hacia Shun_

_Chicos nos vamos-Dijo la pelinaranja saliendo de la casa de Alice_

_Si Mira vamonos-Dijo el peliverde yendose con la resistencia exepto Shun_

_Que tu tampoco te vas a ir-Dijo la pelinaranja cruzando los brazos_

_No hasta que hablemos-Dijo el pelinegro_

_Shun cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no voy a hablar contigo-Dijo Alice dandole la espalda_

_Estabien me ire pero solo respondeme una pregunta-_

_Deacuerdo dime-_

_Es cierto que estoy muerto para ti-Dijo el pelinegro con dificultad_

_Esta pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Alice ella esperaba una pregunta como "Te sigue gustando Keith" pero esta se maldecia por estar con Shun y sobretodo el queria una respuesta aunque evadiera la pregunta ella sabia que no era tonto y seguria insistiendo pero ella estaba tomando en cuenta lo que pensaba no lo que sentia su corazon_

_Shun-_

_Solo dimelo porfavor-_

_Yo me ire a tu habitacion con Hydranoid Alice-Dijo Lice entrando a la habitacion de la pelinaranja_

_Que quieres que te responda que "no" pues estarias equivocado porque si estas muerto para mi-Dijo Alice soltando unas lagrimas en sus ojos pero el pelinegro no las noto ya que ella seguia de espaldas_

_Encerio-Dijo el pelinegro triste_

_Shun te sere sincera yo te amaba estaba enamorada de ti , tu eras lo unico importante para mi pero me decepcionaste en dos ocacciones-_

_Y en que ocacciones te decepcione-_

_Cuando descubrieron que yo era Mascarade todos trataron que me quedara y tu en vez de hacer lo mismo me echabas la culpa en cara-Dijo la pelinaranja secandose las lagrimas_

_Yo no queria decirte eso me senti confundido yo lo que queria era protegerte-_

_Lo otro fue hace 3 años-_

_Y por mi culpa estas aqui-_

_Shun vete-_

_No lo hare-Dijo Shun volteado a la pelinaranja hacia el pero noto que ella habia llorado y este le agarro la mano_

_Sueltame-Dijo la pelinaranja intentando soltarse del pelinegro_

_Porque estabas llorando-_

_Dijiste que solo harias una pregunta-Dijo la pelinaranja_

_Si-Dijo Shun soltandola_

_Lice puedes escoltar al joven Kazami a la puerta-Dijo la pelinaranja abriendo la puerta de su habitacion lo cual provoco que Lice y Hydranoid cayeran al piso_

_No...nos...sotros...no...no estabamos...oyendo-Dijo Lice nerviosa_

_No importa puedes mostrarle a Shun la salida-Dijo la pelinaranja ayudandola a levantarse_

_Si, vamos Shun-Dijo la pelicafe yendose con Shun_

_Tranquila ellos no escucharon lo demas-Dijo el darkus_

_Me alegro, no me gustaria que supieran que yo fui...-Dijo la pelinaranja pero fue interrumpida por Hydranoid_

_No fue tu culpa, lo intentaste-_

_Pero no fue suficiente para detenerlos-Dijo la pelinaranja triste_

_Con Lice y Shun_

_No te sientas mal-_

_No puedo creer que este muerto para ella-_

_Ella esta escuchando a la razon pero no al corazón-_

_Yo la sigo amando pero por lo visto ella no-_

_Espero que comprendas mas a Alice-_

_Si, yo intentare todo para que vuelva a quererme-_

_Hasta mañana Shun-_

_Igualmente Lice-Dijo Shun yendose_

_Ya se fue verdad-Dijo la pelinaranja saliendo _

_Si-_

_No debiste de contarles-_

_Tranquila no les dije lo demas-_

_Aun estoy agradecida contigo de haberme salvado ese dia-_

_De nada ademas somos amigas-Dijo Lice haciendole un lindo giño_

_Si-_

_No debiste de tratar asi a Mira-_

_Y que querias que le dijera que su hermano es Spectra no quiero que sufra lo que yo sufri cuando mi abuelo fue Hal-G-_

_Creo que tambien debo irme , te veo mañana en el trabajo-Dijo Lice yendose_

_Hoy a sido un dia muy cansado-Dijo Alice viendo al cielo todo obscuro mientras lo iluminaban las estrellas_

_Alice algun dia se los diras-_

_No lo se-Dijo la pelinaranja entrando a su casa dejando a Hydranoid afuera mientras veia la noche_

_Aparentas ser fuerte pero tu corazón esta vacio-Dijo el darkus entrando a la casa_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Eso estuvo fuerte<em>**

**_Yo: Tu querias hablar con ella y te lo cumpli_**

**_Shun: Eres mala_**

**_Yo: Si lo se_**

**_Shun: PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS, SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES ETC._**

**_Yo: Si porfavor dejen reviews, sugerencias, algo jajaja _**

**_Hasta la proxima n.n_**


	10. Un gran problema

_**Hola a todos**_ _**GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS CADA VEZ QUE LOS LEO ME SIGUE MOTIVANDO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO**_

_**Shun: T.T**_

_**Yo:¿Y ahora que te pasa?**_

_**Shun: Estoy muerto para Alice T.T**_

_**Yo: Ay por dios , no los quiero retener asi que a leer n.n**_

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Es una caprichosa , grosera y argggg-Decia Mira muy enojada

Mira calmate-Dijo el peliverde

CALMARME COMO QUIERES QUE ME...calme-Grito Mira pero en un abir y cerrar de ojos Ace la estaba abrazando

Calmate Mira, no me gusta verte asi-Dijo Ace abrazandola cade vez mas

Ace-Dijo Mira correspondiendo al abrazo

Que lindos se ven-Dijo Dan en tono burlesco

DAN-Dijeron ambos separandose rapidamente y a ambos se les podia notar facilmente lo rojos que estaban

Yo solo vine por mi cena-Dijo Dan agarrando una hamburguesa pero por accidente se le callo su celular

Ten... quien es ella-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando el celular de Dan

A quien te refieres-Dijo el pelicafe confundido

La chica de tu celular-Dijo Mira

Ahhh... Es Runo es una "amiga"-

No les mientas Dan , ya diles que la chica de tu celular es tu novia-Dijo Marucho entrando a la platica

Eso es cierto Dan-Dijo Mira un poco celosa

Marucho quien te invito a la platica-Dijo Dan frunciendo el ceño ya que sabia que Mira le haria un "largo" interrogatorio

Yo-Se defendio Marucho

Saben que yo me tengo que ir a comer mi hamburguesa adios-Dijo el pelicafe yendose

Yo tambien me voy-Dijo Marucho

Mira te pusiste celosa-Dijo el peliverde

Yo celosa jajaja no-Dijo la pelinaranja mintiendo

Creo que yo tambien debo irme adios Mira-Dijo Ace yendose muy triste

*Hoy a sido un dia muy cansado y mas para Shun*-Penso Mira

_Con Shun_

El pelinegro se encontraba afuera del cuartel de la resistencia a simple vista se notaba algo deprimido pero como era de noche no se le podia distinguir bien la cara y se podia jurar que el pelinero habia soltado una lagrima , tanta seriedad y frialdad que tenia Shun pudo ser rota por la pelinaranja quien ahora habia cambiado por completo, ella paracia ser mas fria que Shun lo cual parecia imposible creer por los demas

Shun estas bien-Dijo el pelicafe

No amigo no estoy bien-Dijo el pelinegro

Amigo no me gusta verte asi y creeme que es la primera vez que te veo asi-

Nunca pense que Alice pudiera ser tan fria-

Yo tampoco , hace tres años ella era dulce gentil y ademas sonreia mirala ahora ella no es la Alice que conociamos-Dijo el pelicafe sentandose alado de su amigo

Ella a sufrido mucho , imaginate jugar con los sentimientos de una chica tan dulce y gentil como ella-

Que piensas hacer cuando te encuentres con el tal Keith-

No lo se-

Amigo si piensas reconquistarla creo que estara muy dificil-Dijo el pelicafe levantandose para irse

Yo tambien lo pienso-

Te veo en la mañana amigo-Dijo Dan yendose

Igualmente-Dijo el pelinegro admirando la belleza de la noche

En el palacio Vestal

Aun no la han encontrado-Dijo Hydron serio

No señor ella es muy astuta-Dijo Mylene

NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA, ENCUENTRENLA , ELLA DEBE PAGAR POR LO QUE HIZO-Grito Hydron furioso

Esta hablando de cuando ella se nego a casarse con usted y lo humillo frente a la prensa , jajajajaja-Rio Shadow como loco

CALLATE HIENA-Grito Hydron

Diganos que debe pagar porque ella lo a humillado... cuantas veces han sido porque ya perdi la cuenta jajajajajajajaja-

CALLATE-

De todos modos ella nos fue util cuando la amenazamos-Agrego Lync

Si de eso no hay duda y pensar que seguia siendo tan ingenua, todo lo hizo por amor , jajajajaja-Dijo Shadow

Callate Shadow-Dijo Spectra algo molesto

Acaso sigues enamorado de esa humana-Dijo Volt

No es de su incumbencia, con su permiso señor me retiro-

Uyyy Volt lo hiciste enojar-Dijo Mylene

Mylene dile al doctor Clay que si ya esta listo el bakugan mecanico de Shadow-

Si señor-

Y tambien dile que necesito hablar con el-

Como ordene-Dijo Mylene retirandose

*Gehabich tu seras parte de mi coleccion*-Penso Hydron

_En otra parte del castillo_

Maestro Spectra puedo pasar-Dijo cierto peliazul

Si pasa Gus-

Queria saber como estaba despues del comentario del tonto de Shadow-

Sinceramente no lo estoy, jugue con ella y pensar que ella aun creia en mi despues de lo que le hize a Hydranoid-

No se que decir maestro-

La amenazaron si no los ayudaba , ella penso que me harian daño y cuando los vexos lograron lo que querian Alice vio que estaba perfectamente bien-Dijo Spectra abriendo una caja donde adentro contenia una gorra de beisbol y alado una foto de Alice

La sigue queriendo-Pregunto Gus

Si amigo , la sigo queriendo-

_Al dia siguiente_

En un restaurante donde se podian ver una gran cantidad de chicos haciendo cola para entrar a comer,ahi se encontraban trabajando Alice y Lice

Alice una orden para la mesa 5-Dijo Lice avisando desde la cocina

Odio cuando vienen tantas personas-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando la orden

Quisas sea porque cada vez que los chicos te ven ,vienen a comer-

Aqui esta su orden-Dijo Alice dejando la comida en la mesa para despues irse pero el cliente la detuvo

Oye estas soltera-Pregunto el cliente

Disculpeme pero no tengo porque darle esa informacion-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Te parece si pasamos la noche juntos-Dijo el cliente acercandose mas a ella

Suelteme o si no se va a arrepentir-Dijo Alice enojada

Y que me vas a ser-Dijo el cliente agarrandole la cara

AUXILIO ME QUIERE VIOLAR-Grito la pelinaranja

*Ay no*Penso Lice poniendo su mano en la cara

NO TOQUES A ALICE-Gritaron todos los clientes del restaurante para despues echarlo del lugar

Gracias chicos-Dijo la pelinaranja

De nada Alice-Dijeron todos embobados

Tu si sabes domarlos jajaja-Dijo Lice burlonamente

Verdad que si-Dijo Alice riendo

Alice estas riendo-Dijo Lice poniendo una sonrisa extraña

Admite que fue divertido-

Si , lo fue-Riendo junto con Alice

Lice sabes que dia es hoy verdad-

Si Alice lo se , no podria olvidar ese dia-Dijo Lice quitando su sonrisa por una seria

Hydron es un maldito-Dijo Alice abrazandose a si misma

Alice no lo hagas-Dijo la pelicafe preocupada

Lice es una vez al año no me pasara nada-

La ultima vez que lo hiciste entraste a mi casa ,no se como pero entraste y te quedaste a dormir y cuando me desperte estabas dormida en el sofa-Dijo Lice alcando la ceja

Lo siento-

No importa yo solo te lo recuerdo-

Hoy yo cumplia 8 meses de novia con Keith y tambien ese dia Hydron...-Dijo la pelinaranja pero Lice la interrumpio

Lo se Alice no tienes que decirme-Dijo Lice

Pero por suerte me salvaste-

Mira quienes vienen-Dijo Lice señalando con la mirada

Ay no ellos que quieren ahora-Dijo Alice molesta ya que vio a la resistencia entrar al lugar

Hola chicas-Dijo Dan

Hola-Dijeron ambas

Vaya que si es una larga fila-Dijo Marucho

Como supieron que estabamos aqui, nunca les dijimos en que restaurante trabajabamos-Dijo Lice

Es el unico restaurante donde hay tanta fila para ver a Alice-Dijo Shun

Cierto-Dijo la pelicafe

Alice tu turno ya termino-Dijo el gerente

Genial, adios chicos-Dijo Alice yendose

Adios Alice-Dijeron todos los chicos del restaurante aun embobados por ella

Alice porfavor cuidate-Dijo Lice

Lo intentare-Dijo la pelinaranja quitandose su delantal para despues irse

A que te refieres con que se cuide-Pregunto el peliverde

Chicos cada año Alice se emborracha-Dijo Lice seria

QUE-Dijeron todos en shock en especial Shun

Tranquilos solo toma una vez al año-

Pero porque-Dijo Mira

Porque hoy es el dia donde Keith y ella cumplian ocho meses y ese mismo dia Hydron...-Dijo Lice pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

Ese dia que Lice-Dijo Shun

Chicos no se los puedo decir-

Lice dinos-Dijo Dan

Si Alice tambien es nuestra amiga-Dijo Marucho

Lice porfavor-Dijo el pelinegro

De acuerdo ese mismo dia...ese mismo dia Hydron la quizo violar-Dijo Lice con dificultad

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: MADA QUE KUA O.O<em>**

**_Yo: Aqui se termina el capitulo de hoy_**

**_Shun: ESE ASQUEROSO QUIZO... NI SIQUIERA YO PUEDO DECIRLO_**

**_Yo: Shun alfin tu sufrimiento sera recompensado ¬¬_**

**_Shun: SIII...¿Porque pones esa cara? _**

**_Yo: Porque me gustaba verte sufrir_**

**_Shun: ¬¬ , DEJEN REVIEWS, SUGERENCIAS,OPINIONES ETC._**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	11. Sorpresa Inesperada

_**Hola lamento la tardanza pero estan son mis ultimas semanas de vacacciones y tengo que disfrutarlas al maximo**_

_**Shun: Si te vas a la escuela y dejare de sufrir n.n**_

_**Yo: Yo no contaria con eso ¬¬**_

_**Shun: Hay que mal**_

**_Yo:YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS ESTOY TAN FELIZ MUCHAS GRACIAS!_**

**_Shun: Si nunca la habia visto tan feliz desde que le regalaron su perrita_**

_**Yo: Nos los quiero retener asi que los dejo leer n.n**_

* * *

><p>Alice tu turno ya termino-Dijo el gerente<p>

Genial adios chicos-Dijo la pelinaranja yendose

Adios Alice-Dijeron todos los chicos del restaurante aun embobados por ella

Alice porfavor cuidate-Dijo Lice

Lo intentare-Dijo Alice quitandose su delantal para despues irse

A que te refieres con que se cuide-Dijo el peliverde

Chicos cada año Alice se emborracha-Dijo Lice seria

QUE-Dijeron todos en Shock en especial Shun

Trannquilos solo toma una vez al año-

Pero porque-Dijo Mira

Porque hoy es el dia donde ella y Keith cumplian ocho meses y ese mismo dia Hydron...-Dijo Lice pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

Ese dia que Lice-Dijo Shun

Chicos no se los puedo decir-

Lice dinos-Dijo Dan

Si Alice tambien es nuestra amiga-Dijo Marucho

Lice porfavor-Dijo el pelinegro

Deacuerdo ese mismo dia...ese mismo dia Hydron la quizo violar-Dijo Lice con dificultad

QUE-Gritaron todos en Shock y al pelinegro se le podia ver furioso

Sabia que era mala idea contarles-

El la violo-Dijo Shun furioso golpeando la mesa con su puño

Shun-Dijo el pelicafe tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo

No lo logro yo iba pasando por ahi y escuche los gritos de Alice y la salve-

¿Como?-Dijo Marucho con un poco de curiosidad

*Marucho si que es entrometido*Penso Dan con una gota estilo anime

Estaba lloviendo y Alice quedo atrapada en un callejon si salida y Hydron se empezo a acercar a ella yo pude llegar a tiempo por suerte llevaba mi katana-

¿Hay katanas en Vestal?-Pregunto Dan

No muchas yo la hice un dia estba aburrida y decidi hacer una...esperen a quien le importa eso-Dijo Lice seria

Yo solo preguntaba-

En fin Hydron no la queria soltar yo saque mi katana y lo lastime-

¿Le dolio?-Pregunto Marucho lo cual molesto a todos

No Marucho no sintio nada-Dijo Lice sarcastica

Encerio-Dijo Marucho

NO MARUCHO SI LE DOLIO-Grito Lice

Hay que caracter-

Como sea me acuerdo que le dije que la herida le dejaria marca-

Cuando vea a Hydron se va arrepentir de haber nacido-Dijo el pelinegro aun molesto

Hydron a intentado buscar a Alice por todo vestal y a mi por dejarle la marca-

Porque no las a encontrado-Dijo el pelirosa

No lo se pero hay algo que no me queda claro-

Que-Dijeron todos

Keith sabia que Alice trabajaba aqui porque nunca se lo dijo a Hydron-

Tal vez siga enamorado de ella-Dijo Marucho lo cual provoco que Shun se molestara

Si el estuviera enamorado de ella no la habria traicionado, el no hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos, es un tonto si juega con los sentimientos de un ser tan maravilloso como ella-

Shun-

_En el Palacio Vestal_

Spectra se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del palacio pero escucho una conversacion que Hydron estaba teniendo con Mylene asi que se quedo a escuchar ya que alparecer estaban hablando de Alice

Mylene gracias por ser tan fiel hacia mi padre y hacia mi-

Es un placer servir a la familia real-

Necesito que estes atenta hoy-

Porque señor-

Porque Alice se emborracha cada año este mismo dia-Dijo Hydron lo cual sorprendio a Keith

¿Se emborracha?-

Si el año pasado Alice vino al palacio Vestal estaba tan borracha que le dijo a los guardias que se emborrachaba este dia en especial y ellos la echaron del palacio y luego no se supo nada de ella-

Y porque lo hace-Dijo Mylene con curiosidad

Promete no decirle a nadie y mucho menos a Gus porque si se lo dices se lo contara a Spectra-

Lo prometo señor-

Hoy es el dia donde ella y su querido Keith cumplian ocho meses de novios y es el mismo dia donde el la traiciono-Dijo Hydron lo cual fue una daga para Spectra

¿Solo por eso?-

No hay mas-

¿Mas?-

Ese mismo dia fui tras ella , se veia tan delicada y tan hermosa y quize abusar de ella-Dijo Hydrin lo cual provoco que Mylene y Spectra se quedaran en Shock

_*Eres un maldito Hydron , Alice me habia dicho que la incomodabas pero no le crei , me las pagaras Hydron*Penso Spectra furioso_

¿Lo logro?-

No una chica llevaba una especie de espada y me lastimo la espalda y me dejo una marca-

Entonces lo que usted quiere es que yo vigile las calles de Vestal para ver si aparece-

Exacto mas bien yo creo que ya se emborracho ya es de noche-

Ire por ella-Dijo Mylene retirandose

_*No si llego antes*-Penso Spectra yendose antes de que lo vieran_

_En el restaurante_

Bien ya van a cerrar-Dijo Lice quitandose su delantal

¿Y Alice?-Pregunto Shun

Conociendola de seguro va por la botella numero 6-Dijo la pelicafe

En eso suena el celular de Lice y alparecer la llamadaera de Alice

Hola Alice...QUE ESTAS LOCA...NO PUEDES HACER ESO...ALICE ESCUCHAME...NO ME CUELGUES...¿Alice?...-Grito Lice

Que pasa Lice-Dijo el pelinegro preocupado

Alice me dijo que esta Feliz , la oigo mas borracha que nunca , dice que se esta divirtiendo mucho-Dijo Lice preocupada

Pues si esta feliz no debe ser problema-Dijo Marucho

No es eso escuche musica y ademas...-

Ademas que-Dijo Dan

Escuche a muchos chicos chiflando-Dijo la pelicafe

Tenemos que encontrarla-Dijo Mira

Eso haremos-Dijo el pelinegro

Dividamonos para buscarla-Dijo Ace

SI-Dijeron todos

_En el palacio Vestal_

Spectra se encontraba en su habitacion guardando algunas cosas y en eso Gus aparecio

Maestro Spectra puedo pasar-Dijo Gus

Si pasa-

Que esta haciendo-Dijo Gus sorprendida ya que Spectra estaba usando su ropa normal no la de un vexos sino la normal

Ire a buscar a Alice-

Pero Maestro Spectra-Dijo Gus pero Keith lo interrumpio

No me digas asi por ahora soy Keith-Dijo Spectra quitandose la mascara

_En otra parte_

Shun se encontraba caminando por Ciudad Alpha en busca de Alice pero no la encontraba en eso escucho musica un poco alta alparecer era un bar de mala muerte y Shun por curiosidad entro y cuando este entro vio que era un table ,varias chicas de Vestal estaban entreteniendo a los clientes mientras bailaban en el tubo pero el no sabia la sorpresa que se llevaria

_*Por lo visto Alice no esta aqui, lo mejor sera irme*-Penso Shun dispuesto a irse pero iban a anunciar algo asi que se detuvo para escuchar_

Buenas noches hoy me complace anunciar que tenemos una nueva bailarina un gran aplauso para LA DAMA DE LA NOCHE-Grito un señor presentando a la nueva bailarina

No puede ser Alice-Dijo Shun ruborizado ya que Alice se vei muy hermosa

El traje de Alice era dorado usaba un traje de bailarina egipcia lo que hacia que se viera realmente candente usaba una de esas mascaras para cubrir su boca gracias a eso los clientes no la podrian reconocer pero Shun la conocia perfectamente, la falda era dorada y unas lenteguelas la adornaban,se le veia el ombligo ,tenia unos collares dorados y pulseras, estaba descalza, su pelo estaba agarrado en una cola y le pusieron brillos en los ojos era como una diosa egipcia

Lice ya la encontre-Dijo Shun hablando por celular pero aun no se le quitaba el rubor que tenia

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: O.O<em>**

**_Yo:¿Que te pasa?_**

**_Shun: Alice se ve exotica _**

**_Yo: ¬¬_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAVOR, SUGERENCIAS, OPINIONES ETC._**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	12. Triangulo amoroso

_**Hola aqui devuelta y solo me queda una semana de vacacciones **_

_**Shun:Si que lastima n.n**_

**_Yo: No estabas viendo a Alice bailar ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Es cierto O.O_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS n.n_**

**_Shun: No los queremos retener asi que A leer :D_**

* * *

><p>No puede ser Alice-Dijo Shun ruborizado ya que Alice se vei muy hermosa<p>

El traje de Alice era dorado usaba un traje de bailarina egipcia lo que hacia que se viera realmente candente usaba una de esas mascaras para cubrir su boca gracias a eso los clientes no la podrian reconocer pero Shun la conocia perfectamente, la falda era dorada y unas lenteguelas la adornaban,se le veia el ombligo ,tenia unos collares dorados y pulseras, estaba descalza, su pelo estaba agarrado en una cola y le pusieron brillos en los ojos era como una diosa egipcia

Lice ya la encontre-Dijo Shun hablando por celular pero aun no se le quitaba el rubor que tenia

(Musica de Fondo On the Floor-Jennifer Lopez)

Alice se encontraba bailando muy seductoramente con las demas bailarinas , pero la que mas atencion tenia por los clientes era la pelinaranja lo cual preocupaba a Shun ya que esta estaba muy borracha

Alice bajate de aqui ahora mismo-La regaño Shun quien parecia estar mas preocupado que molesto

No me estoy divirtiendo mucho-Dijo Alice hebria

¿Cuantas botellas de tomaste?-

Me tome 7 whiskys y 3 tequilas-Dijo la pelinaranja riendose

Alice estas muy hebria te llevare a tu casa-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando la mano de Alice pero esta se safo rapidamente

No quiero seguir bailando-Dijo la pelinaranja dandose la vuelta para volver a bailar

Que tengo que hacer para que vengas-Dijo Shun pero esta vez la estaba agarrando de la cintura

Besame-Dijo la pelinaranja seductoramente lo cual ruborizo por completo a Shun

¿Que?-

Dime acaso no es lo que quieres-Dijo Alice encerrando el cuello del pelinegro con sus brazos

No pienso aprovecharme de tu situacion-

Ay si miren a Shun el inocente-Dijo la pelinaranja en tono ironico

Vienes conmigo ahora-Dijo Shun agarrando a Alice de el brazo

NO SUELTAME-Grito la pelinaranja

SUELTALA IDIOTA-Grito cierta persona a quien Alice reconocia perfectamente

Ke..kei..Keith-Tartamudeo Alice lo cual puso al pelinegro enojado

Asi que tu eres el idiota que lastimo a Alice-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Y tu eres el imbecil que hirio a Alice-Dijo Keith empujandolo

Lo que paso en la tierra fue un accidente pero yo no jugue con sus sentimientosy yo no experimente con Hydranoid-Dijo el pelinegro apretando su puño dispuesto a golpearlo

Keith-Dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos acercandose a el lo cual puso al pelinegro triste

Alice perdoname-Dijo Keith dispuesta a abrazarla pero en vez de que la pelinaranja hiciera lo mismo Keith recibio una bofetada de parte de ella

IDIOTA-Grito Alice soltando varias lagrimas

Alice-Dijo Keith tocando el lugar donde Alice le dio la bofetada

Siempre quize hacer eso despues de que me chantajearon-Dijo Alice apretando su puño lo cual noto Shun

Alice yo no te hice eso yo siempre te ame y te sigo amando-Dijo Keith agarrandola de los hombros

MENTIRAS SI ME HUBIERAS AMADO NO ME HUBIERAS CHANTAJEADO, Y POR TU CULPA COMETI EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA-Grito la pelinaranja con todas sus fuerzas

Yo no lo hice fueron ellos-Dijo Keith abrazandola

SUELTAME-Grito Alice intentando salir del abrazo con todas sus fuerzas pero Keith no la soltaba

Que la sueltes idiota-Dijo Shun ya sacado de sus casillas

Alice cuando supe que Mylene te habia eliminado fue un gran dolor en mi corazon pero cuando apareciste senti una gran felicidad-

MENTIRAS-

Pero Alice-Dijo Keith pero la pelinaranja se solto del abrazo y callo en brazos de Shun

La postura de Alice donde habia caido en Shun era en su pecho y ella agarro los hombros de Shun son sus manos y Shun la abrazo y esta no oponia resistencia lo cual encelo a Keith

Shun vamonos-Dijo Alice cubriendo su cara en el pecho de Shun

Si Alice-Dijo el pelinegro dulcemente pero le dedico una mirada fria y asesina a Keith para despues desaparecer rapidamente gracias a su habilidad ninja

_*Alice perdoname*Penso Keith dejando caer una lagrima para despues salir del lugar_

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio Vestal<em>

Hydron se encontraba en su habitacion no tenia camisa pero se le podia notar una larga sicatriz en su espalda

Alice pequeña estupida-Dijo Hydron riendo

_Flashback_

_Vaya vaya miren a quien tenemos aqui-Dijo cierta peliazul_

_Alice que inteligente te infiltraste vestida de guardia-Dijo Hydron riendo_

_Vine por cuentas pendientes y tu sabes cuales son-Dijo la pelinaranja sacando un arma apuntando a Hydron_

_Yo no haria eso si fuera tu-Dijo el pelirosa_

_A que te refieres Lync-_

_Tenemos a tu amado Keith bajo nuestro poder-Dijo Hydron sonriendo_

_¿Que?-Dijo Alice bajando el arma_

_Si quieres que lo liberemos tienes que darnos la ubicacion de los 5 legendarios bakugans claro contando a Hydranoid ya que lo tienes tu-Dijo Hydron en tono altanero_

_ESO JAMAS-Grito la pelinaranja dispuesta a disparar_

_Entonces Keith sufrira las consecuencias-_

_NO , lo hare-Dijo Alice soltando varias lagrimas dejando caer la pistola_

_Perfecto-Dijo Hydron triunfante_

_Fin del flashback_

Lastima que descubriste que Keith estaba bien y te fuiste sin darnos a Hydranoid-Dijo Hydron recostandose en su cama

* * *

><p><em>En casa de Alice<em>

Alice que bueno que estas bie... ALICE POR QUE ESTAS VESTIDA ASI-Gritaron Lice y Hydranoid al ver a Alice vestida de una forma muy candente

No moles...ten-Dijo la pelinaranja cayendo desmayada pero por suerte Shun la detuvo antes de que cayera al piso

Por dios Alice-Dijo Lice preocupada

Chicos Alice esta caliente-Dijo Shun tocandole la frente

¿Eh?-Dijeron Lice y Hydranoid ya que habian entendido que Alice se veia muy candente

No me refiero a eso me refiero a que Alice tiene fiebre-Dijo Shun cargandola al estilo recien casados

Ah-Dijeron Lice y Hydranoid

La llevare a su cuarto-

Shun yo me quedare a... OHHH-Bostezo Lice cansado ya que se veia que los habia estado esperando

Lice yo creo que debes irte a tu casa yo cuidare de Alice-

De acuerdo, hasta mañana-Dijo Lice yendose

Ven Shun aqui esta el cuarto de Alice-Dijo Hydranoid mostrando la habitacion de Alice

Ok gracias-Dijo Shun entrando

La habitacion de Alice era blanca tenia 2 ventanas donde se podia ver una hermosa vista de la mañana, un balcon donde se podia contemplar la noche, las cortinas eran blancas, al igual que la cama, el tocador , el armario, el baño y el tapete definitivamente era el cuarto de un verdadero ángel

Shun que paso con Alice-Pregunto Hydranoid preocupado ya que Alice se vei muy palida

Alice estaba muy hebria y entro a un antro de mala muerte donde habia bailarinas y pues ya sabes que paso-Dijo el pelinegro recostando a Alice en su cama delicadamente

Si pero nunca habia visto a Alice tan palida ni siquiera cuando esta borracha-

Nos encontramos a Keith-Dijo el pelinegro enojado

¡¿QUE?-

Keith se aparecio en ese lugar y Alice se puso muy enojada-

Y que paso-

Alice dejo a un lado su borrachera y por lo visto se controlo por el enojo-Dijo Shun acariciando la cara a Alice

Ya veo , Shun hay un cuarto de huespedes si quieres puedes dormir ahi-Ofrecio el bakugan

No me quedare a cuidar a Alice estoy muy preocupado-

Deacuerdo hasta mañana Shun-Dijo el darkus yendose

_*Porque Alice dijo que Keith la chantajeo o mas bien que la chantajearon osea que hay mas, por dios Alice que ocultas*Penso el pelinegro serio_

Despues de ese pensamiento Shun fue por un paño y lo remojo en agua fria para bajarle la temperatura a la pelinaranja

_*No tengo que pensar en eso ahora debo estar al pendiente de Alice*Penso el pelinegro sentandose en una silla para vigilar que Alice estuviera bien por toda la noche_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: KEITH ES UN IDIOTA<em>**

**_Yo: CLARO QUE NO ES KEITH ES UN BOMBON n.n_**

**_Shun: Si como no ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¿Acaso no te gusto que Alice cayera en tus brazos? _**

**_Shun: Pues si n.n_**

**_Yo: Espera al proximo capitulo y veras que feliz estaras_**

**_Shun: SIIIIII_**

**_Aki-nee19: _**_Gracias por tu review lo aprecio mucho que bueno que te gusto el capitulo si yo tambien me imagine a shun todo embobado jaja , si me han dicho que lo corto en la mejor parte algunas veces pero es para suspenso jajajaja espero tu review_

_**Maky De tU CoRaZoN: **Yo tambien odio a Hydron lo odio mucho pero es un principe mimado que se le puede hacer , tienes mucha razon Keith es un dulce ejemplo para Shun pero en este capitulo pobre Keith me dolio escribir lo que paso entre Alice y Keith en este capitulo T.T y si por lo visto Shun disfruto demasiado la vista Espero tu review n.n_

**_FlowerBloom: _**_Si a mi tambien me encanto la parte en la que Shun se puso ruborizado tan solo imagnarmelo me hace reir, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y yo sigo esperando a seguir leyendo el tuyo n.n espero tu review_

**_Karen Martinez:_**_Si es imposible que Alice estuviera ahi pero estaba borracha y la pobre quiere quitar los malos recuerdos como Shun,Keith y el maldito que casi la viola osea Hydron y pues como estaba hebria fue lo primero que vio y paso lo que paso espero que te haya gustado el capitulo espero tu review n.n_

**_Sakari1495:_**_ Yo tambien pienso que no merece vivir pero en Nueva Vestroia murio haci que pues ya se hizo realidad jeje , Keith es muy lindo quiere que Alice lo perdone pero ella no quiere ni verlo en pintura , **Yo:** Anubias no sabia que te emborrachabas,** Anubias**: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi n.n,Yo: espero tu review_

**_Konan-Roja: _**_Gracias por tu review me alegra que ta haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado, espero tu review_

**_Estelaluna:_**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado no me gustaria estar en los zapatos de Hydron porque en unos capitulo mas le daran su merecido por intentar violar a Alice, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero tu review_

**_Yukistar: _**_M__e alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que igual este, lo se hydron es un maldito miserable y si menos mal que Lice (yo) la salvo jeje, si nadie esperaba ver a Alice borracha y menos en un bar de mala muerte y vestida asi pero me dieron ganas de ponerlo quize hacer la historia diferente que a la mayoria donde ponen a A__lice dulce, inocente etc. y la puse fria y seria y pues en este capitulo y en el anterior borracha, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero tu review n.n_

_**anitajunio**: Gracias tu comentario se ignifico mucho para mi yo al principio pense que este fic seria mala idea pero como dice el dicho no por miedo a fallar debes dejar de intentar n.n, tu comentario me puso muy feliz , veo que a las demas tambien les gusto mi fic y me alegra por que cuando leo cada comentario me da mucha felicidad , espero tu review _

**_Bat-765:_**_ Gracias por tu review o mas dicho tus reviews jejejejeje, con este capitulo no se si pienses que Keith si la quiere pero en este capitulo Shun si se la gano , esta estaba toda hebria y Alice queria que Shun la besara jajajajaja :3, hubiera estado bueno eso pero dejare eso como en unos capitulos mas adelante, lo de la relacionentre Alice y Keith es muy confuso es un confuso triangulo amoroso jejeje, espero tu review n.n_

**_Gracias a todas por sus reviews los aprecio un montonononononon :DDDD_**

**_Shun Dejen Reviews porfavor, opiniones, sugerencias ETc._**

_Dicho de hoy:_

_No por miedo a fallar debes dejar de intentar_

**_Hasta la proxima n.n_**


	13. Ablandando el corazón

_**Hola aqui devuelta y las tareas igual :S**_

**_Shun: Tu ya estabas ansiosa por ver a tus amigas y cuando los maestros dijeron la palabra tarea tu: Ya me voy_**

**_Yo: Me siento mal T.T_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque?_**

**_Yo: HICE QUE ALICE GOLPEARA A KEITH_**

**_Shun: QUE BIEN, ESO ALICE_**

**_Yo: ¬¬_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo:Sin nada mas que decir los dejo leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Al Día Siguiente<em>

El sol estaba saliendo y mandaba varios rayos de sol a diferentes lados una de ellas a una casa a las afueras de Ciudad Alpha , El rayo atravesaba la ventana e hizo que cierta pelinaranja despertara delicadamente y algo fastidiada por la luz del sol ella parecía no recordar nada de lo que paso el día anterior y se quedo sin habla al ver el tipo de ropa que ella estaba usando

*¡¿QUE ES ESTO? -Se gritaba mentalmente la pelinaranja

Después de analizar porque estaba vestida así dirigio su mirada a la derecha y para su sorpresa vio a cierto pelinegro profundamente dormido en una silla parecía que el la hubiera estado vigilando toda la noche lo cual enojo a la pelinaranja y antes que ella despertara a Shun para reclamarle Hydranoid entro a la habitación

Vaya despertaste-Dijo el darkus en voz baja para no despertar a Shun

¿Porque estoy vestida si y por que el esta aquí?-Dijo la pelinaranja en voz baja un tanto molesta

Ayer en la noche Shun te encontró en un bar como bailarina egipcia bailando con otras bailarinas mas-

¡¿Que?-

Silencio despertaras a Shun-La callo el darkus

Vamos a la sala a platicar-Dijo Alice para que pudieran platicar y no despertar a Shun

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Shun no vino a dormir-Dijo el peliverde

Lice nos aviso anoche que Shun se quedaría a cuidar a Alice-Dijo el pelicafe

Es cierto-

Chicos tenemos que enfocarnos en otra cosa no en lo que le pase a Alice recuerden que la resistencia es para rescatar a los bakugans ahora no estamos para cuidarla-Dijo Mira algo fastidiada

Pero Alice es nuestra amiga-Dijo Marucho

No me importa eso yo no estoy aquí para jugar a ser la amiga de Alice yo tengo una misión y esa es salvar a los bakugans-Dijo la pelinaranja yendose furiosa

Aun sigue dolida porque Alice no le contó si el Keith que fue su novio es su hermano-Dijo el pelirosa

* * *

><p>En Casa de Alice<p>

Bueno cuéntame que hace Shun acá-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Como te dije Shun te encontró en un bar vestida así y como era de suponerse bien ebria-

Sígueme contando-

Shun quería que vinieras pero te resististe y hasta te pregunto que querías que hiciera para que te vinieras y tu dijiste que te besara-

¡¿QUE?-Grito la pelinaranja toda roja

Shhhh-

De seguro el aprovechado si me lo dio-Dijo Alice aun roja

No el dijo que no se aprovecharía de tu situación-

¿ Enserio?-

Si y ademas adivina quien apareció en ese bar-

¿Quien?-

Keith-

¡¿QUE?-

Shhhhh , NECESITAS UN CIERRE PARA CALLARTE-La regaño el bakugan de tanto gritar

Ay perdón-

Como decía Shun se enojo mucho por su presciencia pero tu te le adelantaste y le diste una bofetada a Keith-

Que bien y lo hice duro-Dijo Alice curiosa

No se, Shun te trajo y te desmayaste , te dio temperatura y Shun te cuido en toda la noche-

¿Enserio?-Dijo Alice cambiando su cara seria por una dulce e ingenua

Shun estaba muy preocupado por ti-

En ese momento los ojos opacos que Alice tenia volvieron a revivir con ese brillo tan hermoso que Alice tenia antes de venir a Vestal y Hydranoid se percato y no pudo evitar ponerse feliz ya que el brillo en los ojos de Alice volvió y todo gracias a la presencia de Shun

Iré a cambiarme y le haré el desayuno a Shun-Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a su cuarto cautelosa mente para agarrar ropa

* * *

><p><em>En la Tierra<em>

Esta seguro Doctor Michael-Dijo cierta peliazul

Si en unos días el transportador dimensional funcionara-

Que bien y podremos viajar a Vestroia-Dijo cierta peliplateada feliz

Si , Julie , Runo están seguras de ir-

Si-Dijeron ambas decididas

_*Dan espérame ya voy en camino*Penso Runo viendo la foto de Dan en su celular_

* * *

><p><em>En casa de Alice<em>

Shun se estaba despertando pero noto la ausencia de la pelinaranja

*De seguro se fue ya que estaba aquí*Penso el pelinegro triste

En eso Shun olio a hot cakes y fue a ver de donde provenía ese delicioso olor y vio a Alice en la cocina quien los estaba preparando

Shun ya despertaste-Dijo Alice

Si quieres me voy-Dijo Shun dispuesto a irse para no enojar a la pelinaranja

No espera ya me dijo Hydranoid lo que hiciste por mi anoche y quería agradecerte por cuidarme toda la noche-Dijo Alice con un poco de rubor

No fue nada-Dijo Shun en eso sonó el estomago de Shun quien suplicaba por comida lo cual provoco la risa de la pelinaranja

Ten es lo menos que puedo hacer-Dijo Alice riendo por el sonido del estomago de Shun

Gracias-Agradeció Shun mientras se sentaba para desayunar

También queria agradecerte por defenderme de Keith-

No debieras agradecerme a mi, tu fuiste la que te defendiste de el-

Si pero de todos modos me vigilaste toda la noche para saber que estuviera bien y supongo que no dormiste muy a gusto por eso-

Alice no debiste de tomar tanto-

Lo se pero no pude evitarlo porque...-Dijo la pelinaranja pero fue interrumpida por los brazos de Shun quien la estaba abrazando

No me lo tienes que decir lo se todo-Dijo Shun aferrándose mas a la pelinaranja

Shun...-Susurro la pelinaranja y sin pensarlo correspondió al abrazo que el pelinegro le estaba dando

Estos dos después de unos segundos de estar abrazados rompieron el abrazo y ambos notaron que sus caras estaba muy cerca del uno al otro y sin pensarlo estos dos se fueron acercando lentamente hacia los labios del otro,Hydranoid se dio cuenta y se fue a otro lugar para no ver ,Los dos ya estaban cerrando sus ojos para que sintieran ese choque entre sus labios pero el celular de Alice sonó y el bello momento se arruino (¬¬)

_Hola_..._¿ahora?... pero no es muy temprano...de acuerdo ahora voy-Dijo Alice cortando la llamada_

¿Que paso?-

El gerente quiere que vaya al restaurante se supone que hoy no me toca trabajar-

Te acompaño-

No seria una molestia-

No al contrario me encantaría llevarte-

Bueno entonces vayámonos-

* * *

><p><em>En el restaurante<em>

Dan ya para de comer-Dijo la pelicafe

No esto esta delicioso-Dijo Dan comiendo

Pero es el plato numero ocho que te comes-Dijo el peliverde

Lice me das otro plato-Pidio el pelicafe

No te digo porque , porque hoy no me toca trabajar-Dijo la pelicafe harta de oir a Dan pedir comida

Ademas si sigues comiendo dejaras el restaurante en bancarrota-Dijo Marucho

Dan comes como cavernicola que tu mamá no te enseño modales-Dijo Mira molesta

Suenas igual a Runo-Dijo Dan nostálgico

Aun no me has dicho quien es Runo exactamente-Dijo Mira celosa lo cual entristeció a Ace

Pues...pues...es que...Runo...Runo es-Tartamudeo Dan muy nervioso

Hola ya llegue-Dijo Alice entrando con Shun

_*Uff gracias*Penso Dan aliviado mientras veia la foto de Runo en su celular sin que nadie se diera cuenta *Runo te extraño mucho*_

Alice que bueno que llegas necesito hablar con todas las empleadas-Dijo el gerente

Para eso nos llamo-Dijo Lice

Si hoy recibimos al cliente 1.000.000-Dijo el gerente

Enserio que bien-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Como les dije a todas el cliente ganador tendrá la comida gratis por un año-Dijo el gerente

¿Y quien es?-Dijo la pelicafe

El-Dijo el gerente señalando a Dan

¡¿QUE? !-Exclamaron Alice y Lice en shock

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo: Dan es el cliente ganador O.O <strong>_

_**Dan: SIIII COMERÉ TODO LO QUE QUIERA**_

_**Shun: Dejaras al restaurante en quiebra **_

_**Dan: Pues para que ponen eso XP**_

_**Agradecimientos a :**_

_**Aki-nee:**gracias por tu review , yo igual pensé lo mismo porque no la beso pero decidí que el beso sera en otro momento __pobre de Keith tan bello que es y Alice lo golpea pobre de el , solo quiere el perdón de Alice y ya esta celoso por que Shun esta muy cerca de Alice jijijijiji espero tu review._

_**FlowerBloom:** Gracias por tu review, yo también odio cuando se me va la inspiración es tan difícil poner ideas en la cabeza para despues escribir en la libreta ya me__a pasado a veces me pase como 8 días son inspiracion y yo decia tengo que escribir porque no se me ocurre nada , ojala si te llegue la inspiracion para poder leer el siguiente capitulo espero tu review _

**_Sakari:_**_ Si Alice estaba muy borracha como pudo darle una bofetada a ese hermoso rostro , solo quiere que Alice lo perdone pero no puede olvidar el chantaje que le hicieron__la pobre a sufrido mucho y todo por amor hacia dos hombres que la aman y que están bien guapos , ya Shun se la esta empezando a ganar pero en unos capitulos mas adelantes Shun se decepcionara de Alice y esta estara mas que dolida , espero tu review_

_**Maky De tU CoRaZoN**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, Alice estaba bien borracha y ademas con ese traje de egipcia como Shun no iba a disfrutar de esa vista tan linda jajajajajaja , en el próximo capitulo Shun y Alice se divertirán mucho en la fiesta que hará el restaurante y Alice comenzara a ser la misma de antes , espero tu review _

_**Konan-Roja:** Por desgracia Alice si le pego fuerte a la hermosa cara de Keith y mas adelante Ace se sentirá muy mal porque Mira solo le hace caso a Dan y , espero tu review ,espero que te haya gustado el capitulo , espero tu review_

_**Yukistar:** Tienes mucha razon es una decisión muy difícil ambos la aman , la han lastimado y están bien guapos que decisión tan difícil, pero solo uno sera el dueño de su corazon, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero tu review _

**_Karen Martinez:_**_ Tienes razón en que Alice a sufrido mucho y mas cuando la chantajearon para darles la localización de los bakugans , ella merece ser feliz pero siempre algo o alguien se interpone en ello , espero que te haya gustado la escena pero ese maldito celular se interpuso en ese beso ¬¬, espero tu review_

**_Amaya Kuso: _**_Yo también amo cuando hay triangulo amoroso __ y en especial esta pareja ShunxAlicexKeith , espero que el capitulo te haya gustado , espero tu review_

_**Rex-Kazami:** Gracias por haberme dejado tu review , aunque no hayas dejado yo supongo que estabas ocupada , me alegra que mi opinion te haya ayudado sobre seguir en fanfiction, yo espero que si pero esa es tu decisión ,espero tu review y espero y ojala subas el capitulo de tu historia :D_

**_Akira Akaku:_**_ Gracias por tu review , a casi todas las dejo en intriga mas bien corto la parte mas emocionante o con suspenso , me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero tu review_

_**Runotigrera98:** Gracias por tu review, yo creo que a todas les cambiarían el humor a ver a su ex y en especial con la historia que a pasado la pobre de Alice, y sobre lo de Dan y Runo se que fue poco pero ya en unos capítulos habra mas DanxRuno , espero tu review _

**_Anitajunio:_**_ Cuando lei tu review ya me iba dar un infarto pero cuando lei lo de no le gusto le encanto me alivie si me diste un gran susto jajajaja y yo con cara de que , no le gusto jajajajajajaja , pues para que Keith reconquiste va a tener que pasar por mucho ya que ella lo odia y ella ya se esta reconciliando con Shun pero hay veremos que pasa , espero tu review_

_**Yo: En el próximo capitulo habrá fiesta por tener al cliente ganador **_

_**Shun:DEJEN REVIEWS, OPINIONES ,SUGERENCIAS , LO QUE SEA JAJA**_

Dicho de hoy:

Del odio al amor solo hay un paso

**Hasta la proxima n.n**


	14. La pareja perfecta

_**Hola aqui dejando otro capitulo de esta historia**_

**_Shun: Si Alice y yo ya hicimos las pases n.n_**

**_Yo: Que yo sepa aun no es oficial_**

**_Shun_**_:_**_ ¿Entonces cuando?_**

**_Yo: No se , pero lo que me preocupa es el restaurante que de seguro Dan dejara en quiebra -.-_**

**_Shun: Agradecemos sus reviews_**

**_Yo: Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Como les dije a todas el cliente ganador tendrá la comida gratis por un año-Dijo el gerente<p>

¿Y quien es?-Dijo la pelicafe

El-Dijo el gerente señalando a Dan

¡¿QUE? !-Exclamaron Alice y Lice en shock

El no puede ser el cliente ganador-Dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida y a la vez en shock

Dejara el restaurante en quiebra-Dijo la pelicafe mirando a Dan

Ya habíamos dicho que asi seria-Dijo el gerente yéndose para decirle a Dan que era el ganador

NO-Dijeron ambas

Disculpe joven-

Si-Dijo el pelicafe lamiendo el plato de comida

Usted es el cliente 1.000.000 y gano un año de comida gratis-Dijo el gerente

Ya estuvo que los dejo en quiebra-Dijo el peliverde burlesco

¿Entonces? puedo comer todo lo que quiera y gratis-Dijo el pelicafe curioso

Si-

Entonces quiero una docena de ensalada, 9 hamburguesas con queso , pepinillos ,tomate y lechuga, también quiero una sopa, 13 burritos , un ramen , 18 rebanadas de pizza , 5 sándwiches, 5 kilogramos de espagueti, 7 paquetes de shushi , 10 piernas de pollo y 25 lasañas-Dijo Dan feliz

Sumado todo son como mas de 104 platos-Dijo Lice en shock mientras anotaba los pedidos de Dan

Los dejara en bancarrota-Dijo el pelinegro

Eso sin duda-Dijo la pelinaranja llevando su mano a su cara

Para eso esta Alice-Dijo el gerente

¿Que?-Dijo la pelinaranja confusa

Sabes cuantos chicos morirían por un abrazo tuyo-Dijo el gerente sonriendo

Ah no-Dijo Alice seria

Luego te digo ahora hay que festejar-Dijo el gerente sonriendo

Si eso dice-

La fiesta tiene que tener tema que tal que se vistan de bailarinas egipcias-Dijo el gerente pensativo

NO-Grito Alice roja ya que recordó que amaneció vestida asi

Mejor que no haya tema asi podremos venir con nuestra ropa normal-Dijo Lice tratando de convencer al gerente

De acuerdo , es hoy en la noche y como hoy no trabajan disfruten la fiesta-Dijo el gerente yéndose

Gracias-Dijeron ambas

Esto esta delicioso-Dijo Dan agarrando otro plato para comer

Cuentos platos ya te comiste-Dijo la pelicafe shokeada

Me perdí despues del 20-Dijo Dan comenzando a comer

Pero apenas te los acaban de traer-Dijo Mira en shock

Porque no nos acompañan a la fiesta-Dijo la pelinaranja

Yo no puedo tengo que analizar algunos datos-Dijo Marucho

Y yo tengo que ayudarlo-Dijo el pelirosa

Yo no tengo problema-Dijo Shun

Ni yo-Dijo el peliverde

Yo tampoco-Dijo Dan mientras comía

Yo también ire-Dijo Mira

Bien los veremos en la noche-Dijeron Alice y Lice yéndose

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte de Vestal<em>

Ay mi pelo Runo ten cuidado-Dijo Julie cayendo desde el portal

Primero , QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA-Grito Runo ya que Julie estaba recostada en ella

Mi pelo tiene tierra-Se quejo la peliplateada

A quien le importa tu cabello-

A mi porque yo si lo cuido-Dijo Julie acariciando su pelo

¿A que te refieres con eso?-

Que mi pelo esta bien cuidado no como el tuyo que esta maltratado-

CALLATE JULIE-Grito Runo enojada

De seguro que la Tierra te escucho-

Hay que encontrar a Dan y a los demas-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio Vestal<em>

Principe Hydron se reporto un portal a las afueras de Vestal-Reporto Volt

Muéstrame las imágenes-Ordeno Hydron

Si aca las tiene-Dijo Volt poniendo las fotos en la pantalla

En las fotos se mostraban 2 chicas una peliplateada y una peliazul

¿Quienes son?-Prefunto Hydron confuso

Aun no lo sabemos pero el portal fue abierto desde la Tierra-

Entonces son amigas de Kuso interesante-Dijo Hydron sorprendido

Las capturamos-Pregunto Volt

No aun no-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

* * *

><p>Horas después en el restaurante<p>

Dan hace unas horas ordenaste y y estas comiendo otra vez-Dijo el peliverede sorprendido por el apetito de su amigo

Ace vestia una camisa blanca y un pantalon de mezclilla y tenis negros

Ya termine-Dijo Dan tallándose la pansa

Dan traía una camisa manga larga color roja con botones negros en medio, un pantalón negro y tenis grises

Dan quien come 15 platos después de comer mas de 104-Dijo el pelinegro

Shun traía una camisa manga larga color negra un pantalón de mezclilla blanco y zapatos negros y por lo visto tenia una rosa roja escondida detrás de el

Yo-Dijo Dan

Hola chicos-Dijeron todas

Ah-Tartamudearon los tres

Mira traia una blusa straple color verde esmeralda, un pantalón entubado color rojo y unos zapatos verdes

Lice usaba una blusa que dejaba ver los hombros y las mangas largas de la blusa cubrian los brazos, la blusa era color beige , un mini short de mezclilla ,botas blancas hasta los tobillos pero no se notaba que traia algo mas en las botas, aretes de plumas color beige y llevaba el pelo agarrado en una cola

Alice usaba un vestido straple morado con negro , el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas , usaba unas botas negras hasta debajo de las rodilla y no se notaba que Alice traía algo adentro de su bota derecha , iba peinada con media cola, se puso gloss en sus labios color transparente sabor fresa, aretes de plumas negras y un collar que decía en dorado Alice

Cierren la boca podrían entrar moscas-Dijo Alice cerrando la boca de Shun mientras reia

Si..si -Tartamudeo Shun

Dan como me veo-Dijo Mira sonriendo lo cual puso triste a Ace

Bien supongo-Dijo el pelicafe

_*Mira no sabe que Ace la ama*Penso Lice mirando la cara de tristeza de Ace_

Alice te traje esto-Dijo Shun mostrando le la rosa

Shun esta hermosa Gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando la rosa

Tu tambien lo estas-Dijo Shun poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

Gracias Shun-Dijo Alice poniendo una hermosa sonrisa

Después de que Alice sonriera todos se juntaron para ver si estaba bien

Que les pasa-Dijo Alice confundida

Sonreiste-Dijo Lice extrañada

Ah si ,si lo hice-

Estas enferma-Dijo Dan

O estas delirando-Pregunto Ace

Estoy bien gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja con una gota estilo anime

Dan vamos a bailar-Dijo Mira

Que pero Ayy-Dijo Dan pero Mira ya se lo estaba llevando a la pista lo cual puso muy triste a Ace

Porque no le dices que la amas-Dijo Lice seria

A que te refieres-Dijo Ace ruborizado

Tu sabes a lo que me refiero-Dijo Lice cruzando los brazos

Bien si tienes razón pero mírala ella quiere a Dan-Dijo Ace mirando con tristeza a Mira y Dan bailando

Pues veremos que pasa si a Mira le dan celos de verte con otra-Dijo Lice sonriendo

¿Con quien?-Dijo Ace confuso

Conmigo ,vamos a bailar-Dijo Lice llevándose a Ace a bailar

_*Porque Ace esta bailando con Lice , mas bien porque me siento asi*Penso Mira viendo con tristeza a Ace y Lice bailando_

Shun no quieres bailar-Pregunto Alice

No me gusta bailar-

Anda por favor-Dijo Alice sonriendo

De acuerdo-Dijo Shun yéndose a bailar con Alice

(Música de fondo Torero-Chayanne)

Todos los clientes del lugar comenzaron a bailar, Dan sentia que le faltaba aire ya que Mira estaba muy cerca de el y este cada vez que intentaba salir de la pista de baile Mira no lo permitía para que siguiera bailando con ella , Lice y Ace hacian que Mira tuviera celos y por lo visto lo estaban logrando ya que Lice y Ace concordaron bailar muy juntos y ellos en sus adentros se reian por la cara de Mira, Shun y Alice bailaban al compaz de la música , Shun le daba vueltas a Alice , la agarraba de la cintura y Alice no oponía resistencia se divertía mucho ademas a ella le gustaba la música rapida y Shun sorprendió a Alice ya que bailaba muy bien , pero Los chicos no sabian que ciertas amigas los estaban viendo afuera del restaurante

Dan-Dijo Runo triste viendo a Dan bailar con Mira

Tal vez sea una amiga-Dijo Julie tratando de animar a Runo

Ya veo porque Dan no queria que viniera-Dijo Runo para después salir corriendo

Runo-Grito Julie para seguirla

* * *

><p>No sabia que bailaras tan bien Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo<p>

Estaba esperando el momento-Dijo Shun dándole vueltas a Alice

¿Para que?-Dijo Alice curiosa

Para la pareja perfecta-Dijo el pelinegro lo cual sonrojo a Alice

Encerio-Dijo Alice mirando a los ojos al pelinegro

Si Alice-Dijo Shun mirándola tierna mente mientras hacia para atrás el mechón de Alice que tenia en la cara

¿Y la encontraste?-Dijo Alice poniendo una pequeña y timida sonrisa

Si-Dijo Shun acercándose a los labios de Alice

Shun...-Susurro Alice cerrando lentamente los ojos

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: NOOOOOO TENIAS QUE CORTARLO EN LA PARTE MAS EMOCIONANTE<em>**

**_Yo: Si_**

**_Shun:¡ Las autoras te reclamaran por eso!_**

**_Yo: Es para mas suspenso _**

**_Shun: NO ES JUSTO_**

**_Yo: Lo se u.u_**

**_Shun: Me estaba divirtiendo bailando con Alice la cancion torero :/_**

**_Yo: Si lo se_**

**Agradecimientos a :**

**_Karen Martinez: _**_Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo me tuve que tomar como 3 días para escribir todo este capitulo ya que mi imaginación se va volando aveces y estoy escribiendo en mi libreta mi 6 historia y mi imaginación se agota aveces , se que talvez digas porque no corte en la parte mas emocionante pero me gusta dejar los capítulos terminados en suspenso, espero tu review_

_**aniereyes:**Si el sueño de Dan se hizo realidad comida por un año y dejar en bancarrota a un restaurante en quiebra , me alegra que te gustara el capitulo pasado y este también , ya era hora de que Alice recuperara ese hermoso brillo en los ojos que tan lindos se le ven , espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo el próximo capitulo lo pondré pronto , espero tu review_

**_Konan-Roia: _**_Gracias por tu review, si , siempre el celular interrumpe los buenos momentos e igual ayuda mucho al suspenso XD , Dan si se gano la loteria con todo lo que comio hoy O.o , ni siquiera yo como tanto máximo 8 platos y minimo 4 pero Dan gana Xp , espero tu review_

**_RunoTigrera98: _**_Me alegra que te haya gustado el DanxRuno , pobre Runo vio bailando a Dan con Mira y esta se sintió celosa y a la vez frustrada pero a Dan se le veía o mas bien se le notaba que le faltaba aire y Mira no quería dejarlo ir, habrá mas DanxRuno muy pronto_

**_XNeKo-AliceX:_**_ Si te comprendo la escuela es un horror me matan las tareas , cuando tengo tiempo libre a escribir y andar aquí en la red , me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores , espero que los sigas leyendo :D , espero tu review_

**_Rex-Kazami:_**_ antes que nada dejame "decir" TE QUEDARAS QUE EMOCION! NO PUEDO CONTROLAR MI EMOCION , AMO TU FIC DE VENGANZA LA AMOOO , bien me calmo jejeje (¡ YES! n.n) , si la imaginación y la inspiración es un problema , se suponía que mi fic solo tendría 10 capítulos pero lo alargue ya que la inspiracion si me llego de milagro , me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo , espero tu review_

**_Aki-nee.19:_**_ Después de tomar tanto quien no se acordaría de lo que paso la noche anterior jajaja pero solo con imaginar la cara que pondria Alice al verse asi causaria mucha risa jaja , el restaurante quedara en bancarrota , Dan si tiene un apetito voraz mas que el mio O.o , mi mamá dice que soy un estomago sin fondo ya que me como casi toda la despensa en un dia pero Dan gana , espero tu review _

**_Kasumi-Gehabich:_**_ Gracias por tu comentario me alago mucho , trato de que los capítulos siempre queden bien y para eso necesito tres dias para meditarlo y escribir lo que se me ocurra , después de publicar los capítulos me tardo 3 días en escribirlo todo y luego espero a la próxima semana a publicarlo asi siempre hago las cosas , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo , espero tu review n.n_

**_Yukistar:_**_ Que linda escena Alice recupero su brillo , le hizo el desayuno a Shun , se le ablanda el corazon y casi besa a Shun tantas emociones en el capitulo pasado -.- , creo que esta vez si deje vario suspenso , Con todo lo que comio Dan como no dejaria en bancarrota total ¬¬, espero tu review n.n_

**_MaKy De tU CoRaZoN :_**_ Creo que te deje mas en suspenso que en el capitulo anterior por lo del celular , mas bien el restaurante se extinguirá ya que Dan no pagara la comida que come por dios quien puede comer mas de 104 platos en un día yo ya estaría llena , Mira esta muy molesta ya que Alice no quiso decirle si Keith era su hermano y ahora Mira esta sofocando al pobre de Dan y Ace no puede ocultar su tristeza , espero tu review_

**_anitajunio:_**_ No creo que el restaurante dure un mes con el mas bien ni siquiera una semana , pobre del dueño de ese lugar tendra que reconsiderar dar comida gratis por un año en especial a gente como Dan , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, espero tu review _

**_BAT-765: _**_Si ya era hora de que la antigua Alice volviera y Shun lo esta disfrutando al máximo y se pudo notar que ambos se estaban divirtiendo bailando y sobretodo con esa canción tan rápida e irresistible de bailar , espero tu review _

**_Akira Akuko:_**_ Creo que Runo estará muy molesta al ver a Dan ya que Runo se puso celosa al verlo bailando con Mira , el celular siempre arruina esos momento tan lindos y hermosos T-T pero siempre sirven para el suspenso, es muy bueno que Alice ya no este tan fria como lo estaba antes ahora ya se esta ablandando con Shun , espero tu review _

**_Estelaluna: _**_Mas bien como que ella esta empezando a perdonar a Shun pero aun no se da algo mas entre ellos por ahora ^-^, Hydron esta planeando algo y esta todo calculado para un plan que la resistencia no imagina , gracias por tu review , ojala que ye haya gustado el capitulo, espero tu review n.n_

**_FlowerBloom:_**_ La paciencia es oro o al menos eso dicen y yo seré paciente para leer tu fic , gracias por tu review, yo creo que en este capitulo Shun y Alice si se divirtieron bailando jajaja, Shun sorprendió a Alice con su habilidad para el baile , y fue muy lindo lo que le dijo jaja, espero tu review_

**_Sakari1495:_**_Gracias por tu review, si quien iba a imaginar que Dan seria el ganador y ademas con todo lo que pidio el restaurante no durara una semana con el , ademas tambien le tengo lastima Mira lo quiere y este no la quiere lastimar y como Runo los vio bailando no creo que este muy agusto cuando hable con Dan , espero tu review n.n_

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR HASTA YO ME MUERO POR SABER LO QUE PASA , DEJEN REVIEWS, OPINIONES SUGERENCIAS HASTA AMENEZAS DE MUERTE LO QUE SEA TT-TT_**

**_Yo: Lo subire la proxima semana no se que dia pero si unos dias despues de publicar el tercer capitulo de mi fic la musa_**

**_Shun: Bien sere pasciente TTWTT_**

**_Yo: Muy bien_**

**_Dicho de hoy:_**

_Un clavo saca a otro clavo_

**_Hasta la próxima n.n_**


	15. Las canciones del recuerdo

_**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí dejando la conti de Volverte a ver y lo puse lo mas antes posible por que lei sus comentarios y no quería hacerlas esperar y porque a Shun le dará un ataque cardíaco por la parte que corte en el capitulo anterior jijijijijijiji**_

_**Shun: Ponlo de una vez**_

_**Yo: AVISO QUE EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRÁ KARAOKE**_

**_Shun: pues ponlo de una vez_**

_**Yo: De acuerdo**_

_**Shun: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Yo: Sin nada mas que decir los dejamos leer **_

* * *

><p>No sabia que bailaras tan bien Shun-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo<p>

Estaba esperando el momento-Dijo Shun dándole vueltas a Alice

¿Para que?-Dijo Alice curiosa

Para la pareja perfecta-Dijo el pelinegro lo cual sonrojo a Alice

Encerio-Dijo Alice mirando a los ojos al pelinegro

Si Alice-Dijo Shun mirándola tierna mente mientras hacia para atrás el mechón de Alice que tenia en la cara

¿Y la encontraste?-Dijo Alice poniendo una pequeña y timida sonrisa

Si-Dijo Shun acercándose a los labios de Alice

Shun...-Susurro Alice cerrando lentamente los ojos

* * *

><p>CAMBIO DE PAREJAS-Grito Dan por el micrófono del Dj ya que no soportaba mas estar con Mira<p>

*KUSO TE MATARE*Penso Shun molesto

Me permites hermosa Dama-Ofreció Dan lo cual enojo a Mira

Si-Dijo Alice yéndose a bailar con Dan

Shun podemos bailar-Dijo Lice guiñándole al ojo dándole a entender que Mira bailara con Ace

Claro-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose a bailar con Lice

Mira podemos bailar-Dijo el peliverde sonriendo le mientras le ofrecía su mano para bailar

Si-Dijo Mira devolviendo le la sonrisa

Dime que te pasa por que creo que no te gusto que Alice se fuera a bailar con Dan-Dijo Ace un poco desanimado

Pues la verdad no , primero Shun , luego el tal Keith que podria ser mi hermano , otra vez Shun ahora Dan , Alice es una hipócrita se esta ligando a todos-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo con celos a Dan y Alice bailar

No sera que simplemente te dan Celos de verlos bailar-

Tal vez si , cuéntame te estabas divirtiendo con Lice-Dijo la ojiceleste un poco celosa

Si lo admito ¿porque? ¿acaso estabas celosa?-Dijo el peliverde divertido

Yo celosa jamas... ¿y te gusta?-Pregunto Mira muy curiosa

Tal vez si o talvez no , Lice es una chica muy linda , admito tiene su carácter,se sabe defender , es una amiga muy fiel y muchas cosas mas ¿porque?-Dijo Ace serio

Simple curiosidad-Dijo Mira tratando de ocultar su cara de tristeza

* * *

><p><em>Con Dan y Alice<em>

Lamento haberte separado de Shun por unos minutos-Dijo el pelicafe triste

No importa ademas vi que no estabas muy a gusto con Mira-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada por la actitud de su amigo

Si-Dijo Dan con el mismo tono

¿Que te pasa Dan?-Pregunto Preocupada Alice

Es que pienso mucho en Runo no mas bien pienso todos los dias en ella-Dijo el pelicafe nostalgico

Shun me comento que ya son novios, me alegro mucho-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Gracias, me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser la misma-Dijo el ojirojo devolviendo le la sonrisa a Alice

A mi tambien Dan-

Oye deberías darle una oportunidad a Shun-

¿Tu crees?-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo con ternura a Shun bailando con Lice

Si el te ama y en estos tres años no a echo otra cosa mas que pensar en ti-Dijo el pelicafe tratando de animar

Yo igual e echo lo mismo aunque lo trate de olvidar con Keith no pude-Dijo la ojicafe poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

Le darás una oportunidad-Pregunto Dan sonriendo

Si-Dijo la pelinaranja feliz

_*Me gustaría que Runo estuviera aquí*Penso el pelicafe viendo la ventana del lugar_

* * *

><p><em>En las afueras de Vestal<em>

LO ODIO-Grito Runo golpeando el piso

Runo tal vez viste mal-Dijo la peliplateada intentando animar a la peliazul

TU LO VISTE ESTABA BAILANDO CON OTRA!-Grito Runo mientras empezaba a llorar

Runo estaban en una fiesta como no iba a bailar ademas Dan solo tiene ojos para ti-Dijo Julie seria

ESO NO ES CIERTO-

Runo...-

Cuando vea a Kuso lo mandare a MEXICO!-Grito Runo con todas sus fuerzas

En ese momento los vexos aparecieron y Runo y Julie comenzaron a asustarse

Q..quie..nes son ..tedes-Tartamudeo la peliiazul

¿Que acaso no nos conocen?-Dijo Shadow en shock

Son de la Tierra idiota claro que no nos conocen-Dijo Mylene enojada

¿Como saben que venimos de la Tierra-Dijo Julie aun con miedo

Eso no les importa-Dijo Lync

Entonces para que vinieron-Dijo la peliazul comenzando a enojarse

Venimos por ustedes-Dijo Volt señalando a ambas

¿Que?-Dijeron ambas peleadoras en shock

Spectra ayúdame con la otra-Dijo Shadow señalando a Runo

De acuerdo-Dijo Spectra acercándose a Runo

AYYYYY-

* * *

><p><em>En el restaurante<em>

Estoy agotado-Dijo el pelinegro

La canción si era rápida-Dijo Lice cansada

Auch-Dijo la pelinaranja tocándose su bota derecha

¿Que pasa Alice?-Pregunto Shun preocupado

N..nada... no pasa nada-Dijo Alice nerviosa

¿Alice que pasa?-Dijo el ojiambar no muy convencido

BUENAS NOCHES PUBLICO QUERIDO ME COMPLAZE ANUNCIAR QUE ES HORA DE CANTAR , AHORA QUIEN QUIERE SUBIR-Dijo el Dj

Que horror quien querría cantar en frente de todos-Dijo el peliverde

ALICE-Gritaron todos los clientes del lugar

¿Que?-Dijo Alice confundida

Anda sube-La animo Lice

Pero...-Dijo la pelinaranja pero Lice la interrumpio

Acaso quieres que Shun siga preguntándote que tienes-Susurro la pelicafe al oido de Alice

No pero me duele-Dijo Alice adolorida

Yo tengo dos en mis botas tu crees que a mi no me duele-Susurro la ojicafe adolorida

De acuerdo-Dijo la pelinaranja subiendo al escenario

Bien amiga cantaras Quitame ese hombre-Dijo el Dj

De acuerdo-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando el microfono

_Quitame ese hombre-Pilar Montenegro _

_Quítame el recuerd__o_

_Que me dejó_

_Quítame el vestido, destrózalo_

_Bájame del cielo donde me llevó_

_Bájame y de nuevo_

_Súbeme hasta el so__l_

_Quítame esa idea de serle fiel_

_Quítame el deseo de estar con el_

_Déjame en la mente_

_Ganas de volver a verte_

_Quítame ese hombre del corazón_

_Quita de mi cuerpo su sensación_

_Anda quítalo tu, anda quítalo tu_

_Borra con tus labios lo que el besó_

_Llega donde nadie jamás llegó_

_Anda inténtalo tu, anda inténtalo tu_

_uuuuuuu..._

_Quítame la venda que me cegó_

_Quítame de golpe esta obsesión_

_Siempre queda espacio_

_Para un nuevo amor_

_Siempre si el que llega es muy superior_

_Quítame esa idea de serle fiel_

_Quítame el deseo de estar con el_

_Déjame en la mente_

_Ganas de volver a verte_

_Quítame ese hombre del corazón_

_Quita de mi cuerpo su sensación_

_Anda quítalo tu, anda quítalo tu_

_Borra con tus labios lo que el besó_

_Llega donde nadie jamás llegó_

_Anda inténtalo tu, anda inténtalo tu_

_uuuuuuu..._

_Quítame ese hombre del corazón_

_Quita de mi cuerpo su sensación_

_Anda quítalo tu, anda quítalo tu_

_Borra con tus labios lo que el besó_

_Llega donde nadie jamás llegó_

_Anda inténtalo tu, anda inténtalo tu_

_uuuuuuu..._

Shun había prestado mucha atención a la canción y noto que lo que cantaba era parte de lo que ella había pasado al principio se sintió triste pero noto que cada vez que Alice cantaba la palabra siempre queda espacio para un nuevo amor en la canción siempre lo miraba a el y eso le daba una esperanza con ella.

Que tal-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Ahora quien sera el valiente en cantar-Exclamo el Dj

Yo-Dijo el pelinegro

SHUN CANTAR JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Rio Dan

Cierra la boca Dan-Dijo Lice molesta mientras le lanzaba una mirada aterradora

De acuerdo-Dijo Dan asustado

Esta canción se la quiero dedicar a alguien muy especial en mi corazón ... Alice esto es para ti-Dijo el pelinegro por el microfono

¡ QUE!-Gritaron todos los clientes hombres del lugar

Shun-Dijo Alice tocándose el pecho

Bien amigo cantaras Por volverte a ver-Dijo el Dj

Bien a darle-Dijo el ojiambar listo

_Por Volverte a Ver-Aleks Syntek_

_Nos fallaron dos palabras_

_Y sabernos perdonar_

_Que fácil era haber dicho lo siento_

_Pero nos sobraba orgullo_

_Y nos falta la humildad_

_Y puse tanto esfuerzo en ser el primero en hablar_

_Que cuando uno se atreve es tarde ya_

_Tarde ya_

_..._

_Volverte a Ver hoy daría media vida por_

_Volverte a Ver_

_Y recuperar el tiempo que se me escapo_

_Y decir lo siento una y otra vez_

_No me sirve la razón si tu no estas_

_Si no estas aquí_

_Nos fallaron dos palabras y sabernos perdonar_

_Que facil era haber dicho lo siento_

_Son dos sencillas palabras_

_Faciles de pronuncias_

_Quien las dice primero suele ser quien ama mas_

_Y amar es darlo todo_

_Sin pedir_

_Y esperar_

_Volverte a ver hoy daría cualquier cosa por volverte a ver_

_Y aprendí a no querer tanto y a querer mejor_

_Y decir lo siento amor _

_Perdóname _

_No me sirve la razón si tu no estas_

_Si no estas aquí _

...

Shun...-Tartamudeo Alice soltando una lagrima de alegría mientas Shun bajaba del escenario y se dirigía a Alice

_*Definitivamente las canciones que están cantando son parte de lo que les a pasado*Penso Lice tiernamente viendo a Alice y a Shun agarrándose la manos_

Te gusto-Pregunto Shun acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de Alice

Me encanto Shun...-Dijo Alice acercándose a los labios de Shun

QUE ALICE CANTE OTRA VEZ-Grito un cliente quien quería evitar que Alice se besara con Shun

¿Que?-Dijo Alice confundida

Hazlo luego podemos hablar-Pidio Shun

De acuerdo-

Alice canta...-Susurro el Dj

Bien-

_De que me sirve la vida-Camila_

_Alice: Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje_

_Con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_

_No se si algun dia vuelva a verte no es facil aceptar haber perdido_

En ese momento Shun subió al escenario y tomo el otro micrófono para cantar con Alice

_Shun: Por mas que suplique no me __abandones_

_Dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_Alice: Entonces entendí que aun que te amaba tenia que elegir otro camino_

_Shun: De que me sirve la vida si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere_

_Y sin ti ya la e perdido_

_Alice: Escucha bien amor lo que te digo_

_Pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

_Para decirte que no me arrepiento_

_De haberte entregado el corazón_

_Shun: Por mas que suplique no me abandones_

_Dijiste no soy yo es el destino_

_Alice: Entonce entendí que aunque te amaba_

_Debía elegir otro camino_

_Shun y Alice: De que me sirve la vida_

_Si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo contigo_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere_

_Y sin ti ya la e perdido_

_..._

_De que me sirve la vida_

_Si eres lo que yo pido_

_Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

_De que me sirve la vida_

_De que me sirve la esperanza si es lo ultimo que muere_

_Y sin ti ya la e perdido_

Después de que terminara la canción Alice tenia varias lagrimas en su cara ya que todas las canciones que cantaron se parecian a lo que les había pasado, Alice estaba dispuesta a bajar de escenario pero Shun la detuvo porque su mano estaba en su cintura

Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja pero sin pensarlo ella agarro la cara del moreno y la acerco a sus labios para hacer un hermoso y a la vez tierno beso

¡ NOOOOOO!-Gritaron todos los clientes al ver que la chica de sus sueños se estaba besando con otro

Alice besaba a Shun con mucha ternura y este hacia lo mismo, al fin lo que los dos mas anhelaban en la vida era poder darse un beso el uno al otro , Shun la agarro de la cintura y esta encerró el cuello de Shun en sus brazos, Se sentian en el paraiso al fin de tanto esperar lo lograron y Shun no queria separase aun de Alice ya que sus labios sabian a fresa y asi pasaron varios segundos, Lice y Dan ponían una sonrisa de victoria al ver a sus amigos así los clientes aun estaban shokeados maso menos tenian la cara de la pintura el grito ya que Shun y Alice aun se seguian besando pero ambos se separaron ya que algo exploto

Ayyy-Gritaron todas las personas del restaurante

Los vexos-Grito Lice

Y tienen a...-Dijo Alice pero se quedo sin habla al ver a Julie y a Runo inconscientes quienes estaban en la espalda de Shadow y Keith (Sin el disfraz de Spectra)

Hermano-Tartamudeo Mira en shock

RUNO-Grito Dan

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: T-T<strong>_

_**Yo: ¿Porque lloras?**_

_**Shun: Al fin bese a Alice**_

_**Yo: Gracias a mi n.n jajaja**_

_**Shun: AMO ESTE CAPITULO LO AMOOOO!**_

_**Yo: Este es el capitulo mas largo que e echo y lo corte porque ya esta muy largo**_

_**Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS LOS AMAMOS**_

_**YO: DEJEN REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, OPINIONES , AMENAZAS DE MUERTE ETC.**_

Dicho de hoy:

Dile que es hermosa y pídele cualquier cosa

_**Hasta la proxima**_


	16. Traición

**_Hola a todos gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior_**

**_Shun: Sin nos hicieron muy felices pero a mi me hizo mas feliz n.n_**

**_Yo: Si lo notamos todos y pues la verdad coincido con las autoras LENTO! TE TARDASTE_**

**_Shun: Porque tu no me lo permitiste_**

**_Yo:Cierto...Como sea vi los reviews y tranquilas en este fic se revelara lo que hay en las botas de las chicas_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS MUCHOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo: Sin nada mas que decir los dejamos le__er_**

* * *

><p>Ayy-Gritaron los clientes del restaurante<p>

Los vexos-Grito Lice

Y tienen a...-Dijo Alice pero se quedo sin habla al ver a Julie y a Runo inconscientes quienes estaban en la espalda de Shadow y Keith (Sin el disfraz de Spectra)

Hermano-Tartamudeo Mira en shock

RUNO-Grito Dan

* * *

><p>Que hacen aqui-Dijo Lice enojada<p>

Mas bien porque tienen a Runo y a Julie-Dijo el pelinegro quien aun tenia a Alice de la cintura lo cual encelo a Keith

Y porque Shadow tiene el ojo morado-Pregunto Ace confuso

Esta loca me golpeo el ojo mírame mi hermosa cara esta arruinada-Dijo el peliblanco tapándose el ojo

NO LE DIGAS ASI A RUNO-Grito el pelicafe dispuesto a partirle la cara a Shadow

*Entonce ella es Runo...Porque mi hermano esta con los vexos*Penso Mira triste

Lárguense de aqui ustedes no son bienvenidos-Dijo Alice enojada

Nos iremos si vienes con nosotros Alice-Dijo Mylene sonriendo

Porque debería hacerlo-Dijo Alice soltándose del amarre de Shun y dirigiéndose a Mylene

Porque si no lastimaremos a muchas personas-Dijo el peliblanco sacando un arma al igual que todos los vexos

En ese caso...-Dijo la pelinaranja sacando una pistola de su bota derecha

TODOS CÚBRANSE-Grito la pelicafe sacando dos pistolas mas de sus botas

En eso Los clientes tiraron las mesas para protegerse mientras que la resistencia no sabia que hacer, en eso los vexos comenzaron a disparar y las chicas tambien en unos segundos el restaurante se habia convertido en un campo de batalla

Lice sacalas ahora-Dijo la ojicafe cubriéndose con una mesa

Con gusto, Ace toma-Dijo la pelicafe lanzandole una de las pistolas

Oh super-Dijo Ace sonriendo

Los lastimaras-Dijo Mira preocupada

Estas armas no tienen balas son pistolas de electricidad si logro darle a un vexos se electrocutara y quedara inconsciente-Dijo el peliverde abrazando la pistola ya que quería dispararle a un vexos

Acaso creyeron que lastimaríamos a alguien-Dijo Lice sacando de la cocina varios sai (para los que no saben que es busquen en google son armas)

Shadow baja a Runo-Dijo el ojirojo apuntando con una sai a Shadow

Porque debería de hacerlo-Dijo Shadow apuntando con una pistola a Runo

No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo piste hiena-

Y porque no mira le estoy tocando su cabello uhh que miedo que me harás-Dijo Shadow riendo mientras jugaba con el cabello de Runo

SUELTALA-Grito Dan

* * *

><p>Keith suelta a Julie-Dijo Alice apuntando con una pistola a Keith<p>

Me dijiste que ya no sentías nada por el-Dijo Keith enojado

No metas a Shun en esto-

Alice dime porque lo besaste-Dijo el ojiazul celoso

A ti que te debe de importar mi vida-Dijo la pelinaranja lista para disparar

_*No permitire que lastimes a mi hermano Alice*Penso Mira enojada_

Porque te amo Alice-

Eso que se lo crea tu abuela Keith-

Para que veas que estoy diciendo la verdad soltare a tu amiga-Dijo Keith dejando a Julie en el piso

Lárgate ahora-

No me iré sin ti-Dijo el ojiazul acercandose hacia Alice

Keith retrocede-Dijo la pelinaranja haciéndose para atrás hasta que la pared impidió que siguiera retrocediendo

No ,quiero que volvamos a ser una pareja-Dijo Keith acariciando la mejilla de Alice y Shun noto eso y se enojo

Pues que pena porque yo no-Dijo la ojicafe apuntando la pistola hacia la cabeza de Keith

Enserio quieres hacerlo-Dijo Keith agarrando la mano donde Alice tenia la pistola y boto el arma haciendo que Alice quedara indefensa

Keith suéltame-

Lo siento Alice no lo haré-Dijo Keith y sin dudarlo la beso dulcemente lo cual enojo a Shun

¡ SUÉLTALA IDIOTA!-Grito Shun para despues darle una golpiza a Keith

Nunca oíste nunca me vuelvas a besar-Dijo la pelinaranja pasando su mano bruscamente sobre sus labios

Con que derecho la besas-Dijo Shun agarrando a golpes a Keith

Eso mismo digo yo-Dijo el ojiazul comenzando a golpear a Shun

Basta ya los dos-Dijo Alice intentando separarlos pero su esfuerzo fue en vano

* * *

><p>Ace a tu derecha-Dijo la pelicafe luchando con su sai<p>

Gracias Lice-Agradeció el peliverde con una sonrisa lo cual enojo a Mira

Que clase de espadas son estas-Dijo Mylene luchando con su espada contra la Sai de Lice

No te distragas-Dijo Lice raspando la cara de Mylene lo cual provoco una pequeña gota de sangre

Que-Dijo Mylene en shock viendo la gota de sangre caer en el piso

Agradece que no te la hice larga-Dijo Lice en tono de burla

Maldita-Grito Mylene dirigiendo su espada hacia "Lice"

Fallaste-Dijo Lice sonriendo

No lo creo-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo para despues lastimar a Ace y este callo al piso

ACE-Gritaron Lice y Mira preocupadas mientras los demas lo miraron preocupados

Lice ,Mira estoy bien solo fue un ligero raspón-Dijo Ace tapándose la herida

Ace estas sangrando-Dijo la pelicafe preocupada

Ace tenemos que sacarte de aqui-Dijo la ojiazul preocupada

Primero acabenlos , Lice aqui tienes tu arma-Dijo el peliverde sonriendo le

Queda tela creo que la necesitaras mas que yo-Dijo Lice dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ace lo cual lo ruborizo y enojo a Mira y luego Lice se fue para seguir en batalla

Mira escondete-

No-Dijo Mira agarrando la pistola que Keith le habia tirado a Alice

* * *

><p>Shadow deja a Runo-Dijo Dan viendo a su novia aun inconsciente<p>

Mmm cual es la palabra que busco a si...NO-Grito Shadow sacando una espada

Runo no tiene nada que ver en esto-

Porque te preocupas por esta humana-Dijo Shadow confuso

*No puedo decirles que Runo es mi novia la torturarían si saben que me importa*...Solo suéltala-

NO-Grito Shadow hiriendo a Dan

DAN-Gritaron todos

Argg-Dijo Dan adolorido

LICA SACA A TODOS DE AQUÍ-Grito Alice pero en ese momento la pelinaranja sintio que la habian herido y efectivamente le habían disparado y esta callo al piso por culpa de Mira quien le había disparado en la espalda con la pistola

ALICE-Grito Shun corriendo a verla pero Keith la estaba cargando y en eso los vexos se fueron con Runo y Alice inconcientes

Gracias Hermana-Dijo Keith con Alice en sus brazos para despues desaparecer

ESTÚPIDA-Grito Lice corriendo hacia Mira mientras sacaba su sai y cuando su sai estaba en el cuello de Mira recordó lo que Alice le había pedido y dejo caer el arma en el piso

...-Trago Mira en seco ya que Lice estaba dispuesta a lastimarla

Salgan todos-Dijo Lice seria

MALDITA SEA-Gritaron Dan y Shun soltando varias lagrimas

Chicos-Dijo Lice preocupada

No pude hacer nada para recuperar a Runo-

Y yo no pude proteger a Alice-

TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA-Grito Lice señalando a Mira con odio

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chan Chan Chan<em>**

**_Yo: LA ESTÁBAMOS PASANDO TAN BIEN Y SE LA LLEVAN TT-TT_**

**_Yo: TU NO LA PROTEGISTE NINJA IDIOTA , EN VEZ DE ESO LE PEGAS A LA HERMOSA CARA DE KEITH_**

**_Shun: BESO A ALICE QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA UNA FIESTA! ¬¬_**

**_Yo: El próximo capitulo lo voy a disfrutar_**

**_Shun: ¿Que haras?_**

**_Yo: Ya lo veras n.n_**

**_Shun: Agradecimientos a:_**

**_Amaya Kuso:_**_ Gracias por tu review lo aprecio mucho esoero que el capitulo te haya gustado , Fue una gran guerra en el rstaurante y quedo todo destrozado :S , y Alice y Runo se fueron, espero tu review _

**_Yukistar:_**_ gracias por tu review ,Espero que te hayan gustado las canciones que les elegí a los dos enamorados jijiji, Tenias razon a Dan no le gusto para nada que los vexos tuvieran a su novia y a Keith tampoco le gusto que Alice y Shun se besaran, espero tu review_

**_anitajunio:_**_ gracias por tu review ,creo que ahora sabes lo que tenian en las botas y si pronto veremos el restaurante en bancarrota y no lo digo por Dan si no por la batalla que hubo , espero tu review_

**_Aiko-Asakura: _**_Agradezco mucho tu review , Vaya si que Shun fue lento para besarla yo planeaba que la besara en el ultimo capitulo pero eso seria ser muy lento jajajaja, espero tu review_

**_Maky de tu CoRaZoN: _**_gracias por tus reviews los aprecio mucho , listo ya supiste lo que habia en las botas de las chicas aunque creo no te agradara lo que hizo Mira al dispararle a Alice, espero tu review_

**_Aki-nee.19 :_**_ Gracias por tu review, sabia que al principio del capitulo querrian matar a Dan por interrumpirlos pero ya les di gusto por el beso de Shun y Alice n.n , Cuando Dan vea a Runo no creo que a ella le de mucho gusto que digamos, espero tu review_

**_BAT-765: _**_gracias por tu review, creo que si ya la tortura para que se besaran termino ya solo falta que Shun diga estas palabras y ya todos felices : Alice quieres ser mi novia solo esas palabras , espero tu Review_

**_Estelaluna:_**_ gracias por tu review, Dan no creo que un pan francés derrote a los vexos jaja, no creo que Runo quiera ver a Dan pero si tiene Dan que rescatarla y Shun a Alice, epsero tu review_

**_Flower Bloom:_**_ Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre mi fic en verdad lo aprecio mucho , Veo que si te diste cuenta antes de escribir este fic no se me ocurría como llamarlo y cuando lo hice busque una canción que se llamara como mi fic y me salio la canción la había oido hace mucho y se me había olvidado , yo creo que dejo en tus manos lo de Shadow ya que si lastimo a Dan y ademas Runo le dejo el ojo morado , Shadow te recomiendo que no te metas con Runo , Espero tu review_

**_Zafiro Gehabich: _**_Muchas gracias por molestarte en dejar un review aqui , espero que te haya gustado el capitulo , espero tu review :D_

**_Kisara-Kazami _**_G:Gracias por tu review, acertaste en lo de Alice ¿Para que la quieren? pronto se descubrira n.n, a la unica que dejaron libre fue a Julie pero se quedaron con Runo pobre Dan :S , espero tu review_

**_Hikari-Kazami:_**_ gracias por tu review, si yo aveces no dejo reviews por una simple razon la flojera xD , pero cada historia se merece un review , no te preocupes con que no me hayas dejado reviews al principio lo importante es que esta vez lo dejaste n.n , espero tu revie n.n _

_**AySperfec**: Antes que nada gracias por tu review lo aprecio mucho, sobre el beso creo que si me tarde en ponerlo jejejeje, espero tu review _

**_Karen Martinez:_**_ Gracias por tu review, Falta solo el noviazgo entre ellos dos para ser felices pero créeme" no todo es color de rosa" me refiero a que... si te lo digo no seria sorpresa jejejeje y de que Hydron y los vexos traman algo es malo, espero tu review_

**_Konan-Roja:_**_ gracias por tu review, entre Alice y Shun si hay algo mas pero este lento aun no le pregunta si quiere que sea su novia __de veras que lento es ¬¬, espero tu review n.n_

**_Runotigrera98:_**_ gracias por tu review. si me imagine que te darían ganas de odiar a Mira ya que Runo mal pensó las cosas entre ella y Dan , en unos capitulo mas habrá mas DanxRuno ,espero tu review_

_**Rex-Kazami**:gracias por tu review, si me encanta soy fanatica de tu fic venganza lo adorooo y espero leerlo mu pero muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy (ya son muchos muy jejeje ) pronto , creo que Shun y Alice no son novios por ahora pero lo veremos mas adelante , espero tu review_

**_Shun: ALICE YO TE SALVARE_**

**_Dan: RUNO YO TAMBIEN TE SALVARE_**

**_Yo: Pues buena suerte_**

**_Shun y Dan: DEJEN REVIEWS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS, PREGUNTAS , AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, ETC._**

_Dicho de hoy:_

_Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan_

**_Hasta la proxima n.n_**


	17. Tensión

**_Hola a todos aqui les dejo la conti de este fic_**

**_Shun: AGREDECEMOS MUCHISIMO SUS REVIEWS!_**

**_Yo: Y pude notar que la mayoria pusieron porque Mira hizo lo que hizo_**

**_Shun: SI PORQUE T-T_**

**_Yo: Como dije anteriormente este capitulo lo voy a disfrutar (poniendo una sonrisa malvada)_**

**_Shun: Me das miedo Lice_**

**_Yo: NI QUE FUERA TERESA XD , SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>LICA SACA A TODOS DE AQUÍ-Grito Alice pero en ese momento la pelinaranja sintio que la habian herido y efectivamente le habían disparado y esta callo al piso por culpa de Mira quien le había disparado en la espalda con la pistola<p>

ALICE-Grito Shun corriendo a verla pero Keith la estaba cargando y en eso los vexos se fueron con Runo y Alice inconcientes

Gracias Hermana-Dijo Keith con Alice en sus brazos para despues desaparecer

ESTÚPIDA-Grito Lice corriendo hacia Mira mientras sacaba su sai y cuando su sai estaba en el cuello de Mira recordó lo que Alice le había pedido y dejo caer el arma en el piso

...-Trago Mira en seco ya que Lice estaba dispuesta a lastimarla

Salgan todos-Dijo Lice seria

MALDITA SEA-Gritaron Dan y Shun soltando varias lagrimas

Chicos-Dijo Lice preocupada

No pude hacer nada para recuperar a Runo-

Y yo no pude proteger a Alice-

TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA-Grito Lice señalando a Mira con odio

* * *

><p>NO DIGAS TONTERIAS-Grito Mira molesta<p>

¡ESTUPIDA DEGENERADA!-Grito Lice intentando partirle la cara pero Shun la estaba reteniendo

Lice calmate-Dijo Shun serio

¡SE LLEVARON A ALICE Y QUIERES QUE ME CALME DÉJAME ROMPERLE LA CARA A ESTA BASURA!-Grito a mas no poder la pelicafe ya que queria matar a Mira

Lo hize por el bien de todos-Dijo la pelinaranja molesta

Como que por el bien de todos-Dijo el peliverde confundido

Ella no nos a causado mas que problemas desde que la conocimos , primero casi arruina nuestros planes cuando fue la batalla en la arena , se emborracha , trae armas al igual que la idiota de su amiga y sobretodo hace que nuestros amigos salgan heridos-Dijo la ojiazul cruelmente

Idiota yo...LA IDIOTA AQUÍ ERES TU-Grito la pelicafe lanzándose a Mira para golpearla

QUÍTATE ESTUPIDA-

Lice calmate-Dijo el peliverde agarrando la mano de Lice para que se tranquilizara

Deacuerdo-Dijo Lice levantándose del piso al igual que Mira

Que haremos ahora-Dijo Dan triste

Yo se que hacer-Dijo la pelicafe seria

¿Que?-

Esto-Dijo Lice lanzandole una bofetada a Mira (LES DIJE QUE LO IBA A DISFRUTAR XD)

LICE-Grito Ace

Era lo que se merecía-Dijo Lice desviando su mirada

Ahora que aremos-Dijo el pelicafe serio

Te dire lo que haremos, iremos a buscar a Runo y Alice-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando la rosa que le había dado a Alice del piso

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio Vestal<em>

Runo y Alice se encontraban en un cuarto de huéspedes , el cuarto era blanco con gris habia dos camas en una se encontraba Runo y en la otra Alice , habia un tocador con un espejo y un baño , ambas se encontraban profundamente dormidas hasta que la peliazul comenzó a despertar

Mi cabeza que fue lo que paso-Dijo Runo adolorida

_Flashback_

_Spectra ayúdame con la otra-Dijo Shadow señalando a Runo_

_Deacuerdo-Dijo Spectra acercandose a Runo_

_AYY-Grito Julie dejándolos sordos_

_MIS OIDOS-Gritaron todos_

_Vamonos Julie-Dijo Runo pero Shadow la agarro de la mano_

_Oh claro que no-Dijo el peliblanco pero Runo le dio un golpe en el ojo_

_IDIOTA-_

_MI CARA MI HERMOSA CARA-_

_Julie-Dijo Runo con miedo ya que esta estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Keith_

_Dulces sueños-Dijo la peliazul durmiendo a Runo con somnífero _

_Fin del flashback_

¿Que es este lugar?... !¿Alice?-Dijo Runo corriendo a la cama donde se encontraba su amiga aun inconciente

...-

Alice que te pasa porque no despiertas-Dijo Runo moviendo a su amiga sin ningun resultado

Vaya despertaste-Dijo cierta peliazul entrando

¿Que le hicieron a Alice?-Dijo la ojiceleste enojada

Nosotros nada una "amiga" lo hizo-Dijo Mylene poniendo a Alice de espaldas

¿Que le haras?-Dijo Runo preocupada

Solo revisarla-Dijo la peliazul bajando el cierre del vestido de Alice

Alice , QUE LE HICIERON-Grito Runo preocupada al ver la espalda de su amiga

La espalda de Alice estaba dañada en un punto en donde Mira le habia disparado, la herida parecia estar fuerte ya que se torno cafe ya que su espalda estaba quemada por la bala de electricidad que Mira le disparo

Ya te dije que nosotros nada ,asi que cálmate por que ella no despertara-Dijo Mylene tallandole la herida con una pomada

¿Como que no despertara?-

Me refiero que no despertara en unas horas-

Ah-

Después de todo el Príncipe Hydron no dejara que muera-Dijo la peliazul yendose

¿Quien es el príncipe Hydron?-

* * *

><p><em>En casa de Alice<em>

¿Para que nos trajiste a la casa de la traidora-Dijo Mira cruzando los brazos

Que yo recuerde la traidora es otra-Dijo Lice comenzando a molestarse

Chicas basta-Dijo Marucho

Ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en rescatar a la mestra Runo alias la novia del maestro Dan y a la maestra Alice alias la novia del maestro Shun-Dijo el pelirosa

Tienes razón-Dijo Lice calmándose

Lice que pasa donde esta Alice-Dijo Hydranoid preocupado

Los vexos la atraparon al igual que a Runo-Dijo el pelicafe quien tenia cargando a Julie

¿Julie?-Dijo el darkus extrañado

Runo-Dijo la peliplateada despertando

Julie que bueno que despiertas-Dijo Marucho

Donde esta Runo-Dijo Julie parándose

La secuestraron al igual que Alice-Dijo el pelinegro triste

Tenemos que ayudarlas..._*Ella es la chica con quien Dan estaba bailando*_ Dijo la peliplateada viendo a Mira

Eso aremos Julie-Dijo la pelicafe

¿Y tu eres?-

Luego sabras quien soy ahora...¿Hydranoid Alice donde guardo la llave?-

En su cuarto-

Bien , sigan me-Dijo Lice entrando al cuarto de Alice con los demas

¿Para que entramos al cuarto de Alice , Lice?-Dijo la pelinaranja

Aqui esta-Dijo Lice sacando una llave oculta del tocador de Alice

¿Una llave? , Tanto alboroto por una llave-Dijo Mira fastidiada

La callan o la mato-Dijo Lice dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Mira

La callo-Dijo Ace tapándole la boca a Mira con una gota estilo anime

Bien para esto sirve la llave-Dijo Lice quitando el interruptor de luz para poner la llave

En ese momento so oyo un ruido y nadie sabia que pasaba excepto Lice

¿Que fue ese ruido?-Pregunto Julie con miedo

Chicos pueden mover la cama de Alice por favor-

Si-Dijeron todos

Cuando los chicos movieron la cama de Alice notaron que debajo de esta habia unas escaleras y las iluminaban luce azules

Bajen-Dijo Lice seria bajando las escaleras

De acuerdo-Dijeron todos

* * *

><p>En el palacio Vestal<p>

Bien la trajeron-Pregunto Hydron serio

Si aun esta inconsciente pero viva-Dijo Keith serio

Me alegro y por cierto no quiero que te acerques a ella-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

¿Porque?-Dijo el ojiazul comenzando a molestarse

Porque no quiero que revivas los viejos tiempos con mi futura esposa-

Esposa-Trago en seco Keith

Si e estado esperando mucho este momento-

Y porque precisamente ella-Dijo el ojiazul apretando su puño

Ella es firme , dura , honesta , fría , calculadora y lo mas importante es hermosa-

...-

Por cierto porque nunca me dijiste que Alice trabajaba en ese local como mecerá-Dijo Hydron serio

Como lo sabe-Dijo Keith en shock

Lo e sabido desde siempre , se la información de sus amigos por ejemplo Lice Fujiwara:

Nacio el 26 de enero , experta en armas , peleadora darkus , mesera en el restaurante donde trabaja Alice , tiene dos hermanos , calculadora en batalla , una de las mejores amigas de Alice , le tiene fobia que digo fobia un terrible temor a los tiburones , veloz en los terrenos de Tierra y agua, y Humana-

¿Lice es humana?-

Claro pero creo que te gustara mas la información que tengo de tu querida hermanita Mira Clay-

¡Mi hermana no tiene que ver en esto!-Dijo Keith comenzando a molestarse

Claro que no... bueno si cooperas con nosotros tu hermana no saldrá lastimada-

Argg-

* * *

><p>En el subterráneo de la casa de Alice<p>

Wow esto es increíble-Dijo Baron con estrellitas en los ojos

El subterráneo era tipo una base secreta tenia un gran computador, armas de ultimo modelo las paredes eran un poco rocosas , una mesa de cristal encentro que aparecia hologramas , todo estaba alumbrado con luces azules, habia una caja de primeros auxilios y habia uniformes de los guardias del palacio real

A Alice y a mi nos tomo casi 2 años construir esta base por si había emergencias-Dijo la pelicafe dirigiéndose al computador

Y para que venimos aqui-Dijo el peliverde

Necesito que ideemos un plan para infiltrarnos en el palacio real-Dijo Lice tecleando el computador

Pero ni siquiera sabemos los lugares del palacio-Dijo Mira

Alice una vez se infiltro de guardia y puso unas cámaras y escaneo el palacio real-Dijo la pelicafe mostrando el holograma completo del Palacio

Esta super todo esto-Dijo Marucho sonriendo

¿De donde sacaron esta Tecnología?-Pregunto el peliverde

Siii mejor no preguntes-Dijo Lice con gota estilo anime

Podemos ver donde están Alice y Runo en este momento-Dijo el pelicafe sonriendo

Si-

DAME-Exclamo Dan tecleando el computador

_ QUE BONITO SOY, QUE BONITO SOY COMO ME QUIERO-Dijo Shadow cantando ya que estaba en la bañera_

MIS OJOS-Grito Dan tapándose los ojos

ME QUEMO-Grito Ace

QUITA ESO-Dijeron todos mientras tenían los ojos tapados

Listo-

Necesitare ir a Terapia-Dijo la pelicafe horrorizada

Tendré pesadillas esta noche-Dijo Julie tocándose la cabeza

Dan aquí dice que lo guardaste-Dijo el peliverde viendo el computador

Ups-

Como sea dejemos el trauma que acabamos de ver y aquí estan-Dijo la pelicafe tecleando y luego aparecio la imagen de dos chicas una peliazul que intentaba salir y una pelinaranja que estaba inconciente

ALICE-Grito Shun

RUNO-Grito Dan

No los pueden oír-Dijo Lice seria

Porque Runo esta despierta y Alice no-Dijo el pelinegro preocupado

No lo se debieron dormir a Runo con somnifero pero como Alice recibio una descarga no se cuando despierte-Dijo la la ojicafe tratando de no mirar a Mira

Bien vamos a ash-Dijo el peliverde pero se notaba adolorido

Cuando ibas a seguir fingiendo-Dijo Lice tecleando aun el computador sin mirar aun a Ace

De que hablas-

De tu herida lo mismo te digo a ti Dan , Mira puedes traerme ese botiquín que esta colgado de primeros auxilios-

Si-

Cura a Dan yo curare a Ace-

¿Porque tu a Ace?-Dijo Mira en tono de celos

_*Ya callo*_...¿acaso te molesta?-Dijo Lice tratando de aguantarse la risa

No-Dijo Mira ignorando el comentario de Lice

_*Si como no*-Penso Lice_

_Minutos después_

Listo ya están ahora agarren los uniformes de los guardias del palacio y vístanse-

¿Porque tenemos que hacer lo que nos dices?-Dijo Mira molesta

Mira ya me-Dijo Lice fastidiada pero Dan la interrumpió

No tenemos tiempo para esto tenemos que rescatar a Runo y a Alice-Dijo el ojirojo

Dan tiene razón-Dijo el pelirosa

Bien solo déjenme guardar el holograma y listo-Dijo la pelicafe agarrando un aparato y escaneando el holograma

...-

Bien...¿Quien quiere patear a los vexos?-Dijo Lice agarrando una pistola

_*Runo ya voy en camino*Penso Dan serio_

_*Si Runo ve a Dan preferira estar secuestrada que con el*Penso la peliplateada_

_*Alice te rescataremos a como de lugar*Penso Shun _

* * *

><p><em>Con Runo y Alice<em>

SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ-Grito Runo mientras golpeaba la puerta

Después de tanto intentar Runo decidió ver si si amiga seguía bien

Alice despierta porfavor-

...-

* Preferiría aun estar dormida así no pensaría en Dan*-Pensó la peliazul soltando una lagrima

Shun...-Susurro Alice aun sin despertar

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Eres una salvaje!<em>**

**_Yo: Ay muchas gracias n.n_**

**_Shun: Casi matas a Mira!_**

**_Yo: Si que mal que no lo hice ¬¬_**

**_Shun:*Loca*_**

**_Yo: Por otra parte no podre Dormir O~o_**

**_Shun: AY SI ES CIERTO , VER A SHADOW DESNUDO ES UN TRAUMA TOTAL_**

**_Yo: Aja O~o_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , SUGERENCIAS , CRITICAS , OPINIONES , AMENAZAS DE MUERTE , EL TRAUMA DE VER A SHADOW DESNUDO O~o_**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

_La unión hace la fuerza_

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	18. ¿Un vexos menos?

**_Hola a todos antes que nada quiero anunciar algo_**

**_Shun: adelante Lice_**

**_Yo: YA LLEGAMOS A LOS 200 REVIEWS MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS DESDE QUE EMPECE!_**

**_Shun: Sin ustedes nos hubieramos llegado hasta aca_**

**_Yo: ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS_**

**_Shun: SI MUCHAS GRACIAS_**

**_Yo: AGRADECEMOS MUCHO SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Shun: Sin nada mas que decir los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ-Grito Runo mientras golpeaba la puerta<p>

Después de tanto intentar Runo decidió ver si si amiga seguía bien

Alice despierta porfavor-

...-

* Preferiría aun estar dormida así no pensaría en Dan*-Pensó la peliazul soltando una lagrima

Shun...-Susurro Alice aun sin despertar

* * *

><p><em>Afuera del palacio Real<em>

Bien Lice ya esta todo despejado-Dijo el pelinegro

Bien vean aquí esta cada cuarto hasta el mas mínimo detalle así que nos tendremos que dividir-Dijo la pelicafe activando el holograma

Donde estan Runo y Alice-Pregunto el ojiambar

En el piso numero 18-

¿Y la sala del trono?-Pregunto Marucho

Esta en el ultimo piso-

Bien entonces nos dividiremos Marucho tu iras con Baron y Julie a la sala de control en el lado oeste del palacio-Dijo el ojirojo

Bien-

Dan, Ace y yo iremos al cuarto donde se encuentran Runo y Alice -Dijo el ojiambar

Y Lice y Mira iran juntas al trono-Dijo el peliverde

¡¿QUE?-Gritaron ambas

Shh-

Ni loca ire con ella-Dijo la pelicafe indignada

Yo tampoco ire con una loca experta en armas y casanova-Dijo la pelinaranja enojada

¿Como que casanova?-Dijo el peliverde confundido

Ah..ah... me refería a que ella quiere matarme-

Querida si hubiera querido matarte ya estuvieras 20 metros bajo Tierra-Dijo la ojicafe comenzando enojarse

No creo que te atrevas-

Oh quieres apostar-

Si y me gustaria-

Te odio-

Ya somos dos-

ERES IRRITABLE-Grito la pelicafe

Y TU DESESPERANTE-

INSOPORTABLE-

Loca-

Traidora-

Quita novios-

¿Eh?-Dijo Lice confundida

Estupida-

Idiota-

Delincuente-

Oh creo que quieres que te deje marca en tu cara verdad-Dijo Lice alistando su puño

No creo que te atrevas-

¡Lo que quieres es deshacerte de mi!-

Tal vez-Dijo Mira mientras veía a Lice y este hacia lo mismo solo que salio una especie de rayo de sus ojos dando a entender que no querían estar juntas o que estaban a punto de matarse

Saben que mejor yo iré con Lice y que Mira vaya con ustedes-Ofreció el peliverde

Gracias Ace-Dijo la pelicafe dando un suspiro de alivio

_*Porque siempre quieres estar con Lice , Lice esto , Lice lo otro ya estoy harta de ella*Penso Mira muy enojada_

Oigan no quiero interrumpir pero ¿como burlaremos la defensa de adentro?-Pregunto Drago

Drago tiene razón no podremos burlarlos-Dijo Ingram

No se si lo notaron pero los chicos tienen los uniformes de los guardias-Dijo el darkus

Ah si-Dijeron ambos bakugans

Pero de todos modos esto es solo un disfraz no puedo asegurar que no nos reconocerán-

Ok-

Bien entonces quedamos , Marucho, Julie y Baron iran a la sala de control-Ordeno la pelicafe

Si-

Dan ,Mira y yo iremos por Runo y Alice-Dijo el ojiambar

y Lice y yo al trono-Dijo el peliverde

Bien vamonos-

* * *

><p>Con Keith<p>

Keith se encontraba en los pasillos buscando el cuarto en donde se encontraba Alice pero se notaba muy enojado

Diablos porque-Grito Keith golpeando la pared

_Flashback_

_Tu hermana se encontrara a salvo si colaboras con nosotros Keith-Dijo Hydron sonriendo_

_Y si no quiero-_

_Mm no se quien saldría lastimada tu hermana o tu preciada Alice-_

_Ellas no tienen que ver con esto Hydron-_

_Tienen que ver con todo tu hermana creo la resistencia para acabar con nosotros y ya han destruido varios planes mios-_

_Ella solo quiere salvar a los bakugans-Dijo el ojiazul tratando de defender a su hermana_

_Igual que Alice pero ella no quiere verte ni en pintura , la salvaste de ser violada por unos delincuentes , le hiciste promesas de amor , hiciste que se enamorara como loca por ti y como le pagaste, traicionándola-_

_ESTABA CEGADO-_

_Alice también lo estaba una hermosa joven que a estado enamorada de dos hombres que la han apuñalado por la espalda-_

_Alice lo aborrece ¿porque casrse con usted?-_

_Por las humillaciones que me a echo pasar por todo vestal y también a arruinado mis planes y que peor castigo que casarse con su propio enemigo-_

_Fin del flashback_

¿Porque porque la traicione?-Dijo el ojiazul derramando una lagrima

* * *

><p>Con Runo y Alice<p>

Vamos Alice reacciona-

...-Comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente la pelinaranja

¡Alice!-Exclamo la peliazul

¡SHUN!-Exclamo la pelinaranja reaccionado rápidamente

¡Alice despertaste!-

¡¿RUNO?-

Si-

Oh Runo-Dijo la pelinaranja soltando una lagrima

Pensé que no te vería otravez-Dijo la peliazul abrazando a su amiga

Yo tampoco-

¿ Cuéntame que es este lugar , quienes son las personas que nos trajeron?

Supongo que tengo tiempo para explicartelo-

* * *

><p>Con Ace y Lice<p>

Solo unos 15 pisos y ya-Dijo Lice cansada

Creo que deberías de descansar-

Una misión como esta no necesita descanso-

Lice-Dijo Ace alcando la ceja

De acuerdo solo 5 minutos-Dijo la pelicafe sentándose

...-

Oye esta funcioando-Dijo Lice sonriendo

¿A que te refieres?-

A lo de encelar a Mira-

A eso-Dijo Ace serio

Pensé que te alegraría-Dijo la morena confundida

La verdad ahora no quiero hablar de Mira-

De acuerdo-

Oye te puedo preguntar algo-

Si dime-

Nunca has mencionado a tu familia ¿Porque?-

Ah eso-Dijo Lice poniéndose seria

Lice-

Sera mejor seguir-Dijo Lice parándose pero Ace la agarro de la mano impidiendo que se fuera

¿Que pasa?-

Lo siento Ace pero eso es asunto mio-Dijo la ojicafe soltándose del amarre de Ace

Lice-

Sera mejor seguir-Dijo Lice agarrando su pistola

Si-

* * *

><p>En la sala de control<p>

Bien hay que encontrar el botón que permita el acceso al cuarto de las chicas-Dijo Marucho tecleando en el computador

¿Oigan les puedo hacer una pregunta-Dijo Julie

Claro ¿cual es?-Pregunto el pelirosa

Dan esta saliendo con esa tal Mira-

Claro que no el maestro Dan no deja de hablar sobre Runo alias su novia-

Entonces el y ella no son nada-

Si , pero ¿porque lo preguntas Julie?-Dijo el ojiazul

Es que Runo mal pensó las cosas porque los vio bailar juntos

Julie acuerda me llamar al hospital cuando lleguemos a la Tierra-Dijo Marucho

¿Porque?-

Porque creo que Runo va a mandar a Dan al hospital-

Ah te puedo hacer otra pregunta Marucho-Dijo la pelinaranja nerviosa

Si Julie cual es tu pregunta-

Desde cuando los guardias reales estan aqui-

Ah que te AY-Dijo Marucho en shock al ver que habían varios guardias rodeándolos

Creyeron que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta-Dijo Mylene acercándose a la resistencia

Si-

Creyeron mal escolten los al trono para que el príncipe Hydron los vea-

Si-

* * *

><p>En los pasillos<p>

Despejado-Dijo Shun viendo que ningún guardia los viera

Bien-Dijo Dan

Oigan que ese no es mi hermano-Dijo Mira viendo a su hermano entrar a una habitación

Lo es-Dijo el moreno apretando los puños

LÁRGATE-Se oyo gritar a cierta pelinaranja

Alice-Dijo el ojiambar

QUE NO OÍSTE SUÉLTALA-Grito cierta ojiazul

Runo-Exclamo Dan feliz

Ya mi hermano salio de la habitación ¿como le haremos para abrir la puerta sin el código-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo a su hermano mientras se iba

Una de las experiencias de un ninja es memorizar todo lo que ve-Dijo el pelinegro apretando la barra de códigos que estaba en la puerta

RUNO-Excamo Dan pero al abrirse la puerta recibió un golpe en la cara

TE DIJE QUE ...¿Dan?-

Runo hola-Dijo el ojirojo tirado en el piso

Vuelvan me a encerrar-Dijo la peliazul enojada entrando de nuevo a la habitacion

Shun-Exclamo Alice corriendo a abrazar al pelinegro

Alice-Dijo el pelinegro correspondiendo al abrazo

* * *

><p>LARGATE KUSO-Grito enojada la peliazul<p>

¿Porque? , vinimos a rescatarlas-

Mejor vete no tengo ganas de lidiar contigo-Dijo la ojiceleste sentándose en la cama

Pero Runo-

Mejor vete con tu novia-

Pero si yo la estoy viendo justo ahora-Dijo tierna mente el pelicafe

No seas mentiroso-

Pero no te estoy mintiendo-

MENTIRA-Dijo Runo soltando varias lagrimas

Runo-

Yo te vi bailar con esa pelinaranja-

Ah...pero Mira y yo solo somos amigos-

Si como no ,se nota que te encanta-

Eso es mentira por que tu eres la que me encanta-Dijo el ojirojo tomándola de los hombros

Dan...-Dijo la peliazul pero se dio cuenta de que Dan la estaba besando

Ahora me crees-Dijo Dan dulcemente

Si-Dijo Runo volviéndolo a abrazar

* * *

><p>¿Donde están los demás?-Pregunto la pelinaranja soltándose del amarre de Shun<p>

Se nos ocurrió hacer un operativo-Dijo el pelicafe saliendo de la habitación con Runo

Y no les funciono-Dijo Shadow riendo

Shadow-

¡TU ERES LA NIÑA QUE ME DEJO EL OJO ASI!-Grito el peliblanco señalando a Runo

Ah si-

ATRAPEN LOS-Ordeno Shadow

Si-

* * *

><p>En la sala del trono<p>

Que raro todo esta muy silencioso-Susurro Lice

Si de echo demasiado-Susurro el peliverde

En eso del techo cayo una especie de roca que le iba a caer encima a Ace pero Lice lo jalo hacia ella y lo salvo

Eso estuvo cerca-Suspiro Lice aliviada

Si-

Ah...Ace-Dijo la pelicafe nerviosa

Si-

Podrías... bajarte... de mi-Dijo Lice desviando su mirada

Ah...Ah... Claro-

Que escena tan bonita-Dijo Hydron dándole vuelta a la silla donde el estaba

¡HYDRON!-

Ojala te hubiera caído a ti Lice asi TE DEJARÍA UNA MARCA-Grito Hydron furioso

Ya supe ralo-

Suéltenos-Dijo Marucho entrando con Julie y Baron con una escolta de guardias

Chicos-Dijo el peliverde

Jajajajajajajaja , aquí los tiene-Rio Shadow entrando con los demas

¿Como supieron que estábamos aqui?-Dijo la ojicafe

Le pusimos un rastreador a Julie que se activara cuando estuviera cerca del palacio-Dijo Mylene

QUE GANAN CON TENERNOS ACA-Grito enojada la pelinaranja

A ti amor-Dijo Hydron agarrando la barbilla de Alice lo cual puso furioso a Shun

SUÉLTALA-Grito el moreno furioso

Porque lo debería hacer después de todo Alice pronto sera mi esposa-

¡ ¿QUE?-Gritaron todos excepto Alice

Y porque piensas que diré que si, digo ya lo hice una vez-Dijo Alice sonriendo descaradamente

Porque no te quedara de otra, la resistencia ya no te apoyara-

¿A que te refieres Hydron?-Dijo el ojiamnar confundido

CALLATE-Grito Alice comenzando a enojarse

Alice ¿no se los has contado verdad?-Dijo el ojiazul divertido

¿Decirnos que?-Dijo Dan

Miren lo que tengo aquí-Dijo Hydron tecleando en su computador para luego mostrar a los 4 legendarios bakugans en estatuas de bronce

SKYRESS-

TIGRERA-

GOREM-

PREYAS-

Todo lo que ven aqui se lo deben de agradecer a Alice-Dijo el ojiazul señalando a Alice

¿Alice tu los ayudaste?-Dijo el pelinegro frustrado

No era mi intención-Dijo Alice con los ojos aguados mientras agarraba la mano de Shun pero este se soltó del amarre bruscamente

No me toques-Dijo Shun fríamente

Shun...QUE GANABAS CON TODO ESTO-Grito la pelinaranja mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos

A ti-Dijo Hydron agarrando a Alice de la cintura para después jalarla hacia el a la fuerza

Me lastimas-Dijo la ojicafe adolorida

NO LA TOQUES-Grito cierto ojiazul lanzando una bomba de humo lo cual hizo que Hydron soltara a Alice

Keith-Dijo la pelinaran mientras veía como el humo desaparecía dejando ver a Keith

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡ CHAN CHAN CHAN!<strong>_

_**¡ LECHE CON PAN!**_

_**SHUN: 0o0**_

**_Yo: ¿Que no diras nada? _**

**_Shun: QUE ACASO KEITH VA A SER EL SALVADOR Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: Ya decía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¬¬_**

**_Shun: AHORA QUE ARE T-T_**

**_Yo: IDIOTA FUISTE MUY CRUEL CON ALICE MAS DE LO QUE LE DIJISTE EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y ESO QUE SOLO DIJISTE UNA LINEA!_**

**_Shun T-T_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS, COMENTARIOS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE , COMO VA A ESTAR LO DE KEITH Y ALICE (Shun: ¬¬) ETC._**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

**_Agua que no has de beber déjala correr_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	19. Un corazón roto

**_HOLA A TODOS ¿COMO ESTAN? HOY LES ESTOY DEJANDO UN CAPITULO MAS_**

**_Shun: Porque estas tan feliz mas bien te noto extraña y feliz ¬.¬_**

**_Yo: ES QUE COMO RUNO YA VA A APARECER EN EL CAPITULO 32 DE BAKUGAN MECHTANIUM SURGE , ME DIJE SI YA APARECIO RUNO TIENE QUE APARECER ¡ALICE!_**

**_Shun: Ahh_**

**_Yo: Y YA QUE LOS ESCRITORES DE BAKUGAN DEJEN TANTA BATALLA Y SE ENFOQUEN UN POQUITO ALMENOS UN POQUITO EN EL ROMANCE!_**

**_Shun: Ya la perdimos u.u_**

**_Yo: LES RECOMIENDO QUE SE AGARREN DE LA SILLA O TRAIGAN BOTANAS PORQUE EL CAPITULO EN MI OPINIÓN VA A ESTAR MUY INTENSO POR ALICE Y SHUN_**

**_Shun: ¡¿Encerio? OoO_**

**_Yo: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS , LOS ADORAMOS!_**

**_Shun: Sin nada mas que decir los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Todo lo que ven aqui se lo deben de agradecer a Alice-Dijo el ojiazul señalando a Alice<p>

¿Alice tu los ayudaste?-Dijo el pelinegro frustrado

No era mi intención-Dijo Alice con los ojos aguados mientras agarraba la mano de Shun pero este se soltó del amarre bruscamente

No me toques-Dijo Shun fríamente

Shun...QUE GANABAS CON TODO ESTO-Grito la pelinaranja mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos

A ti-Dijo Hydron agarrando a Alice de la cintura para después jalarla hacia el a la fuerza

Me lastimas-Dijo la ojicafe adolorida

NO LA TOQUES-Grito cierto ojiazul lanzando una bomba de humo lo cual hizo que Hydron soltara a Alice

Keith-Dijo la pelinaran mientras veía como el humo desaparecía dejando ver a Keith

* * *

><p>No la vuelvas a tocar entendiste-Dijo el ojiazul poniéndose enfrente de Alice para protegerla<p>

Keith-Dijo Alice aun sorprendida y a la vez confundida

COMO TE ATREVES A TRAICIONARME ASÍ-Grito Hydron furioso

YA E SOPORTADO BASTANTE Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LASTIMES A ALICE-

ATAQUEN-Ordeno el ojiazul

Oh si hora de la diversión-Dijo Lice empezando a disparar al igual que la resistencia

Alice ven-Dijo Keith cargándola al estilo recien casados lo cual puso furioso a Shun

Ke...Kei...Keith...¿que haces?-Dijo la ojicafe sonrojada

Intentando protegerte-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo le dulcemente

*No tengo tiempo para pensar en Alice ahora debo salvar a Skyress*Penso el pelinegro molesto

ATRAPEN A KEITH Y A ALICE-

Si-Dijo Mylene lista para dispar arles

Sobre mi cadáver-Dijo Lice disparando le en la mano a Mylene-

Argg-Dijo la peliazul adolorida

MAESTRO SPECTRA YA ESTA LISTA LA NAVE-Grito Gus

Gracias-

RETIRADA-Grito Mira y todos se fueron

Príncipe Hydron ¿Quiere que los sigamos?-Pregunto Volt

No déjenlos escapar-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

¿Porque?-Dijo Mylene confusa

Ya hice lo que quería la resistencia ya no apoyara a Alice después de que se enteraron que sus bakugans fueron convertidos en estatuas por su culpa-

Pero Lice y Keith saben que ella no lo quiso hacer-Dijo Lync

Exacto nosotros la amenazamos para que nos dijera la ubicación de los bakugans-Dijo Mylene

Sea como sea no les importara ya perdieron la confianza en Alice-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

* * *

><p>En otra parte<p>

Alice ya casi llegamos a tu casa tranquila-Dijo la pelicafe sonriendo

Después de que la dejemos no queremos verlos otra vez-Dijo Mira indiferente

Mira-Dijo Keith en shock

Me alegra que reaccionaras Keith pero a ellas no les puedo perdonar que nos ocultaran algo tan grave-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo a Alice y Lice seriamente

Concuerdo con Mira-Dijo el pelinegro frio

Shun...-Dijo Alice triste

Nos ocultaste lo que les hiciste a nuestros bakugans-

Pero ella no...-Dijo la pelicafe molesta pero Ace la interrumpio

Ya no podemos confiar en ustedes-Dijo el peliverde serio

Ace...-

Después de esto ya no podemos confiar en ti Alice-Dijo la peliazul triste

Estoy de acuerdo con Runo-Dijo Julie

Bájenos del coche-Dijo Alice triste

Con Gusto-Dijo Mira deteniendo el coche

Alice no puedes caminar tu herida-Dijo Lice bajándose del coche junto con Alice y los demás

No me importa-Dijo Alice fría

Alice...-

En eso no concuerdo tu herida se puede empeorar-Dijo el pelinegro

Y a ti que te importa-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo lo fríamente a los ojos

Solo me preocupo por tu salud tiene eso algo de malo-

Mira si me siento mal se que Kieth y Lice estarán conmigo no como ustedes-Dijo Alice tratando de hacer enojar a Shun

Alice te lo pido no sigas-Dijo el pelinegro apretando los puños por la rabia

No lo haré Shun, Lice a pesar de todo lo insoportable que e sido con ella y fria y tal vez mala amiga sabe que la quiero y ella me sigue apoyando sobre cualquier cosa-

Alice te lo pido-

Y Keith a pesar que tal vez me vio la cara me a demostrado que me quiere y dice que no me a dejado de amar y te digo algo LE CREO-Dijo Alice enfrente a Shun

Alice no...-

PORQUE EL SI ME A DEMOSTRADO QUE ME QUIERE , A PESAR DE TODO EL ME AMA!-

ERES UNA TRAIDORA-Grito con toda la rabia del mundo el pelinegro lo cual hizo que todos ,absolutamente todos los que estaban ahí quedaran en shock

Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida , dolida y triste a la vez por el comentario de Shun

Mira tenia razón la traidora aquí eres TU!-

Shun basta ya-Dijeron Keith y Lice comenzando a molestarse

No , Alice yo creí en ti y me decepcionas al saber que le ofreciste nuestros bakugans a los vexos-

Shun las cosas no son como parecen-Dijo Hydranoid saliendo del bolsillo de Lice

Lo dices porque Alice no te ofreció-

Cállate-Dijo Alice apretando su puño

PORQUE NO EL CONVENÍA OFRECER A SU BAKUGAN-

CÁLLATE-Grito la ojicafe furiosa lanzando le una bofetada a Shun la cual le dejo la marca de la mano

Alice...-Dijo Lice triste por como se sentía su amiga en esos momentos

Crees que lanzándome bofetadas se arreglaran las cosas-

MIRA SHUN LAS COSAS NO FUERON...Ace-Dijo Lice dispuesta a confrontar al moreno pero Ace la detuvo

No nos interesan sus comentarios-Dijo el ojigris fríamente

Ustedes no entienden-Dijo la pelicafe intentando hacer reflexionar a Ace pero Mira lo impidio

Ya lo oíste-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Mira no quiero pelear contigo-Dijo Lice desviando su mirada abajo

Yo tampoco pero quiero que les quede claro a USTEDES DOS-Dijo Mira refiriendose a Alice y Lice

...-

No queremos verlas otra vez-

No se preocupen no lo harán-Dijo la pelinaranja dándose la vuelta

Eso espero-

Solo les diré algo-Dijo Alice fríamente mientras seguia de espaldas

¿Y que es?-Dijo el pelinegro

No nos vuelvan a buscar-

Eso ténganlo por hecho-Dijo el peliverde viendo molesto a Lice

Ojala y así sea-Dijo la pelicafe viendo igual a Ace

Va monos-Dijo Mira subiéndose al auto

Si-Dijeron todos subiéndose al coche para despues arrancar e irse dejando a Alice , Keith y Lice solos

¿Porque no les quisiste decir lo que en verdad ocurrio-Dijo el ojiazul

Porque tenia la mínima esperanza de que me dejaran explicarles-Dijo Alice empezando a llorar

No fue tu culpa-Dijo Lice mirándola tristemente

Ellos tienen todo el derecho de estar enojados conmigo-

Pero te amenazaron y si no lo hacías...-Dijo el ojiazul

Eso ya quedo atrás ahora necesito enmendar mi error-

¿Como?-Dijeron ambos confundidos

Para empezar ya no derramare mas estas estúpidas lagrimas-Dijo la pelinaranja quitando bruscamente las lagrimas de sus ojos con las manos

Alice no...-Dijo Lice preocupada

Tranquila ya entendí que no tengo que cambiar por un chico-Dijo Alice sonriendo falsamente

Me alegro-Dijo la morena sonriendo feliz

Alice sobre lo que paso hace...-Dijo el ojiazul pero Alice lo estaba abrazando

Gracias...gracias por no cambiar Keith-Dijo la ojicafe rompiendo el abrazo

¿Alice vamos a trabajar para revertir el efecto en los bakugans?-Dijo la morena

Si, necesitare la ayuda de Keith con su conocimiento para la ciencia-

Cuentas conmigo-

Lo se y también necesitare tu ayuda Lice-

Igual que Keith cuentas conmigo-

Gracias a los dos-Dijo la palinaranja sonriendo

Miren ya esta saliendo el sol-Dijo la ojicafe señalando el sol salir

Va monos tenemos mucho que hacer-

Si-

_*Shun me duele mucho que me hayas hablado de esa forma...pero si tu me consideras una traidora no diré mas, pero no por ti me detendré porque se que la vida debe continuar*Penso la pelinaranja triste mientras derramaba una lagrima_

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

No debieron de ser tan duros con ella-Dijo Marucho

Concuerdo con Marucho se pasaron-Dijo el pelicafe serio

Nos traiciono que querías que hiciéramos-Dijo el ojiambar serio

Nos lo oculto por una razón-

¿Porque la defiendes?-Dijo Runo triste

Porque es nuestra amiga-Dijo Dan abrazando a Runo

Era nuestra amiga-Corrigió el ojiambar

Tal vez para ti si pero para nosotros no-Dijo el ojiazul

Marucho-Dijo el moreno sorprendido

Alice y Lice siempre serán nuestras amigas-Dijo el ojirojo sonriendo

Pero Lice también lo sabia y nunca nos dijo nada-Dijo el peliverde molesto

Pero nos revelo lo que paso con Alice en esos 3 años-Dijo Marucho

Cierto-

Yo jamas confié en ellas-Dijo Mira fria

*Yo si y creo que jamas volveré a confiar en ambas y en especial a...Alice-* Pensó Shun triste

Yo si y lo seguiré haciendo-Dijo el ojirojo junto con Marucho

Como sea ahora vamos a enfocarnos en una cosa-Dijo el peliverde sonriendo le a Mira

Salvar a los bakugans-Dijo Mira sonriendo le a Ace

*Alice no se si pueda volver a confiar en ti...supongo que me hara bien estar alejado de ti unos dias*Penso el moreno viendo hacia la ventana del coche

_Semanas despues..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>SHUN: ¡OH MY GOD! O.O<em>**

**_Yo: PARECES PINA DE UNA FAMILIA CON SUERTE_**

**_SHUN: YA LA PERDÍ T.T_**

**_Yo: Para que le dices eso NINJA IDIOTA!_**

**_Shun: ESTABA ENOJADO!_**

**_Yo: Y YO LO ESTOY PORQUE NO E VISTO A ALICE EN LA SERIE!_**

**_Shun: __Tranquilízate_**

**_Yo: NO PUEDO! HASTA LL__ORE PORQUE NO LA E VISTO!_**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: ME VOY , DA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR MI (Yendose triste)_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS ! SUS REVIEWS LOS AMAMOS _**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , SUGERENCIAS , OPINIONES , PREGUNTAS , (Lice entra: QUE SHUN ES UN IDIOTA (SE VA) ) ¬¬_**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

_Sin confianza no hay amor_

**_¡Últimos__capítulos!_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	20. AVISO

_HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES _

_LAMENTO INFORMAR QUE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR ESTE FIC _

**_Shun: Es por los exámenes _**

_Yo: Si u.u , yo siempre e actualizado los fics aun cuando estoy en exámenes pero esta vez no podre_

_Shun: Si ademas la e visto estudiar como loca _

_Yo: Gracias ¬¬ , como decía los exámenes valen el **60%** de la calificación y necesito estudiar mucho_

_Shun: Y ademas sus padres creen que escribir le esta haciendo perder el tiempo_

_Yo: Y tienen un poquito de razon U.U , cuando escribo no puedo dejar de escribir mis historias y eso hace que me desconcentre_

_Shun: Con lo facil que te distraes ¬¬_

_Yo: ¡SHUN! Ò.Ó_

_Shun: **VA A ACTUALIZAR EL FIC CUANDO ACABEN LOS EXAMENES **_

_Yo: Si eso seria como el próximo viernes osea :** EL 28 DE OCTUBRE**_

_Shun: Esperamos que comprendan y ademas a estado muy estresada por eso_

_Yo: Tengo que presentar : Matematicas ,Ciencias, español , historia , ingles , Formacion Civica y tengo que trabajar en el proyecto de mi taller_

**_Gracias por su comprensión_**

**_Sin nada mas que decir_**

**_Alicelove_**

**_Fuera_**


	21. Celos y decisiones por tomar

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ DEJANDO OTRO CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR ENTENDER MI SITUACIÓN POR LOS EXÁMENES_**

**_YA SE DIJE QUE LO IBA A PONER EL 28 PERO ME VOY DE VIAJE Y MI MAMI ME DIJO QUE CUANDO LLEGÁRAMOS SERIA DE NOCHE ASI QUE LO PUSE ANTES ESPERO QUE NO SE MOLESTEN_**

**_Shun: HOLA :D_**

**_Todos: ¡BUUUU! ¡FUERA!_**

**_Shun: ¿Que pasa?_**

**_Yo: Las escritoras comentaron que fuiste muy cruel con Alice ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Tu no estas de acuerdo verdad Lice-san (muy confiado)_**

**_Yo: Y ADEMAS DESCARADO CLARO QUE SI ESTOY DE ACUERDO_**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: QUE SALGA EL DESGRACIADO XD_**

**_Shun: ¡NO! _**_(Oponiéndose a salir)_

**_Yo: ¡QUE PASE EL BOMBONAZO! XD_**

(ENTRA KEITH)

**_Shun: TU Ò.Ó_**

**_Keith: Ola Lice (saluda a Lice)_**

**_Yo: Hola Keith n.n_**

**_Shun: ¡ME REMPLAZARAS CON ESTE!_**

**_Yo: Si n.n ¿no es genial?_**

**_Shun: OoO_**

**_Yo: Guardias saquen al ninja de aqui_**

**_Guardias : SI_**

**_Yo: Keith los agradecimientos _****_por favor_**

**_Keith: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS , LOS AMAMOS Y MAS YO PORQUE DICEN QUE ME MEREZCO MAS A ALICE n.n_**

**_Shun: YO SIEMPRE DIGO LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS T-T_**

**_Yo y Keith : QUE PENA ^^_**

**_Shun: T-T_**

* * *

><p>Alice y Lice siempre serán nuestras amigas-Dijo el ojirojo sonriendo<p>

Pero Lice también lo sabia y nunca nos dijo nada-Dijo el peliverde molesto

Pero nos revelo lo que paso con Alice en esos 3 años-Dijo Marucho

Cierto-

Yo jamas confié en ellas-Dijo Mira fria

*Yo si y creo que jamas volveré a confiar en ambas y en especial a...Alice-* Pensó Shun triste

Yo si y lo seguiré haciendo-Dijo el ojirojo junto con Marucho

Como sea ahora vamos a enfocarnos en una cosa-Dijo el peliverde sonriendo le a Mira

Salvar a los bakugans-Dijo Mira sonriendo le a Ace

*Alice no se si pueda volver a confiar en ti...supongo que me hara bien estar alejado de ti unos dias*Penso el moreno viendo hacia la ventana del coche

_Semanas despues..._

* * *

><p>Alice , Lice y Keith pasaban horas en el cuartel subterráneo de la casa de Alice buscando una cura para revertir el efecto en los bakugans. Los tres trabajaban en los químicos y formulas. El restaurante quedo en destrozado por la batalla que hubo entre los vexos y la resistencia pero gracias al seguro del restaurante se estaba reparando,Keith trataba una y otra vez que Alice saliera con el pero esta no queria solo se enfocaba en una cosa y eso era en el trabajo pero aun asi Keith no perdia las esperanzas pero el y Lice se preocupaban demasiado por su amiga que pasaba dia y noche trabajando y solo salia por las noches a mirar las estrellas. La resistencia ya había recuperado el tiempo perdido y ya estaban arruinando planes de los vexos, Runo y Julie se unieron al equipo y Mira las recibió con los brazos abiertos , parecía no tener celos de Runo y ahora estaba enfocada en Ace pero el parecía estar actuando extraño después del problema que tuvieron con Alice y al parecer estaba afectado ya que llego a considerar a Lice una persona importante en su vida , Dan y Marucho intentaban cambiar la opinión de los demás pero no resultaba ya que Shun no queria hablar de ella porque se deprimía bastante , llevaba 6 semanas sin ver a esa pelinaranja que cautivaba todo su ser y tan solo pensar que estaba en los brazos de otro lo ponía peor.<p>

Bien chicos ya es hora de tomar un descanso-Dijo Mira sonriente

¿Y eso que estas feliz?-Dijo el peliverde extrañado por el comportamiento de Mira

Es que ya llevamos 3 semanas sin verlas-

¿A quienes?-Dijo el ojigris confuso

A Alice y Lice-Dijo la pelinaranja feliz pero al decir eso todos se pusieron desanimados en especial Shun

Me voy a mi cuarto-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose triste

Chicos siento decir eso pero ya superen lo Alice y Lice son unas traidoras-

Iré a comer algo-Dijo el pelirosa

Te acompaño-Dijo Ace yéndose con Baron

¿Que dije?-

* * *

><p>Shun se encontraba en su habitación tratando de meditar pero se veía algo des concentrado ¿Shun Kazami des concentrado? eso nadie se lo hubiera creído ni al mismo Shun ya que el suele ser una persona tranquila pero un pensamiento en especial hacia que todo su esfuerzo por encontrar paz al menos por un momento eran interrumpidos por cierta pelinaranja<p>

*Alice no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento e imaginarte en los brazos de Keith hace que pierda el control ,me da rabia*Penso el pelinegro soltando una lagrima

* * *

><p>En el subterráneo de la casa de Alice<p>

Cierta pelinaranja se encontraba anotando unos datos en su libreta pero no parecia estar muy concentrada , Si efectivamente se encontraba en la misma situación de cierto pelinegro

*Ashh no puedo creerlo a pesar de todo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Shun* Pensó frustada la pelinaranja

Hola Alice-Dijo Keith entrando al laboratorio

Hola Keith-Sonrio Alice dulcemente

Como esta la chica mas hermosa de todo Vestal y la Tierra-Dijo Keith dandole un beso tierno en la mejilla a Alice

Muy bien gracias Keith-

Te traje Sushi-Dijo el ojiazul mostrando una bolsa

¿Acaso sabes cocinar Sushi?-Dijo extrañada la ojicafe

No , pero Lice me enseño-

¿Lice te enseño?-

Si-

¿Donde esta?-

Se fue a comer con un amigo-Dijo Keith tranquilo sacando la caja de sushi de la bolsa

Ya veo-

Ahora abre la boca no quiero que te quedes con hambre-Dijo el ojiazul agarrando unos palillos para tomar el sushi

Ah-Dijo Alice divertida mientras abría la boca para recibir el sushi en sus labios pero su sorpresa fue que no solo recibió el sushi si no también los labios de Keith

Ah...lo siento-Dijo Keith ruborizado

No...no importa-Dijo la pelinaranja ruborizada

* * *

><p>En la cafetería<p>

Baron y Ace se encontraban comiendo unos pasteles y un café

Sígueme contando como vas con Mira-Dijo el pelirosa curioso

Bien-Dijo Ace tomando su cafe

¿Solo bien?-

Si-

Pensé que estarías mas feliz-

La verdad no lo se-

¿En que piensas cuando estas con Mira?-

¡¿Lice?-Dijo Ace shockeado al ver a cierta morena tomando un capuchino con un tipo

¿Piensas en Lice?-Dijo Baron confuso

No ahí esta Lice-Dijo el peliverde señalando con la mirada

Oh-Dijo Baron

Efectivamente Lice estaba ahi con un tipo de cabellera plateada , tez morena , ojos verdes aqua , un joven muy atractivo de unos 18 años de edad

¿Quien es ese tipo y porque esta con Lice?-Dijo Ace en tono de celos

¿Estas celoso?-

No-

¿Y porque te molesta?-

No lo se pero no me agrada ese tipo-

* * *

><p>Jajaja ¿ Enrecio?-Dijo Lice sonriendo dulcemente<p>

Si-

Klaus me alegra que estes aqui-Dijo la morena sonriendo

(Ace: ¿¡KLAUS ENCERIO! Yo: SI Y TE CALLAS)

¿Y que esperabas? llevo 3 años sin saber nada de ti-Dijo Klaus tomando su cafe

No e encontrado algo para ir a la Tierra-Dijo Lice tomando su capuchino

Te extrañan todos sabes-

¿Y como están?-

Muy bien-

Y tu dime ¿como llegaste?-

Con un tele transportador dimensional-

Tu siempre haciendo lo imposible posible-

Si-

...-

Cuando regresaras a la Tierra-Dijo Klaus agarrándole la mano lo cual molesto a Ace

Tengo cosas pendientes aquí-

¿Y si las terminas regresaras?-

No se e estado muy bien aquí-

Pero Lice...-

Te dije que no se pero lo probable es que si me vaya a la Tierra-

Me alegra-

¿Porque dices eso?-

Porque te e extrañado mucho Lice-Dijo el peliplateado acercándose a los labios de Lice

_*No permitiré eso*-Pensó el peliverde __levantándose de la mesa y se fue directo a donde estaba Lice y Klaus_

Yo...yo...-Tartamudeo Lice nerviosa para después cerrar los ojos pero alguien le tiro café encima

Ups-Dijo Ace "arrepentido"

¡ACE!-Grito la morena molesta , levantándose de la mesa bruscamente ya que Ace le tiro cafe encima

Oye niño que te pasa-Dijo Klaus molesto

ME QUEMA-Grito Lice apretando sus puños por el dolor

*¡MALDITA SEA SE ME OLVIDO QUE EL CAFÉ ESTABA CALIENTE!*-Pensó el peliverde enojado con si mismo

(Yo: ¡Y A QUIEN NO SE LE OLVIDA! Ace: AMI!)

Lice ven te llevare a mi casa-Ofreció Klaus

No me puedo mover me quema-

Ven aquí-Dijo el peliplateado cargándola al estilo recien casados

¡KLAUS QUE HACES!-Grito Lice roja

Nada de Kalus vienes porque vienes-Dijo Klaus

¡SABES QUE ODIO QUE QUE ME CARGUEN!-

Si lo se-Dijo Klaus divertido mientras se iba con Lice

¿Me vas a explicar que fue eso?-Dijo el pelirosa serio

No-

* * *

><p>En el subterráneo de la casa de Alice<p>

Estuvo rico gracias Keith-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Muchas gracias-

Sabes me gusta mucho cuando sonries-

¿ Enrecio?-Dijo la pelinaranja ruborizada

Si-Dijo Keith acariciando su mejilla

Gracias-Dijo Alice

Oye me preguntaba si quieres salir a correr en la mañana-

Keith estoy...-Dijo Alice seria pero Keith la interrumpió

Trabajando , Alice date un descanso-

No puedo-

Solo te pido al menos que salgas llevas semanas sin salir de aquí solo sales en las noches al ver las estrellas-

De acuerdo, vamos a correr en la mañana-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Genial...oye tengo que seguir trabajando iré por unas cosas-Dijo Keith dándole un beso en la mejilla por lo feliz que estaba

*No se que pensar por un lado Keith es un chico maravilloso , el sueño de cualquier chica (Yo: El mio Alice y de muchas mas XD) es muy atractivo eso no lo puedo negar , romántico, detallista , si sigo mencionando sus cualidades supongo que nunca terminare...Shun...*Penso la pelinaranja

_Flashback_

_Mira si me siento mal se que Kieth y Lice estarán conmigo no como ustedes-Dijo Alice tratando de hacer enojar a Shun_

_Alice te lo pido no sigas-Dijo el pelinegro apretando los puños por la rabia_

_No lo haré Shun, Lice a pesar de todo lo insoportable que e sido con ella y fria y tal vez mala amiga sabe que la quiero y ella me sigue apoyando sobre cualquier cosa-_

_Alice te lo pido-_

_Y Keith a pesar que tal vez me vio la cara me a demostrado que me quiere y dice que no me a dejado de amar y te digo algo LE CREO-Dijo Alice enfrente a Shun_

_Alice no...-_

_PORQUE EL SI ME A DEMOSTRADO QUE ME QUIERE , A PESAR DE TODO EL ME AMA!-_

_ERES UNA TRAIDORA-Grito con toda la rabia del mundo el pelinegro lo cual hizo que todos ,absolutamente todos los que estaban ahí quedaran en shock_

_Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida , dolida y triste a la vez por el comentario de Shun_

_Mira tenia razón la traidora aquí eres TU!-_

_Fin del flashback_

*Shun tiene razón por decirme eso pero pensé que confiaría en mi pero me equivoque sin confianza no hay amor...pero Keith me ama...tal vez quizás solo tal vez pueda darle una oportunidad*-Penso Alice poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

_Tiene una solicitud de video llamada-Se oyo decir a la computadora indicando que habia recibido una solicitud pero Alice al ver de quien era se enojo mucho_

_Hydron...-Dijo la pelinaranja friamente_

_Alice no lo pensó mucho y supo que hacer_

_Aceptar...-_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun:¡ LA BESASTE IDIOTA!<em>**

**_Keith: No te habían sacado ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Es cierto y los guardias_**

**_Shun: no se 6.6_**

**_Yo: ¬¬ como sea_**

**_Keith : DEJEN REVIEWS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS ,QUE SHUN ES UN BAKA_**

**_Shun: ¡BAKA TU! Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: BASTA LOS DOS ESTO NO ES UN RING DE BOXEO_**

**_Shun y Keith: Mmmm (viendo seriamente a Lice)_**

**_Lice:¿Que les pasa? _**

**_Shun y Keith: ¡¿KLAUS ENSERIO?_**

**_Yo: Hay que admitir que no es feo n.n_**

**_Shun y Keith: ¬¬_**

**_Yo:¿Que?_**

**_Shun y Keith: Que acaso no esta enamorado de Alice_**

**_Yo: Ah eso luego lo sabran , por cierto voy a avisar que terminaron mis examenes _**

**_Shun y Keith: ESPERAMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde (Eso va para ti Shun ¬¬)_

**_¡Ultimos capitulos!_**

**_Hasta la proxima n.n_**


	22. Decidida a una nueva oportunidad

**_HOLA BUENOS DIAS , TARDES O NOCHES A los que estén leyendo en la mañana tarde o noche XD_**

**_Keith: ¿Queremos saber algo y para eso necesitamos su opinion?_**

**_Yo: ¿Quisieran que alarge un poquito mas el fic?_**

**_Shun:*Si Asi recuperare a Alice*_**

**_Yo: Se supone que este fic seria de 10 capitulos pero mi imaginación no tiene limites y pues a llegado a donde esta ahora_**

**_Keith: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS UN MONTON_**

**_Yo: Asi es sin sus comentarios no hubieramos lleagado hasta aqui_**

**_Shun: Este capitulo se los dedicamos_**

**_Yo: Sin nada mas que decir_**

**_Keith: Los dejamos_**

**_Shun: Leer_**

* * *

><p>*Shun tiene razón por decirme eso pero pensé que confiaría en mi pero me equivoque sin confianza no hay amor...pero Keith me ama...tal vez quizás solo tal vez pueda darle una oportunidad*-Penso Alice poniendo una pequeña sonrisa<p>

_Tiene una solicitud de video llamada-Se oyo decir a la computadora indicando que habia recibido una solicitud pero Alice al ver de quien era se enojo mucho_

_Hydron...-Dijo la pelinaranja friamente_

_Alice no lo pensó mucho y supo que hacer_

_Aceptar...-_

* * *

><p><em>Platica de video llamada<em>

_Oh Alice tan hermosa como siempre-Dijo Hydron sonriendo_

_Al grano Hydron para que llamas-Dijo la pelinaranja fria_

_A proponerte que seas mi esposa-_

_Ya e escuchado eso miles de veces y siempre la respuesta sera NO-_

_Alice no tengo mucha pasciencia_

_Yo jamas, JAMAS me casaría con un niño que se cree risitos de oro (Yo: O.O , Keith:O.O Shun: O.O )_

_¿Que dijiste?-Dijo Hydron molesto_

_Lo que acabas de escuchar jamas que casaría con alguien como tu-_

_Alice si no te casas conmigo ya veras lo que va a pasar-_

_No te tengo miedo HANZEL-_

_Nunca digas que no te lo advertí-_

_Fin de la vídeo llamada_

¿Quien se cree el para decirme eso?-Dijo Alice molesta

* * *

><p>En Casa de Klaus<p>

Klaus tu casa esta gigante-Dijo la morena asombrada

La de la Tierra esta mas grande-

Si creo que si-Dijo la morena ruborizada por tener tan cerca a Klaus

¿Oye Lice?-

Si-

¿No habías dicho que no te gustaba que te cargaran?-Pregunto Klaus divertido

¿Que?..AYY-Dijo Lice roja ya que se dio cuenta de que seguía en los brazos de Klaus

¿Te bajo?-

Por favor-

Te traere ropa-Dijo Klaus

No yo ya me tengo que ir-Dijo la pelicafe yéndose pero Klaus la jalo y la agarro de la cintura

No quiero que te vayas-Dijo Kalus acercándose a Lice

LICE ESTAS...bien-Dijo Ace entrando pero al ver tal escena se puso triste

¿Que haces aqui?-Dijo Lice seria

Solo quería saber si estabas bien-

Pues lo estoy , Klaus gracias por preocuparte por mi hasta pronto-Dijo la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla a Klaus para después irse

¿Que te traes con Lice?-Dijo el peliverde molesto

¿Acaso estas celoso?-

No...* Tal vez*-

Entonces porque tanto interés en ella-

¿Yo interesado en Lice?-Dijo nervioso Ace

Si tu-

Para nada-

Entonces vete-

Eso haré..._* ¿En verdad estaré interesado en ella?*_

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

¡ARGG NO SOPORTO MAS!-Grito Runo molesta

¿Que no soportas?-Julie

ESTAR ENCERRADA YA ME CANSE-

Pueden salir-Dijo Marucho

¿Hay un centro comercial cerca y...-Dijo el pelirosa pero vio que Runo y Julie no estaban

Apenas Julie oye centro comercial corre-Dijo Dan burlesco

Ya llegue-Dijo Ace serio

¿Ace que tienes?-Dijo Mira

Nada-

Vaya y yo pensé ser el malhumorado-Dijo el pelinegro entrando

Jajajaja-Rio el peliverde sarcástico

Oigan les aviso que mañana iré a caminar temprano-Dijo Shun agarrando un vaso de agua

Te acompaño-Dijo Ace

Que tal si todos vamos-Dijo Dan

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p>En el subterráneo de la casa de Alice<p>

No ,no , aun no encuentro la cura-Dijo la pelinaranja triste

Alice ¿te encuentras bien?-Dijo la morena quien acababa de llegar

Si eso creo-

¿Oye te gusto el sushi?-

Si estuvo delicioso-

Me alegra que si lo cocinara bien-

Pero no se compara con tus platillos-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Ay gracias oye que pasa te noto extraña-

Es que arggg no si decirte-

Puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes Alice-

De acuerdo Hydron me contacto-

¡¿QUE?-

Sigue con la tontería de que sea su esposa-

¿Y que le dijiste?-

Obviamente no-

Ah-

Oye Lice pareceré tonta preguntándote esto pero te noto rara-

¿Rara yo?-Dijo Lice confundida

Si tu que paso hoy-

Bueno fui a tomar un cafe con un "amigo" y aparecio Ace-Dijo la morena en tono pesimista

¿Y que paso?-

El muy baboso me tiro cafe encima-Dijo la ojicafe molesta

¿Porque?-

No lo se-

¿No sera que te tiro cafe encima porque estaba celoso?-Pregunto picara la pelinaranja

¿QUE?-

Que tal si a Ace le gustas-

No lo creo bastante batallo para tener a la insoportable de Mira no creo que como ahora lo logro renuncie-

Bueno sígueme contando ¿que paso después?-

Luego mi "amigo" me llevo a su casa y por desgracia cargando-

Uy a ti no te gusta que te carguen-

Si-Dijo la morena totalmente roja

¿Oye no quieres venir a correr conmigo y Keitn mañana?-

No me gusta ser mal tercio-

Invita a tu amigo-

De acuerdo le llamare-Dijo Lice dispuesta a irse

¿Y hay algo que te quiero preguntar?-

Si-

Me prestas ropa deportiva-

Si Tranquila-

Gracias-

De nada-Dijo la morena yéndose

_*Creo que debi de comprarla e visto a Lice con su ropa deportiva y creo que no me va*Penso Alice ruborizada_

_Al dia siguiente_

Keith se encontraba afuera de la casa de Alice y por lo visto se notaba un poco nervioso

*Keith que te pasa no es la primera vez que sales con Alice vamos toca*Penso Keith tocando la puerta

Keith vestia un traje deportivo completo para hombres color gris

Voy-Dijo la pelinaranja abriendo la puerta

A...Al...Alice-Dijo el ojiazul ruborizado

Alice vestía un bra sport blanco con rojo con una chamarra negra , se le veía el ombligo , unos pants negros , tenis blancos , tenia amarrado el pelo en una cola

Se ve mal verdad-Dijo Alice sonrojada

No...te ves muy hermosa-

Gracias-

¡Alice que sorpresa!-Dijo Klaus besando la mano de Alice lo cual molesto a Keith

Klaus vestía un traje deportivo para hombres color azul marino

Klaus ¿Que haces aqui?-

Vine porque...-Dijo Klaus pero vio a Lice y se "quedo" mudo

Klaus que bueno que viniste-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Lice vestía un bra sport tipo jaguar con una chamarra negra , unos pants negros , al igual que Alice se le veía el ombligo, tenia el pelo amarrado en una cola

¿Se conocen?-Dijo Alice confundida

Si-

Bueno nos vamos-Dijo Keith

Si-

_Con la resistencia_

Ya estan listos-Dijo Mira

Mira vestia un traje deportivo completo color amarillo

Si-Dijo Runo

Runo vestia un traje deportivo completo color verde

¿Por que se vistieron asi?-Dijo Julie

Julie traia un bra sport negro y pants grises con tennis blancos y como siempre tenia el pelo amarrado en cola

Porque no nos gustan ese tipo de trajes-Dijeron ambas

¿Y Marucho y Baron?-Preguntaron Ace y Dan

Dan vestia un traje deportivo completo color rojo

Ace vestia un traje depotivo completo color gris

Les callo mal los tacos que preparo Julie-Dijo el pelinegro

Shun traia una camisa negra y unos pants negros

Ups-Dijo Julie

Les dije que no comieran esos tacos-Dijo Runo

Pero les puso carne , la tortilla y detergente-

¡¿DETERGENTE?-

¿Que acaso no va en los tacos?-

NO-

Ups-

Bien vamos a caminar-

* * *

><p>Con los demás<p>

Cuanto hemos corrido-Pregunto Alice exhausta

Unos 5 kilometros-Dijo Lice

Chicos-Dijo Keith y Lice le entiendo

Ven Klaus-Dijo la morena llevándose a Klaus

¿Estas cansada?-

Un poco no estoy acostumbrada solo es eso-

Alice se que es muy rápido para decirte esto-

¿A que te refieres?-

Alice te amo-

Keith-Dijo Alice desviando su mirada

Se que es muy apresurado pero es la verdad-

...-

¿Alice quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo Keith agarrándola de las manos

Keith...-

Te lo ruego Alice...-

_*No se...tal vez..._* Keith..._*DECIDE ALICE*_...yo.._*Como dice el dicho elige a quien te quiera no a quien tu quieras*_...yo... _*creo que ya se la respuesta*_Penso Alice decidida

¿Que dices Alice?-

Si Keith si quiero ser tu novia-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

¡¿Encerio?-Dijo el ojiazul emocionado

Si Keith-

Gracias Alice-Dijo el ojizul acercándose a los labios de esta

De na...-Dijo Alice pero Keith ya la estaba besanso

En ese momento Keith tomo la cintura de Alice y ella encerro el cuello de Keith con sus brazos pero justo despues de eso la resistencia llego y se quedaron con la boca abierta y en especial cierto pelinegro , Lice se dio cuenta de ello y fue directamente con la resistencia junto con Klaus para que ellos no dijeran nada pero llego tarde

Alice...-Dijo Shun quien aun no creia lo que estaba viendo ,provocando que ambos dejaran de besarse

Shun...-Dijo Alice nerviosa

_Continuara__..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!<em>**

**_Shun: ESO ES TODO DONDE ESTA ESE TEÑIDO!_**

**_Keith: Aqui (comiendo una manzana)_**

**_Shun: PORQUE BESASTE A ALICE_**

**_Keith: Porque ella es mi novia , YA ENTÉRATE NENA NINJA_**

**_Yo: Deberas ustedes no dejaran de pelear_**

**_Keith y Shun: NO_**

**_Yo: SEGURIDAD!_**

**_Keith y Shun: Ya nos callamos ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Mejor n.n_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , SUGERENCIAS , OPINIONES , PREGUNTAS , QUE YO SOY MAS GUAPO QUE KEITH_**

**_Keith: EN TUS SUEÑOS!_**

**_Yo: En los tuños :P_**

******_Keith : DEJEN REVIEWS Y FELICITACIONES PARA MI PORQUE ALICE YA ES MI NOVIA! OISTE ESO NINJA_**

**_Yo: CALLATE_**

**_Yo: Creo que estos no dejaran de pelear u.u_**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

Elige a quien te quiera no a quien tu quieras

**_Hasta la proxima n.n_**


	23. Rabia y secretos

**_HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO ESTE FIC Y A LOS QUE NO _**

**_Shun: PUES YO NO SALUDO ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Hay que caracter_**

**_ Keith: yo se que le pasa n.n_**

**_Yo: ¿Que le pasa?_**

**_Keith: Es que yo soy NOVIO! de ALICE!_**

**_Shun: LARILA LARILA NO TE ESCUCHO_**

**_Keith: Y EN LOS REVIEWS DICEN MUCHAS FELICITACIONES O QUE ME MEREZCO MAS A ALICE QUE EL!_**

**_Shun : ME LARGO_**

**_Keith: PUES QUE BIEN_**

**_Yo: U.U estos dos nunca dejaran de pelear , AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS , LOS DEJAMOS LEER _**

* * *

><p>¿Que dices Alice?-<p>

Si Keith si quiero ser tu novia-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

¡¿Encerio?-Dijo el ojiazul emocionado

Si Keith-

Gracias Alice-Dijo el ojizul acercándose a los labios de esta

De na...-Dijo Alice pero Keith ya la estaba besanso

En ese momento Keith tomo la cintura de Alice y ella encerro el cuello de Keith con sus brazos pero justo despues de eso la resistencia llego y se quedaron con la boca abierta y en especial cierto pelinegro , Lice se dio cuenta de ello y fue directamente con la resistencia junto con Klaus para que ellos no dijeran nada pero llego tarde

Alice...-Dijo Shun quien aun no creia lo que estaba viendo ,provocando que ambos dejaran de besarse

Shun...-Dijo Alice nerviosa

* * *

><p>Vaya que me reemplazas rapido-Dijo Shun enojado<p>

No la molestes Shun-Dijo Keith empezando a molestarse

No Keith déjalo-Dijo Alice seria

¿Que es esto?-Dijo el pelinegro molestándose cada vez mas

Keith es mi novio-Dijo Alice evitando la mirada de Shun

Al menos tienes las agallas para admitirlo-Dijo Shun groseramente

BASTA NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA MOLESTES-

YO SOLO DIGO LA VERDAD ALICE ME REEMPLAZO MUY RÁPIDO Y ELLA ENCONTRÓ A OTRO CANDIDATO PARA SU LISTA DE CONQUISTAS -Grito Shun furioso pero el recibió una bofetada de la pelinaranja

CÁLLATE-Grito Alice hecha un mar de lagrimas

Alice...-Dijo Shun tocándose la mejilla por el dolor de la mano de Alice

TU NO SABES NADA KAZAMI-

...-

YO TE AMABA Y PENSE QUE PODRÍA VOLVERME A ENAMORAR DE TI PERO AHORA SE QUE TU NUNCA VAS A CAMBIAR-Grito Alice cayendo de rodillas al piso

...-

TIENES TODO EL DERECHO DE DESCONFIAR DE MI POR LO QUE HICE...PERO YO TENGO DERECHO A HACER UNA VIDA , TENGO DERECHO DE ENAMORARME , DE SER FELIZ!-Grito con todas sus fuerzas para despues salir corriendo

Alice espera-Dijo Keith corriendo tras ella

Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro triste

Ven lo que provocan-Dijo Lice molesta

Oh lo que Alice provoca-Dijo Mira provocando a la morena

Mira no tengo ganas de pelear contigo-

Pues yo si-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo molesta a Lice

¿Que me ves?-

No sabia que fueras exhibicionista-Dijo la pelinaranja refiriéndose a la ropa de Lice

¿Mi ropa? Mira me gusta vestirme así ademas Julie también trae el mismo tipo de ropa-

Pero Julie no es una TREPADORA-

*Esto se pondra feo*-Penso Ace

Me estas colmando la paciencia-Dijo la morena apretando los puños

Pues que bien GOLFA!-

AHORA SI...-Grito Lice sacando su puño pero Klaus la jalo de la mano y la beso en los labios

Ah-Dijeron todos en shock

¿Ese es Klaus?-Susurro Julie

Creo que si-Susurro Runo

¿Porque besa a Lice?-Susurro el pelicafe

Beto a saber-Dijo Baron

BASTA YA-Grito Ace molesto empujando a Klaus

¿QUE TE...-Grito molesta la ojicafe pero Ace ya la estaba besando

Ace...-Dijo Mira con los ojos cristalizados

Deberás que Lice se saco la lotería hoy-Susurro Julie mientras reia

QUÍTATE-Grito Lice lanzando le una bofetada a Ace

Lice...-

¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?-

¡¿No que rayos te pasa a ti lo besaste?-

Corrección el me beso y pues si... correspondí-Dijo Lice ruborizada

¡¿Porque?-

Por que Klaus es mi prometido-Dijo la morena ayudando a Klaus a levantarse

¡¿QUE?-Gritaron todos los presentes

Ahora si estoy confusa-Susurro Runo

-Ya somos dos-Dijo el pelicafe

¡No puedes tener una relación con e!l-

¿Y se puede saber porque no?-Dijo Klaus alzando la ceja

Porque eres un humano-

¿Y?-

Lice es una vestal-

Ace yo no soy vestal-

¿Que?-

Yo soy humana-

¿Otro que?-

Mejor olvídalo y ... TOMA-Grito Lice lanzando le un golpe a Ace

Ayyyy...¡¿porque fue eso?-Grito el peliverde adolorido

Por el café-Dijo Lice yéndose molesta junto con Klaus

Ace me tienes mucho que explicar-Dijo Mira un tanto molesta y triste

...-

_*Alice tienes mucha razón pero me da coraje verte con el...pero aun no entiendo que me quieres decir... tienes derecho a ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo* Pensó el pelinegro triste_

* * *

><p><em>*Shun es un tonto...si me quisiera de verdad dejaría que fuera feliz*-Penso Alice mientras lloraba<em>

Alice ¿estas bien?-Pregunto Keith quien ya la había alcanzado

Supongo-

Alice no me gusta verte así-

Keith es que la verdad no se porque reaccione así-

Quizás es porque sigues amando a Shun-

No-

Alice no tienes que negar lo obvio-

Keith...-

Alice yo se que aun lo quieres y hare todo lo posible para que lo olvides-Dijo Keith abrazando a la pelinaranja

Oh Keith-Dijo Alice correspondiendo al abrazo

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio Vestal<em>

¡¿COMO QUE FALLAS?-Grito Hydron furioso

El rayo solo sirve para los bakugans no para humanos-Dijo cierto pelinaranja

Profesor Clay para eso se le paga ¡EL RAYO TIENE QUE FUNCIONAR!

Una pregunta ¿Para que quiere que el rayo que convirtió a los bakugans en estatuas de bronce sirva para humanos?-

Eso no es de su incumbencia-

Entiendo señor-

¿Ya esta listo el bakugan mecánico de Shadow?-

Si la copia es idéntica a la del bakugan original-

_Perfecto...*Alice pronto sufrirás mas de lo que me e imaginado*-Penso Hydron poniendo una sonrisa malvada_

* * *

><p>Con la resistencia<p>

Mira dejame explicarte-Dijo cierto peliverde

¿EXPLICARME QUE? ¡BESASTE A ESA GOLFA!-

LICE NO ES NINGUNA GOLFA-

LA ESTAS DEFENDIENDO-

ES MI AMIGA-

A LAS AMIGAS NO SE LES BESA EN LA BOCA-Grito la pelinarana azotando la puerta de su habitación

Eso es cierto-Dijo el pelicafe tomando un vaso de café

¿Porque besaste a Lice?-Dijo el pelirosa confuso

No se-

Yo se-Dijo Julie tranquila

Dinos-

Lo que pasa es que Lice ya se iba a pelear con Mira como de costumbre y Klaus la beso para que se tranquilizara aww que tierno-Suspiro Julie

Ejem-Fingio toser Ace

Oh si perdon y Ace al ver tal scena se puso celoso empujo a Klaus y beso a Lice-

¿Entonces Ace la beso porque le dieron celos?-Dijo Runo confusa

Si-

Es que no se lo que siento-Dijo el peliverde triste

_*Pero yo si y eso es odio hacia Lice...mas bien ¿porque no darle a Lice una probada de su propia medicina*-Penso Mira sonriendo_

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Keith<em>

¿Ya estas mejor?-Pregunto Keith preocupado

Si-

Me alegro-

Bueno ya salimos a correr y ahora tengo que ir a trabajar-

¿Tan pronto?-

Si-

De acuerdo-Dijo Keith dispuesto a irse

Oye Keith-

¿Que pasa?

Gracias-

¿Porque?-

Por todo-Dijo Alice dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Alice...*No me agradezcas en nada Alice...en nada*-Pensó el ojiceleste triste

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¿A que se refiere Keith con eso?<em>**

_**Yo: 9.9**_

_**Shun: Lice... ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Siiiiii ^^**_

_**Shun: Tu sabes que pasa verdad**_

_**Yo: Me sorprende tu astucia :D**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

_**Keith: Pensé que la astucia de Shun no existía al igual que su inteligencia XD**_

**_Shun: Cállate teñido_**

**_Keith: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , SOSPECHAS , CONCLUSIONES QUE SHUN ES UN INSENSATO! _**

**_Shun: CORRECCIÓN QUE KEITH ES UN...¿eh?_**

**_Keith: Se te acabaron los insultos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD_**

**_Yo: Personajes que se les puede hacer XP_**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

_Si amas algo déjalo ir (En este caso seria si amas a alguien)..._

**_Hasta la proxima n.n_**


	24. Conspiración en contra

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ DEJANDO EL CAPITULO NUMERO 24!_**

**_Shun: O.O El fic a llegado lejos_**

**_Yo: Si , milagro que no se me acaba la imaginación _**

**_Keith: Ahora si nos vas a explicar lo de tu prometido ¬¬_**

**_Yo: si sobre eso ..._**

**_Shun y Keith: Lice ¬¬_**

**_Yo: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS , LOS AMAMOS Y LOS AGRADECEMOS MUCHO_**

**_Shun:Sin nada mas que decir_**

**_Keith: Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Ya estas mejor?-Pregunto Keith preocupado<p>

Si-

Me alegro-

Bueno ya salimos a correr y ahora tengo que ir a trabajar-

¿Tan pronto?-

Si-

De acuerdo-Dijo Keith dispuesto a irse

Oye Keith-

¿Que pasa?

Gracias-

¿Porque?-

Por todo-Dijo Alice dándole un dulce beso en los labios

Alice...*No me agradezcas en nada Alice...en nada*-Pensó el ojiceleste triste

* * *

><p><em>Al dia siguiente<em>

Era una mañana cálida y muy hermosa , dos jóvenes se encontraban durmiendo en la misma cama (no es lo que parece) muy comodamente hasta que el joven despertó y movió a la joven muy dulcemente

Despierta bella durmiente-Dijo cierto peliplateado dándole un beso en la mejilla a cierta morena

Ayy es muy temprano...un minuto...¡ ¿QUE HACES AQUI?-Grito Lice roja al ver que ambos estaban en la misma cama

Nos quedamos dormidos, estábamos hablando de lo que paso ayer , te dio sueño y pues yo te hice compañía-Dijo Klaus sonriendo le dulcemente

Aprovechado-Dijo Lice ruborizada

Lice se supone que algún día nos casaremos ,tu seras mi esposa-Dijo el ojiverde besando los labios de Lice

Lo se y creeme que me da mucha ilusión formar una familia pero no creo estar en edad para casarme-

Tu sabes que aun falta unos 7 u 8 años-

Si lo se-Dijo Lice abrazando a Klaus

¿Entonces me puedo quedar contigo unas horas mas?-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Solo por hoy porque me agarraste de buen humor-

Entonces tengo que ponerte de buen humor todos los dias-

Si como no-Dijo la morena recostándose en el pecho de Klaus

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Keith<p>

Alice y Keith se encontraban en el balcón viendo el amanecer Alice se encontraba recostada en el pecho de Keith y el la estaba acariciando la cara de Alice mientras que su otra mano tenia una rosa roja

Es muy bonito el amanecer-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Igual que tu-Dijo Keith agarrándole la barbilla a Alice para después besarla

Gracias Keith-

Te amo Alice-

Yo...yo...-Dijo Alice no muy segura pero en eso sonó su celular

_*Ya se esta acercando la fecha*-Pensó Keith triste_

Si Lice...¿ Enrecio?... Lice no te conocía esas mañas...estoy bromeando...¿Hoy saldrás a bailar con Klaus?...Ok te veo luego-

¿Que pasa?-

Lice saldrá a bailar esta noche con Klaus y no podrá venir hoy a trabajar sobre la cura de los bakugans pero dijo que dejo unos apuntes-

¿Ya te vas a trabajar?-

Tengo que-Dijo Alice besando a Keith en los labios para después irse

En eso sonó el celular de Keith y este al ver de quien era la llamada colgó

_*Tengo que pensar bien las cosas...mas bien no tengo nada que pensar*-_

* * *

><p>Con la resistencia<p>

Shun se encontraba en su en el cuartel de la resistencia un poco pensativo

*La amo pero no puedo retenerla, ella merece ser feliz*-Pensó Shun con los ojos cristalizados

Hey amigo ¿porque tan pensativo?-Dijo Dan sentándose alado de su amigo

Aun lo preguntas-

Shun sabes que hiciste mal en decirle todo eso a Alice-

Lo se pero me dio rabia ver como Alice y Keith se estaban besando y ademas lo que hizo con nuestros bakugans-

¿No crees que Alice tuvo que tener alguna razón para hacerlo?-

No se-

Alice odia a los vexos y si ella los ayudo ¿porque los odia entonces?-

Yo...yo...no se que pensar-

¿Chicos no han visto a Mira?-Dijo la peliplateada

Salio temprano-Dijo el peliverde

¿A donde?-

No se-

Bueno Runo va monos de compras-

Auxilio-Dijo Runo quejándose

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio Vestal <em>

¿Ya aprendiste todo lo que te ordene?-Dijo Hydron serio

Si mi señor-Dijo Mylene

Espero que no falles-

E estado trabajando en ello desde hace 1 semana-

Bien me parece perfecto-

¿Pregunta porque a ella?-Dijo el peliblanco enojado

¿Envidia Shadow?-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

Ya quisieras-

Doctor Clay ¿Ya termino con el nuevo"juguete" de Shadow?-

Si ya estoy poniéndole los toques finales-

Perfecto Alice no sabrá quien la golpeo-Dijo Hydron victorioso

Señor tiene una visita-Dijo uno de los guardias

¡¿QUIEN ES EL INSOLENTE QUE SE PRESENTA SIN INVITACIÓN?

¡YO!-Grito cierta persona

¿Tu?-Dijo Hydron sorprendido

* * *

><p>En casa de Alice<p>

No se que ponerme-Dijo Lice ruborizada

Nunca pensé ver esto-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¿Ver que?-

Que estés enamorada-

Ah...si-Dijo la morena ruborizada

Cuéntame como conociste a Klaus-

Es una larga historia-

Tenemos tiempo son las 10 de la mañana te vas a las 7 de la noche-

Es que...-Dijo la ojiacafe pero la pelinaranja la interrumpio

Nunca me contaste que eres humana ni me contaste que estabas comprometida con Klaus-

Eso es un buen punto-

¿Me cuentas?-

De acuerdo...

_Flashback_

_8 años antes_

_En una hermosa mansión (Von Herzen) se encontraba una niña de 8 años de edad con un pequeño vestido con tirantes color rosado con una di adema del mismo color , la niña era morena , ojos color cafe marrón, el pelo castalo amarrado en media cola y por lo visto estaba muy incomoda en esa "fiesta"_

_Mami ¿nos podemos ir-Dijo la niña seria_

_Lice acabamos de llegar-_

_Es que tu sabes que no me gustan estos bailes y sobre todo los vestidos rosas-Dijo la pequeña Lice cruzada de brazos_

_Pero te ves adorable-_

_Con mayor razón me quiero ir-_

_Lice hoy conocerás a tu futuro esposo-_

_Estoy muy pequeña para eso-_

_Lice ya compórtate-_

_De acuerdo-Dijo la morenita resignada_

_Mira ahi esta-_

_Eh...-Dijo Lice ruborizada al ver al pequeño Von Herzen_

_Klaus Von Herzen 9 años de edad , cabello plateado , ojos color plata, tez albina , vestía un pequeño esmoquin y futuro esposo de la pequeña Lice Fujiwara_

_Buenas noches señora Fujiwara , buenas noches señorita Fujiwara-_

_Buenas noches-_

_Es un placer conocerlas en persona-_

_Igualmente Klaus , mira ella es mi hija Lice-_

_Un gusto en conocerte-_

_Igualmente Klaus-_

_¿Quieres bailar?-Pregunto el peliplateado_

_Yo...si quiero-Dijo la morena dudosa pero si madre le dio un pequeño empujón y ella acepto_

_Cuando la madre de Lice se fue para otra parte Klaus le susurro al oido de Lice_

_¿Estas aburrida cierto?-_

_No sabes cuanto-_

_Ven-Dijo Klaus yéndose afuera con Lice_

_¿A donde me llevas?-_

_A que te diviertas-_

_Cuando Klaus y Lice salieron se encontraron con un gran y precioso jardín con gran espacio lo cual hizo que Lice sonriera de emocion_

_Esta super-_

_¿A que quieres jugar?-_

_A las escondidas-Dijo la morena sonriendo lo cual ruborizo a Klaus_

_Se la pasaron horas jugando , Lice ya no parecia estar tan aburrida y Klaus tampoco con la compañia de la pequeña_

_Estuvo divertido-Dijo la morena sonriendo_

_Me alegra que te hayas divertido-_

_LICE YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS-Grito la madre de Lice a lo lejos_

_¿Ya te tienes que ir?-Dijo Klaus triste_

_Lo siento pero si me tengo que ir-_

_¿Nos volveremos a ver?-_

_Claro que si adios Klaus-Dijo Lice dandole un beso en la mejilla lo cual ruborizo a Klaus_

_Adios Lice-_

_Fin del flashback_

¡¿SOLO ESO PASO?-Exclamo la pelinaranja

¿Que esperabas?-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Pero Klaus dijo que llevaba 3 años sin saber nada de ti-

Nos veíamos si ,pero no como antes solo estábamos unos momentos juntos y la ultima vez que lo vi fue el día que derrotaron a naga-Dijo la morena nostálgica

¡¿Estuviste ahí?-

Claro que si-

Hola chicas-Dijo Keith entrando a la sala

Hola-

¿Que hacen?-

Cosas-

Que cosas hacen a las 6:30-Dijo el ojiceleste abrazando a la pelinaranja

¡¿YA SON LAS 6:30?-

Si-

Klaus de seguro ya esta yendo a mi casa-

Te presto mi carta tele transportadora-

Pero Alice es tuya y tu nunca la usas-

Claro que si ¿como crees que me escape del estadio cuando Ace llamo a Hydranoid a la arena?-

Gracias Alice-Dijo Lice agarrando la carta para despues irse

Ahora que se fue Lice podemos estar solos-Dijo Keith en tono seductor

Pervertido-Dijo Alice burlona mente

¿Oh vamos a cenar?

Oh mejor vamos a trabajar-

Vamos Alice quiero estar contigo-Dijo Keith besando los labios de Alice

En ese momento Alice y Keith se fueron recostando en el sofa y...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_LECHE CON PAN_**

**_Shun: MADA QUE KUA O.O_**

**_Yo: ¿Estas bien?_**

**_Shun: NO ELLOS DOS ... ELLOS DOS..._**

**_Yo: Muajajajajaja ¿quien sabe ?:3_**

**_Shun: TU SABES_**

**_Yo: No me digas ¬¬ , CLARO QUE SI BAKA_**

**_Shun: ALICE SIEMPRE ME DICE PERVERTIDO TWT_**

**_Yo: Que pena_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , QUE ALICE NO LO HAGA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS TWT_**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

_Comprendo que la mentira es engaño y la verdad no pero a mí me han engañado las dos_

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	25. Pelea

**_¡AMIGOS DE FAN FICTION_**

**_Shun: Queremos anunciar que_**

**_Keith: LLEGAMOS AL CAPITULO 25!_**

**_Yo: Si T.T que emoción XDD _**

**_Shun: LES AGRADECEMOS MUCHO!_**

**_Keith: SIII_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS MUCHOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo: Sin nada mas que decir_**

**_Keith: Los dejamos_**

**_Shun: Leer_**

* * *

><p>Ahora que se fue Lice podemos estar solos-Dijo Keith en tono seductor<p>

Pervertido-Dijo Alice burlona mente

¿Oh vamos a cenar?

Oh mejor vamos a trabajar-

Vamos Alice quiero estar contigo-Dijo Keith besando los labios de Alice

En ese momento Alice y Keith se fueron recostando en el sofa y...

* * *

><p>Y Alice interrumpió bello momento<p>

No a trabajar-Dijo Alice dándole un beso a Keith en los labios para después irse

_*Si Alice no hubiera hablado quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado-* Pensó el ojiceleste_

* * *

><p>En otra parte<p>

Klaus se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad afuera de la casa de Lice esperandola

*Me pregunto por que le gusta vivir lejos de la cuidad*-Pensó Klaus

Klaus traía puesto una camisa manga larga color azul marino , unos pantalones de mezclilla , unos zapatos negros y traía una rosa roja en la mano

¿Ya estas listo?-Dijo cierta morena

Ahh...yo...-Tartamudeo Klaus rojo

Lice traía un vestido de lentejuelas color dorado hasta arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos dorados , se lacio el pelo y le llegaba hasta la cintura el cabello y una bolsa blanca

Klaus cierra la boca podrían entrar moscas-Dijo Lice divertida mientras le cerraba la boca a Klaus

S..si-

Jamas pensé verte así-

¿Asi como?-Dijo el peliplateado confuso

Con ropa normal-

Yo tampoco pensé verte asi-

¿Como?-Dijo la morena confusa

Con un vestido-

Que chisto sito...¿nos vamos?-

Si...antes de que se me olvide te traje esto-Dijo Klaus dándole una rosa a la morena

Klaus esta preciosa gracias-

Ahora si va monos-

Si-

Pero...-Dijo Klaus serio mirando a la pelicafe

¿Que?-

Tus armas-

¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Lice haciéndose la tonta

Lice-

Ash... de acuerdo-Dijo la morena sacando de su bolsa unas sai , unas pistolas , unas shurikens y unos kunais

Perfecto va monos-

Ya que-

* * *

><p>Con la resistencia<p>

Extraño a Alice-Dijo Runo triste

¿Por que lo dices hasta ahora?-Dijo Dan confuso

Simplemente no lo se-Dijo la peliazul sacando lagrimas

Preciosa no llores-Dijo el ojirojo abrazándola

Alice es mi mejor amiga o mas bien era-Dijo la ojiceleste bajando la cabeza

¿Porque dice eso?-

Después de lo que paso en el palacio y como la tratamos dudo que quiera seguir siendo mi amiga y la de Julie-

Runo-

Chicos ahora regreso-Dijo cierta pelinaranja

¡¿MIRA?-Exclamaron todos en shock

Mira traía puesto un vestido negro de manga larga hasta las rodillas unos tacones negros , se rizo el pelo , se puso sombra en los ojos , se veía completamente hermosa

¿A donde rayos vas?-Dijo el peliverde

A que te importa , llegare tarde-Dijo Mira yéndose

Yo también saldre y llegare tarde-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando un baston bo

¿A donde vas con tu bastón?-Pregunto Marucho

Saldré a practicar-Dijo Shun yéndose

A practicar o a no pensar en Alice-Dijo Julie

Yo diría que lo segundo-Dijo Baron

* * *

><p>En el palacio Vestal<p>

*Es increíble el plan que tiene Hydron contra Alice*-Penso el doctor Clay

Oiga científico loco , vengo por mi nuevo bakugan-Dijo Shadow

Aquí esta-Dijo el ojiceleste dándole a Shadow un bakugan

Es perfecto...¿Este bakugan es una replica de Hydranoid?-

Si-

Aun no entiendo el cambio de planes-

De seguro el principe Hydron tiene un plan-

Pero hacer que ...-

¡LO TERMINE!-Exclamo Clay riendo

_*Ahora si esta loco*-Pensó Shadow_

Ahora regreso Shadow tengo que decirle algo importante al príncipe-Dijo Clay yéndose

*Como sea veamos lo que tiene apuntado...acaso ellos piensan...* Pensó el peliblanco en shock

* * *

><p>Con Klaus y Lice<p>

Klaus y Lice se encontraban bailando en un salón de baile , se estaban divirtiendo mucho pero pronto se echaría a perder ese momento tan hermoso

Pensó que habías perdido el interés en el baile-Dijo el peliplateado

Si lo hubiera perdido ten por seguro que no hubiera venido-

Lice quiero darte algo-Dijo Klaus buscando en su bolsillo

¿Que quieres darme?-

Esto-Dijo el ojiverde dándole una cajita roja

Acaso es ...Klaus-Dijo Lice sorprendida al abrir la caja y encontrar un anillo en el

Quieres regresar conmigo a la Tierra-Dijo Klaus poniéndole el anillo al dedo de Lice

Si Klaus-Dijo la morena abrazándolo

Lice que "coincidencia" encontarte aqui-Dijo cierta pelinaranja

*Demasiada*...Si Mira-Dijo Lice seria

No me presentas a tu novio-Dijo Mira viendo a Klaus

Si , Klaus ella es Mira , Mira el es Klaus-

¿Me dejas bailar con el?-

Claro yo iré al baño-Dijo Lice resignada

Bien-Sonrió Mira

*No me huele nada bien esto*-Penso Lice yendose

* * *

><p>Con Alice<p>

Alice se encontraba "anotando" unas cosas en su libreta y se encontraba pensativa siempre que veía lo que escribía

*No podía engañarme a mi misma , yo a pesar de todo no engañaría a mi corazón *-Pensó la pelinaranja triste

_Flashback_

_Ahora que se fue Lice podemos estar solos-Dijo Keith en tono seductor_

_Pervertido-Dijo Alice burlona mente_

_¿Oh vamos a cenar?_

_Oh mejor vamos a trabajar-_

_Vamos Alice quiero estar contigo-Dijo Keith besando los labios de Alice_

_Fin del Flashback_

_*No soy sincera ni conmigo misma...Pero Shun ya debe hacer una vida y esa no sera conmigo*-Pensó Alice derramando lagrimas en su liberta_

La libreta tenia un corazon que tenia las iniciales de ella y la de Shun

_* Adiós Shun* Pensó la ojicafe botando la libreta al basurero_

* * *

><p><em>Con Lice<em>

_Lice se encontraba en el baño mirándose al espejo_

_*Algo trama Mira eso lo se y no creo que sea "coincidencia" encontrarnos aquí...mejor le digo a Klaus que me lleve a mi casa* Pensó la morena saliendo del baño_

_Cuando Lice salio del baño y se fue a la pista de baile sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que Mira y Klaus se estaban besando, Klaus se separo de Mira y lo primero que vio fue su novia llorar a mas no poder_

Lice...-

¡ ERES UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-Grito la morena golpeando a Klaus

Upsi creo que hay mucha tensión aqui-Dijo Mira divertida

Eres una maldita CUALQUIERA , ¡ ¿POR QUE HACES ESTO MIRA?-Grito la ojicafe café vez llorando mas

Por que Ace no deja de pensar a ti ¡ESTA ENAMORADO DE TI! Y TU COMO TREPADORA TE APROVECHASTE!-Grito Mira enojada

No se cual es el problema que haya entre Ace y tu pero si te digo algo YO JAMAS LE DI A ACE RAZONES ¡JAMAS!-

No te creo y sabes por que , PORQUE ERES UNA MAESTRA EN EL DISFRAZ , ¡UNA ARRIBISTA!-

¡ CÁLLATE!-Grito Lice golpeando la cara de Mira

Con que así nos llevamos ¡BIEN!-

En eso Mira empezó a agredir a la morena a jalones de pelo y ella hacia lo mismo , se tiraron al piso y empezaron a golpearse , Mira estaba sacando toda esa rabia que tenia hacia Lice y ella hacia Mira por lo que había sucedido con Klaus pero llego un momento en el que Lice se harto y le empezó a ganar a Mira pero Klaus las separo a las dos

¡BASTA YA!-Dijo Klaus separando a Mira de Lice

Exacto basta ya-Dijo la morena toda despeinada y un poco lastimada de la cara

Lice...-

Sabes que pensé que aun existían esa clase de caballero pero me equivoque-Dijo Lice soltando lagrimas

Lice déjame explicarte lo sucedido-

No y sabes que no pienso escucharte-

Lice soy tu prometido tienes que dejarme hablar-

¡ERAS! , eras mi prometido porque ahora rompo el compromiso contigo-Dijo la morena empezando a sacar el anillo de su dedo

Lice no-Dijo Klaus sin creer lo que veía y oía

Todas tus promesas , tus cariños , tus ¡MALDITAS ROSAS Y TU ESTÚPIDO ANILLO TE LAS DEVUELVO!-Grito Lice tirando le a Klaus el anillo que le acababa de dar

Lice no hagas esto-

Dile a mi madre que no me importa lo que me tenga que decir porque YO ME QUEDO EN VESTAL-

...-

Pensaba y me ilusione en formar una familia contigo...contigo Klaus y gracias a ti y Mira esa ilusion se acabo-Dijo la ojicafe agarrando su bolsa

Lice-Dijo Klaus agarrando la mano de Lice y esta se safo

¡ SUÉLTAME!...no me vuelvas a buscar jamas-Dijo la morena yéndose del lugar

Lice no...-Dijo Klaus recogiendo el anillo del piso

*Bien mi trabajo "termino"*-Pensó la pelinaranja yéndose del lugar dejando solo y triste a Klaus

* * *

><p>En otra parte<p>

El cielo se tornaba cada vez mas negro y la razón era porque estaba comenzando a llover , Una joven quiene staba ahi caminando por los callejones sin luz se encontraba toda empapada por el agua de la lluvia y parecía estar llorando pero lo que ella no sabia era que ella no estaba sola

Tonto , Klaus es un Tonto , Tonto , ¡TONTO!-

En eso una "sombra" se empezó a mover lo cual capto Lice

_*¿Y eso? lo bueno es que traje mis...¿armas?...Me lleva se las di a Klaus*-Pensó Lice enojada_

En eso la "sombra salto enfrente de Lice para atacarla

Ay...¿Que rayos eres tu?-Decía Lice confundida ya que la persona que la estaba atacando estaba usando un disfraz negro

En eso la persona saco un bastón bo y empezó a atacarla

¿Porque no hablas...CONTESTA-Exigio la morena quien estaba esquivando los golpes

En eso Lice vio un palo de madera , algo descuidado pero lo agarro

Eres bueno y...¡ rápido!-Exclamo Lice viendo que la persona que la atacaba era muy veloz y en una de esas la golpeo

_*Esta cansada*-_

¡TOMA ESTO!-Grito la morena dandole a la persona un golpe en la cara

_* ESTÚPIDA*-Pensó la persona golpeándole las piernas a Lice para que se cayera_

Auch...habla ya-Dijo la morena levantandose

*Mi cara me duele ahora sabrán que soy...*-

¡RESPONDE!-

*TOMA ESTO*-Penso el agresor dandole un puñetazo al estomago de Lice provocando que se le saliera el aire

Si no me hubiera desquitado con Mira ten por seguro que ya estarías acabado-Dijo Lice tirada en el piso

Hum...

Un momento esos movimientos , esos ataques, las maniobras ninjas acaso eres...-Dijo la morena pero la persona que la ataco le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza dejandola inconsciente

*Listo*-

Shun...-Dijo la morena perdiendo el conocimiento

* * *

><p><strong><em>Publico: NO!<em>**

**_Keith: SHUN COMO PUDISTE!_**

**_Shun: O.O ME INCRIMINARON YO NO HARÍA ESO!_**

**_Keith: HABILIDADES NINJA , UN BASTÓN BO!_**

**_Shun: NO SOY YO ...¿Y Lice?_**

**_Keith: NO SE LA NOQUEASTE_**

**_Shun: QUE YO NO LA NOQUEE_**

**_Keith: DEJEN REVIEWS, SUGERENCIAS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , PREGUNTAS, RESPUESTAS , QUE SHUN ES UN TRAIDOR!_**

**_Shun: QUE YO NO FUI!_**

**_Keith: Eso que lo decida el jurado_**

**_Shun : O.o_**

**_Keith: Como no esta Lice-san no habrá dicho porque ella siempre los dice T.T_**

**_Hasta la _****_próxima_**


	26. Sospechas

**_HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC A LOS QUE NO TAMBIEN ^^_**

_**Keith: Creia que estabas...ya sabes**_

_**Yo: Eso no se ignifica que les diga donde estoy ¿o si?**_

_**Keith: ¬¬**_

_**Shun: LICE DILES QUE YO NO FUI!**_

_**Yo: Ah eso... CLARO QUE...(Suena el celular) HOLA-**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

_**Keith: AGRADECEMOS MUCHO SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Shun: Los dejamos leer ^^**_

* * *

><p>Si no me hubiera desquitado con Mira ten por seguro que ya estarías acabado-Dijo Lice tirada en el piso<p>

Hum...

Un momento esos movimientos , esos ataques, las maniobras ninjas acaso eres...-Dijo la morena pero la persona que la ataco le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza dejandola inconsciente

*Listo*-

Shun...-Dijo la morena perdiendo el conocimiento

* * *

><p>Mi trabajo termino-Menciono el ninja cargando a la morena<p>

El ninja en pocos segundos se había marchado , era increíble esa rapidez y esa capacidad de saltar en las paredes y techos de las casas , pero al ninja se le había olvidado algo , lo que siempre se les olvida a los agresores en la escena del crimen una "pista" y esa era el "arma" con el que ataco a Lice y en esa "arma" tenia inscrito el nombre del propietario...

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Me pregunto `porque Mira no me dijo a donde fue-Dijo el peliverde serio

Ace creo que todos sabemos eso-Dijo Runo mientras entraba a la sala con Dan

Después de besar a Lice como quieres que lo tome Mira-Dijo el pelicafe agarrando a la peliazul de la cintura

Por dios búsquense un cuarto-Dijo Ace irritado

En eso la puerta se abrió y se observo a un pelinegro empapado y golpeado

No pregunten-Dijo Shun molesto

¿Que rayos te paso?-Pregunto Dan en shock

_*Para que hable*-_

¿Shun quien te hizo esto?-Pregunto Runo

Me asaltaron-Dijo el ojiambar serio

Vaya que te dieron una paliza...¿y tu baston?-

Se lo llevaron-

Iré por el botiquín-Dijo la ojiceleste yéndose

*Quien rayos le pudo hacer esto a Shun, no lo pudieron asaltar el es un ninja...no se porque no le creo nada*-Pensó el peliverde serio

Hola ya llegue-Entro Mira seria

*Otra que llega así*-Pensó Dan irónico al ver que el vestido de Mira estaba rasgado , su pelo todo alborotado , unos moretones en la cara y unas raspadas en las piernas

¿Mira que te paso?-Dijo Ace preocupado

Tu novia eso fue lo que paso-Dijo la pelinaranja molesta

Lice te hizo eso ¿como?...*Esa fue la pregunta mas tonta que e hecho*-Pensó el peliverde estúpido ya que conocía la forma de ser de Lice

Como si no la conocieras bien Ace-Dijo Mira yéndose a su habitación

_*¿Que habrá pasado?*-_

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Alice<em>

Alice se encontraba leyendo un libro en su cama pero en eso el timbre sono e interrumpio su zona de lectura y fue a ver quien era y para su sorpresa era Klaus , estaba todo mojado por la lluvia

¡Klaus!...pasa ahora te traigo una toalla-Dijo la pelinaranja

Gr...gra... gracias-Menciono el peliplateado tembloroso

Ten...¿que te pasa?-Dijo Alice dandole la toalla a Klaus

¿Donde esta Lice?-

¿Lice? ¿Que no estaba contigo?-

Si pero se fue...-

¿Porque?-

Me vio "besándome" con Mira-

¡¿QUE?...`¡COMO TE ATREVES!-

Yo no la bese ella me beso a mi-

Aja y esperas que te crea-Dijo Alice seria

Alice tu sabes que yo la amo y mucho-

Si eso no lo puedo negar-

¿No esta qui?-

No...dime que paso con ella-

No se como explicarlo pero armo todo un alboroto-

Era de suponerse-Dijo Alice sirviendo le te a Klaus

¿Porque dices eso?-

Haber...es la primera vez que se enamora...eres su primer amor...fuiste su primer novio...le diste su primer beso...estuvieron comprometidos desde pequeños y Lice piensa o pensaba que eras diferente a otros chicos-

No pensé que le afectaría tanto-

¿No afectarle?... deberás que ustedes los chicos no saben nada-Dijo Alice molesta

Disculpa por no entender-

Klaus aunque Lice lo quiera ocultar ella es sentimental es muy sensible-

Eso nunca me lo contó-

¿Acaso debía decírtelo?...Una chica esta muy ilusionada cuando esta enamorada y si viera a su novio besuqueándose con otra reaccionarian así...claro no están comprometidas como Lice y tu-

Debo encontrarla-

Yo le llamare tal vez no quiera hablar contigo-Dijo Alice agarrando su celular

De acuerdo-

No contesta...la llamare otra vez-

_Platica Telefonica_

_¿Lice?-_

_¿Quien es Lice?-Dijo una voz alterada_

_¿Quien es usted? ¿Porque contesta el celular de Lice?-_

_Por que ella esta muy ocupada-_

_¿Ocupada en que? RESPONDA-_

_Mira si quieres saber que le paso ve a un callejón que esta a unas 4 calles donde Lice y Klaus bailaron_

_Fin de la platica __Telefónica_

¿Hola?-

Alice ¿que paso?-Dijo Klaus preocupado

No se solo sigueme-Dijo Alice saliendo de su casa

De acuerdo-Dijo Klaus yendo tras ella

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio real<em>

Esto es ¡PERFECTO!-Exclamo Hydron mientras reía

Oiga reír es mi papel-Se quejo Shadow

Ya se esta acercando en momento-Dijo Hydron en el mismo estado

Saben que yo me largo nunca me senti mas indignado...*Principe pirata*-Penso Shadow yéndose molesto

*Esto es genial el plan para acabar con Alice ya esta comenzando*-Penso Hydron poniendo una sonrisa malvada

* * *

><p>En otra parte<p>

Alice y Klaus se encontraban en el callejón donde supuesta mente habian atacado a Lice , cada quien tenia un paraguas y buscaron en toda el área pero no habían encontrado ninguna pista

Aquí no hay nada-Dijo Klaus desilusiona do

Tenemos que seguir buscando , si queremos saber donde esta tenemos que buscar-

De acuerdo-

Mira aquí esta un palo de madera...roto-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Y aquí hay un bastón bo y dice...-Dijo el peliplateado viendo el bastón pero vio inscrito algo en el y se quedo callado

¿Que dice Klaus?-Dijo Alice preocupada

Es mejor que lo leas por ti misma-Dijo Klaus dándole el baston

Cuando Klaus le dio el bastón bo a Alice , ella se quedo en shock pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza, decepción,amargura y odio ella, apretó su puño con todas sus fuerzas y hablo...

Kazami-Dijo Alice muy enojada

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Shun: PODRIAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO!_**

**_Yo : No n.n_**

**_Keith: ES CULPABLE_**

**_Shun: QUE YO NO FUI!_**

**_Keith: Pretextos ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Niños _**

**_Keith: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES, PREGUNTAS, DUDAS , SUGERENCIAS, QUE SHUN ES UN GRAN TRAIDOR!_**

**_Shun: YO NO FUI!_**

**_Keith : Aja_**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

_En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale_

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	27. No se si creerte

**_HOLA A TODOS!_**

**_¡¿COMO ESTÁN?_**

**_Yo bien secuestrada pero bien jajajajajajaja XD (en la historia)_**

**_Shun: Tenemos una noticia importante que dar_**

**_Yo: Sobre una historia que aun no estoy segura de publicar_**

**_Keith: Pero eso sera al final _**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo: Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Tenemos que seguir buscando , si queremos saber donde esta tenemos que buscar-<p>

De acuerdo-

Mira aquí esta un palo de madera...roto-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Y aquí hay un bastón bo y dice...-Dijo el peliplateado viendo el bastón pero vio inscrito algo en el y se quedo callado

¿Que dice Klaus?-Dijo Alice preocupada

Es mejor que lo leas por ti misma-Dijo Klaus dándole el baston

Cuando Klaus le dio el bastón bo a Alice , ella se quedo en shock pero sus ojos mostraban tristeza, decepción,amargura y odio ella, apretó su puño con todas sus fuerzas y hablo...

Kazami-Dijo Alice muy enojada

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Auch-Se quejo cierta pelinaranja

Quien te manda a pelearte con Lice-La regaño Runo

Se lo merecía-

Pero por lo visto tu quedaste peor-Dijo la peliplateada

Hum...-

¿Y como sigue Shun?-Pregunto el pelicafe

Mejor , se fue a su habitación a descansar-

Aun no puedo creer que hayan asaltado a Shun-Dijo el peliverde

Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso-Dijo Marucho

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte<em>

Klaus y Alice se encontraban dentro del coche del peliplateado muy callados , Klaus parecia estar decepcionado pero Alice parecia estar derramando varias lagrimas mas bien las estaba derramando

Sigo sin creer que Shun haya causado la desaparición de Lice-Dijo Klaus serio

Yo tampoco , Shun es incapaz de agredir a una mujer , Shun no es asi yo lo se-Dijo la pelinaranja secándose las lagrimas

¿Y porque dices eso?-

Por que confió ciegamente en el , porque es el ser mas honesto del mundo y porque lo am...-Dijo la ojicafe pero al saber lo que iba a decir se callo

¿Lo amas?-

Eso no viene al caso-

De hecho si porque tu dices que confías en el-

Si y porque confió en el es que creo en su inocencia-

...-

¿Que pasa Klaus?-

Es que siento que todo esto fue por mi culpa-

Klaus tu no tienes la culpa de que Lice haya reaccionado así-

No solo por eso siento que le falle y que por mi culpa esta desaparecida-

Klaus...-

Cuando veníamos para acá le dije que la protegería con mi vida si hubiese sido necesario , por eso le quite las armas porque yo estaria con ella-

La encontraremos vas a ver-Dijo Alice arrancando el coche

¿A donde vamos?-

A ver a la resistencia-Fue lo único que dijo la pelinaranja para después irse con Klaus

* * *

><p>En el palacio Vestal<p>

¡Guardias!-Grito Mylene

¿Que pasa?-

Va a llegar un encargo muy importante , es delicado y no quiero que lo habran-

¿Porque?-

No cuestionen mis ordenes solo dénselo a Volt-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Que rico-Dijo Dan oliendo la sopa

Baron te quedo delicioso-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Gracias maestra Runo-

Shun estas muy pensativo ¿que te pasa?-Pregunto el peliverde

¿Eh?-

Shun has estado muy distraído desde que llegaste ¿que pasa?-Pregunto Julie

Nada-

En eso tocaron la puerta

Yo voy-Dijo el pelicafe yendo la puerta

Te felicito Baron te quedo estupendo-Dijo Mira sonriendo

¡Alice!-Exclamo Dan feliz

Cuando todos escucharon este nombre se levantaron inmediatamente del comedor

Hola Dan ¿Esta Shun?-Dijo Alice seria

Si-

Lárgate Alice aquí no eres Bienvenida- Dijo Mira seria

Créeme que eso lo se perfectamente-

¿Entonces porque estas aquí?-

Mira tu sabes que yo menos que nadie quería venir aqui-

¿Entonces responde porque estas aqui-

Vine porque Klaus y yo...-Dijo Alice pero Mira la interrumpió

Ahora saldrás con que eres su novia vaya que has caído bajo-

Mira...-

Mi pobre hermano poniendo sus esperanzas en ti...Eres una estúpida-Dijo la pelinaranja y recibió una bofetada por parte de ella

Ese no es el tema vine a hablar con Shun-

Y yo igual-Dijo Klaus entrando

¿Que pasa Alice?-Pregunto Shun preocupado

Quiero saber si tu tuviste que ver con la desaparición de Lice-Dijo Alice con los ojos cristalizados

¡¿QUE LE PASO?-Grito Ace preocupado

Shun dime que tu no tuviste nada que ver-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando la mano de Shun

Alice yo...-Dijo Shun pero Ace lo interrumpió

¿Por eso llegaste todo golpeado?-Dijo Ace furioso

¿Que?-Dijeron Klaus y Alice desconcertados

Tu ex noviecito vino todo golpeado y dijo que lo habían asaltado

Shun encontramos tu bastón en un callejón-Dijo el peliplateado

Llame al celular de Lice y me contesto una persona diciendo que debia de ir alla-

Por eso no trajiste tu bastón , NO TE ASALTARON ELLA TE GOLPEO-Grito Ace furioso

¿Shun tu lo hiciste?-

...-

Lo hiciste ¿DONDE ESTA LICE? ¿QUE LE HICISTE?-Grito Klaus furioso

...-

Donde esta mi amiga RESPONDE-Grito la pelinaranja furiosa

Alice te llevare a tu casa...Shun por lo que mas quieras donde esta Lice-Dijo Klaus serio

Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto-

¿Y aun asi lo niegas? Las pruebas demuestran lo contrario-

Las apariencias engañan-Dijo Shun

¿Como desapareció Lice?-Dijo el peliverde

Ella y yo estábamos bailando y...-

¿Y que?-

Llego Mira , se fue al baño y cuando regreso nos vio "besándonos"-Dijo Klaus serio

¡¿QUE?-Grito Ace

¡¿QUE?-Grito la resistencia excepto Mira

¡BESASTE A MIRA Y ENCIMA LASTIMASTE A LICE! , COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMAR LE SE SUPONE QUE LA AMAS-

Yo la amo-

Eso no te justifica y si alguien es el responsable de su desaparicion aqui eres tu Klaus-Dijo Ace furioso

...-

Klaus va monos no soporto estar mas aqui-Dijo Alice yéndose

Alice espera-Dijo Shun siguiendola

Tu no te vas hasta que aclaremos las cosas , Los tres-

¿Los tres?-

Me refiero a ti también Mira-

Bien-Dijo la pelinaranja resignada

¿Y todos ustedes nos pueden dejar solos?-Dijo Ace serio

Si-Dijeron todos yéndose

Ahora mismo me dirán que fue lo que paso-Dijo Ace alzando la ceja

* * *

><p>Afuera del cuartel de la resistencia<p>

Shun déjame sola-Dijo Alice quien estaba toda mojada por la lluvia

No jamas te dejare sola-Dijo Shun agarrando la de la mano

¿Porque lo hiciste?-

Alice yo no lastime a Lice , ni siquiera la e visto durante estas semanas que no te e visto-

Las pruebas te acusan-

Alice debes creerme-

Mira tu mejilla , tienes una raspada , no estuviste aqui , tu baston desaparecio y lo encontre tirado en el callejon con TU apellido-

Alice yo no lo hice-

No se si creerte-

Alice tienes que confiar en mi-

¿Y porque confiar en ti cuando tu no confiaste en mi?-Dijo la pelinaranja desviando su mirada

Tienes derecho a dudar de mi pero Alice te amo...-

Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja pero Shun la agarro de la barbilla

Jamas haría algo así porque a pesar de todo yo nunca deje de amarte Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro dandole un dulce beso en los labios

Alice quien se sorprendió por el acto del pelinegro , Alice estaba muy confundida en ese momento pero no le importo y correspondió al beso en pocos segundos , estaba feliz en ves de derramar lagrimas de tristeza ahora las daba pero de alegría pero reacciono y se separo de el

Shun no-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Alice...-

Soy novia de Keith y el no se merece esto-Dijo Alice derramando lagrimas

Alice va monos-Dijo Klaus saliendo molesto

Si-Dijo Alice subiéndose al auto

ALICE NO TE VAYAS-

¿Alice quieres quedarte?-Pregunto Klaus quien ya estaba en el coche con Alice

No...-Dijo Alice para despues arrancar el coche e irse

_*Tiene razon al no creer en mi , necesito demostrar mi inocencia y demostrarle a ella que la amo*-Penso el ojiambar_

_Tes días después _

Mylene se encontraba caminando por los calabozos con un plato de arroz y dos vasos de agua , veía el lugar con desagrado y repugnancia , entro una celda y le un vaso de agua a la cara de cierta persona

Despierta Lice...-

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!<strong>_

_**Yo: A Keith no le gustara esto u.u**_

_**Shun: Soy inocente Y ESO DE QUE ESTAS EN EL CALABOZO PRUEBA LO **_**_CONTRARIO_**

_**Yo: ¿Como sabes que no fuiste ¡TU! el que fue a hablar con Hydron**_

_**Shun: Bueno es que es obvio que...que...ash!**_

_**Yo: n.n**_

_**Shun: ¿No ibas a mencionar algo?**_

_**Yo: AH SI CASI SE ME OLVIDABA **_

E estado pensando y me gustaría mucho poner una historia en la que estoy trabajando y no se si ponerla o no por eso necesito su opinión , la historia la e estado trabajando por 2 meses y como que me dan ansias de publicarla la historia se llama Un Nuevo Amor , les contare un poco , Shun Kazami es un guapo y exitoso empresario que sufre la perdida de su esposa y Alice Gehabich una bella y gran ejecutiva que queda con el corazón hecho pedazos al ser plantada en el altar.

Eso es lo que quiero saber si lo publico ya o no porque lo publicaría el proximo viernes

**Shun: Esperamos sus comentarios**

**Keith: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , SI QUIEREN QUE SE PUBLIQUE LA HISTORIA , QUE VOY A MATAR A SHUN POR BESAR A MI NOVIA n.n**

**Shun: u.u**

**Dicho de hoy**

_El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere_

**Hasta la próxima n.n**


	28. Tristezas, pensamientos y torturas

**_HOLA A TODOS QUEREMOS ANUNCIAR ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE ^^_**

**_Shun: Llegamos_**

**_Keith: A los_**

**_Yo , Shun y Keith: 300 REVIEWS!_**

**_Yo: Es un sueño echo realidad TwT_**

**_Shun: ¿Estas llorando?_**

**_Yo: No se me metió algo en el ojo (mintiendo)_**

**_Keith: Yo estoy molesto Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: ¿Porque?_**

**_Keith: NO E APARECIDO TwT_**

**_Yo: Ah eso _**

**_Keith: ¬¬_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Tes días después <em>

Mylene se encontraba caminando por los calabozos con un plato de arroz y dos vasos de agua , veía el lugar con desagrado y repugnancia , entro una celda y le un vaso de agua a la cara de cierta persona

Despierta Lice...-

* * *

><p>JUM...JUM...¡¿QUE RAYOS TE PASA?..¿Donde estoy?-Pregunto la pelicafe confusa<p>

Tan tonta como siempre-Dijo Mylene sonriendo

Cuida tus palabras-Dijo Lice queriendo golpear a Mylene pero vio que tenia los brazos contra la pared y también las piernas

Sabia que intentarías pegarme , como eres tan impulsiva en combate te puse unas cadenas que van pegadas en la pared-

Maravilloso la mujer vexos pensó-Dijola morena ironica

Te quedaras aqui por mucho tiempo Lice-

No lo creo-

Lice llevas 4 dias aqui-

¡¿QUE?-

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Keith<em>

Alice y Keith se encontraban desayunando en la casa de Alice , había mucho silencio lo cual los incomodaba un poco , después de unos segundos Alice hablo

Keith no creo que sea buena idea-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja

¿Que?-

Que vivamos juntos-Dijo Alice seria

Alice solo e estado aquí 2 dias-

Lo se , hemos tenido nuestro espacio , tu duermes en otra habitación pero no se, creo que no es buena idea-

¿Temes que Shun lo sepa?-Pregunto Keith mientras tomaba su cafe

No ya le e dejado en claro que no lo quiero ver-Dijo Alice disimulando su tristeza

¿Segura?-

Si-

* * *

><p><em>En los calabozos del palacio Vestal<em>

¿Como llegue aquí?-

¿Quieres saber?-

No de echo estoy muy feliz aquí en el hotel de 5 estrellas-Dijo la morena sarcástica

Bien mírate-Dijo Mylene reflejando a Lice en un espejo

¿Crees que mi cara me importa?...Solo son "unos" raspones en la cara-

Deberías ver los que tienes en la espalda-Dijo Mylene sonriendo

Eso explica porque me duele-

Acuérdate si quieres saber como llegaste aquí-

Lo único que recuerdo es que me golpearon-

Si y el que te ataco fue Shun...-

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Hay mucho silencio-Susurro Dan

Desde que Ace se entero de que ella y Klaus ... ya sabes-Dijo la peliazul

Y también la desaparición de Lice lo a dejado asi-Dijo la peliplateada

Pero lo que mas lo tiene frustrado es que el no la a encontrado-Dijo Marucho

Peor aun el esta seguro de que fue Shun-Dijo Baron

¿Que tanto platican?-Pregunto Ace serio

De...de nada-Dijeron todos nerviosos

* * *

><p>¡EL NO PUDO HACER ESO!-<p>

Claro que si fue tu testimonio-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

¿Como sabes eso?-Dijo la morena confusa

Shun vino a hablar con Hydron , se molesto ya que Shun no fue invitado al palacio-

¿Que ganaría con tenerme aquí?-Dijo Lice confusa

No se ese fue el trato-

¡Shun nunca me atacaría!-

Piensa lo que quieras Fujiwara-

No has respondido mi pregunta-

¿Cual?-

¿Como sabes que mencione a Shun cuando perdí el conocimiento?-

* * *

><p>Con Shun<p>

Shun se encontraba encerrado en su habitación , mirando el techo , recostado en su cama, todo estaba en silencio, Shun se quedaba viendo el techo por horas y horas pensando solo en una persona

Alice...-

_Flashback_

_Shun déjame sola-Dijo Alice quien estaba toda mojada por la lluvia_

_No jamas te dejare sola-Dijo Shun agarrando la de la mano_

_¿Porque lo hiciste?-_

_Alice yo no lastime a Lice , ni siquiera la e visto durante estas semanas que no te e visto-_

_Las pruebas te acusan-_

_Alice debes creerme-_

_Mira tu mejilla , tienes una raspada , no estuviste aqui , tu baston desaparecio y lo encontre tirado en el callejon con TU apellido-_

_Alice yo no lo hice-_

_No se si creerte-_

_Alice tienes que confiar en mi-_

_¿Y porque confiar en ti cuando tu no confiaste en mi?-Dijo la pelinaranja desviando su mirada_

_Tienes derecho a dudar de mi pero Alice te amo...-_

_Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja pero Shun la agarro de la barbilla_

_Jamas haría algo así porque a pesar de todo yo nunca deje de amarte Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro dandole un dulce beso en los labios_

_Fin del Flashback_

Ojala y esto no se salga de control-Dijo el pelinegro serio

* * *

><p>Shun te trajo y el dijo que tu habias mencionado su nombre-<p>

¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO!-

Pues no lo creas , quieras o no Shun te trajo aqui-

EL LOS ODIA , LASTIMARON A ALICE , LA OBLIGARON A QUE LOS AYUDARA A ENCONTRAR A LOS 6 LEGENDARIOS BAKUGANS , LA AMENAZARON , HYDRON CASI VIOLA A AICE...¡PORQUE LOS AYUDARÍA!-Grito Lice furiosa

Cada quien sus cosas Lice...-

Si como no-Dijo la morena seria

Todas las personas a tu alrededor son TRAICIONERAS-

¡CLARO QUE NO LAS PERSONAS QUE YO QUIERO Y CONFÍA JAMAS LO HARÍAN!-Grito Lice

¿Encerio?-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo ya que habia descubierto el punto débil de Lice

...-

Por lo visto haces cualquier cosa por defender a los tuyos-

Nadie haría eso-

¿Acaso Ace no te dio la espalda cuando se descubrió que Alice nos ayudo a encontrar a los 4 bakugans?-Dijo Mylene sonriendo

Callate...-Dijo Lice quien estaba apunto de llorar

Y que tal de toda la resistencia igual con el mismo tema de Ace...-

Mylene cállate-

Oh claro y Klaus-

A el no lo metas en esto-Dijo la morena desviando su mirada

Oh Claro que si lo haré morenita-Dijo Mylene agarrando la cara de Lice y fijandola para que viera sus ojos

...-

Acaso no recuerdas que te traiciono cuando lo viste BESÁNDOSE con Mira-Dijo la peliazul satisfactoriamente

CÁLLATE-Grito Lice llorando a mas no poder

* * *

><p><em>Con Klaus<em>

Klaus estaba recorriendo toda la ciudad en busca de una pista que lo condujera hacia Lice , estaba decidido a encontrarla , no importaba a que precio con tal de verla de nuevo

Esto no debería de estar pasando , parece una pesadilla-Dijo el peliplateado derramando una lagrima

_Flashback_

_¿Por que te interesa tanto Lice?-Pregunto Mira quien estaba bailando con Klaus_

_Te seré sincero , no lo se-_

_¿Eh?-_

_El amor es inexplicable , no se como pero la amo y mucho-_

_¿Desde cuando se conocen?-_

_Desde que eramos unos pequeños-_

_¿Tanto?-_

_Si-_

_Lice debe tener suerte al tenerte-Dijo la pelinaranja disimulando su tristeza_

_¿Por que dices eso?-_

_No lo se , no se encuentran hombres tan fieles y tan caballerosos todos los dias-_

_En eso empujaron a Mira por accidente lo cual provoco que Mira y Klaus se besaran_

_En eso Mira encerró el cuello de Klaus en sus brazos y no lo dejaba salir , Klaus se intentaba safar pero no podia y cuando lo hico vio a cierta morena con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_Lice...-_

_Fin del flashback_

Cueste lo que me cueste la traeré de regreso-

* * *

><p>DEJA DE MENCIONARLO-Grito Lice llorando<p>

No, me gusta verte sufrir aunque creo que con lo que te paso es suficiente jajajajaja-Dijo Mylene riendo

¿De que te ries?-

Lo siento es que es tan divertido que hasta me hace llorar-

RESPONDE-

No jajajajajajaja-

Vaya y yo pense que Shadow era la llena-Dijo Lice ironica

No me compares con ese payaso-Dijo Mylene molesta

Responde-

¿No lo has notado verdad?-

¿Notar que?-

Espera estoy disfrutando este momento, se siente tan glorioso-Dijo Mylene sonriendo

A que te refieres Mylene-

Solo observa-Dijo Mylene sacando una llave

¿Para que la llave?-

Mira...-Dijo Mylene aguantándose la risa mientras abria las "cadenas" de las piernas de Lice que las tenían amarradas a la pared

Unos segundos después los ojos de Lice se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas , por lo visto estaba muy desesperada

¿Ya lo notaste verdad?-Dijo Mylene sonriendo

No...no siento...No siento mis piernas...-

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_LECHE CON PAN_**

**_Shun: OMG! O.O_**

**_Yo:¿Porque dices eso?_**

**_Shun: Nuca pensé que...ya sabes_**

**_Keith: :3_**

**_Yo:¿Que pasa Keith?_**

**_Keith: Vivió con Alice n.n_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Keith: Soy tan feliz que quiero bailar en tu cara Shun_**

**_Shun Ò.Ó_**

**_Keith: En tu cara Shun , En tu cara AHORA TODOS JUNTOS (BAILANDO)_**

**_Todos: ¡SI!_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Keith: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS ,QUE ESTOY VIVIENDO CON ALICE :D_**

**_Shun: PERO EN HABITACIONES SEPARADAS n.n_**

**_Keith: ¬¬ ya me aguo la fiesta TwT_**

**_Shun: n.n_**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

_Agua que no has de beber déjala correr_

**_Hasta la proxima_**

_PD: FELICES VACACIONES ^^_


	29. Julieta

**_Hola a todos ^^_**

**_Shun: ALFIN VACACIONES_**

**_Todos: Siiiiiiiii_**

**_Yo: Al fon no mas tareas y examenes , puro dormir ^^ jajajaja_**

**_Keith: TWT_**

**_Yo: ¿Que pasa?_**

**_Keith: Alice esta muy seria conmigo_**

**_Yo: Aww Keith pobrecito_**

**_Shun: Aja ¬¬_**

**_Keith: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo: Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>¿No lo has notado verdad?-<p>

¿Notar que?-

Espera estoy disfrutando este momento, se siente tan glorioso-Dijo Mylene sonriendo

A que te refieres Mylene-

Solo observa-Dijo Mylene sacando una llave

¿Para que la llave?-

Mira...-Dijo Mylene aguantándose la risa mientras abria las "cadenas" de las piernas de Lice que las tenían amarradas a la pared

Unos segundos después los ojos de Lice se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas , por lo visto estaba muy desesperada

¿Ya lo notaste verdad?-Dijo Mylene sonriendo

No...no siento...No siento mis piernas...-

* * *

><p>Vaya al fin te diste cuenta-Dijo Mylene riendo<p>

¡¿Porque no las puedo mover?-Grito Lice

No te acuerdas que Shun te dio tremenda paliza en la cabeza y en varias partes del cuerpo-

¡Shun no me golpeo!-

Piensa lo que quieras el punto es que tu agresor te daño un nervio en la columna o en el cerebro no recuerdo que dijo el doctor Clay pero el punto es que te vas a quedar ¡PARALITICA!-Le grito Mylene en cara a la morena

¡NO ESO NO PUEDE SER!-Grito la ojicefe sacando lagrimas

Así me gusta verte sufriendo al fin pagaras todo los golpes que me has causado-Dijo Mylene yéndose de la celda dejando a Lice

_*No mis piernas no...¡Shun no me pudo hacer esto!...¡pero es el unico que hace maniobras ninjas!...lo peor de todo es que si regreso a mi casa no podre bailar otra vez*-Pensó la morena soltando una gran lagrima_

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Alice<em>

Hola Klaus-Dijo Alice recibiendo a Klaus

Hola Alice-Dijo Klaus

¿A que se debe tu visita?...¿Ya encontraste alguna pista de Lice?-Pregunto la pelinaranja

No de hecho yo venia a preguntarte si tienes alguna copia de las llaves de la casa de Lice-

Si de hecho ella me dio unas por si se les olvidaban , aquí las debo de tener-Dijo la ojiacfe buscando en un cajon

Hola Klaus-Saludo el ojiazul

Hola Keith-

Aquí esta-Dijo Alice dándole la llave

Gracias...Alice , Keith por favor acompáñenme-

Claro Klaus-Dijo la pelinaranja

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Chicos ya me voy con Runo al cine...¿Y Shun?-Pregunto el pelicafe quien iba agarrado de la mano con la peliazul

El idiota esta entrenando en el gimnasio-Dijo el peliverde mientras comía

Shun no es un traidor Ace-Dijo la peliazul

LAS PRUEBAS ESTAN EN SU CONTRA-Le grito Ace a Runo

¡NO LE GRITES!-Dijo el pelicafe enojado por lo que Ace le había "dicho" a su novia

Perdón Runo-

Acepto tus disculpas Ace-

Nos vamos Runo-Dijo Dan sonriendole

Si Dan-Dijo la ojiceleste yéndose con su novio

_* Después de lo que me cantaron Klaus y Alice no e podido dejar de pensar en Lice*-Pensó el peliverde _

_Flashback_

_Quiero saber si tu tuviste que ver con la desaparición de Lice-Dijo Alice con los ojos cristalizados_

_¡¿QUE LE PASO?-Grito Ace preocupado_

_Shun dime que tu no tuviste nada que ver-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando la mano de Shun_

_Alice yo...-Dijo Shun pero Ace lo interrumpió_

_¿Por eso llegaste todo golpeado?-Dijo Ace furioso_

_¿Que?-Dijeron Klaus y Alice desconcertados_

_Tu ex noviecito vino todo golpeado y dijo que lo habían asaltado_

_Shun encontramos tu bastón en un callejón-Dijo el peliplateado_

_Llame al celular de Lice y me contesto una persona diciendo que debia de ir alla-_

_Por eso no trajiste tu bastón , NO TE ASALTARON ELLA TE GOLPEO-Grito Ace furioso_

_Fin del Flashback_

*Ya no se que hacer...Mira y Klaus se besaron , Lice ama a Klaus y para empeorarlo se van a casar , ella esta desaparecida...no puedo quedarme aquí esperando...Tengo que encontrar pistas*-Pensó el peliverde yéndose

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio Vestal<em>

¿Ya se dio cuenta?-Pregunto cierto pelinaranja

Si Doctor Clay-

¿Como lo tomo?-

Como era de esperarse-Dijo sonriente Mylene

Estas feliz ¿no es así?-

Claro que si esa idiota ya me las debía-

Yo no me alegraria tanto-Dijo el doctor Clay

¿Porque dice eso?-

Hay casos como este y algunas personas logran volver a caminar-

Pero ella no volverá a caminar de eso me encargare personalmente-

* * *

><p>Afuera de la casa de Lice<p>

Siempre me pregunte porque viven afuera de la ciudad Lice y tu-Dijo el peliplateado

Sinceramente , nos gusta el silencio-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Ya veo...-

¿Que hacen aqui?-Dijo cierto peliverde

Mas bien ¿que haces tu aqui?-Pregunto Klaus empezando a enojarse

Vine a buscar pistas para buscar a Lice-

Nosotros igual-

Déjame adivinar te sientes tan culpable que quieres enmendar tu error-Dijo el peliverde empujando a Klaus

Podre ser un caballero pero ya me colmaste la paciencia- Dijo el peliplateado jalando a Ace de la camisa

Vamos príncipe golpe ame a ver si puedes-Dijo el ojigris provocandolo

BASTA LOS DOS-Grito la pelinaranja enojada

...-

¡Se comportan como animales, parece que en vez de querer encontrar a Lice prefieren matarse a golpes!-

Lo siento-Dijeron ambos

Mejor-Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta de la casa de Lice

_*Me sorprende como Alice puede controlar este tipo de situaciones*-Pensó el ojiceleste_

¿Van a entrar o no?-Dijo la ojicafe entrando a casa de Lice

* * *

><p>Con Shun<p>

Shun se encontraba en la sala de entrenamientos de la resistencia , golpeando algunos sacos de box , parecía estar desquitando su ira y frustración en cada golpe que daba

Soy un idiota-Decia Shun golpeando cada vez mas fuerte el saco

Claro que no lo eres Shun-Dijo Julie entrando a la sala de entrenamientos

Julie ¿Que haces aquí?-

Yo también cuido mi figura-Dijo la peliplateada golpeando otro saco de box y el saco se fue muy para atras por el golpe

¿No sabia que eras tan fuerte Julie?-Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido

No me gusta usar la fuerza en publico van a pensar que soy Runo-Dijo la ojigris sonriendo

Jajajaja ¿Desde cuando entrenas?...-

Desde que tengo 11-Dijo Julie sonriente

Yo desde que tengo memoria-

Si , tu abuelo es muy estricto ¿no?-

Demasiado-

¿Oye y los demás?-

Salieron ¿Porque preguntas?-

Es que una amiga va a venir-

¿Una amiga?-

Si la conocí hace casi 5 días-

* * *

><p>En casa de Lice<p>

¿Klaus enserio crees encontrar alguna pista aquí?-Dijo Alice

Es posible...-

Vaya hasta que piensas-Dijo el peliverde serio

De hecho si pienso y mucho en cambio tu...-

¿Yo que?-Dijo Ace empezando a enojarse

BASTA-Dijo la pelinaranja separandolos

¡EL EMPEZÓ!-Gritaron ambos

_*Parecen niños*-Pensó el ojiceleste_

_*IDIOTA*-Penso el peliverde viendo a Klaus_

_* IMBÉCIL*-Pensó el peliplateado viendo a Ace_

No importa quien empezó , cálmense ya...Keith podrias buscar en la sala-

Si Alice-

Yo buscare en su habitación-Dijo Klaus

Y yo en los cajones-Dijo Ace

_*Y esta rosa*-__Pensó Alice agarrando una rosa roja del tocador de Lice_

IDIOTA-Se escucho a Ace

_*Ay no*-Pensaron Keith y Alice_

YA ME HARTASTE GRIT-

Y TU TAMBIÉN VON HERZEN-

BASTA VAN A DESTROZAR LA HABITACIÓN DE LICE-Grito Alice furiosa

En eso se callo el tocador de Lice al piso

¡Ven lo que provocan!-Dijo Keith molesto

¿Que es esto?-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando una caja rosada

Acaso es...-Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo

* * *

><p>Con la resistencia<p>

Nunca en mi vida volveré a ver una pelicula tan terrorífica-Dijo la peliazul cruzada de brazos

Pero te veias linda asustada-Dijo el pelicafe sonriendo lo cual sonrojo a Runo

Hum...-

En eso suena el timbre

Oh debe ser ella-Dijo la peliplateada emocionada dirigiéndose a la puerta

¿A quien espera?-Pregunto Marucho

A una amiga-Dijo Runo

Chicos les quiero presentar a Julieta-Dijo Julie sonriente

Julieta era una chica hermosa de unos 16 años , cabello ondulado color amarillo , traía su pelo amarrado en un chongo y mechones de su cabello enfrente y un fleco de lado , ojos color aqua , tez albina , vestia una blusa hombro suelto color rosa pastel y una falda blanca , atributo haos y aunque Julie no lo sabia ella no era la chica dulce que aparentaba ser

Hola-Dijo Julieta

Hola-Dijeron todos

Oye Julie se te olvido tu pulsera en el gimnasio-Dijo el pelinegro entrando a la sala

Gracias Shun , ella es mi amiga Julieta-Dijo Julie presentando a la rubia

Hola-Dijo el ojiambar como si nada

Hola...-Dijo Julieta sonriendo al ver al pelinegro

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo: Me huele a problemas U.U<em>**

**_Shun: A mi también y esto no me gusta nada_**

**_Keith: A mi si me conviene asi Alice se queda conmigo n.n_**

**_Yo y Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Kieth: ¿Que?_**

**_Yo: También va a ver problemas con tu relación con Alice u.u_**

**_Keith: otro ¿que?_**

**_Yo: EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ALICE CONOCERÁ A JULIETA!_**

**_Shun: X.X_**

**_Yo: Pero la conocerá de una forma no muy agradable _**

**_Shun: Me voy a morir_**

**_Yo: Créeme que si te querrás morir n.n_**

**_Shun: u.u_**

**_Keith: DEJEN REVIEWS, OPINIONES , COMENTARIOS , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Uyyy esto se pondrá intenso! :S_**

**_Dicho de hoy_**

_Cuando el rio suena es que piedras lleva_

**_Hasta la proxima n.n_**

**_PD:_**_ FELIZ NAVIDAD_

_PASEN LA MUY BONITO EN ESTAS FECHAS_

_Con amor_

_Alicelove001_


	30. Rivalidad

**_HOLAAAA!_**

**_ESPERO QUE LA HAYAN PASADO BIEN EN NAVIDAD :D_**

**_Shun: Y AÑO NUEVO TAMBIEN XD_**

**_Yo: Si! , ya se que mañana es año nuevo pero saben que yo actualizo mis historias los viernes de cada semana _**

**_Keith: Si n.n_**

**_Shun:Bueno volviendo a la historia :s_**

**_Yo: Uyy si y creo que Julieta sera un problema_**

**_Keith: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>¿A quien espera?-Pregunto Marucho<p>

A una amiga-Dijo Runo

Chicos les quiero presentar a Julieta-Dijo Julie sonriente

Julieta era una chica hermosa de unos 16 años , cabello ondulado color amarillo , traía su pelo amarrado en un chongo y mechones de su cabello enfrente y un fleco de lado , ojos color aqua , tez albina , vestia una blusa hombro suelto color rosa pastel y una falda blanca , atributo haos y aunque Julie no lo sabia ella no era la chica dulce que aparentaba ser

Hola-Dijo Julieta

Hola-Dijeron todos

Oye Julie se te olvido tu pulsera en el gimnasio-Dijo el pelinegro entrando a la sala

Gracias Shun , ella es mi amiga Julieta-Dijo Julie presentando a la rubia

Hola-Dijo el ojiambar como si nada

Hola...-Dijo Julieta sonriendo al ver al pelinegro

* * *

><p>En casa de Lice<p>

¿Son unas zapatillas de ballet?-Dijo Ace

Si...-Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo

La caja parece estar muy bien cuidada al igual que las zapatillas-Dijo la pelinaranja

¿Porque Lice guardaría unas zapatillas?-Dijo Keith

Porque yo se las regale-Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo

¿Porque y para que?-

Cuando Lice y yo viviamos en la Tierra ella era bailarina de ballet-

¿Lice bailando ballet?-Dijo Alice quien no lo creia

Si veras...-

_Flashback_

_En una academia de ballet se encontraba cierta morena bailando junto con algunas de sus compañeras , el traje de ballet era un paya sito negro , unas mallas rosa pastel , unas zapatillas de ballet color rosadas y el pelo hacia atrás amarrado en un chongo_

_Bien chicas es todo por hoy , las veo en Enero, Feliz Navidad y año nuevo-_

_Gracias-Dijeron todas haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

_Bien a descanzar al fin-Dijo una compañera de ballet_

_No fue tan malo el año-Dijo cierta morena_

_¿No fue tan malo Lice? Cada 5 veces a la semana veníamos-Dijo otra compañera de ballet_

_Para mi no lo fue-_

_Ya lo notamos-_

_Necesito unas zapatillas nuevas , ya están desgastadas-Dijo la morena seria_

_¿Oye Lice?-Pregunto una compañera_

_¿Que pasa Midori?-_

_¿Quien es el del ramo que esta detrás de ti?-Dijo Midori señalando a cierto peliplateado_

_¿Quien?...¡Klaus!-Exclamo Lice feliz_

_Hola Lice...Tiempo sin verte-Dijo Klaus sonriendo_

_Desde que teníamos 8 creo-_

_¡4 AÑOS!-Dijeron todas las compañeras de ballet de Lice_

_Si-_

_¿Me podrían dejar a solas con el por favor?-Pidió la morena sonriendo_

_Claro...LICE TIENE NOVIO Y SE LLAMA KLAUS-Exclamaron todas yendose corriendo_

_CÁLLENSE... Perdón-Dijo Lice ruborizada_

_No importa ademas , casi se acercaron-Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo_

_Shhh...-Dijo Lice acercándose a los labios de Klaus pero antes de besarlo puso su dedo en medio de ambos labios para indicarle que no dijera nada_

_No me tientes Lice-Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo_

_De acuerdo...¿A que viniste?-_

_¿Que no puedo visitar a mi novia?-_

_Claro que si pero...-_

_¿Pero que?-_

_Como que te tardaste-Dijo Lice riendo_

_Jajajajaja-Dijo el peliplateado agarrando la cintura de la morena_

_¿Sabes algo?-_

_¿Que?-_

_Eres un pervertido-_

_Pero soy tu pervertido-_

_Si-Dijo Lice sonriendo_

_Te traje algo-_

_¿Ah si?-_

_Ten-Dijo Klaus dandole un ramo de rosas rojas_

_¡Klaus!...Son hermosas gracias-Dijo Lice dándole un beso en la mejilla_

_También te traje esto-Dijo el peliplateado entregándole una caja rosada_

_¿Que es esto?-_

_Ábrelo y veras-_

_Cuando Lice abrió la caja su cara mostraba mucha alegría y ternura , lo que había dentro de la caja eran unas hermosas y nuevas zapatillas de ballet_

_Klaus están preciosas gracias-Dijo Lice abrazándolo_

_Feliz Navidad Lice-_

_Feliz Navidad Klaus-Dijo la morena dándole un cálido beso en los labios_

_Fin del Flashback_

No sabia que Lice bailara ballet-Dijo Alice sorprendida

Yo menos-Dijo Ace

Bien supongo que no encontramos nada-Dijo el ojiceleste

_*Yo al menos encontré algo*-Pensó Klaus feliz mientras cerraba la caja_

Alice necesito ver a mi hermana ¿No te molesta?...-

No tranquilo vamos , ademas le daremos un aventon a Ace-

* * *

><p>Con la Resistencia<p>

Todos se encontraban comiendo excepto Shun quien dijo que no tenia hambre y se fue a entrenar

¿Siempre es asi?-Pregunto Julieta

No lo es-Dijo la peliazul

Es que parece demasiado callado y frio-

Lo puede ser con todos pero no con Alice...-Dijo el pelicafe tomando su bebida

¿Quien es Alice?-

La ex-novia de Shun-Dijo Marucho

Corrección Alice y Shun nunca llegaron a ser novios-Dijo la peliplateada

Pero se besaron-Dijo Baron

Pero yo nunca oí que Shun le pidiera a Alice ser su novia ¿o si?-Dijo Julie viendo seriamente a Baron

Pues no-

¿Exactamente quien es Alice?-Dijo Julieta alcando la ceja

La mejor amiga que hemos tenido , la mejor amiga de Shun y la dueña del corazón del gran Shun Kazami-Dijo Marucho sonriendo

¿Y porque ella no esta con nosotros?-

Porque últimamente hemos tenido algunos problemas con ella-

Ya veo...Disculpen podría ir a la sala de entrenamientos-Pregunto Julieta

Si Claro esta al final del pasillo puerta a la izquierda-Dijo la pelinaranja

Gracias...-Dijo la rubia retirándose

Exactamente como que la mejor amiga que hayamos tenido...Lo dijiste en plural Marucho-Dijo Mira molesta

Perdón pero es la verdad-

Yo dudo que alguna vez logre ser amiga de Alice y sobre todo de Lice...-

* * *

><p><em>En la sala de entrenamientos<em>

Hola Shun...-Dijo la ojiceleste sonriendo

Ah...Hola Julieta-Dijo el pelinegro pateando el saco de box

¿Que haces?-

Entrenando-

¿Te gusta mantener la figura?...-

Por así decirlo-

¿Puedo entrenar contigo?-

Como quieras-

¿Que tal un combate?-Dijo la rubia sonriendo

No lo se...yo...-Dijo el pelinegro pero en pocos segundos el ya estaba en el piso

Yo si se combatir-

De acuerdo...-Dijo Shun parándose

* * *

><p><em>En el comedor<em>

Ya estoy lleno-Dijo el pelicafe

¡Milagro!-Exclamaron todos

Jaja...Auch-Dijo Dan adolorido

En eso sonó el timbre

Yo voy-Dijo Mira dirigiendose a la puerta

...-

Lo que faltaba...¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo la pelinaranja molesta al ver a Alice

Keith quiere hablar contigo-

Hola hermanita...-Dijo el ojiceleste

¡Keith!...¿A que vienes?...-

Es que necesito hablar contigo...-

De acuerdo...-

¡Alice hola!-Exclamaron Julie y Runo

Hola chicas...-

Hace tiempo que no hablamos...-

Si eso creo...Oigan ¿Donde esta Shun? -Susurro Alice para que Keith no la escuchara

Esta con Julieta en la sala de entrenamientos-Dijo la peliazul

¿Quien es Julieta?-Dijo Alice molesta

* * *

><p><em>En la sala de entrenamientos<em>

No lo haces tan mal Julieta...-Dijo el pelinegro esquivando las patadas de la rubia

Gracias...tu tampoco lo haces mal , parece que entrenas duro-

De hecho si...-

Vas a caer-Dijo la ojiceleste sonriendo

No lo creo...-

Toma...-Dijo Julieta dando una patada en la pierna de Shun

Este ataque hizo que Shun cayera al piso y Julieta también ya que puso su fuerza en la pierna provocando que cayera encima del moreno

No se porque quieren que...entrene...-Dijo Alice seria al ver a Shun y a la rubia tan cerca-

Alice...-Menciono Shun

_*Alice*-Pensó Julieta seria_

Perdón no quería interrumpir-Dijo la pelinaranja molesta

No Alice no es lo que piensas-Dijo el pelinegro apartándose de la rubia

Ya vi que fue un error venir aqui-Dijo Alice yéndose furiosa

Alice espera...-Dijo Shun yendo tras ella

¿Que paso?-Dijo la peliplateada viendo seriamente a Julieta

Nos caímos-Dijo la ojiceleste poniendo sus dedos en sus labios para ocultar su sonrisa

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Shun<em>

Alice espera...-Dijo Shun agarrando la mano de Alice

¿Que quieres?-

Explicarte como fueron las cosas-

Shun las cosas para mi están muy pero muy claras estas saliendo con la tal Julieta-

Alice...¿Acaso estas celosa?...-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Claro que no Shun...-Dijo Alive ruborizada

Alice sabes que a la única que amo es a ti...-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando la barbilla de la pelinaranja

Shun yo...-

¡Shun!-Exclamo Julieta

¿Que pasa?-Dijo el pelinegro apartándose de Alice

Creo que Dan te llamo y creo que era algo urgente-Dijo la ojiazul

Ya veo...hasta luego Alice-Dijo el ojiambar sonriendo le a la pelinaranja lo cual molesto a Julieta y después este se fue

¿Que te traes con Shun?-Dijo la ojicafe

Nada...por el momento-Dijo Julieta sonriendo descaradamente

Si lastimas a Shun te las veras conmigo-

¿Que no Shun supuesta mente tiene que ver con la desaparición de tu ami guita como se llama... ah si Lacie...-

Lice-Corrigió Alice molesta

¿Entonces porque le hablas?-

¿Eso no te incumbe y como sabes tanto?-

Mira me lo conto-

Con razón...-

¿Ademas como que me las veré contigo si lastimo a Shun?-

Soy capaz de mandarte al panteón...-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo seriamente a Julieta

Uyyy que miedo-Dijo la rubia fingiendo sentir miedo

No me provoques-

No veo como es que Shun se pudo fijar en ti-Dijo la rubia viendo con asco a Alice

¿Y porque no?-

Es que comparada conmigo eres una basura...-

No me importa lo que digas , yo se lo que valgo-

Si unos 10 centavos cuando mucho...-

Y dime que tienes tu que no tenga yo...-Dijo Alice molesta

Pues admito que si eres bonita de eso no hay duda , pero lo que te hace diferente de mi es que a ti te gusta ser la damisela en peligro-

¿Que?-

Si , Alice a simple vista te gusta llamar la atención , y por lo visto tu no sabes pelear-

¿Tu que sabes?-Dijo la pelinaranja frunciendo la ceja

¿Acaso sabes pelear?-

Sabes que no seguiré platicando contigo Julietita-Dijo Alice dándose la vuelta

Opino lo mismo y por cierto Alice...-Dijo la ojiazul lo cual hizo que Alice volteara a verla

¿Que?-

Shun sera mio...-Dijo Julieta poniendo una sonrisa descarada

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun : X.X<strong>_

_**Yo: UYYYYYYY**_

_**Shun: No me gusta esto**_

_**Yo: A mi si n.n**_

_**Shun: Porque**_

_**Yo: PORQUE SUFRES n.n**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

_**Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , UYYY ESTO SE PONDRA BUENISIMO! XD**_

_**Dicho de hoy**_

_No todo lo que brilla es oro_

_**Hasta la proxima**_

_**PD: **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO_


	31. Yo te ayudare a olvidar

**_HOLA QUERIDAS LECTORAS Y ESCRITORAS_**

**_ESPERO QUE SE LA HAYAN PASADO GENIAL EN AÑO NUEVO_**

**_Shun: ¡YA ES 2012!_**

**_¿Que te deparara en este año Shun?_**

**_Shun: No lo se u.u_**

**_Yo: Yo si :3_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS¡_**

_**Los dejamos leer ^^**_

* * *

><p>Sabes que no seguiré platicando contigo Julietita-Dijo Alice dándose la vuelta<p>

Opino lo mismo y por cierto Alice...-Dijo la ojiazul lo cual hizo que Alice volteara a verla

¿Que?-

Shun sera mio...-Dijo Julieta poniendo una sonrisa descarada

* * *

><p>Con Mira y Keith<p>

¡ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!-Grito Mira enojada

Sabia que dirías eso-

Ni en un millón de años me llevare bien con tu novia y sobretodo con la pelos de lodo de Lice-

Por favor has el intento-

No te prometo nada-

Gracias hermana-

Keith podemos irnos-Pidió la pelinaranja entrando en la sala

Claro amor-

Bueno hermano te veo luego-

Si Mira...-

Adiós Alice...-Dijo la pelinaranja con dificultad

Igual Mira..¿Tu hermana esta enferma?-Susurro Alice a lo ultimo

Luego te explico-Dijo el ojiazul yéndose con la ojicafe

_*Esto no sera fácil*-Pensó la ojiazul _

* * *

><p>En la sala de entrenamientos<p>

Julieta...-Llamo el pelinegro serio

¿Que pasa?-

Dan no me llamo-Dijo Shun cruzado de brazos

Te dije que creía que Dan te había llamado-Dijo la rubia pateando un saco de box

¿Y Alice?-Pregunto el pelinegro al no ver a la pelinaranja

Se fue con su novio-

¿Keith?-

Pues si ¿que no es su novio?-

Si...-Dijo Shun ocultando su tristeza

Shun se que apenas te conozco pero ella no merece tener tu corazón-

No sabes lo que dices...-Dijo el ojiambar serio

Yo creo que si lo se-Dijo la rubia acariciando la mejilla del pelinegro

Yo amare siempre a Alice...-

¿Y crees que ella a ti si?-

¿A que te refieres?-Dijo el moreno confuso

¿Que acaso no lo sabes?-

¿Saber que?-

Que Alice y Keith están viviendo juntos-

¡¿QUE?-Dijo el pelinegro impresionado

Como lo oyes Shun-

¿Tu como sabes eso?-

Oí una conversación-

Ya veo...-

Shun solo olvídala-Dijo Julieta agarrando los hombros de Shun con sus manos

No puedo...-Dijo el pelinegro triste

Yo te ayudare a olvidar la...-Dijo la ojiazul dándole un beso en los labios al pelinegro

Lo que Shun y Julieta no sabían era que cierta pelinaranja estaba viendo toda la escena , después de varios segundos se fue sin hacer ruido para que ambos no notaran su presencia

Julieta no...-Dijo Shun separándose de ella

¿Por que no?...Shun ella esta saliendo con otro y ¡viven juntos! que mas pruebas quieres , no te sientas mal...-Dijo la rubia agarrando la cara del moreno

No se que hacer Julieta...necesito tiempo-

De acuerdo pero tu sabes que te estaré esperando-Dijo la ojizul dándole un beso en los labios al pelinegro para después irse

*No se que hacer amo a Alice pero Julieta tiene razón tiene una relación con Keith...¿ Debería de darle una oportunidad?*-Pensó Shun confuso

* * *

><p>En casa de Alice<p>

Alice se encontraba en el comedor escribiendo en una libreta pero su cara mostraba tristeza , preocupación y enojo...

_*Julieta*-Pensó la pelinaranja enojada _

_Flashback_

_Pues admito que si eres bonita de eso no hay duda , pero lo que te hace diferente de mi es que a ti te gusta ser la damisela en peligro-_

_¿Que?-_

_Si , Alice a simple vista te gusta llamar la atención , y por lo visto tu no sabes pelear-_

_¿Tu que sabes?-Dijo la pelinaranja frunciendo la ceja_

_¿Acaso sabes pelear?-_

_Sabes que no seguiré platicando contigo Julietita-Dijo Alice dándose la vuelta_

_Opino lo mismo y por cierto Alice...-Dijo la ojiazul lo cual hizo que Alice volteara a verla_

_¿Que?-_

_Shun sera mio...-Dijo Julieta poniendo una sonrisa descarada_

_Fin del Flasback_

¡ ESTÚPIDA!-Grito Alice y sin darse cuenta rompió el lápiz en dos usando solo sus dedos

Alice...¿Que pasa?-Pregunto el ojiazul preocupado

No lo se...no se que paso...¿Oye no me ibas a decir que le pasa a Mira?-

Cierto...Le pedí a Mira que tratara de ser amable contigo-

Uyy yo creo que eso estará difícil-

Si pero me prometió que lo intentaría-

Ya veo...-

Alice iré a comprar comida...¿Que escribes?-

Una canción...tengo que entretenerme en algo porque no quiero pensar como desapareció Lice..-Dijo Alice triste

La extrañas verdad-

Demasiado...-Dijo la pelinaranja derramando una lagrima mientras Keith la consolaba

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Klaus<em>

Klaus se encontraba en su recamara admirando las zapatillas de ballet de Lice , estaba pensativo y a la vez serio

*No se si Shun lo hizo pero ¿Que ganaba con hacerla desaparecer?...¿Quien mas odia a Lice?...ademas de las personas que ella mando al hospital...Piensa Klaus , piensa*-Pensó el peliplateado mientras bostezaba

* * *

><p>En los calabozos del palacio Vestal<p>

Despierta-Dijo Mylene lanzando le un vaso de agua en la cara

Hum...Hum...¡¿QUE NO TE CANSAS DE HACER ESO?-Grito molesta la morena

No...-Dijo Mylene sonriendo

¿Que quieres ahora?-Pregunto Lice seria

Es hora de comer-

Sabes que tengo las manos encadenadas...Puedes darme agua-

Si...Toma-Dijo la pelizul dándole un vaso de agua a Lice en la boca

¡Puff!-Escupió el agua la morena en la cara de Mylene

¡¿QUE TE PASA?-Grito Mylene tapándose la mejilla

Puede ser el maquillaje te cubra la herida que te deje por el golpe en nuestra pelea pero a mi no me engañas-

No se de que hablas-

Claro que si-

¡¿PORQUE NO CREES QUE FUE SHUN QUIEN TE ATACO?-

Fue fácil ...Shun no tiene busto-Dijo la morena sonriente

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_LECHE CON PAN_**

**_Shun: YO SABIA QUE ERA INOCENTE ¡SE LOS DIJE!_**

**_Yo: Y yo siempre crei en tu inocencia ^^_**

**_Shun: Aja 77_**

**_Yo: Pues soy yo la que escribe obviamente lo sabia_**

**_Shun: Cierto ^^U_**

**_Yo: Lento u.u_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , OH SI SOY INOCENTE_**

**_Hasta la proxima _**


	32. Yo haré mi vida

**_Shun: ¡HOLA A TODOS!_**

**_Yo: ¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque estas tan feliz?_**

**_Shun: Es que al fin comprobaron que soy ¡INOCENTE!_**

**_Yo: Querrás decir comprobé XD que eras inocente_**

**_Shun: POR ESO!_**

**_Yo: Ninjas u.u_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Es hora de comer-<p>

Sabes que tengo las manos encadenadas...Puedes darme agua-

Si...Toma-Dijo la pelizul dándole un vaso de agua a Lice en la boca

¡Puff!-Escupió el agua la morena en la cara de Mylene

¡¿QUE TE PASA?-Grito Mylene tapándose la mejilla

Puede ser el maquillaje te cubra la herida que te deje por el golpe en nuestra pelea pero a mi no me engañas-

No se de que hablas-

Claro que si-

¡¿PORQUE NO CREES QUE FUE SHUN QUIEN TE ATACO?-

Fue fácil ...Shun no tiene busto-Dijo la morena sonriente

* * *

><p>Bien lo admito yo te ataque...YO TE DEJE PARALITICA y sabes que NO ME ARREPIENTO-Grito Mylene satisfactoria<p>

Cuando pueda mover mis piernas , te daré una paliza-Dijo Lice furiosa

No creo que te puedas mover , el Doctor Clay...-

¿Espera Clay?...MARAVILLOSO otro miembro de la familia de Mira-Dijo la morena furica

Como decía el profesor Clay...-

¿Profesor?...¿Que no dijiste Doctor?-

¡COMO SEA!...El dice que no ve muchas probabilidades de que vuelvas a caminar-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo

¡Eso es mentira!... Volveré a caminar y te daré una PATADA EN LA CARA-

Piensa lo que quieras pero te diré una cosa...Tu no saldrás de aquí...JAMAS-Grito Mylene mientras se iba dejando a la morena llorando

* * *

><p><em>Al Día Siguiente En La Tarde<em>

Alice se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose para salir , llevaba una mochila que contenía ropa, mientras que Keith estaba en el comedor

Keith voy a salir , ya conseguí trabajo-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Me alegro por ti Alice...Oye-

¿Que pasa?-

Te note algo enojada ayer-

¿Encerio?-

Si Alice...¿Que paso?-

Te hablare mas tarde de eso...¿Si?-

Si-

En eso tocaron la puerta

Voy...-Dijo la pelinaranja dirigiéndose a la puerta

Al abrir la puerta Alice se quedo paralizada al ver a cierto pelinegro

Shun...-Susurro la ojicafe

¿Quien es Alice?-Pregunto el ojiazul

¿Entonces es cierto?-Dijo Shun yéndose molesto

Shun espera...-Dijo Alice yendo tras el

* * *

><p><em>Con la Resistencia<em>

Las chicas se encontraban en el centro comercial ya que Julie estuvo rogando por ir ya que estaba aburrida y Mira y Runo accedieron

Gracias por acompañarme a las compras-Dijo la peliplateada agarrando unos vestidos

Si-Dijo la peliazul seria

Runo no te pongas así , después de todo te puedes comprar un vestido para sorprender a Dan-Dijo Julie picara

¡JULIE!-Grito la ojiceleste roja

¿Oye Julie como conociste a Julieta?-Pregunto Mira mientras veía ropa

Pues veras salí a tomar un café , derramaron café y apareció Julieta y me dio ropa-Dijo la ojiplata sonriente

Vaya historia-Dijo Mira con una gota estilo anime

¿Oigan?-Pregunto la peliazul mientras agarraba unas faldas

¿Que pasa?-Preguntaron ambas chicas

No se si notaron que Alice se encelo al conocer a Julieta-

Yo si lo note-Dijo Julie seria

Yo también-Dijo la ojiceleste tranquila

¿No estas enojada?-Preguntaron ambas sorprendidas

No-

¿Porque?-

Por que yo se que Alice aun sigue queriendo a Shun y ella lo esta tratando de olvidar con mi hermano-

¿Y?-

Ya se que lo puede lastimar y Keith esta atento a eso pero el quiere corre el riesgo... después de todo el corazón no se manda...¿O si?-Dijo Mira sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>Con Shun y Alice<em>

Shun aguarda-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando el brazo del pelinegro

SUÉLTAME-Grito Shun soltándose

Déjame explicarte las cosas-Dijo Alice intentando calmar a Shun

¿Explicar?...las cosas están muy claras , ESTAS VIVIENDO CON KEITH-

Estaba tratando de olvidarte-

Y POR LO VISTO LO HICISTE MUY BIEN-Grito el ojiambar furioso

No hice lo que piensas-Dijo la ojicafe con lagrimas en los ojos

¡¿Y CREES QUE TE VOY A CREER? ¡POR DIOS! , MIREN A ALICE LA SANTA-Grito el pelinegro pero Alice le dio una bofetada en la mejilla

¡NO MEREZCO QUE ME TRATES ASÍ!...MIENTRAS TU Y JULIETA SE LA PASAN TAN BIEN-Grito la pelinaranja soltando varias lagrimas

¿A que te refieres?-

POR DIOS SE NOTA QUE TE FASCINA JULIETA-

¡¿Y SI ES ASÍ QUE?...TU TIENES UNA VIDA Y YO TENGO QUE HACER LA MÍA-

ME PARECE PERFECTO , DIVIÉRTETE CON TU JULIETA...OH MIRA YA SON ¡ROMEO Y JULIETA!-Grito Alice subiéndose a una moto para despues irse

BIEN...ALICE ESA ES MI MOTO-

* * *

><p><em>Afuera en el Palacio Vestal<em>

Había varias guardias afuera del Palacio Vestal pero habia uno en especial que apenas estaba llegando

¿Que haces fuera de tu posición?-Pregunto un guardia

Acabo de ser transferido para vigilar a la nueva cautiva-

No se necesitan mas guardias para la prisionera-

¿Entonces si hay nueva prisionera?-

Si-

¿Y puedo saber desde cuando esta la nueva cautiva aqui?-

Esta aquí desde mas de 4 días-

Gracias por la información-Dijo el "guardia" lanzando varias bolas de insomnio para que los guardias quedaran dormidos

¡¿QUE?-Dijo el guardia cayendo dormido al piso

Ya voy Lice-

* * *

><p><em>En la cafeteria<em>

¿Entonces ya te diste cuenta?-Pregunto cierta rubia

Si Julieta y tenias razón-

Te dije que Alice y Keith vivían juntos y no me quisiste creer-

...-

Quien sabes que cosas mas hicieron esos dos en "su casa"-Dijo Julieta "tomando" el cafe para ocultar su sonrisa

Julieta e estado pensando las cosas-

¿Que has estado pensando?-

En nosotros-

¿Y que has pensado?-

Que debo de darte una oportunidad-

¡¿ Enserio?-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Si-

Gracias Shun , no te vas arrepentir-Dijo la rubia dandole un beso en los labios a Shun y este correspondio

* * *

><p><em>En los calabozos del Palacio vestal<em>

Lice se encontraba jalando las cadenas que estaban pegadas en la pared

Vamos un poco mas-Dijo la morena con todas sus fuerzas

En eso las cadenas de la pared se rompieron pero como las cadenas mantenían pegadas a la pared provoco que Lice se cayera ya que aun tenia las cadenas en sus piernas

Ay-Dijo Lice adolorida ya que había chocado contra el piso

Lice...-Dijo un guardia

ALÉJESE DE MI-

En eso el guardia entro y ella se quedo quieta ya que pensó que la dormirían pero fue todo lo contrario , le quitaron las cadenas

¿Quien eres tu?-

¿Aun lo preguntas?-Dijo el guardia quitándose el casco para dejar ver una hermosa cabellera plateada

Klaus...-

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Shun: DEJA DE HACER ESO_**

**_Yo: NO me gusta :3_**

**_Shun: ESTOY MOLESTO CONTIGO_**

**_Yo: Novedad ¬¬ ...ahora porque_**

**_Shun: SOY NOVIO DE JULIETA_**

**_Yo: Si que mal gusto tienes _**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS ,¿EN QUE TRABAJA ALICE AHORA_**

**_Yo: Ya lo veras n.n_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	33. No puedo estar contigo

**_HOLA AQUÍ DE VUELTA REPORTAN DOME A SUS SERVICIOS XD_**

**_Shun:¿Porque tan alegre?_**

**_Yo: Es que la proxima semana es mi cumpleaños :)_**

**_Shun: ¿Cuando?_**

**_Yo: El 26 de enero n.n_**

**_Shun: :O_**

**_Yo: De una vez aviso que no se si pueda actualizar el próximo viernes , lo mas seguro es que si :) , pero de todos modos...Ah por cierto...Shun ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Mande_**

**_Yo: TOMA (Dándole un zape)_**

**_Shun: AUCH...¡PORQUE FUE ESO!_**

**_Yo: SALES CON LA MENDIGA DE JULIETA!_**

**_Shun: Y ALICE CON KEITH_**

**_Yo: PERO ESO NO ES NOVEDAD _**

**_Shun: U.U , AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>En los calabozos del Palacio vestal<em>

Lice se encontraba jalando las cadenas que estaban pegadas en la pared

Vamos un poco mas-Dijo la morena con todas sus fuerzas

En eso las cadenas de la pared se rompieron pero como las cadenas mantenían pegadas a la pared provoco que Lice se cayera ya que aun tenia las cadenas en sus piernas

Ay-Dijo Lice adolorida ya que había chocado contra el piso

Lice...-Dijo un guardia

ALÉJESE DE MI-

En eso el guardia entro y ella se quedo quieta ya que pensó que la dormirían pero fue todo lo contrario , le quitaron las cadenas

¿Quien eres tu?-

¿Aun lo preguntas?-Dijo el guardia quitándose el casco para dejar ver una hermosa cabellera plateada

Klaus...-

* * *

><p>Lice-Dijo el peliplateado abrazando a la morena<p>

¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunto la morena seria

Vine por ti-

¡Estas loco!...Los guardias te atraparan-

No me importa-

Pues debería , Klaus no quiero que te hagan daño...como me lo hicieron a mi-Dijo la morena triste

¿Que te hicieron?-Pregunto el ojiverde serio

En eso sonó una alarma

Tenemos que irnos de aquí-Dijo el peliplateado levantándose

No puedo...-Dijo Lice sacando lagrimas

Lice platicaremos luego lo de Mira...-

¡NO ES ESO!...No puedo mover mis piernas-

Lice...-

VETE-

No me ire sin ti-Dijo el ojiverde cargandola

¿Ya te dije que estas loco?-

Si-

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

¡QUE!-Dijeron "toda" la resistencia

Así es Shun y yo somos novios-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

ESO ES IMPOSIBLE-Dijo la peliplateada en shock

¿Por que Julie?-Pregunto Julieta

Shun podemos hablar a solas en el gimnasio-Dijo Julie seria

Claro-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose con Julie

Juliera ¿Como es que Shun y tu se volvieron novios?-Dijo la peliazul confusa

Bueno les contare es que...-

* * *

><p><em>En el gimnasio<em>

¿De que quieres hablar Julie?-Dijo el pelinegro pero Julie le iba a dar una patada y este la esquivo

¡Como es eso de que eres novio de Julieta!-Dijo Julie en posición de combate

¿Que acaso te molesta?-Dijo Shun en la misma posición que Julie

¡Claro que no!-Dijo la ojiplata comenzando a combatir con Shun

¿Entonces?-

¡Apenas la conoces y ya son novios!...Te falta un tornillo-

Yo me siento bien-

¡Que hay de Alice!...Se supone que la amabas-

Ya lo dijiste...la amaba-

¡Estas demente!-

¡Si Alice ya hizo una vida tengo derecho a hacer la mía!-Dijo el ojiambar encimándose en Julie

¡YO PENSÉ QUE LA AMABAS DE VERDAD!-Dijo la peliplateada dándole un cabezazo a Shun

Auch...POR DIOS ELLA VIVE CON KEITH-

¿Ya lo sabes?-Dijo Julie seria

¿Lo sabias?-

Nos llamo para aconsejarla a Runo y a mi-

Vaya amigas que son-

¡MIRA KAZAMI YA ESTOY HARTA!...NOSOTRAS NO SOMOS UN PREMIO -Grito Julie empezando a golpear cada vez mas a Shun hasta que este calllo

Jamas dije eso-

No hace falta que lo digas con tal de ver tu actitud es suficiente-

...-

Si crees que somos trofeos que aveces se ganan y pierden ¡Estas muy equivocado! y si preferiste a Julieta...haya tu-Dijo la peliplateada yéndose molesta

* * *

><p><em>En la casa de Klaus<em>

Klaus se encontraba en su casa con Lice , ella estaba descansando en la cama del peliplateado y este estaba al pendiente de ella...-

Hum...-Empezó a despertar la morena

Despertaste-Dijo el peliplateado alegre

Si...¿Cuando me cambie?-Dijo Lice confusa al ver que tenia una ropa diferente

Ordene que te bañaran y te cambiaran de ropa-

¿Y como es que no me desperté cuando me bañaron?-

No se es que te quedaste inconsciente cuando caímos desde el piso 13-

¡ CAÍMOS DESDE EL PISO 13!-

Si y te desmallaste-

¿Y como estuvo la caída?-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Bien y lo mejor es que te tenia en mis brazos-Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo lo cual ruborizo a la morena

Klaus se a donde vas con esto...-Dijo la ojicafe seria

¿ A que te refieres Lice?-

A que no puedo estar contigo...-

Lice si es por lo de Mira...-Dijo el peliplateado pero la morena lo interrumpio

No es por eso es que tu te mereces a alguien mejor-Dijo la morena en lagrimas

No me digas eso Lice...-

Es la verdad mereces a una mujer completa no como yo...-

Para mi estas completa-

¡PERO YO NO ME SIENTO ASÍ!-

...-

No sabes como me siento al saber que no podre bailar , correr , ser mamá , ¡es una tortura esto!-

A mi no me importa si estas así-

Klaus a mi si me importa y mucho...no quiero que todos me vean en una silla de ruedas...No quiero que me tengan lastima-

Lice...-

Me tengo que ir Klaus...-Dijo la morena intentando alcanzar una silla de ruedas

De acuerdo pero primero hay una persona que te quiere ver...-Dijo el peliplateado sonriendo

¿Quien?-

Alice...-

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte<em>

Alice se encontraba en un camerino un poco nerviosa y algo tensa , se estaba viendo al espejo y su mirada reflejaba tristeza, traía el pelo lleno de tubos para el cabello para que su pelo se rizara y traía encima una bata de baño

Shun...-

_Flashback_

_Shun aguarda-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando el brazo del pelinegro_

_SUÉLTAME-Grito Shun soltándose_

_Déjame explicarte las cosas-Dijo Alice intentando calmar a Shun_

_¿Explicar?...las cosas están muy claras , ESTAS VIVIENDO CON KEITH-_

_Estaba tratando de olvidarte-_

_Y POR LO VISTO LO HICISTE MUY BIEN-Grito el ojiambar furioso_

_No hice lo que piensas-Dijo la ojicafe con lagrimas en los ojos_

_¡¿Y CREES QUE TE VOY A CREER? ¡POR DIOS! , MIREN A ALICE LA SANTA-Grito el pelinegro pero Alice le dio una bofetada en la mejilla_

_¡NO MEREZCO QUE ME TRATES ASÍ!...MIENTRAS TU Y JULIETA SE LA PASAN TAN BIEN-Grito la pelinaranja soltando varias lagrimas_

_¿A que te refieres?-_

_POR DIOS SE NOTA QUE TE FASCINA JULIETA-_

_¡¿Y SI ES ASÍ QUE?...TU TIENES UNA VIDA Y YO TENGO QUE HACER LA MÍA-_

_ME PARECE PERFECTO , DIVIÉRTETE CON TU JULIETA...OH MIRA YA SON ¡ROMEO Y JULIETA!-Grito Alice subiéndose a una moto para despues irse_

_Fin del Flashback_

Ojala y seas muy feliz con tu Julieta-Dijo la pelinaranja quitándose las lagrimas de sus ojos mientras se veía al espejo

Hola Alice ya llegue...¿Que pasa?-Dijo Julie entrando mientras tenia un micrófono inalambrico y una libreta agarrada

Julie hola...No me pasa nada-Dijo Alice mintiendo

Si...no te creo-

Supongo que las mentiras jamas me van a funcionar-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

Yo creo que no...¿Que tienes?-

Es que tuve una fuerte pelea con Shun...ya se que Julieta es su novia-

Si me acabo de enterar-

Es que fue tan grosero conmigo...El pensó que Keith y yo habíamos tenido intimidad-

¡Que!-

Mejor no hablemos de eso o se me va a derramar el maquillaje-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras se ponía polvo cerca de los ojos

Mejor yo te arreglo , estas demasiado triste y ya casi vas a salir al aire-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Gracias-

Por cierto ¿tu vestuario donde esta?-

Lo tengo colgado terminando el maquillaje me lo pongo-

Me parece perfecto-

Alice 15 minutos-Dijo una asistente

Gracias...-

Bien me apresuro-Dijo Julie acelerando el ritmo

Me quitare los tubos-Dijo la pelinaranja

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Chicos ¿Y Julie?-Pregunto Runo

Salio-Dijo el pelicafe

¿A donde?-

No se solo me dijo que pongamos este canal-Dijo el rubio poniendo el canal que Julie le indico

¿Para que?-Dijo Julieta

No lo se solo me dijo eso-

_*Que tramara Julie*-Pensó el pelinegro_

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice<em>

_*Respira*-Pensó Alice nerviosa_

Alice vestía un precioso vestido color rosado tipo mexicano , el vestido era mangas caídas dejando ver los hombros de Alice , el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas , unos artes rosados , el pelo lo traía rizado y le llegaba hasta los hombros , el maquillaje que ella traía había que su belleza se viera mas natural , traía los labios color rosa y sombras en los ojos del mismo color pero leve , Alice se veía totalmente hermosa

Yo ya no me esconderé mas-Dijo la pelinaranja apretando el puño por frustración

Alice...¿Estas lista?-Dijo Julie entrando al camerino

Si...lo estoy-Dijo Alice agarrando un microfono

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Alice es cantante O.O<em>**

**_Yo: Por así decir ^^_**

**_Shun: Que hermosa se ve :3_**

**_Yo: Si la baba te delata ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¿Que?...Uy (limpiándose la baba con una servilleta)_**

**_Yo: VAYA PALIZA QUE TE DIO JULIE XD_**

**_Shun: FUE SUERTE Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: JULIE LE DIO UNA PALIZA A SHUN _**

**_Shun: U.U_**

**_Yo: Esto vale oro XD , El encabezado del periódico :_**_ Julie le da una paliza a Shun_**_ o mejor _**_Ninja es vencido por una fanática de las compras _

**_Shun: Me voy_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , VAYA JULIE LE GANO A SHUN O.O_**

**_Hasta la proxima _**


	34. Regreso

**_HOLA A TODOS AMIGOS DE FANFICTION_**

**_ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELIZ SEMANA POR QUE YO SI :)))_**

**_AYER FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS , YEIIII_**

**_Shun: Ahora estas mas vieja n.n_**

**_Yo: Lo dice el que tiene 19 años en Mechtanium surge ¬¬_**

**_Shun: En nueva vestroia tengo 16, 3 años mas joven_**

**_Yo: Y mas irritante ¬¬_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice<em>

_*Respira*-Pensó Alice nerviosa_

Alice vestía un precioso vestido color rosado tipo mexicano , el vestido era mangas caídas dejando ver los hombros de Alice , el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas , unos artes rosados , el pelo lo traía rizado y le llegaba hasta los hombros , el maquillaje que ella traía había que su belleza se viera mas natural , traía los labios color rosa y sombras en los ojos del mismo color pero leve , Alice se veía totalmente hermosa

Yo ya no me esconderé mas-Dijo la pelinaranja apretando el puño por frustración

Alice...¿Estas lista?-Dijo Julie entrando al camerino

Si...lo estoy-Dijo Alice agarrando un microfono

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

No entiendo porque Julie dijo que viéramos este canal-Dijo Julieta seria

Supongo que tenemos que verlo-Dijo el pelinegro cruzado de brazos

Este promana es nuevo...nunca lo había visto-Dijo la pelinaranja confusa

No es un programa es un show en vivo-Dijo el peliverde

Bueno Shh...ya va a comenzar-Dijo el pelirosa

_Buenas noches damas y caballeros hoy me complace anunciar que todos los días nos podrán sintonizar a las 8 de la noche y no por nosotros si no por una belleza en especial , ella es una mujer muy famosa en vestal y nosotros conseguimos que fuera la cantante de este lugar...UN APLAUSO PARA ALICE GEHABICH-Dijo cierta peliplateada sonriendo_

¿¡Que?-Exclamaron todos

*Alice se ve hermosa*-Pensó el pelinegro sonriendo

Hum...Bufo Julieta molesta

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Julie<p>

Gracias Julie , es un gran honor poder estar aquí con todos ustedes esta noche y todas las que vendrán-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriente

¿Y Dinos Alice que vas a cantar?-

Dos canciones-

¿Hay a alguien que le quieras dedicar una cancion?-Pregunto la ojiplata picara

No...Bueno si...esta canción se las dedico a todas las mujeres que han sido humilladas por un hombre al que no vale la pena-Dijo Alice ocultando su tristeza

Bien Alice-Dijo Julie dejando a Alice en el escenario

Muchachos música por favor-Pidió Alice a los mariachis y estos asintieron

_(Porque me haces llorar-Lucia Mendez)_

Para qué,  
>me haces llorar,<br>que no ves,  
>que mas no puedo?<br>Para qué,  
>me haces sufrir,<br>que no ves,  
>que mas no puedo?<p>

Yo nunca,  
>nunca había llorado<br>y menos de dolor,  
>ni nunca,<br>nunca habia tomado  
>y menos por un amor.<p>

Por qué me haces llorar  
>y te burlas de mí?<br>Si sabes tu muy bien  
>que yo no sé sufrir.<p>

Me voy a emborrachar  
>a no saber de mí,<br>que sepan que hoy tomé  
>que hoy me emborraché ,por tí.<p>

Para qué,  
>me haces llorar,<br>que no ves,  
>que mas no puedo<br>Para qué,  
>me haces sufrir,<br>que no ves,  
>que mas no puedo<p>

Yo nunca,  
>nunca había llorado<br>y menos de dolor,  
>ni nunca,<br>nunca, nunca había tomado  
>y menos por un amor.<p>

Por qué me haces llorar  
>y te burlas de mí<br>Si sabes tu muy bien  
>que yo no sé sufrir.<p>

Me voy a emborrachar  
>a no saber de mí,<br>que sepan que hoy tomé  
>que hoy me emborraché, que hoy me emborrache por tí.<p>

Alice nunca habia cantado el genero de esa cancion pero lo hizo estupendo , el publico estaba en shock y mas los que la estaban viendo por la Television , el publico que estaba presente aplaudio y todos los chicos chiflaron pero Keith quien estaba presente les lanzo una mirada asesina y estos se quedaron callados y Alice solo sonrió

Eso Fue hermoso Alice-Dijo Julie subiendo al escenario

* * *

><p>Con la resistencia<p>

_Eso Fue hermoso Alice-Dijo Julie subiendo al escenario_

Apaga la Televisión-Dijo Julieta seria

Yo la quiero seguir viendo-Dijo la pelinaranja

¡¿Que?-Exclamaron todos en shock por el comportamiento de Mira

Que rayos les pasa actúan como si fuera otra persona-Dijo Mira con una gota estilo anime

¡LA RAPTARON LOS ALIENS!-Grito Dan y todos cayeron estilo anime

Uh...-

¡QUIEN ERES Y QUE HICISTE CON MIRA!...¡ LLÉVANOS CON TU LÍDER!-

DAN KUSO ME ESTAS HACIENDO QUEDAR EN RIDÍCULO-Grito la peliazil dándole un golpe a Dan

Auch-

En eso sonó el celular de Julieta

Perdón tengo que contestar-Dijo la ojiazul yéndose

_Platica __telefónica_

_¿Que quieres ahora Hydron?-Dijo Julieta saliendo a la azotea _

_Saber como vas mi pequeña-_

_Deja de decirme así sabes que lo odio-_

_Perdón , ¿ahora me dirás como vas?_

_Ya logre que Alice no quiera ver a Shun otra vez-_

_Perfecto...¿Hay algo mas?-_

_Si...no me dijiste que Shun era tan atractivo-_

_¡Soy hombre por dios como te iba a decir eso!...Espera ¿te gusto Shun Kazami?-_

_No me gusto...me fascina y voy a lograr que sea completamente mio-_

_Eres una pervertida-_

_Mira quien lo dice el que intento abusar de Alice-_

_Cállate-_

_¿Por cierto ya la viste en la Televisión?-_

_Si y se ve hermosa-_

_Te tengo que decir algo que paso con Alice esta semana-_

_¿Que paso?-_

_Alice no es lo que aparenta-_

_¿A que te refieres?-_

_Alice y yo discutimos y la saque de sus casillas y me dijo que si le hacia algo a Shun me iba a matar-_

_¿Alice? ella no puede hacerle daño ni a una mosca-_

_No te engañes...La vi muy segura...es la primera vez que siento a una persona tan segura y hasta sentí escalofríos-_

_Interesante...Te llamare luego-_

_Fin de la Platica __Telefónica_

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Julie<p>

Bueno Alice veo que tienes MUCHOS admiradores-Dijo Julie picara

Por lo visto si...Gracias chicos-Dijo Alice sonriente

¿Y ahora que canción cantaras?-

Bueno eso lo tendrán que escuchar-

¿Y va dedicada a alguien?-

No pero es la historia de amor que a mi me gustaria tener-Dijo la pelinaranja nostalgica

Bien... MÚSICA MAESTRO-Exclamo Julie bajando del escenario

_(Love Story-Taylor Swift)_

_We were both young when I first saw you,_  
><em>I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.<em>  
><em>I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air.<em>

_I see the lights,_  
><em>See the party the ball gowns.<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd,<em>  
><em>You say hello<em>  
><em>Little did I know...<em>

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>And I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,_  
><em>I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>Its a love story baby, just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>We keep quite because we're dead if they know<em>  
><em>So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while<em>  
><em>Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter<em>  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>Tts a love story baby, just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is_  
><em>This love is difficult, but its real,<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh,<em>

_I was tired of waiting,_  
><em>Wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>My faith in you is fading<em>  
><em>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.<em>  
><em>He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring<em>

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone_  
><em>I love you and thats all you know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>Its a love story baby, just say yes<em>  
><em>Oh, Oh, Oh<em>  
><em>We were both young when I first saw you<em>

Cuando Alice termino de cantar vio la puerta de entrada y para su sorpresa cierta morena estaba "entrando" en silla de ruedas y la estaba apoyando cierto peliplateado

Lice...Dijo Alice con los ojos cristalizados

Hola Alice...-Dijo la morena intentando sonreir

* * *

><p>Con la resistencia<p>

¡ES LICE!-Exclamaron todos y Julieta al escuchar ese nombre abrió los ojos como platos

*No puede ser...*-Pensó Julieta nerviosa

Al parecer ya regreso...-Dijo Mira triste al ver a Ace

Si...-Dijo el peliverde sonriente

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo: Ya me dio penita Mira u.u<strong>_

_**Shun:¡QUE! ¡TU PENA POR MIRA!...APOCALIPSIS**_

_**Yo: ¡NO EXAGERES!...(Dándole un zape)**_

_**Shun: AUCH...¿Oye tengo una pregunta?**_

_**Yo: Dime**_

_**Shun: Julieta conoce a Hydron **_

_**Yo: Créeme lo conoce muy bien **_

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¿COMO ES QUE JULIETA CONOCE A HYDRON?**_

_**Hasta la proxima **_


	35. Sentimientos revueltos

**_HOLA A TODOS_**

**_ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA BUENA SEMANA...porque yo no u.u_**

**_Shun: ¿y eso?_**

**_Yo: Falte a clases 2 dias porque me fui de viaje 2 días y no dormí bien _**

**_Shun: En pocas palabras "Tarea"_**

**_Yo: ¡SI!...odio la tarea ¬¬_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Cuando Alice termino de cantar vio la puerta de entrada y para su sorpresa cierta morena estaba "entrando" en silla de ruedas y la estaba apoyando cierto peliplateado<p>

Lice...Dijo Alice con los ojos cristalizados

Hola Alice...-Dijo la morena intentando sonreir

* * *

><p>Con la resistencia<p>

¡ES LICE!-Exclamaron todos y Julieta al escuchar ese nombre abrió los ojos como platos

*No puede ser...*-Pensó Julieta nerviosa

Al parecer ya regreso...-Dijo Mira triste al ver a Ace

Si...-Dijo el peliverde sonriente

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice y Lice<em>

Lice estas aquí-Dijo la pelinaranja abrazándola

Si Alice...-

Te extrañe mucho-Dijo la pelinaranja mientras derramaba lagrimas

Yo también te extrañe Alice-Dijo la morena en el mismo estado

¿Que te paso?-Dijo la ojicafe pero al ver a Klaus el le hizo una seña de que no hubiera dicho eso

Te lo cuento después...¿Podemos irnos?-Pregunto Lice seria

Si...Julie tengo que irme-Dijo Alice y Julie asintió

Las veré mañana-Exclamo la peliplateada sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio Vestal<em>

¡No puede ser!-Dijo Mylene mientras entraba con urgencia a los calabozos

Cuando la peliazul entro a la celda de la morena no vio a nadie y esta con desesperación golpeo la pared

¡MALDITA!...Con lo difícil que me costo capturarte...-

¡MYLENE!-Grito cierto peliblanco

¡¿Que quieres Shadow?-

Rizitos de oro quiere hablar contigo después de que venga de su viaje-

¿ Todavía no a regresado?-

No sigue de viaje...nos contacto y me dijo que estas en problemas-Rió Shadow como loco

_*MALDITA*-Pensó Mylene desesperada_

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Ya apareció...la tengo que ir a ver-Dijo el peliverde feliz

Yo creo que tienes que esperar Ace-Dijo Runo

¿Para que?...Necesito verla-Dijo Ace sonriendo

Déjalo Runo...que vaya a verla-Dijo Mira entrando a su recamara muy triste

_*Mira*-Pensó el ojigris arrepentido por su comportamiento_

Ace yo creo que deberías verla mañana...es lo mejor-Dijo el pelicafe

De acuerdo-

Bueno chicos yo me voy... Adiós Shun-Dijo Julieta dándole un beso en los labios para después irse

¿ Enserio crees que Julieta es la indicada?-Pregunto Dan serio

No lo se pero es la única forma de poder olvidar la-Dijo el pelinegro triste

Yo creo que haces mal Shun-Dijo Julie entrando al cuartel de la resistencia

¿Tu quien eres para venir a decirme eso?...Tu sabias que Alice estaría en Televisión para que yo la pudiera ver-

Si ¿no estaba hermosa?...Yo misma la maquille...y si sabia que ella aparecería porque yo soy la nueva conductora y representante de Alice-Dijo la peliplateada sonriendo

¡Ya te e dicho que ya la supere!-

Pues no te creo...te digo porque...tu cara te delata, LA AMAS ENTIÉNDELO-

YO NO LA AMO , YO NO PUEDO AMAR A UNA MUJER COMO ALICE-Grito el pelinegro pero la peliplateada le dio una bofetada

¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi amiga!...LA DIFERENCIA ES QUE TU NO PUEDES CON UNA MUJER COMO ALICE...-Grito Julie yéndose furiosa a su habitación

¿Esa chica es Julie?-Pregunto Runo mientras se escondía detrás de Dan

Cuando esta enojada si-Dijo Shun serio

* * *

><p><em>En la casa de Lice<em>

Lice me podrías explicar ¿que paso?-Dijo Alice preocupada

¿Que no es notorio?...Estoy invalida no puedo mover mis piernas-Dijo la morena derramando lagrimas

Lice...-

Estoy destrozada...siento que soy una inútil-

No digas eso ni de chiste...tu no eres una inútil-

Así me siento yo-

Para Klaus y para mi eres muy importante-

Alice yo no quiero ser una carga para ustedes-

No digas eso, nunca seras una carga para nosotros y en especial para Klaus

Alice , el se puede conseguir una chica mejor que yo, solo mírame-

No digas eso...Klaus te ama-

Pero de solo imaginar que en unos años se va a cansar de mi y me va a dejar...no quiero eso-

Conoces muy bien a Klaus y sabes que el no te haría eso-

Es que Alice tu no entiendes nada...estoy aquí en mi cama , sin poder mover las piernas, es una tortura para mi-

Lice...-

Bueno cambiemos de tema , solo hemos estado hablando de mi...Cuentame...¿Como vas con Shun?-

Cada vez de mal en peor-

¿Porque?-Dijo la morena confusa

Shun ya tiene novia-Dijo la pelinaranja triste

Cuéntame todo-

Si-

* * *

><p><em>Al Dia siguiente con la resistencia<em>

Todos se encontraban desayunando en el comedor y todos estaban un poco preocupados ya que Julie estaba muy molesta y ellos jamas la habían visto de esa manera

¿Julie estas bien?-Pregunto la peliazul

No-

¿Porque estas asi?-

Porque cierto ninja no sabe valorar a Alice-

Ella tampoco me supo valorar-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Claro que si solo que ¡tu! la dejaste ir-

Corrección ella tiro la toalla conmigo y se fue a revolcar con Keith-Dijo Shun enojado

¡TU NO SABES NADA!...¡EL QUE ESTA CIEGO ERES TU!-

Hola chicos...¿Que paso aquí?-Dijo Julieta entrando al cuartel

Hola-Dijeron todos pero a Julie no le dio tanto gusto

Hola Shun-Dijo la rubia dándole un beso en los labios al pelinegro

Hola-

Chicos estoy aburrida...¿porque no salimos a algún lugar?-

¿Que lugar seria?-Pregunto la pelinaranja

Donde Julie trabaja-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo y la peliplateada empezó a torcer

Hum...hum-

¿Tienes algún inconveniente en que vayamos?-Dijo la Rubia sonriente

No...oh miren la hora , lo lamento pero tengo que ir a arreglar a Alice-Dijo Julie levantándose de la mesa

Pero son las 10:45 de la mañana-Dijo el peliverde

¡Me da igual!-Chillo Julie yéndose muy molesta

¿Que le pasa?-

No compro el vestido que quería-Excuso Runo a Julie

Oh-

Bueno ya me tengo que ir... adiós-Dijo el peliverde entusiasmado

¿Y el a donde va?-Pregunto la rubia

*A ver a Lice*-Pensó la pelinaranja mientras derramaba una lagrima de tristeza

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo: No puede ser que tenga tanta pena por Mira O.O<em>**

**_Shun: 77_**

**_Yo:¿Que?_**

**_Shun: Sigo molesto contigo_**

**_Yo:¿Porque?_**

**_Shun: ¡JULIE ES MAS FUERTE QUE YO!_**

**_Yo: Si...NO ES GENIAL XD_**

**_Shun: NO_**

**_YO: ¡PARA MI Y PARA TODOS SI!_**

**_Todos: ¡SI!_**

**_Shun: Dejen reviews ,comentarios , opiniones, sugerencias , preguntas , NO ES JUSTO SOY MAS FUERTE QUE JULIE_**

**_Yo: Claro que no ^^_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	36. Una canción del corazón

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC EN EL QUE TODOS QUEREMOS ASESINAR A SHUN ^^_**

**_Shun: OYE Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: Es la verdad , has insultado y humillado a Alice y sales con Julieta ¬¬ , Alice tiene razon ya son ¡"ROMEO Y JULIETA"!_**

**_Shun: Estoy mejor sin ella _**

**_Yo:¿Seguro? ¬¬_**

**_Shun: NO , LA EXTRAÑO T.T_**

**_Yo: Ya decia yo n.n_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Bueno ya me tengo que ir... adiós-Dijo el peliverde entusiasmado<p>

¿Y el a donde va?-Pregunto la rubia

_*A ver a Lice*-Pensó la pelinaranja mientras derramaba una lagrima de tristeza_

* * *

><p>En casa de Alice<p>

Keith y Alice se encontraban desayunando , Keith estaba muy feliz y Alice se encontraba igual pero pensativa

¿Que pasa amor?-

Estoy preocupada por Lice es que no es la misma-

Supongo que debe ser muy doloroso no poder caminar-

Creo que si debe de serlo-

¿Ya terminaste la canción?-Pregunto Keith curioso

Si y no-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

No te entiendo-

Esta casi terminada pero me faltan algunas letras-

¿Puedo leerla?-Dijo Keith agarrando la libreta

Claro pero no se si esta buena-

¿Estas bromeando?...la letra es grandiosa-

¿Te cae?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Me cae y me aplasta-Dijo el ojiazul dándole un beso en los labios

Jajajajaja...¿Vas a venir a verme hoy?-

Claro que si...¿Y como se llama la canción?-

Se llama...

* * *

><p>En Casa de Lice<p>

Lice se encontraba saliendo de su casa con ayuda de Klaus y cuando ya iban a bajar Ace estaba subiendo las escaleras

_*Genial*-Pensó el peliplateado molesto_

Lice me alegra que hayas aparecido-Dijo el peliverde sonriendo

Hola Ace...¿Que haces aqui?-Dijo la morena tranquila

Vine a verte-

Gracias pero no tenias que hacerlo-

Necesitaba verte-

Ace...-

Bien ya la viste , ahora te puedes ir-Dijo Klaus alzando la ceja

Chicos...-

¿Y tu que haces aquí?-Dijo el peliverde molesto

La cuido-

Bien creo que ya es mi turno-

No, yo la cuido-

No yo-

Suéltala-Dijo Klaus molesto al ver que Ace tenia su mano en el hombro de Lice

Oh que-Dijo el ojigris desafiante

_*No debió decir eso*-Pensó Lice _

Oh esto-Dijo el peliplateado dándole un puñetazo

Al menos el príncipe sabe pelear-Dijo Ace de volviendo el golpe

Soy un cabalero no un príncipe ¿que no sabes diferenciar clases sociales-

Con razón sigues siendo UN SAPO-

ACE...KLAUS , ¡BASTA YA!-Grito la morena molesta

¡Eres un idiota!-Grito Ace

Y TU UN ESTÚPIDO-Grito Klaus

¡BASTA!-Grito la morena pero al apoyarse en la silla ella se cayo

LICE-Dijeron ambos corriendo a ayudarla

No me toquen-

Pero...-

Déjenme en paz, no los quiero ver al menos por el resto del día-

Pero Lice-

¿Que?...solo por que este en esta silla no se ignifica que necesite su ayuda-Dijo la morena yéndose

No quiero que te acerques a Lice-Dijo el peliplateado serio

¿Porque no?...Por lo visto Lice ya no es tu novia por lo tanto ya no es tu prometida-

Cierra la boca-

Solo te diré que yo luchare por ella y me ganare su corazón-

Vas a terminar lastimado Ace...Lice y yo nos amamos desde niños y tu no puedes romper ese lazo-

Ya lo veremos Klaus-Dijo el peliverde yéndose

* * *

><p>Con la resistencia<p>

Oigan porque Mira esta triste-Dijo Julieta mientras se sentaba alado de Shun

Es porque Ace se fue-Dijo el pelinegro serio

¿Solo por eso?-Pregunto la ojiazul confusa

Es que al parecer Ace esta enamorado de Lice-

¿Fujiwara?-Dijo la rubia

Si...¿Como sabes su apellido?-Dijo Dan confuso

Julie lo menciono ayer cuando estaba en vivo ¿Que no la escucharon?-Dijo Julieta nerviosa

_*No que yo recuerde*-Pensó Mira seria mientras veia a Julieta_

* * *

><p>En Casa de Alice<p>

¡¿Se pelearon?-Dijo Alice sorprendida

Si...¡parecian animales!-Dijo Lice molesta

Es ridiculo que un chico se pelee con otro solo por una chica-Dijo Keith mientras comia una tostada

¿Ah si?...Te recuerdo que hiciste lo mismo-Dijo Alice divertida mientras agarraba a Keith de el cuello

Tienes razón ambos se pelearon como animales...¿Recuerdas?-Dijo la morena

Y casi se matan a golpes-Dijo Alice seria

Si lo se-Dijo Keith mientras posaba sus labios con los de la ojicafe

¿Si saben que estoy aquí verdad?-Dijo la ojicafe quien estaba incomoda con la escena

Ups...perdón-Dijo Alice sonrojada

Bueno me voy a trabajar...adelante mi hora para poder ir a verte en la noche-

Gracias Keith-

Te amo-Dijo el ojiazul yéndose feliz

...-

¿No puedes decirlo verdad?-Dijo la morena sorprendida

No-Dijo Alice triste

Parece que los dos en verdad se aman y son felices pero te conosco Alice y se que no estas completamente feliz-

Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo Lice pero...no puedo-

Keith es un chico maravilloso y todos los sabemos , el tiene hasta club de fans en Vestal pero el solo te ama a ti-

¿Tiene club de fans?-Dijo Alice extrañada

Si-

Lice se que es un chico maravilloso y me encantaria corresponderle pero por desgracia no puedo-

Dime algo Alice-

¿Que?-

Cuando viniste aqui y te volviste novia de Keith...¿Olvidaste a Shun?-

Te sere honesta...Si lo deje de querer-Dijo la pelinaranja con total honestidad

Alice...-Dijo la morena sorprendida

Su frialdad conmigo me hizo ver que no me queria, que era un estorbo en su vida y Keith me demostro su amor y me enseño tantas cosas maravillosas pero cuando Shun llego tuve miedo-

¿De que?-

De haberme equivocado en que lo habia olvidado-

Alice...-Dijo la peliplateada entrando a la casa

Julie ¿desde cuando escuchaste?-Dijo Alice quitandose unas pequeñas lagrimas que tenia

Lo suficiente-

No se lo cuentes a Shun-Dijo la morena seria

No lo haría ni aunque me rogara-Dijo Julie molesta

¿Que paso?-

No se me harta y mas que este con Julieta-

¿Porque?-Dijo Alice confusa

No lo se , siempre pense que Shun era el más listo de todos pero me di cuenta de que es un TARADO-Grito la peliplateada molesta

Pero tu trajsite a Julieta-Dijo la pelinaranja

Si pero ya no me da buena espina-

...-

Por cierto Alice...es cierto lo que dijiste-

Si , Shun para mi es un monstruo ya no es el Shun del quien me enamore-

De hecho escribió una canción dedicada a el-Dijo la morena sonriendo

LICE-Dijo Alice toda roja

¿Puedo verla?-Dijo Julie agarrando la libreta

Si-

¡Esta hermosa!-Exclamo la ojiplata

La cantare hoy-

Genial...le tengo que llamar a varias personas para que vean el programa hoy-

¿Por cierto cuantas personas vieron el programa?-Pregunto la pelinaranja

20 mil personas-Dijo Julie sonriendo

¡TANTAS!-Exclamaron Alice y Lice

Si...por cierto Alice te traje el vestuario-

Pero faltan... casi 8 horas-

La belleza tarda...ya la tienes pero para verte mas hermosa-

De acuerdo-

Voy por el vestido-Dijo Julie sonriendo para despues irse

Esta loca-Dijo Lice divertida

Lo se-Dijo Alice dulcemente

* * *

><p><em>En la noche<em>

Alice estas radiante-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Gracias a mi-Dijo Julie picara

Alice traia puesto un hermoso vestido color morado eléctrico , con una manga dejando al otro descubiero , el vestido era muy corto le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas , unas largas medias decoradas con tejidos negros que formaban unas rosas ,el pelo se lo alacio y el pelo le llego a la cintura , se hizo un fleco de lado , se puso rimel en los ojos y las pestañas se le veian hermosas , sombra blanca en los ojos , aretes negros en forma de rosa , unos brazaletes negros , los labios color rosa y unos zapatos de plataforma de color negro. Efectivamente Alice estaba mas hermosa que nunca

Vinieron muchas personas-Dijo Alice mientras veía detrás de bambalinas

Tranquila si ayer pudiste con 20 mil personas puedes aun con mas-Dijo la morena

Gracias...-Dijo Alice sonriendo pero al ver que ciertas personas estaban entrando su sonrisa se borro

Ay no-Dijo Julie

¿Que hacen ellos aca?-Dijo la morena seria

Pense que no vendrían-Dijo la peliplateda

¿Lo sabias?-

Julieta menciono algo asi pero no pense que en verdad iban a venir-Dijo Julie seria

...-

Alice si no quieres salir lo entenderé-Dijo la peliplateada mirando a Alice a los ojos

Saldré-

¿Que?-

No porque estén aquí se significa que no tenga las agallas para cantar-

Genial entonces estate quieta hasta que te llame porque te aseguro que a Shun se le caerá toda la baba al verte-

Jajaja...¿Ya esta el piano?-

Si-

* * *

><p>Ya me arrepentí...¿Nos vamos?-Pregunto el peliverde<p>

No-Contesto la pelinaranja inmediatamente

Hay que quedarnos para ver si Alice es tan buena cantante como dicen-Dijo Julieta quien estaba sentada alado de Shun

_*Lo es*-Pensó el pelinegro_

_¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!-Exclamo Julie quien ya estaba en el escenario_

...-

Hoy es la segunda noche de transmicion que se hace aquí y me complace anunciar que ayer tuvimos 20 mil tele videntes-

_ *¡TANTO!*-Pensó Julieta impresionada_

Sin mas demora les presento a la bella y talentosa...Alice Gehabich-Dijo Julie feliz mientras recibía a Alice y todos los chicos se quedaron mas idiotizados de lo normal

_*Se ve preciosa*-Pensó Shun sonriendo mientras intentaba ocultar su cara de idiota_

Buenas noches y gracias por venir hoy voy a cantar una canción muy especial...yo las escribí y todas mis palabras en esta canción están dedicadas a una persona-

¿Se puede saber quien es esa persona?-Pregunto Julie

No...pero no hace falta decir el nombre ya que esa persona lo sabe-Dijo Alice viendo a Shun a lo lejos y el igual la veia pero Julieta se molesto y agarro la barbilla de Shun y lo beso en los labios

...-

Espero que les guste, la canción se llama...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun:¿La canción se llama continuara...?<em>**

**_Yo: ¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!_**

**_Shun: ¿Entonces?_**

**_Yo: La canción es muy hermosa en mi opinión no se como la vayan a ver ustedes_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS, ¿La canción estará buena?_**

**_Yo: AVISO , esta en ingles la __canción _**

**_HASTA LA PRÓXIMA_**


	37. You re The Reason

**_HOLA A TODOS :)_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque tan feliz?_**

**_Yo: Es que TwT_**

**_Shun: LICE RESPONDE_**

**_Yo: YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 400 REVIEWS! ^^_**

**_Shun: AY SI ES CIERTO_**

**_Yo: Quiero llorar TwT_**

**_Shun: ¿Que no lo estas haciendo?_**

**_Yo: Si pero quiero llorar mas TwT_**

**_Shun: -.-_**

**_Yo: BUENO NO LOS RETRASO MAS ^^ _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Bakugan ni la canción me pertenecen _**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>¡BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS!-Exclamo Julie quien ya estaba en el escenario<em>

...-

Hoy es la segunda noche de transmicion que se hace aquí y me complace anunciar que ayer tuvimos 20 mil tele videntes-

_ *¡TANTO!*-Pensó Julieta impresionada_

Sin mas demora les presento a la bella y talentosa...Alice Gehabich-Dijo Julie feliz mientras recibía a Alice y todos los chicos se quedaron mas idiotizados de lo normal

_*Se ve preciosa*-Pensó Shun sonriendo mientras intentaba ocultar su cara de idiota_

Buenas noches y gracias por venir hoy voy a cantar una canción muy especial...yo las escribí y todas mis palabras en esta canción están dedicadas a una persona-

¿Se puede saber quien es esa persona?-Pregunto Julie

No...pero no hace falta decir el nombre ya que esa persona lo sabe-Dijo Alice viendo a Shun a lo lejos y el igual la veia pero Julieta se molesto y agarro la barbilla de Shun y lo beso en los labios

...-

Espero que les guste, la canción se llama... You are the reason-Dijo la pelinaranja sentándose para tocar el piano

_You arte the reason-_Victoria Justice_ (ACOUSTIC VERSION)_

_I don't want to make a scene_  
><em>I don't want to let you down<em>  
><em>Try to do my own thing<em>  
><em>And I'm starting to figure it out<em>  
><em>That it's alright<em>  
><em>Keep it together wherever we go<em>  
><em>And it's alright, oh well, whatever<em>  
><em>Everybody needs to know<em>

_You might be crazy_  
><em>Have I told you lately that I love you?<em>  
><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>  
><em>And it's crazy that someone could change me<em>  
><em>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<em>  
><em>And you need to know that you're the reason why<em>

_I don't even care when they say_  
><em>You're a little bit off<em>  
><em>Look me in the eye, I say<em>  
><em>I could never get enough<em>  
><em>Cause it's alright<em>  
><em>Keep it together wherever we go<em>  
><em>And it's alright, oh well, whatever<em>  
><em>Everybody needs to know<em>

_You might be crazy_  
><em>Have I told you lately that I love you?<em>  
><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>  
><em>And it's crazy that someone could change me<em>  
><em>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<em>  
><em>And you need to know that you're the reason why<em>

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_  
><em>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<em>  
><em>You say it's just another day in the shade<em>  
><em>But look at what a mess we made<em>

_You might be crazy_  
><em>Have I told you lately that I love you?<em>  
><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly<em>  
><em>And it's crazy that someone could change me<em>  
><em>Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try<em>

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

__I don't want to make a scene_  
><em>I don't want to let you down...<em>_

Cuando Alice termino de cantar la canción todos empezaron a aplaudir incluso la resistencia todos aplaudieron excepto Julieta quien la veia con cara de odio, Shun se quedo mirando a Alice y ella también pero la rubia solo para molestar agarro a Shun de la mano y luego lo beso en los labios lo cual entristeció a la pelinaranja

Alice esa canción estuvo hermosa-Exclamo Julie feliz

Gracias-

Pero no solo la canción estuvo hermosa tu también estas bellisima...¿Acaso no chicos?-Dijo Julie mientras le daba la vuelta a Alice

SI-Exclamaron todos los chicos y empezaron a chiflar lo cual molesto a Keith

Gracias Chicos-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriente

No se vayan saldremos a comerciales, no cambien de canal-Dijo Julie sonriente

Estamos fuera-Dijo un productor

Uff...Alice lo hiciste excelente-Dijo la peliplateada

Gracias...estoy cansada , ire por un vaso por agua-

Aquí esta tu agua amor-Dijo el ojiazul dándole un vaso con agua a Alice

Gracias Keith-

Cantaste hermoso-

¿Lo crees?-Dijo Alice quien estaba perdida en los ojos del rubio

Si...eres la mejor-Dijo el ojiazul acariciando la mejilla de la ojicafe lo cual encelo a Shun

Gracias...-

* * *

><p><em>*Debo hacer algo...Shun no deja de mirar a Alice*-Pensó la rubia seria<em>

_Alice canto bien-Dijo el pelicafe mientras comía una hamburguesa_

¿Bien?, Alice canto genial-

Tal vez si valió la pena venir-Dijo el peliverde sonriendo mientras veía a Lice sentada en una mesa

Como digas-Dijo Mira yendo al baño

¿Que dije?-Dijo el peliverde confuso

Se me hace que eres mas idiota que Dan-Dijo Runo seria

Jajajajaja te dijo idiota...OYE-Dijo el pelicafe molesto

Hola chicos...-Dijo Julie intentando sonreír

Hola-

¿Acaso Alice no quedo hermosa?-

Quedo preciosa...Julie ¿Donde aprendiste a maquillar?-Pregunto Marucho

Estas hablando con Julie-Dijo Dan irónico

¿Y Ace?-

* * *

><p>Con Lice y Klaus<p>

Lice y Klaus se encontraban platicando pero cuando Ace llego Klaus se disgusto

¿Que quieres?-

Hablar con Lice...¿Que mas querría hacer aquí?-

Mira niño no te...-Dijo Klaus pero Lice lo interrumpio

Déjalo Klaus-

Pero Lice...-

No necesito guardaespaldas para hablar con mis amigos-Dijo la morena seria

De acuerdo-

Gracias Lice...-

Dime que quieres-Dijo la morena seria

Hablar contigo-

¿Sobre que?-

Sobre nosotros-Dijo el peliverde agarrando de Lice lo cual molesto a Klaus y entristeció a Mira

Ace ¿podríamos hablar de esto después?-Dijo la morena quien estaba viendo a Klaus un poco triste

Claro-Dijo el peliverde serio

Pensé que no se iría-Dijo Klaus sentándose en la mesa

Debes controlar tus celos-

No puedo-

Claro que puedes porque yo no te e dado ninguna razón para que te den esos tontos celos cuando ya sabes a quien le corresponden mis sentimientos-Dijo la morena tratando de disimular su tristeza

Lo siento-

Yo también-Dijo la morena yéndose

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

¿Se van a quedar?-Dijo la peliplateada seria

Si...¿Quieres que nos vayamos Julie?-Dijo la rubia agarrando a Shun de la mano

No...claro que no-Dijo Julie ocultando su ira

Julie 15 segundos-Dijo un conductor

Ok Gracias...-Diji la peliplateada yéndose

_*Ya se*_-_Penso Julieta agarrando un microfono_

HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ ESTAMOS DEVUELTA Y...-Dijo Julie sonriente pero Julieta la interrumopio

HEY-Dijo Julieta en el micrófono mientras subía al escenario

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: O.O , esto se pondrá feo u.u<strong>_

_**Yo: Dimelo a mi...esto se pone cada vez mas interesante X3**_

_**Shun: ¡No te preocupa!**_

_**Yo: NO PORQUE SUFRES XD**_

_**Shun: ¡MALA!**_

_**Yo: Aww gracias se agradece tu cumplido n.n**_

_**Shun: -.-**_

_**Yo: Esperamos y les haya gustado la canción**_

_**Shun: A mi me gusto Victoria Justice es todo un bombón :3**_

**_Yo: Pues si lo es ¬¬ , La idolatro demasiado es una de mis artistas favoritas_**

**_Shun: Pueden oir y ver el video en youtube , acoustic version recuerden ^^_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS ,PREGUNTAS, Ohhh Shun sufrira muy pronto muajajajajaa_**

**_Shun: U.U_**

**_HASTA LA PROXIMA_**


	38. Hasta luego

**_HOLA A TODOS!_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque tan feliz?_**

**_Yo: LLEGAMOS A LOS 400 REVIEWS!_**

**_Shun: ¡NO MANCHES! O.O_**

**_Yo: Nunca pense que el fic llegara a tener tantos comentarios TwT_**

**_Shun: ¿Estas llorando?_**

**_Yo: No solo se me metió algo al ojo ¬¬_**

**_Shun: AGRADECEMOS MUCHO SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ ESTAMOS DEVUELTA Y...-Dijo Julie sonriente pero Julieta la interrumopio<p>

HEY-Dijo Julieta en el micrófono mientras subía al escenario

_Girlfriend-Avril Lavinge_

_Julieta: Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
><em> Alice:No way, no way,<em>

_Julieta: I think you need a new one_

_Alice:Hey, hey, you, you,_

_Julieta: I could be your girlfriend_

_Alice: Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
><em>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_Julieta:You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_  
><em>I think about you all the time, you're so addictive<em>  
><em>Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?<em>  
><em>Alright, alright, alright<em>

_Alice:Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious_  
><em>And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess<em>  
><em>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right<em>  
><em>I'm right, I'm right, I'm right<em>

_Julieta:She's like so whatever_  
><em>You could do so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>And that's what everybody?s talking about<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
><em>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Alice:Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
><em>No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret<em>  
><em>Julieta:Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_ Alice:I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
><em>And even when you look away I know you think of me<em>  
><em>Julieta:I know you talk about me all the time again and again<em>  
><em>And again and again and again<em>

_Alice:So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear__  
><em>_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear_  
><em>I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again<em>  
><em>And again and again and again<em>

_Julieta:Cause she's like so whatever_  
><em>And she could do so much better<em>  
><em>I think we should get together now<em>  
><em>And that's what everybody's talking about<em>

_Alice: Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
><em>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend<em>

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me_  
><em>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend<em>

_Julieta:Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
><em>Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better<em>  
><em>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?<em>  
><em>Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<em>

_Alice:In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
><em>'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better<em>  
><em>There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?<em>  
><em>She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?<em>

_Alice y Julieta:Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend_  
><em>No way, no way, I think you need a new one<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way<em>

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me_  
><em>No way, no way, you know it's not a secret<em>  
><em>Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend<em>  
><em>No way, no way, no way, no way<em>

Todos estaban en alboroto el publico estaba fascinado con ellas y Julie tenia ganas de matar a Julieta al igual que Shun , Alice no se había dado cuenta de que Keith se había ido del lugar, Julieta y Alice se veían con una cara de pocos amigos ambas querían matarse a golpes pero no podían ya que había publico tanto en el lugar como en las casas viendo el show

Vaya eso si fue impresionante chicas...recuerden estaremos en vivo el Lunes , FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA-Dijo Julie arrebatando le el micrófono a Julieta mientras sonreía

Y...ya salimos-Dijo un productor

¿Me puedes explicar porque demonios subiste al escenario?-Dijo Julie con la ceja alzada

Quise darle vida a este basurero de Show-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Basurero es lo que estoy viendo yo-Dijo la pelinaranja cruzada de brazos

Lo que en realidad quiero es que TU...te alejes de MI NOVIO-

Pues dile a TU NOVIO que no me busque porque yo tampoco lo quiero ver-

Todo se puede esperar de una zorra-Dijo Julieta sonriente pero Alice le planto una bofetada

Zorra tu abuela-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose molesta

_*Me las vas a pagar Alice*-_

* * *

><p>En el palacio Vestal<p>

¿Donde esta Julieta?-Pregunto cierto ojiazul

Salio con su nuevo novio Shun Kazami-Dijo Mylene cruzada de brazos

Al parecer se salio con la suya-

Principe Hydron-Dijo el profesor Clay

¿Que pasa?-

La copia del bakugan de Alice ya esta por completarse-

Ya era hora-

Lo único que esta fallando es el rayo-

¿El que convierte a los bakugans en bronce?-Pregunto Mylene

Si...necesito una muestra del ADN de la persona que quiere-

¿Quieres que te traiga una muestra de sangre?-

No necesariamente sangre , saliva o una muestra de cabello de raiz-

Ok...Mylene llama a Julieta dile que le tengo un nuevo trabajito para ella-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

* * *

><p>En la casa de Alice<p>

Keith porque te...¿Que haces?-Dijo Alice desconcertada al ver que Keith ponía sus cosas en una maleta

Me voy-

¿A donde?-Dijo Alice confusa

No lo se tal vez a un departamento-

¿Porque?-

Porque no quiero seguir sufriendo-

Keith...-

Vi como mirabas a Shun-

...-

Lo mirabas con rencor pero al mismo tiempo con amor y cuando empezaste a cantar contra Julieta note que te estabas desquitando-

Keith no te vayas-

Lo siento Alice pero lo tengo que hacer-

...-

No llores linda-Dijo el ojiazul quitando le dulcemente las lagrimas a Alice

Keith...-Dijo Alice dándole un fuerte abrazo al ojiazul y este correspondió

Me tengo que ir-Dijo Keith agarrando las maletas

¿Entonces esto es un adiós_?-Dijo Alice con varias lagrimas en los ojos_

No es un adiós es un hasta luego-Dijo Keith sonriendo para después irse

Hasta luego-Dijo Alice poniendo su mano en el pecho

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: SIIIII YA SE FUE!<em>**

**_Yo: NOO KEITH!_**

**_Shun: Deberias estar feliz como yo ^^_**

**_Yo: PUES NO LO ESTOY! TwT_**

**_Shun: Al fin se fue de la vida de Alice_**

**_Yo: Por lo que pude notar a Alice le dolio que se fuera_**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , TODOS DENLE UN ZAPE A SHUN Ò.Ó_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	39. Verdades ocultas

**_¡HOLA A TODOS!_**

**_ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA BONITA SEMANA :D_**

**_Shun: ¿Porque estas tan feliz?_**

**_Yo: AL FIN TERMINARON MIS EXAMENES , SON UNA TORTURA!_**

**_Shun: Si lo son U.U_**

**_Yo: Me pase días estudiando pero ya no mas tortura_**

**_Shun: que mal_**

**_Yo: AVISO EN ESTE CAPITULO SHUN Y ALICE TENDRÁN UNA GRAN Y FUERTE DISCUCION , PREPÁRENSE PARA EL _****_ESPECTÁCULO_**

**_Shun: ¡ QUE!_**

**_Yo: (Comiendo palomitas) EMPIECEN EL CAPITULO ^^_**

**_Agradecemos sus reviews_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Me tengo que ir-Dijo Keith agarrando las maletas<p>

¿Entonces esto es un adiós_?-Dijo Alice con varias lagrimas en los ojos_

No es un adiós es un hasta luego-Dijo Keith sonriendo para después irse

Hasta luego-Dijo Alice poniendo su mano en el pecho

* * *

><p><em>Al día Siguiente<em>

_La resistencia se encontraba desayunando muy tranquilamente pero cierta persona toco la puerta y Julie fue a ver quien era_

¿Alice?...¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo la peliplateada desconcertada mientras que toda la resistencia incluida Julieta la veían

Necesito Hablar con Mira-Dijo la pelinaranja

¿Con esta Mira?-Dijo la ojiazul señalando se así misma

Si...¿Podemos hablar?-

Claro-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose con Alice

¿Que estará pasando?-Dijo el pelinegro preocupado

De seguro no es importante-Dijo Julieta mientras comía una rebanada de pan

Yo creo que si lo es...ire a ver que sucede-Dijo Shun yéndose

_No Shun...*Argg...maldita Alice...*bueno creo que ya se como empeorar esta situación*-Pensó Julieta mientras veía el celular de Julie_

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Mira<p>

¿Que pasa Alice?-

Tu hermano se fue...ya no vivimos juntos-

El no me a dicho nada-

Solo te vengo a preguntar si lo has visto..estoy muy preocupada por el-

No lo e visto-

Mira si algo le pasa a tu hermano no me lo voy a perdonar-

Keith se sabe defender-

Lo se pero aun así me preocupa-

Estoy segura de que lo menos que quiere hacer es preocuparte Alice-

Tu hermano es un encanto pero no quiero que este triste por culpa de nuestra ruptura-

¿Tu y Keith terminaron?-Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido

A ti...¿Que rayos te importa?-Dijo la pelinaranja empezándose a enojar

Los dejare hablar-Dijo Mira yéndose

No hay absolutamente nada de que hablar-Dijo Alice yéndose pero Shun la agarro de la mano para evitar que se fuera

Quiero aclararte unas cosas-

¿Que clase de cosas?-Dijo Alice alzando la ceja

De Julieta-

Creo que el tema de Romeo y Julieta ya esta bastante claro ¿no?-

Alice déjame explicarte-

¿Explicar?...eres un hipócrita-

¿Que?-

¿Se te olvido la ultima vez que hablamos?...¡no me dejaste explicarte nada!-

¡Por que las cosas eran demasiado claras!-

EL HECHO DE QUE KEITH Y YO VIVÍAMOS JUNTOS NO SE IGNIFICA QUE TUVIMOS INTIMIDAD-

¡¿ACASO SON AMIGOS CON DERECHOS?-Grito el pelinegro pero esta le dio una bofetada

¡SE NOTA QUE NO ME CONOCES!-

Y tu ami tampoco-

Sabes que, piensa lo que quieras , tu ni siquiera le llegas a los zapatos de Keith-

Soy mucho mejor que el-

¡CLARO QUE NO!-Grito Alice con todo su aliento y Shun se quedo impresionada al ver la forma en la que Alice defendio a Keith

...-

El a pesar de todo nunca dudo de mi al contrario me apoyo en todo lo que era importante para mi , es cierto que di a los bakugans ante los Vexos pero era para salvar AL MIO!-

Alice...-

TU HUBIERAS HECHO LO MISMO POR SKYRESS Y POR SI NO LO SABIAS TODOS ESTUVIERON DE ACUERDO PORQUE HYDRANOID SE HABÍA ENFERMADO DE GRAVEDAD , EL ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR!-Grito la pelinaranja con lagrimas en los ojos-

...-

Los vexos tenían a Keith y ademas tenían la cura para salvarlo, HYDRANOID ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI PORQUE EL ME NECESITA...¡PORQUE SU RAZA YA ESTA EXTINTA!-Grito Alice con todas sus fuerzas

No lo sabia-

¿Acaso tenia que decírtelo?...si me amabas tanto como decías NUNCA hubieras dudado de mi-

...-

Keith me rompió el corazón al igual que tu pero el nunca se dio por vencido , el me ama de verdad y tu nunca lo has hecho como yo pensaba-

Eso no es cierto-

SI ME HUBIERAS AMADO TANTO NO TE HUBIERAS HECHO NOVIO DE JULIETA UN DIA DESPUES DE QUE LA CONOCISTE-Grito la pelinaranja yéndose furiosa

Alice... perdóname-

* * *

><p>En otra parte del cuartel<p>

No tenias que mentir por mi hermana-Dijo cierto ojiazul

Yo se que no la quieres ver porque se te va a partir el corazón y regresaras con ella-Dijo la pelinaranja sentándose a su lado

Lo se y me costo trabajo esta decisión-

¿Que va a pasar con los vexos?-

Tu sabes lo que pasara si no les entrego a Alice-Dijo el rubio dejando caer una lagrima

Flashback

_Tu hermana se encontrara a salvo si colaboras con nosotros Keith-Dijo Hydron sonriendo_

_Y si no quiero-_

_Mm no se quien saldría lastimada tu hermana o tu preciada Alice-_

_Ellas no tienen que ver con esto Hydron-_

_Tienen que ver con todo tu hermana creo la resistencia para acabar con nosotros y ya han destruido varios planes mios-_

_Ella solo quiere salvar a los bakugans-Dijo el ojiazul tratando de defender a su hermana_

_Igual que Alice pero ella no quiere verte ni en pintura , la salvaste de ser violada por unos delincuentes , le hiciste promesas de amor , hiciste que se enamorara como loca por ti y como le pagaste, traicionándola-_

_ESTABA CEGADO-_

_Alice también lo estaba una hermosa joven que a estado enamorada de dos hombres que la han apuñalado por la espalda-_

_Alice lo aborrece ¿porque casarse con usted?-_

_Por las humillaciones que me a echo pasar por todo vestal y también a arruinado mis planes y que peor castigo que casarse con su propio enemigo-_

_Fin del Flashback_

No quiero que salgan lastimadas-

Pero y Alice-

Ellos me dieron unas semanas para traerla-

¿Y que vas a hacer?-

No lo se , Mira no soportaría que los vexos te hicieran daño ni a Alice-

Keith yo me se defender-

Prefiero morirme antes de entregar a Alice-

Lo se-

No lo voy a hacer , no la voy a entregar-

Me parece una buena descicion-

En eso suena el celular de Keith

Hydron.._._

_Platica __Telefónica_

_¿Ya nos la vas a entregar?-_

_No-_

_¿Que?-_

_No soportare que hagan la vida de Alice miserable-_

_Lastimaremos a tu hermana-_

_Ella se sabe defender-_

_Te vas a arrepentir de esto-_

_ESCÚCHAME TU A MI RISITOS DE ORO...Nadie amenaza a la gente que amo-_

_Fin del la platica __telefónica_

Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hermano-

Quiero decirte que si me pasa algo tu y Alice se esconderán-

¿Que?-

Son lo mas importante en mi vida-

Keith...-

Si algo llega a pasarme quiero que le des esta carta a Alice-

No te pasara nada ya lo veras-Dijo Mira sonriendo

Eso espero-Dijo Keith agarrando una mochila-

¿A donde vas?-

Al palacio Vestal-Dijo el ojiazul yéndose

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo: KEITH NOOOOOO TWT<em>**

**_Shun: Keith SIIIII ^^_**

**_Yo: MEDIOCRE NINJA INSENSIBLE _**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: KEITH NO TE VAYAS TE AMO TWT_**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: Ademas de mi hermoso Klaus ^^_**

**_Shun: ES UN TRAIDOR_**

**_Yo: KEITH NO ES UN TRAIDOR , SI FUERA UN TRAIDOR YA HUBIERA ENTREGADO A ALICE PERO EL SE ESTA ENTREGADO A SI MISMO TWT_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¡KEITH ES UN HÉROE!_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo:¡ES MAS VALIENTE QUE SUPERMAN Y BATMAN! MAS QUE TODOS JUNTOS TWT_**

**_Shun: Me largo de aquí (yéndose)_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , QUE SHUN ES UN TONTO_**

**_Hasta la _****_próxima_**


	40. Plan en marcha

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUI DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO ESTE FIC ^^_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo : ¿Que?_**

**_Shun: TODOS ME ODIAN_**

**_Yo: Claro que no solo te odia casi medio mundo ^^_**

**_Shun: ¡Eso no me ayuda!_**

**_Yo: Pues si no hubieras tratado tan mal a Alice nadie te odiaria tanto_**

**_Shun: U.U_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Quiero decirte que si me pasa algo tu y Alice se esconderán-<p>

¿Que?-

Son lo mas importante en mi vida-

Keith...-

Si algo llega a pasarme quiero que le des esta carta a Alice-

No te pasara nada ya lo veras-Dijo Mira sonriendo

Eso espero-Dijo Keith agarrando una mochila-

¿A donde vas?-

Al palacio Vestal-Dijo el ojiazul yéndose

* * *

><p>En la casa de Lice<p>

Lice y Klaus se encontraban comiendo y todo estaba completamente en silencio hasta que el peliplateado lo rompio

Lice por favor deja de ser así-

¿Asi como?..¿Callada y fría , inservible?-

No eres inservible-

¡ Así me siento yo!...no puedo caminar por mi misma , tienes que andarme empujando y ¡me hace sentir inútil!-Dijo la morena azotando sus manos con su silla de ruedas

¡Pero estas viva! , deberías sonreír por eso , toda tu alegría se fue-Dijo el peliplateado enojado

¡¿ Sonreír?..¡Que no ves! mis piernas no se mueven-Dijo la morena furiosa

Tu no eres la Lice que yo conozco-

Pues que pena me da , ya te dije vete a buscar a alguien mas , a una mujer que si pueda caminar-Dijo Lice yéndose

_*Se que debe ser difícil para ella pero ya no la reconozco*-Pensó el peliplateado triste_

* * *

><p>En el Palacio Vestal<p>

¿Quiere que atrapemos a Keith?-Dijo Mylene desconcertada

¡El me traiciono!...¡Lo quiero ante mi!-Grito el ojiazul furioso

¡ AQUÍ ME TIENES!-Grito Keith a lo lejos

¡Y aun asi tienes el descaro de venir a presentarte después de lo que hiciste!-

No quería alargarte la búsqueda-

ATRAPEN LO-Grito el ojiazul y Volt y Shadow lo agarraron de ambas manos y Keith no oponia resistencia pero cuando lo agarraron su celular cayo y empezó a vibrar

Miren quien te esta llamando-Dijo Lync riendo mientras agarraba el celular

Alice...-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

¡ DÁMELO!-Grito el ojiazul empezando a oponer resistencia contra Volt y Shadow

¡ Quédate quieto!-Grito Mylene sacando una navaja mientras lo ponía en el cuello de Keith

Tranquila Mylene yo se como castigar a los traidores...-Dijo Hydron acercándose a Keith mientras sacaba un látigo

* * *

><p>En Casa de Alice<p>

No me contesta-Dijo la pelinaranja hecha un mar de lagrimas

Debes tranquilizarte de seguro esta bien-Dijo Hydranoid quien estaba en el hombro de Alice

Estaría mas tranquila se me mandara un mensaje por lo menos-

Keith se sabe defender , después de todo el y Lice te enseñaron a defenderte-

Pero aun asi no dejan de preocuparme , No se donde esta Keith o si esta bien y Lice se a vuelto muy fria y triste-

Al igual que tu cuando viniste a Vestal-

Si...-

Alice yo se que has sufrido bastante y la mayor parte es por mi culpa-

No digas eso , ademas de mi abuelo tu también eres todo lo que queda de mi familia...-

Familia...como me gustaría tener a mi raza devuelta-

No te culpes por ser el único que queda de tu especie-

Cambiando de tema , cantaste muy bonito el viernes-

¿Me viste?-

Si junto a los demás bakugans-

Oh-

No te preocupes , Keith estara bien-

Eso espero-Dijo la pelinaranja llevando su mano al pecho

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

Julieta se encontraba en el cuarto de Julie aprovechando que ella se estaba bañando y en eso agarro su celular y salio del cuarto

¿Julieta que haces en el cuarto de Julie?-Pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro al ver a su novia salir de la recamara de su amiga

¿Y tu que haces paseando por el dormitorio de Julie?-Dijo la ojiazul alcando la ceja

Tal vez porque mi habitación esta alado de la suya-Dijo el pelinegro tranquilo

Oh-

...-

Shun te e notado muy pensativo...¿Que tienes?-

Es...Alice-

¿Que paso con ella esta vez?-Dijo Julieta enojada

Pues discutimos y...-

Shun cada vez que se ven discuten eso no es novedad-Dijo Julieta como si nada

Lo se pero al parecer me equivoque-

¿En que?-

En que tal vez Alice y Keith no tuvieron intimidad-

¿Y tu le crees?-

Si , estaba muy segura de lo que decía-

Si fuera tu no le creería...puede ser que Alice mienta-

Ella es incapaz de mentir-Dijo el pelinegro empezando a molestar

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y puede ser que Alice y Keith si hayan tenido relaciones-

Alice no miente y eso lo se y no permitiré que le sigas faltando al respeto-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose a la sala muy enojado

Esto te saldrá muy caro Shun...veamos quien le falta el respeto a quien-Dijo Julieta divertida mientras escribía un mensaje y lo enviaba para después dejar el celular de Julie en su cama ya que estaba por salir

* * *

><p><em>En la sala<em>

Shun perdón quiero disculparme por todo lo que dije de ella-

¿Enserio?-

Claro , lo que menos quiero es pelearme contigo...¿Me perdonas?-

Si-Dijo Shun intentando sonreir

Bueno yo me voy tengo que irme a mi casa a acomodar unas cosas , los veo luego-Dijo Julieta dandole un beso a Shun en los labios para después irse

En eso sonó el celular de Shun y el mensaje era de Julie

Que raro , porque me mandaría un mensaje si esta en su cuarto-Dijo el pelinegro desconcertado para después leer el mensaje

Cuando Shun vio lo que contenía el mensaje se quedo en shock y a la vez estaba furioso , el mensaje no era para el , era para Alice y lo que decía no lo tenia muy feliz

Chicos tengo que irme con urgencia , los veo luego-Dijo Julie sonriendo para después irse

_*Me mentiste Alice*-Pensó el pelinegro apretando su puño_

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Señor me mando a llamar-Dijo Volt haciendo una reverencia

Si necesito que elimines completamente a una persona-

¿Primero puedo saber de que se trata todo esto?-

Claro , Keith me desafió y yo voy a acabar con todos sus seres queridos , amigos cercanos o familiares-

¿Y a quien quiere que elimine?-

Dejare lo mejor para el final pero primero quiero que elimines a Klaus Von Herzen-Dijo Hydron sonriendo mientras señalando la imagen en la pantalla

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Yo: Noooo TwT_**

**_Shun: ¡Se supone que no te importa! _**

**_Yo: ¡CLARO QUE SI ME IMPORTA!_**

**_Shun: ¿Te estas haciendo la difícil?_**

**_Yo: No TwT_**

**_Shun: Mujeres ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Miren quien lo dice ¬¬ , el ninja que dejo ir a Alice a los brazos de nuestro amado y guapo Keith :3_**

**_Shun: ¬¬ , ¿Oye que decía el mensaje?_**

**_Yo: No puedo creerlo , ¡Julieta te hablo de ese tema por semanas!_**

**_Shun: ¿Que tema?_**

**_Yo: U.U_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , ¿QUE CREEN QUE DICE EL MENSAJE?_**

**_Hasta la próxima ^^_**


	41. Decisiones y Frustraciones

**_HOLA A TODOS AQUÍ DEJANDO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC_**

**_Shun: ¡Que dice el mensaje!_**

**_Yo: Parece que alguien esta desesperado ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¡YA DIME!_**

**_Yo: Ninjas u.u_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_AVISO: EN ESTE CAPITULO VAN A QUERER ASESINAR A SHUN U.U , GOLPEARLO , USARLO COMO MUÑECO DE ENTRENAMIENTO ETC._**

**_Shun: ¡QUE! O.O_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Señor me mando a llamar-Dijo Volt haciendo una reverencia

Si necesito que elimines completamente a una persona-

¿Primero puedo saber de que se trata todo esto?-

Claro , Keith me desafió y yo voy a acabar con todos sus seres queridos , amigos cercanos o familiares-

¿Y a quien quiere que elimine?-

Dejare lo mejor para el final pero primero quiero que elimines a Klaus Von Herzen-Dijo Hydron sonriendo mientras señalando la imagen en la pantalla

* * *

><p>En Casa de Alice<p>

¿No sabes nada de el?-Dijo Julie desconcertada

No ya lo intente todo , le pregunte a toda la resistencia , a su hermana , le llame a su celular y nada , no se donde esta-

Tienes que tranquilizarte-

Lo se y lo intento pero no puedo...me preocupa no saber en donde esta-

Alice no has dormido en dos días , intenta dormir-

No...no quiero-

Te va a hacer mal y no quiero que te pase eso y ademas mañana tienes que cantar-

¡Tengo una idea!-Exclamo Alice sonriendo

¿Y cual es?-

Casi todo Vestal ve el show ¿no?-

Si , si lo ven-

Tal vez Keith lo vea mañana-

Le vas a mandar un mensaje desde la televisión-

Si-Dijo Alice sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Julieta...¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo Hydron desconcertado

Vine a decirte que ya podrás tener el cabello o la sangre de Alice-Dijo Julieta divertida

¿Ah si?-

Si...mi plan ya esta en marcha-

Me alegro-

Oye por casualidad escuche una conversación que tuvieron Alice y Shun y me sorprendí al escuchar que la raza de Hydranoid ya estaba extinta-

Lo esta-

Tengo un nuevo plan que hara que Alice poco a poco quede indefensa-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

¿Y de que trata?-

Ya lo sabrás pero antes..necesito el bakugan mecánico de Shadow-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Lice<em>

La morena se encontraba sola en su casa , estaba en el jardín y se encontraba muy pensativa y a la vez muy triste

*Estoy siendo demasiado dura con todos y en especial conmigo misma*-Penso la morena dejando caer una lagrima

_Flashback_

_Klaus se a donde vas con esto...-Dijo la ojicafe seria_

_¿ A que te refieres Lice?-_

_A que no puedo estar contigo...-_

_Lice si es por lo de Mira...-Dijo el peliplateado pero la morena lo interrumpio_

_No es por eso es que tu te mereces a alguien mejor-Dijo la morena en lagrimas_

_No me digas eso Lice...-_

_Es la verdad mereces a una mujer completa no como yo...-_

_Para mi estas completa-_

_¡PERO YO NO ME SIENTO ASÍ!-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Tengo que seguir adelante y no estar amargada-Dijo la morena viendo un folleto de un centro de rehabilitacion

En eso Lice agarro su celular para llamarle a Klaus pero ella decidió no llamarle

Mejor lo busco... así sera sorpresa-Dijo la morena sonriendo

* * *

><p>Horas después en el departamento de Julieta<p>

Estoy muy cansada...solo espero que el plan funcione-Dijo Julieta sonriente

En eso tocaron el timbre

Voy-Dijo la ojiazul abriendo la puerta y su sorpresa fue ver que era Shun

...-

Shun que...-Dijo la rubia pero Shun la empezó a besar

En eso Julieta empezó a corresponder y luego ella empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Shun y este parecía estar totalmente furioso y en pocas palabras se estaba desquitando con ella , luego Shun y Julieta se recostaron el la cama y...

* * *

><p>En otra parte de Vestal<p>

Lice se encontraba paseando por las calles en busca de Klaus y en eso lo vio y la morena no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa pero pocos segundos después se borro ya que vio a Volt siguiendo a Klaus

*Que rayos pasa acá*-Pensó la morena desconcertada para después seguir a volt

* * *

><p>Hey principito-Llamo cierto ojiazul a Klaus<p>

¿Qu..-Dijo el peliplateado volteando a ver pero recibió un fuerte golpe

Creo que este trabajo estará muy sencillo-Dijo Volt riendo

Eso piensas tu-Dijo Klaus dándole una patada en la panza al pelinaranja

Me las pagaras-Dijo Volt empezando a golpear cada vez mas fuerte a Klaus

¡ DÉJALO!-Grito la morena a lo lejos mientras derramaba lagrimas

¡LICE VETE DE AQUÍ!-

NO TE PREGUNTE...VETE-

Vamos a ver que tan fuertes son tus gritos-Dijo Volt sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Lice

NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA-Grito el peliplateado dándole una patada en la cara a Volt

¡ME LAS PAGARAS!-

Pues vamos a ver lo que tienes...nenita-

Primero me encargare de ti y luego de tu noviecita-Dijo el pelinaranja para después sacar una navaja

¡NO!-Grito la morena desesperada y sin darse cuenta ella...

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>SHUN: NOOOOOO , QUE RAYOS HICISTE! Ò.Ó<em>**

**_Yo: querrás decir que hiciste tu , admito que tengo parte de culpa pero es así como suceden las cosas_**

**_Shun: TWT...ME SIENTO UNA BASURA , ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE! TWT_**

**_Todos: ¡YO!_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Esto fue parte del plan de Julieta ya que esta nos salio muy calculadora u.u_**

**_Shun: Insisto exactamente que decia el mensaje_**

**_Yo: Efectivamente Tiene que ver sobre la supuesta intimidad de Alice con Keith pero no puedo creer que le creas mas a un mensaje que a ella en eso no estoy de acuerdo_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS, ¿PARA QUE QUERRÁ JULIETA EL BAKUGAN MECÁNICO DE SHADOW?_**

**_Hasta la proxima_**


	42. Alegrías y un error

**_HOLA A TODOS FELIZ VIERNES_**

**_Shun: Y fin de semana tambien ^^_**

**_Todos: ¡BUU!... SÁQUENLO DE AQUÍ! (Tirando le basura)_**

**_Shun: ¡Auch que sucede!_**

**_Yo: FUISTE AL DEPARTAMENTO DE JULIETA...¡ESO SUCEDE!_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER ^^_**

* * *

><p>¡ DÉJALO!-Grito la morena a lo lejos mientras derramaba lagrimas<p>

¡LICE VETE DE AQUÍ!-

NO TE PREGUNTE...VETE-

Vamos a ver que tan fuertes son tus gritos-Dijo Volt sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Lice

NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA-Grito el peliplateado dándole una patada en la cara a Volt

¡ME LAS PAGARAS!-

Pues vamos a ver lo que tienes...nenita-

Primero me encargare de ti y luego de tu noviecita-Dijo el pelinaranja para después sacar una navaja

¡NO!-Grito la morena desesperada y sin darse cuenta ella...

* * *

><p>De que ella estaba encima de Volt<p>

Lice...-

NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE UN PELO A KLAUS-Grito la morena mientras golpeaba a Volt con sus brazos

Supongo que primero me encargare de ti-Dijo Volt dirigiendo la navaja hacia ella

¡NO!-Grito Klaus pero la morena hizo que la navaja solo le rozara parte de la mejilla

¡ QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!-Grito el pelinaranja haciendo un lado a Lice pero ella aprovecho y le quito la navaja

Vete si no quieres que le llame a la policía-Dijo Klaus poniéndose enfrente de la morena

Esto no se quedara así-Dijo el ojiazul yéndose

Lice...-Dijo el ojiverde corriendo a abrazarla

Klaus...me levante-

Si...lo vi-

Pero aun así yo...aun no puedo mover las-

Vas a poder yo se que si-

De hecho yo venia...a decirte que mañana me iré a un centro de rehabilitación-

¿Estas segura?-

Si...yo quiero volver a caminar por ti y por mi...-Dijo la morena sonriendo mientras acariciaba la menjilla del ojiverde

¿Nos vamos a tu casa?-

Si...-

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

Shun se encontraba despertando lentamente pero al voltear a su lado izquierdo se quedo completamente mudo al ver que Julieta estaba alado de el y que ambos estaban completamente desnudos

_*Que paso*-Pensó el pelinegro totalmente desconcertado_

¿Shun?...como dormiste-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

¿Que paso aquí?-

¿Eh?...Shun que no ves esto , hicimos el amor-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Shun

Esto no puede ser-Dijo el pelinegro totalmente desconcertado

Si puede ser... viniste a mi departamento anoche e hicimos el amor-

...-

Ahora ya se lo que sentía Alice al estar con Keith...-Dijo Julieta ocultando su sonrisa

_*Me doy asco a mi mismo*-_

* * *

><p>En Casa de Alice<p>

¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?-Dijo la pelinaranja quien tenia vendado sus ojos

Todavía no-Dijo Klaus poniendo a la morena enfrente de ella

...-

Ábrelos ya-Dijo Lice apoyándose en su silla para levantarse

¿Cual es la...Lice-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

Sorpresa-Dijo la morena dejando caer una lagrima

¡Estas de pie!-Exclamo la pelinaranja abrazándola

Cuidado Alice...solo se puede levantar-Dijo Klaus agarrando a Lice para que no se cayera

¿Como fue esto?-

Volt intento eliminar a Klaus-

¿Que?-

Lice llego y cuando vio que Volt me iba a enterrar una navaja salto hacia Volt-

Por eso tu curita en la mejilla-Dijo la pelinaranja

Si-

Lice me encantaría que tu y Klaus vinieran a mi presentación de esta noche-

No puedo Alice-Dijo la morena

¿Porque?-

Me voy a internar en un centro de rehabilitación-

¿Estas segura?-

Si y te estaré viendo desde el centro-

Gracias...-

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Shun se encontraba llegando al cuartel pero cuando entro todos estaban esperandolo

¿Donde estabas Shun?-Dijo Dan cruzado los brazos

No en donde...si no ¿Con quien?-Dijo Runo seria

Mejor dicho...¿En donde pasaste la noche Shun?-Dijo la peliplateada acercándose al pelinegro

¿Estuvieron esperándome toda la noche?-

No nos cambies el tema...¿Donde pasaste la noche?-Dijo Ace seriamente

Yo...-

En eso sono el celular de Julie

Hola...¡LICE SE PARO!...Voy para allá-Dijo la peliplateada emocionada

¿Como que Lice se paro?-Dijo Ace sonriendo

Alice no me explico bien pero ella se puede parar pero aun no las puede mover-

¿Y como esta?-

Dice que bien de hecho Lice ira a un centro de rehabilitación-

¿Que?-

Dijo un centro de rehabilitación...¿Que no oíste?-Dijo Mira agarrando su bolso y una chaqueta

¿A donde vas?-Dijo Ace serio

A que te importa-Dijo la ojiazul yéndose

¿Que te importa?...no conozco ese lugar-Dijo Dan comiendo una hamburguesa

Te salvo la campana Shun pero después me vas a oír-Dijo Julie agarrando su bolsa e irse

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

¡Como que no cumpliste mi orden!-Dijo Hydron furioso

Lice se levanto y me ataco-

¿Que acabas de decir?-Dijo Julieta entrando a la sala

Julieta ya iba a mandar por ti-

Volt repite lo que dijiste-

Lice se levanto-

¡Eso es imposible!...Mylene me dijo que quedo completamente paralitica-Dijo la ojiazul preocupada

¿Tienes miedo de que se descubra que Shun decía la verdad sobre que lo atacaron?-

...-

No se porque estas asi después de todo... tu lo asaltaste y lo inculpaste-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

No sospechan de mi-Dijo la rubia seria

Te aseguro que si descubren la verdad te van a aborrecer-

No creo que con solo asaltar a Shun me aborrezcan-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Yo no hablaba de esa verdad-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo lo cual hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos

No te atreverías-

Claro que si-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

Bien me daré prisa en lo que quieres-Dijo Julieta seria

Perfecto-

¿Ya les hicieron los cambios al bakugan?-

Aqui tienes el control para cambiar el atributo-Dijo Hydron dándole un control a la ojiazul

Perfecto , me da nauseas el atributo darkus-Dijo Julieta mirando el control

Por cierto ¿conseguiste lo que querías?-

Si-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

¿Estas lista para esta noche?-

Por supuesto que si...no me perdería la cara de Alice por nada del mundo-Dijo Julieta sonriendo descaradamente

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: ¡NO!<strong>_

_**Yo: No manches se lo va a decir O.O**_

_**Shun: QUE ALGUIEN ME MATE**_

_**Todos: ¡YO!**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Eres un tonto y ademas el mensaje si estuvo algo fuerte u.u**_

_**Shun: ¡VENIA DEL CELULAR DE JULIE QUE ESPERABAS!**_

_**Yo: Ya pronto se revelara lo que decía el mensaje**_

_**Shun: TwT**_

_**Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS, Shun te salvo la campana ¬¬**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_


	43. ¿Amigas?

_**HOLA DE NUEVO ^^**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Ahora que hice ¬¬**_

_**Shun: HACER QUE JULIETA Y YO...¡YA SABES!**_

_**Yo: Claro hechame la culpa de todo**_

_**Shun: Bien ^^, por tu culpa todos me odian, Alice no me quiere ver , Julie me VENCIÓ en una pelea , me inculparon de que no pudieras caminar y de tu desaparición , Todos desconfían de mi , creen que soy el peor ser del universo...¿Sigo?**_

_**Yo: No ¬¬***_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>No creo que con solo asaltar a Shun me aborrezcan-Dijo Julieta sonriendo<p>

Yo no hablaba de esa verdad-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo lo cual hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos

No te atreverías-

Claro que si-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

Bien me daré prisa en lo que quieres-Dijo Julieta seria

Perfecto-

¿Ya les hicieron los cambios al bakugan?-

Aqui tienes el control para cambiar el atributo-Dijo Hydron dándole un control a la ojiazul

Perfecto , me da nauseas el atributo darkus-Dijo Julieta mirando el control

Por cierto ¿conseguiste lo que querías?-

Si-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

¿Estas lista para esta noche?-

Por supuesto que si...no me perdería la cara de Alice por nada del mundo-Dijo Julieta sonriendo descaradamente

* * *

><p><em>En la recamara de Shun<em>

El pelinegro se encontraba recostado en su recamara mientras veía al techo y sin razón alguna empezó a aventar sus cosas

_*¡NO PUDE HABER HECHO ALGO ASÍ!*-Se gritaba mentalmente el pelinegro mientras desahogaba su ira_

_Flashback_

_*Que paso*-Pensó el pelinegro totalmente desconcertado_

_¿Shun?...como dormiste-Dijo Julieta sonriendo_

_¿Que paso aquí?-_

_¿Eh?...Shun que no ves esto , hicimos el amor-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Shun_

_Esto no puede ser-Dijo el pelinegro totalmente desconcertado_

_Si puede ser... viniste a mi departamento anoche e hicimos el amor-_

_...-_

_Ahora ya se lo que sentía Alice al estar con Keith...-Dijo Julieta ocultando su sonrisa_

_Fin del Flashback_

Necesito hablar con Alice-Dijo Shun agarrando una chaqueta de cuero para después irse

* * *

><p><em>Con Lice<em>

La morena se encontraba ya en un centro de rehabilitación , el cuarto era de color verde , había un librero , una tele , una cama sencilla y una hermosa vista

Me voy a recuperar pronto-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Disculpe...tiene visitas-Dijo una enfermera

¿Y quien es?-

Yo Lice-Dijo Mira entrando lo cual no le agrado mucho a la ojicafe

Mira...-

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Alice<em>

¡Ya se fue!-Dijo Julie en shock mientras tomaba agua

Si , se fueron como hace 40 minutos-

Ayy...Bueno cambiando de tema ¿Ya tienes la canción que le dedicaras a Keith?-

Si...no había mucho que pensar-

¿A que te refieres?-

A que la canción que cantare hoy es muy especial para Keith y para mi-

Aww que lindo...¿Como se llama?-

Ya lo sabrás, Faltan dos horas para la presentación...Mejor me cambio-

Bien te traje tu vestuario-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Oye y que paso con la audiencia...por lo de Julietita-Dijo Alice un poco enojada

No me lo vas a creer-

¿Que?-

Subió la audiencia en un 30%-

¡¿Que?-

Les gusto la "batalla de canciones"-

No la soporto te juro que lo la soporto-Dijo la pelinaranja apretando el puño

Lo se-

No lo digo por su actitud conmigo...bueno en parte si pero desde que la vi ella me dio un mal presentimiento...-

* * *

><p><em>En la clínica de rehabilitación<em>

¿Que haces aquí Mira?-Dijo la morena con cara de pocos amigos

Vine a visitarte...¿Que no es obvio?-

La verdad me parece extraño que me visites después de todo somos como fuego y agua-

Lo se y aunque no lo creas...Ay por dios no puedo creer que diga esto-Dijo Mira tragando en seco

¿Que Mira?-

Quiero que...hagamos las pases-Dijo con dificultad la pelinaranja mientras mostraba su mano para dar las pases

¡¿Que?-

No me hagas repetirlo por favor-Dijo la ojiazul exhausta

Tu no eres Mira-Dijo la morena asustada

Déjate de ridiculeces Lice porque no tengo tiempo para esto-Dijo Mira empezando a molestarse

Bien si eres tu-

¿Y que me dices?...¿Amigas?-

No lo se Mira-

Ya se que no me merezco tu amistad por besar a Klaus-

...-

Te juro que no lo hice con mala intención pero creo que vi en Klaus a Ace-

¿Que?-

A Ace le gustas y pues no se solo quiero sentir que alguien me quiera-Dijo la ojiazul derramando una lagrima

Yo no creo gustarle a Ace-

¡Por dios te beso!-

Mira...Yo creo que Ace esta confundiendo la amistad con el amor-

¿En verdad lo crees?-

Por supuesto-

Creo que e sido muy exagerada con el tema de Ace-

¿Exagerada tu?...la que gana el premio a la mas exagerada soy yo cuando le dije todas esas cosas horribles a Klaus cuando lo besaste-Dijo la morena riendo

¿Amigas?-

Amigas-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Ay...-

¿Que pasa?-

Tu y yo amigas...-

Es el fin del mundo-Dijo Lice riendo junto con Mira

Hay otra cosa que quiero decirte-Dijo Mira seria

¿Es sobre Julieta verdad?-Dijo la morena poniéndose seria

¿Tu también lo notaste?-

Si-

* * *

><p><em>Horas después <em>

Alice faltan 5 minutos-Dijo Julie entrando al camerino

Gracias ya estoy lista-Dijo Alice

Alice vestía una blusa con una manga color negra , un leggin blanco , su pelo lo traia amarrado en una cola y con un fleco de lado , sus labios estaban repasados con un hermoso color rosa coral , unos zapatos negros de plataforma , un collar con un dije de media luna color plata y unos aretes de estrella del mismo color

Que bien...¿Lista para dedicarle la cancion a Keith?-

Estoy lista y espero que regrese-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Aww...me dan ganas de vomitar-Dijo cierta rubia entrando al camerino de Alice

¿Que haces aqui Julieta?-Dijo Alice enojada

¿No puedo venir a visitarte?-Dijo la ojiazul seria

No-

Pues ya estoy aqui-

Lárgate o llamare a seguridad-

Ay que ruda-Dijo Julieta riéndose

¿Que quieres?-

Restregarte en la cara que Shun y yo...hicimos el amor-Dijo la ojiazul con satisfaccion

Esto hizo que el corazón de Alice se detuviera, ella se llevo la mano al pecho y por alguna extraña razón le estaba doliendo profundamente y Julieta no paraba de ver su cara , para ella era una gran felicidad ver a su enemiga sufrir y Julie estaba mas que impresionada y a la vez furiosa

¿Que?-Dijo Alice con dificultad mientras salia una lagrima de dolor y tristeza

Alice necesitamos...¿Julieta que haces aquí?-Dijo Shun entrando al camerino de Alice

Yo...-Dijo la ojiazul pero Alice la interrumpió

¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-Grito Alice dándole una bofetada al pelinegro

Alice...-

¡TE ACOSTASTE CON JULIETA!...¡Y AUN ASÍ DICES QUE ME AMAS!-Gritaba cada vez mas fuerte la pelinaranja

Porque le dijiste-Dijo Shun molesto mientras veia a Julieta

Quería que se alejara de ti de una vez por todas-

Yo se lo iba a decir y eso era algo que a ti no te correspondía-

¡YO YA ESTABA HARTA DE ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DE ALICE , ALICE NO PUEDE SER CAPAZ DE ESTO , ALICE NO MIENTE, ALICE ES UN ANGEL , YA ME HARTE DE QUE MENCIONES A ESTA GATA EN MI PRESENCIA-Grito la ojiazul pero la ojicafe le dio una bofetada

¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARME PORQUE LA MALDITA GATA AQUÍ ERES TU!-Grito la pelinaranja lo que dejo a todos en shock

Te vas a arrepentir de haberme alzado tanto la mano como la voz-

Alice 2 minutos...¿Que pasa aqui?-Dijo un conductor

Nada ,ya saldré-

De acuerdo-Dijo el conductor yéndose

Lárguense de aquí-Dijo Alice ocultando su tristeza

No hasta que me aclares algo-Dijo Shun serio

¿Que?-

Es cierto que estas embarazada de Keith-Dijo el ojiambar lo cual causo un completo shock en todos y un poco de angustia en Julieta

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: O.o<em>**

**_Yo: Feliz ya sabes que contenia el mensaje_**

**_Shun: ¡PERO NO TODO!_**

**_Yo: Dije que descubrirían el contenido del mensaje pero nunca dije que todo n.n_**

**_Shun : ¬¬*_**

**_Yo: De acuerdo , EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO SABRÁN QUE CONTENÍA EL MENSAJE Y LA CANCIÓN QUE LE DEDICARA ALICE A KEITH ^^_**

**_Shun: Por cierto...¡TU Y MIRA AMIGAS! ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO , QUE DIGO DEL MUNDO , DEL UNIVERSO_**

**_Yo: Y ami me dicen la exagerada u.u_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS ,COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¿EMBARAZADA?, ¿ ENSERIO? LICE Y MIRA AMIGAS _**

**_Hasta la __próxima_**


	44. Nuestra Canción

**_FELIZ _****_SÁBADO_**

**_PERDÓN_****_ PERO PENSE QUE HOY ERA VIERNES ! POR ESO NO LO PUSE AYER! U.U_**

**_Shun: NO HABLES Y DEJANOS LEER_**

**_Yo: Hola , hola probando 1 , 2 , 3 si puedo hablar y ahora canto...RATA DE DOS PATAS DE ESTOY HABLANDO A TI (Señalando a Shun XD)_**

**_Shun: ¬¬*_**

**_Yo: ¡Te va la cancion!...¿Acaso no?_**

**_Todos: ¡Si!_**

**_La canción no me pertenece_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>Alice necesitamos...¿Julieta que haces aquí?-Dijo Shun entrando al camerino de Alice<p>

Yo...-Dijo la ojiazul pero Alice la interrumpió

¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!-Grito Alice dándole una bofetada al pelinegro

Alice...-

¡TE ACOSTASTE CON JULIETA!...¡Y AUN ASÍ DICES QUE ME AMAS!-Gritaba cada vez mas fuerte la pelinaranja

Porque le dijiste-Dijo Shun molesto mientras veia a Julieta

Quería que se alejara de ti de una vez por todas-

Yo se lo iba a decir y eso era algo que a ti no te correspondía-

¡YO YA ESTABA HARTA DE ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DE ALICE , ALICE NO PUEDE SER CAPAZ DE ESTO , ALICE NO MIENTE, ALICE ES UN ANGEL , YA ME HARTE DE QUE MENCIONES A ESTA GATA EN MI PRESENCIA-Grito la ojiazul pero la ojicafe le dio una bofetada

¡NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARME PORQUE LA MALDITA GATA AQUÍ ERES TU!-Grito la pelinaranja lo que dejo a todos en shock

Te vas a arrepentir de haberme alzado tanto la mano como la voz-

Alice 2 minutos...¿Que pasa aqui?-Dijo un conductor

Nada ,ya saldré-

De acuerdo-Dijo el conductor yéndose

Lárguense de aquí-Dijo Alice ocultando su tristeza

No hasta que me aclares algo-Dijo Shun serio

¿Que?-

Es cierto que estas embarazada de Keith-Dijo el ojiambar lo cual causo un completo shock en todos y un poco de angustia en Julieta

* * *

><p>Eso es una ¡MENTIRA!...EL Y YO NUNCA HEMOS TENIDO RELACIONES...JAMAS-<p>

¡¿Por que piensas eso de Alice?-Dijo Julie enojada

Porque me lo mandaste por error en un mensaje de texto-

¿Que?-Dijeron Alice y Julie desconcertadas

El mensaje era dirigido a Alice pero Julie me lo mando por error-

¡Yo jamas te mande nada!-

Claro que si-

Muéstrame el mensaje-Dijo Julie seria

Claro-Dijo Shun dándole el celular a la peliplateada

_*¡No!...la mentira se me va a caer*-Pensó Julieta angustiada_

Dice...

_¡¿Como que estas embarazada de Keith?_

_Me dijiste que no habían tenido relaciones_

_¿Se fue porque no se quiere hacer cargo de tu bebe?_

_Tranquila voy para allá-Dijo la ojiplata en shock_

¡¿Por que mandaste eso?-Dijo Alice enojada

¡Yo no mande nada!-

¿Entonces quien fue?-

No lo se pero esto se mando hace 2 días y aquí dice que se mando a las 2:13 de la tarde-Dijo la peliplateada seria

¿Y que tiene?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

Que yo siempre me baño a las 2 y termino como en 20 minutos-

¿Estas diciendo que tu no mandaste el mensaje?-Dijo Alice confusa

Exacto alguien envió este mensaje, se metió a mi recamara y lo envió-

_*No puede ser*-Pensó Shun recordando_

_Flashback_

_Julieta se encontraba en el cuarto de Julie aprovechando que ella se estaba bañando y en eso agarro su celular y salio del cuarto_

_¿Julieta que haces en el cuarto de Julie?-Pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro al ver a su novia salir de la recamara de su amiga_

_Fin del Flashback_

Julieta , tu te metiste en la recamara de Julie-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Yo...-

¡¿Te metiste a mi habitación?-Dijo la ojiplata furiosa

Es que...-

MANDASTE EL MENSAJE PARA QUE CREYERA QUE ALICE ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE TI PARA QUE YO ME SINTIERA FRUSTRADO Y ME FUERA CONTIGO-Grito Shun

¡Bien yo lo hice pero ya para alejarte de Alice porque me tiene harta! , pero después de todo funciono y te acostaste conmigo..._*Espero que no recuerde Shun_*-Pensó la rubia seria

Ya no somos nada Julieta-

¿Que?-

Esto se acabo-

¡No puedes terminar conmigo!-

Que pena ya lo hice-Dijo el ojiambar serio

Julie al aire en 20 segundos-Dijo el productor

Ya me voy y Julieta ya no eres bienvenida a la resistencia-Dijo Julie yéndose

Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro pero al tocarla ella quito bruscamente la mano de Shun de ella

¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-

Pero...-

¡LE CREÍSTE MAS A UN MENSAJE QUE A MI! , ESO NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE...KEITH Y YO TENÍAMOS NUESTRO ESPACIO Y sabes que el NUNCA HUBIERA DUDADO DE MI porque el si me tiene confianza-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Espero que estés feliz-Dijo Shun serio

La verdad lo estoy y espero que nunca te vuelva a buscar y por cierto pagaras muy caro haber terminado conmigo-Dijo Julieta yéndose

_*Ya lo pague todo*-Pensó Shun dejando caer varias lagrimas_

* * *

><p><em>Con Mira y Lice<em>

¿Que horas son?-Dijo la morena

Ya las 8-

¡Prende la tele!-Dijo la morena y esta se lanzo a agarrar el control para después prenderla

Lice...-Dijo Mira emocionada

¡ Moví las piernas de nuevo!-Exclamo la pelicafe sonriendo

¿Las puedes mover otra vez?-Dijo la ojiazul

No...por lo visto solo puedo hacerlo por impulso...¡Quieres dejar de pincharme mi pie con la aguja!-Dijo la morena enojada

¿Como sabes que te lo estoy haciendo?-Dijo Mira en shock

¡Eso se ignifica que tengo mayor sensibilidad en las piernas!-Exclamo Lice sonriente

Exacto , Julie ya va a hablar-Dijo Mira viendo la tele

Cierto , Alice me dijo que la canción estará dedicada a Keith-

_*Solo espero que mi hermano este bien*-_

* * *

><p>Con Julie<p>

¡HOLA A TODOS! estamos transmitiendo en VIVO como siempre donde verán cantar a nuestra hermosa cantante Alice-Exclamo Julie sonriente

¡SI!-Gritaron todos

Ya oíste Alice...pasa-Dijo Julie intentado ocultar su preocupación por su amiga

Gracias...Hola a todos-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Alice me informaste que esta noche cantaras una canción muy especial-

Si es muy especial para mi-

¿Y para quien va dirigida?-

Ya lo sabras en pocos segundos...ya puedes bajar-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo dulcemente

Con ustedes Alice Gehabich-Dijo Julie bajando del escenario

Esta canción es muy especial y te la dedico a ti...vuelve pronto Keith-Dijo Alice dejando caer una gran lagrima

(We own the nigth-Selena Gomez)

_Is it alright, if i'm with you for the night_  
><em>Hope you don't mind, if you stay by my side<em>  
><em>We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark<em>  
><em>Pull over and watch the stars<em>  
><em>We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think<em>  
><em>As long as i'm with you<em>

_When we are together is the time of our lives_  
><em>We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like<em>  
><em>Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die<em>  
><em>Don't have to worry about nothing<em>  
><em>We own the night! (ah-ah-oh)<em>  
><em>We own the night<em>

_We own the nigth _

_We own the night_

_It's all a blur,_  
><em>It's getting late but I don't care<em>  
><em>I don't know where we'll end up<em>  
><em>And that's okay<em>  
><em>We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark<em>  
><em>Pull over and watch the stars<em>  
><em>We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think<em>  
><em>As long as I`m with you<em>  
><em><br>__When we are together is the time of our lives_  
><em>We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like<em>  
><em>Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die<em>  
><em>Don't have to worry about nothing<em>  
><em>We own the night! (ah-ah-oh)<em>  
><em>We own the night!<em>

_Nothing lasts forever_  
><em>Let's live it up when we're together<em>  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>So let's live it up, just do whatever<em>  
><em><br>__When we are together is the time of our lives_  
><em>We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like<em>  
><em>Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die<em>  
><em>Don't have to worry about nothing<em>  
><em>We own the night!<em>

_When we are together is the time of our lives_  
><em>We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like<em>  
><em>Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die<em>  
><em>Don't have to worry about nothing<em>  
><em>We own the night! (ah-ah-oh)<em>  
><em>We own the nigth<em>

_We own the nigth_

_We own the nigth _

_We own the nigth_

Cuando Alice termino de cantarla todos aplaudieron , Shun quien oyó toda la canción se sintio muy mal pero igualmente aplaudio

¡Eso fue hermoso Alice!-Exclamo Julie

Gracias esta canción en realidad es de los dos-

¿Estas diciendo que esta es su cancion?-

Si-

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

_Gracias esta canción en realidad es de los dos-_

_¿Estas diciendo que esta es su cancion?-_

_Si-_

Oíste Keith esta canción es de ustedes dos-Dijo Hydron riendo

Ca... cállate-Dijo cierto rubio quien se encontraba gravemente herido

Keith estaba muy lastimado , tenia heridas en las piernas y en la espalda donde se notaba fácilmente que había sangrado , también había marcas (temporales) donde se mostraba que le habían dado unos fuertes golpes con un látigo y varias heridas en la cara que tenían vendas

Por lo visto va a morir-Dijo Julieta entrando a la celda

Tal vez pero esto le enseñara a no meterse conmigo-

Hum...-

¿Lista para la batalla?-

Por supuesto-Dijo Julieta sonriendo malignamente

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡AL FIN APARECIÓ!<em>**

**_Yo: Y esta grave TwT_**

**_Shun: ¡COMO QUE SU CANCIÓN! Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: Pues si lo que canto Alice es la cancion de ella y Keith_**

**_Shun: ¡¿DE QUE ME PERDI?-_**

**_Yo: ¡A TI NADIE TE COMPLACE!...Querias saber lo que contenia el mensaje y ya lo tienes ahora quieres saber porque la canción es de ambos_**

**_Shun: ¡Por que te encanta dejarme en suspenso e intrigado!_**

**_Yo: Tienes tanta razón n.n y en el próximo episodio se revelara porque es la canción de ambos _**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡COMO QUE SU CANCIÓN!_**

**_Hasta la _****_próxima_**


	45. Yo se donde esta Keith

**_Wo own the nigth..._**

**_Shun: Deja de CANTAR!_**

**_Yo: No es mi culpa , me gusto la cancion u.u_**

**_Shun:¡A MI NO!_**

**_Yo: ¡Tal vez porque Alice se la dedico a Keith y porque resulta que es la canción de ambos!_**

**_Shun: Quizá ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Pobre de Keith TwT , esta herido , ¡tienen que llevarlo a un hospital!_**

**_Shun: En eso si concuerdo_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

_Gracias esta canción en realidad es de los dos-_

_¿Estas diciendo que esta es su cancion?-_

_Si-_

Oíste Keith esta canción es de ustedes dos-Dijo Hydron riendo

Ca... cállate-Dijo cierto rubio quien se encontraba gravemente herido

Keith estaba muy lastimado , tenia heridas en las piernas y en la espalda donde se notaba fácilmente que había sangrado , también había marcas (temporales) donde se mostraba que le habían dado unos fuertes golpes con un látigo y varias heridas en la cara que tenían vendas

Por lo visto va a morir-Dijo Julieta entrando a la celda

Tal vez pero esto le enseñara a no meterse conmigo-

Hum...-

¿Lista para la batalla?-

Por supuesto-Dijo Julieta sonriendo malignamente

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Julie<p>

¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-Dijo la peliplateada sacando su paraguas porque ya comenzaba a llover

Estoy segura-

De acuerdo , te veré mañana-Dijo Julie yéndose

A casa-Dijo Alice poniéndose un impermeable color negro

Alice espera-Dijo Shun

Pensé que ya te habías ido-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

Necesitaba hablar contigo-

Creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para que me cuentes tus detalles románticos y candentes que pasaste con Julieta-

Alice no se que me paso-

Yo si se lo que te paso , confiaste mas en en mensaje de texto que en mi-

Venia del celular de Julie obviamente me le iba a creer al mensaje , pasa tiempo contigo y si... pensé lo peor de ti-

Tal vez el mensaje te hiciera dudar , a mi también me sucedería los mismo pero la única diferencia es que yo te enfrentaría no haría las cosas al revez-

Lo se pero no pensé en ese momento-

¡TU NO PIENSAS EN NADA! , HACES LAS COSAS SIN PENSARLAS-Grito la pelinaranja furiosa

Alice lo lamento-

NO BASTA CON LAMENTARLO , TE ACOSTASTE CON JULIETA Y ESO NO TIENE PERDÓN-Grito la ojicafe con lagrimas

...-

Yo te lo dije varias veces y tu no me creíste , ¡la confianza es la base de todo!...y sin confianza no hay amor-Dijo Alice dándole la espalda a Shun

¡¿Y KEITH QUE?...EL TE TRAICIONO PARA QUE DIERAS A LOS BAKUGANS-

Creí que eso ya lo habíamos discutido-

¡EL TE TRAICIONO!-

¿Y tu que?...¡¿LO QUE HICISTE CON JULIETA NO FUE TRAICIÓN?-

...-

¡ME DISTE EN DONDE MAS ME DOLÍA! , E SUFRIDO MUCHO POR AMOR Y YA ESTOY CANSADA DE ESO-

Pero-

¡PERO NADA! , Y SI ALGUIEN AQUÍ TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO ERES TU-

Alice yo...-Dijo el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por la ojicafe

Si tu no hubieras herido mis sentimientos tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose

Lo se...-

* * *

><p>Con Lice<p>

La morena se encontraba leyendo un libro muy tranquila hasta que...

¡BUUUUU!-Grito Klaus entrando rapidamente al cuarto de Lice

¡AY!-Grito la ojicafe espantada

¿Tan feo soy?-

¡KLAUS! , no me asustes y no eres feo-Dijo Lice mientras reía

¿Viste a Alice?-

Si canto muy hermoso , aunque eso no es novedad-

Oye vi salir a Mira de aquí y quise venir a ver si estabas bien-

Si , lo estoy y te tengo una noticia-

¿Cual es?-

Mira y yo somos amigas-

Jajajajajajajaja por un momento oí que tu y Mira son amigas-Dijo Klaus riendo

Ah , eso dije-Dijo Lice seria

Jajajajaja...¡¿Que?-Dijo el ojiverde en shock

¿ Increíble no?-

Si y Mucho-

Creo que hicimos lo correcto , hay que llevar la fiesta en paz-

Si...Lice vine a decirte algo muy importante , son buenas noticias-

¿Y cuales son?-

Encontré un portal a la Tierra-Dijo Klaus sonriendo e hizo que la morena se quedara sorprendida

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Alice<em>

Alice acababa de llegar y lo que primero hizo al llegar a su casa fue ir a su habitación y llorar

Ya estoy cansada de sufrir siempre por lo mismo-Dijo la pelinaranja recostada en su cama

Después de varios segundos Alice saco una caja que se encontraba escondida en su buro

Keith...-Dijo la ojicafe mientras veía una foto de ella y de Keith sonriendo

_Flashback_

_Alice y Keith se encontraban en medio de Nueva Vestroaia , era de noche y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas , estaban recostados en el piso para observarlas _

_Esa parece una rosa-Dijo Keith señalando a unas estrellas_

_Y esa parece una campana-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo_

_Esta parece un oso-_

_Y esa un sol-_

_Hay muchas esta noche-_

_Lo se , es la primera vez en mi vida que veo tantas-Dijo la ojicafe asombrada_

_Ven-Dijo Keith levantándose_

_¿A donde?-_

_Ya veras-Dijo el ojizul sonriendo_

_Minutos después _

_¿A donde me llevas?-Dijo sonriente la pelinaranja quien tenia los ojos tapados por Keith_

_ A un lugar que te dejara sin aliento-_

_ Bien me quedo quieta-_

_ Ya llegamos-_

_ ¿Me puedes quitar las manos de los ojos?-_

_A la cuenta de tres ¿va?-_

_ Si-_

_uno , dos...-TRES!Exclamo el ojiazul _

_Keith...-Dijo Alice sin habla_

_El lugar donde Keith había llevado a Alice era hermoso , varios arboles , una gran y bella catarata , y varios bakugans que dormían tranquilamente _

_Te dije que te ibas a quedar sin aliento-_

_¡Es precioso!-_

_Solía venir con mi familia aquí todos los veranos-_

_¿Y tu hermana sigue viviendo?-_

_No , ella esta trabajando en ser mejor peleadora-_

_Ya veo-_

_Creo que esto estaría mejor con música-Dijo Keith sacando su ipad_

_De acuerdo-_

_¿Cual quieres?-_

_La que sea , por mi esta bien-_

_De acuerdo-_

_(Música de fondo We own the nigth-Selena Gomez)_

_Me gusta la canción-Dijo Alice sonriendo_

_A mi igual-_

_...-_

_¿Bailamos?-Dijo Keith sonriente_

_Claro-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Fue tan especial que no lo pensamos y dijimos que seria nuestra canción...-Dijo la pelinaranja para después quedarse profundamente dormida

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

Alice se encontraba profundamente dormida hasta que...-

_¡ABRE LA PUERTA MOSCA MUERTA!-Gritaba cierta rubia_

_*No puede ser*_...Julieta-Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta pero al ver a la rubia se puso seria

Vine a retarte a una batalla-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo satisfactoriamente

¿Para humillarte? , lo haría con gusto pero no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo porque ya se el resultado-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo para molestar a Julieta

Quiero "estrenar" a mi bakugan , "me lo encontré" y se quedo conmigo , el si sabe elegir a buenas peleadoras-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

No me interesa pelear contigo-

Pues debería-

¿ Y porque?-

Porque yo se donde esta Keith-Dijo Julieta sonriendo satisfactoriamente lo cual hizo que Alice se quedara en shock

¡Dime donde esta!-

Si me logras ganar , lo cual dudo te diré en donde esta y si pierdes lo cual es muy obvio te iras de regreso a la Tierra y JAMAS volverás a pisar un pie sobre Vestal-

...-

¿Aceptas?-

Acepto-Dijo Alice segura mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Julieta

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Todos: NOOOOOO_**

**_Yo: Hasta a mi me dio miedo O.O_**

**_Shun: ALICE Y JULIETA EN UNA BATALLA BAKUGAN , ES EL FIN!_**

**_Yo: Conociéndolas yo diría que esta batalla estara muy intensa :S_**

**_Shun: X.X_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS, O.O Alice y Julieta en batalla_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	46. ¿Otro Hydranoid?

**_CHAN CHAN CHAN_**

**_Shun: ¡Alice acepto la batalla con Julieta!_**

**_Yo: ¡Esto es una catástrofe! U.U...aunque admito que esto se pondrá interesante ^w^_**

**_ Shun: ¡SI ALICE PIERDE SE IRA A LA TIERRA!_**

**_Yo: Eso es lo malo :S_**

**_Shun: ¬¬*_**

**_Yo: Quiero decir algo...LLEGAMOS A LOS 500 REVIEWS! SOY TAN FELIZ TWT_**

**_Shun: ¡Yo lo estaría mas si TODOS NO ME ODIARAN!_**

**_Yo: ¡ARRUINAS MI FELICIDAD! TwT...Espera si todos te odian de todos modos estoy Feliz ^^_**

**_Shun: ¬¬* , Tonta_**

**_Yo: Tonto ¬¬_**

**_Yo: AGRADEZCO LA SUGERENCIA DE HaibakusunMexiKus POR LA CANCIÓN QUE ALICE CANTARA HOY ^^_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS!_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Al Día siguiente<em>

Alice se encontraba profundamente dormida hasta que...-

_¡ABRE LA PUERTA MOSCA MUERTA!-Gritaba cierta rubia_

_*No puede ser*_...Julieta-Dijo Alice abriendo la puerta pero al ver a la rubia se puso seria

Vine a retarte a una batalla-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo satisfactoriamente

¿Para humillarte? , lo haría con gusto pero no tengo tiempo de pelear contigo porque ya se el resultado-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo para molestar a Julieta

Quiero "estrenar" a mi bakugan , "me lo encontré" y se quedo conmigo , el si sabe elegir a buenas peleadoras-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

No me interesa pelear contigo-

Pues debería-

¿ Y porque?-

Porque yo se donde esta Keith-Dijo Julieta sonriendo satisfactoriamente lo cual hizo que Alice se quedara en shock

¡Dime donde esta!-

Si me logras ganar , lo cual dudo te diré en donde esta y si pierdes lo cual es muy obvio te iras de regreso a la Tierra y JAMAS volverás a pisar un pie sobre Vestal-

...-

¿Aceptas?-

Acepto-Dijo Alice segura mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Julieta

* * *

><p>Perfecto...Te veré mañana a las afueras de la ciudad donde están las montañas-Dijo Julieta sonriente<p>

¡¿Mañana? , ¡¿Porque no ahora?-Dijo la ojicafe desconcertada

Porque se me da la gana y ademas ya paso mi hora favorita-

¡Dime donde esta Keith!-

Si me logras ganar , lo cual dudo mucho-Dijo la ojiazul yéndose

¿A que horas sera la batalla?-

A las 10 en punto-

_*Tengo que ganarle a Julieta pero mi pregunta es ¿como sabe ella donde esta?*-Pensó la pelinaranja seria_

* * *

><p><em>En el dormitorio de Shun<em>

El pelinegro se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras veia al techo , su mirada estaba perdida y el brillo de sus hermosos ojos estaba palideciendo poco a poco

_*Alice...*-_

_Flashback_

_¡ME DISTE EN DONDE MAS ME DOLÍA! , E SUFRIDO MUCHO POR AMOR Y YA ESTOY CANSADA DE ESO-_

_Pero-_

_¡PERO NADA! , Y SI ALGUIEN AQUÍ TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO ERES TU-_

_Alice yo...-Dijo el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por la ojicafe_

_Si tu no hubieras herido mis sentimientos tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose_

_Lo se...-_

_Fin del Flashback_

¡PORQUE LO HICE!-Grito el pelinegro lanzando cosas de su cama por todo el cuarto

En eso a Shun le empezó a doler la cabeza , era como si recuerdos quisieran volver en su cabeza , el pelinegro empezó a poner sus manos en su cabeza ya que le estaba doliendo

¡AYYY!-

_No puedo hacerle esto a Alice yo la amo Julieta-_

_Claro que puedes solo déjate llevar-_

_¡Nunca le haría esto a Alice!-_

Los recuerdos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y el ya no los soportaba, después el dolor desapareció y el estaba todo sudado y su respiracion se agitaba cada vez mas

¿Que fue eso?...Tengo que recordar-Dijo el pelinegro empezando a meditar

* * *

><p>En la Clínica de rehabilitación<p>

Lice se encontraba en una sala sostenida de una barras que hacían que se sostuviera solo de las manos e intentara mover los pies

Lo estas haciendo muy bien Lice-Dijo una enfermera

Esto es cansado-

Mas cansado es que te la pases 15 horas entrenando artes marciales y lanzando cuchillos a los muñecos de entrenamiento-Dijo cierto peliverde sonriente mientras se recostaba en la pared

¡Ace!-Dijo la morena sonriente mientras dejaba de apoyarse

Lice...-

Solo puedo quedarme parada pero estoy intentando moverlas-Dijo la morena mientras se sentaba en la silla de ruedas

Descansa diez minutos-Dijo la enfermera yéndose

¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Hace días que quería venir a verte pero no podía-

Ya veo-

Escuche algo de Mira lo cual me dio un poco de risa-

¿Que te dijo?-

Que tu y ella son amigas jajajaja-

No le veo el chiste-

¡¿Tu y Mira son amigas?-Dijo Ace en shock

Si-

No lo puedo creer-

Eso me dijo Klaus-

Ah...-Dijo el peliverde serio

Necesitamos hablar-

Lo se...¿Porque el?-

El corazón no se manda y yo amo a Klaus-

No entiendo como pudiste enamorarte de el-

Tu no lo conoces-

Tal vez no pero aun así sigo sin entender-

Ace yo estoy segura de que no estas enamorado de mi-

...-

Lo nuestro solo es cariño , nada mas-

¿Lo crees?-

Si , lo que pasa es que te desilusionaste de Mira con lo de Dan y buscaste consuelo-

Ella cambio bastante-

Y volverá a ser la misma-

Entonces...¿Amigos?-Dijo Ace sonriendo

Los mejores-Dijo la morena abrazándolo muy feliz

En eso Klaus entro con unas hermosas rosas pero al ver a la morena se enojo

¡¿Enserio?-Dijo el peliplateado enojado

_*Y aquí vienen sus celos*..._Klaus no empieces-Dijo la morena seria

¡Se están abrazando!-

¡Y POR ESO CREES QUE TENGO UNA RELACIÓN CON ACE, NO SEAS PAYASO KLAUS PORQUE TUS CELOS YA ME TIENEN HARTA-Dijo la morena furiosa pero no se dio cuenta que fue caminando hasta el

Lice...-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo

¡Ya hablamos de esto! , sabes que no tendría ojos para otro y ademas nos vamos a casar , no puedo creer que aun dudes , ¡Ustedes los hombres son unos completos ignorantes porque no se dan cuenta de lo que pasa!-

Lice...-Dijo Ace empezando a reírse

¡¿Que te hace gracia?-

Y dices que nosotros somos los ignorantes-Dijo el peliverde señalando sus pies

Pues...-Dijo la morena pero al ver sus pies se quedo sorprendida

Esto lo debí de haber grabado-Dijo Ace quien aun se reía

Camine...¡CAMINE!-Grito Lice feliz mientras abrazaba a Klaus

Voy a pedir la cinta de la cámara de seguridad , los dejo tórtolos-Dijo Ace yéndose mientras seguía riendo

ESTOY SALTANDO-Dijo la morena saltando

¡Ya puedes caminar!-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Y saltar y correr y bailar y...patear-Dijo Lice poniendo una sonrisa malvada

¿Y esa sonrisa?-

Tengo que resolver un asunto , le dices a la enfermera que vendré por mis cosas después de arreglar un asunto..TE AMO-Dijo la pelicafe yéndose feliz

Yo igual...-

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Julie<p>

¡¿QUE?-Dijo la peliplateada en shock

Si pierdo volveré a la Tierra-

Alice...-

Tengo palabra...me preocupa Keith-

¿Que te dijo exactamente Julieta?-

Que sabe donde esta Keith y que ya quiere pelear conmigo-

Pero como es que ella sabe la ubicación de Keith-

Eso es lo que voy a averiguar-

En eso le llego un mensaje a Alice

¿De quien es?-

De Klaus-

¿Que dice?-

Que Lice ya...¡CAMINA!-

¡¿QUE?...¡Hay que ir a verla!-

Dice que salio por unos asuntos-

¿Ah si?-

Si...me pregunto a donde fue-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada

* * *

><p>En el Palacio Vestal<p>

Hydron y Mylene estaban en la sala del trono platicando pero un guardia entro

¡Como te atreves a entrar!-Dijo Hydron furioso

Hay una intrusa que acaba de vencer a todos los guardias-Dijo el guardia muy agitado por correr

¡¿Que?-

¿Quien sera?-Dijo Mylene desconcertada

¡MYLENE!-Grito la morena furiosa mientras entraba a la sala del trono con un arco y flechas(estaba descalza)

No puede ser-Dijo la peliazul pero recibió una patada de la morena en la cara

Te dije que cuando pudiera mover las piernas iba a darte un paliza -Dijo la morena sonriente

¡Estúpida!-Grito la peliazul sacando su espada pero no se acordó que ella traía un arma

Sabia que pasaría esto-Dijo la morena apuntando a Mylene

No hay porque pelear...-Dijo la peliazul dejando el arma en el piso

¡Me dejaste paralitica por mas de 1 mes!-

Si...-

Ahora que recargue fuerzas puedo aplastarte pero no lo haré porque no vales la pena-Dijo la morena yendose

¡ ESTÚPIDA!-Grito la vexos corriendo a golpearla pero esta la esquivo y la golpeo en el estomago-

Mi trabajo esta terminado...-Dijo la morena yéndose

Es interesante...derroto a todos mis guardias-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

¿Que esta pensando?-

En nada prácticamente pero me encantaría ver a Alice peleando ya que Lice fue su maestra para ayudarse a defender-

Alice no muestra su fuerza y lo sabe-Dijo la ojiazul levantándose del piso

Haremos que lo haga... Avísale a Julieta que necesito verla-

Como ordene-

* * *

><p><em>Horas <em>_después_

Alice ya se encontraba lista para cantar , Lice y Klaus estaban ahí y casi toda la resistencia ya que el pelinegro no se encontraba presente

Me alegra que ya estés de pie-Dijo Alice abrazando a la morena

Alice vestía un bonito traje de lentejuelas color plateado , unos tacones de plataforma y unos aretes de estrella

Yo soy la mas feliz-Dijo la morena sonriente

Ya era hora de que caminaras-

Lo se...¿Que canción cantaras esta noche?-

Algo para desahogarme por todo lo que esta pasando-

¿Estas segura de que Shun se acostó con Julieta?-

¿Piensas que no lo hizo?-

Hay algo que no me cuadra pero...ya sal a cantar-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Claro

(Toxico-Tao)

_El día que me dejo creo que llore_  
><em>hasta que sin lagrimas quede..<em>  
><em>pero me prometí no llorar ya mas por el<em>  
><em>toxico amor que me dabas<em>  
><em>y ahora se que jamas ya volverás<em>  
><em>y que no habrá marcha atrás<em>

_Me Reconstruiré, mi corazón renacerá,_  
><em>tu vales cada lagrima<em>  
><em>que derrame en mi dolor<em>  
><em>No vales nada... !<em>

_Ese dia se marcho sin mirar atras_  
><em>me dejo el corazón sin palpitar<em>  
><em>Un amor como el mio ya jamas<em>  
><em>por mas que lo busquen no podrá encontrarse<em>  
><em>Le di mi amor y corazón<em>  
><em>y se marcho sin importar<em>  
><em>que yo le ame y que quizá<em>  
><em>con su desprecio me iba matar<em>  
><em>Haré que sufras ya lo veras, también te arrepentirás..<em>

_Me Reconstruiré, mi corazón renacerá,_  
><em>tu vales cada lagrima<em>  
><em>que derrame en mi dolor<em>  
><em>No vales nada... !<em>

_Me Reconstruiré, mi corazón renacerá,_  
><em>tu vales cada lagrima<em>  
><em>que derrame en mi dolor<em>  
><em>No vales nada...<em>

_Toxico amor fuera de mi.. toxico amor...Toxico amor fuera de mi.. toxico amor._

_Me Reconstruiré, mi corazón renacerá,_  
><em>tu vales cada lagrima<em>  
><em>que derrame en mi dolor<em>  
><em>No vales nada...<em>

_Me Reconstruiré, mi corazón renacerá,_  
><em>tu vales cada lagrima<em>  
><em>que derrame en mi dolor<em>  
><em>No vales nada...<em>

Cuando Alice termino de cantar ella estaba llorando ya que le dolía cantar esto pero a la vez se estaba desahogando

Shun...-

* * *

><p><em> Al día Siguiente<em>

Eran las 10 en punto y Alice estaba por las montañas como Julieta le indico , ¡Todos estaban ahí! , Los vexos lo estaban viendo desde el palacio Vestal en una pantalla y hasta Shun quien estaba interesado en ver la pelea fue en persona junto con los demás, después de varios segundos Julieta apareció...

¿Lista para perder?-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente

¿Hablas de ti verdad?-

Jajaja-Dijo Julieta sarcástica

Quiero modificar la apuesta-

¿En que?-

Si gano me dirás como supiste el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba Keith-

Me parece bien-

¡Lanzador golpe de poder!-Exclamaron ambas

Bakugan pelea , bakugan surge..¡Drakus Alpha Hydranoid!-Dijo la pelinaranja lanzando al darkus a la batalla

Bakugan pelea , Bakugan surge...¡Haos Alpha Hydranoid!-Exclamo Julieta sonriendo

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡CHAN CHAN CHAN!<em>**

**_Yo: LA BATALLA ENTRE ALICE Y JULIETA ESTA POR COMENZAR O.O_**

**_Shun: Comprare palomitas :3_**

**_Yo: ¡Van a enfrentarse y piensas en palomitas! Ò.Ó...Yo también quiero ^^_**

**_Shun: *Bipolar* _**

**_Yo: ¡Esta batalla se pondrá genial!_**

**_Shun: ¿Tu sabes porque me dolio la cabeza?_**

**_Yo: Si u.u , y su preguntas no te lo diré ^^_**

**_Shun: TwT_**

**_Yo:: ^^_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS ,COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¿QUE SERA EL DOLOR DE CABEZA QUE TUVE?_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	47. Princesa

**_Yo: Alistando botanas :3_**

**_Shun: Preparando palomitas_**

**_Yo: Los refrescos ya estan listos ^^_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LUCES , CÁMARA Y ACCIÓN XD_**

* * *

><p>¿Lista para perder?-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente<p>

¿Hablas de ti verdad?-

Jajaja-Dijo Julieta sarcástica

Quiero modificar la apuesta-

¿En que?-

Si gano me dirás como supiste el lugar exacto en donde se encontraba Keith-

Me parece bien-

¡Lanzador golpe de poder!-Exclamaron ambas

Bakugan pelea , bakugan surge..¡Drakus Alpha Hydranoid!-Dijo la pelinaranja lanzando al darkus a la batalla

Bakugan pelea , Bakugan surge...¡Haos Alpha Hydranoid!-Exclamo Julieta sonriendo

* * *

><p>Hydranoid: 500 Hades: 600<p>

¡Esto es imposible!-Dijo Alice en shock

¿Que? , Solo porque tengas al ultimo bakugan de su raza no te hace especial y eso yo te lo voy a demostrar-

¡No es eso!...es que es imposible que haya otro-

Claro que lo es , lo presento Hades el es Hydranoid , Hydranoid el es Hades-

Esto es imposible...-Dijo Hydranoid

Piensa rapido ¡Poder activado Tridente de la muerte!-

Hydranoid: 200

Poder activado Salto aguijón caos-

Hydranoid: 300 Hades: 400

No creo que eso te salve de mi ¡Doble poder activado Ragafa completa mas Destruccion Masiva!-

¡¿Que?-

Hades :1400 gs

Carta portal abierta ¡Fantasma!

En eso los pies de Hydranoid se hicieron piedra

...-

Rafaga completa agrega 900 gs a Hades

Imposible-Susurro Alice en shock al ver lo rápida y buena que era Julieta en batalla

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

¡Que esta haciendo!-Dijo Hydron furioso

Julieta no debió de usar ese poder-Dijo el Doctor Clay mientras tecleaba el computador donde mostraba

Quiere aplastar a Alice-Dijo Mylene seria

Pero ese poder hace que el bakugan no tenga fuerzas y tarda en recargarse-Dijo Clay mientras veía como se recargaba el bakugan en la pantalla

* * *

><p><em>En la Batalla<em>

¡Acabalo!-Dijo Julieta chasqueando los dedos

En cuestión de segundos Hades le dio un gran golpe a Hydranoid y este se hizo bola

¡NO!-Dijo la pelinaranja en shock

Nivel de Alice 73%

¡Imposible!-Dijo Lice en shock

¿Pasa algo?-

Nadie le a bajado el nivel sin que ella lo haga primero-Dijo la morena en shock

Vamos a ver que pasa-Dijo Marucho preocupado

¿Miedo?-Dijo Julieta mientras le regresaba su bakugan

_*Un minuto...¡Ya se!*_...Jamas tendría miedo de alguien como tu-

Eso lo veremos-Dijo Julieta lanzando a su bakugan a la arena

¡Bakugan pelea!-Dijeron ambas

Hydranoid: 500 Hades: 600

Te voy a acabar Alice-

Eso lo veremos

¡Doble poder activado! Ataque caotico mas Pesadilla Indigo-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¡Eres mio!-Dijo una cabeza de Hydranoid mientras unos látigos salían de sus alas y amarraban a Hades

¡¿Que?-Dijo Julieta en shock

Hydranoid 900 Hades: 500

No por mucho Poder...-Dijo Julieta pero Alice se adelanto

¡Muy lenta! , Poder activado Salto aguijón caos-

Hydranoid: 1000 Hades: 400

¡Acabalo!-

¡Con Gusto!-Dijo el darkus haciendo esfera al otro

No puede ser...-Dijo Julieta sin habla

Nivel de Julieta 90%-

¡No me vas a ganar!-Dijo la ojiazul furiosa

¿Tienes miedo de que la princesa pierda?-Dijo Alice burlona mente

¿Que me acabas de decir?-Dijo la ojiazul empezando a enojarse

Princesa-

¡ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ASÍ!-Grito Julieta furiosa

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Uyy esto se pondrá interesante-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

¿Porque le molesta que le digan asi?-

Porque odia los cuentos de hadas y no soporta que le digan asi-

¿Que pasara ahora?-Dijo Mylene

Julieta sacara su ira-

* * *

><p><em>En la batalla<em>

¡Bakugan pelea!-

¡Doble poder activado! Rastro de Fotones mas Pesadilla Indigo!-

Hades:600 Hydranoid: 300

¡Poder Activado Disparo extremo!-Dijo la pelinaranja un poco cansada

Hades: 600 Hydranoid: 500

¿Crees que solo con anular mis capacidades vas a ganarme? ¡Estas equivocada! poder activado Cañón de luz-

Hades : 1500 gs Hydranoid :500

¡¿Que?-Dijo Alice en shock

El cañón de Luz aumenta 900 gs solo que Rafaga completa aumenta en 1000-Dijo Julieta satisfactoriamente

* * *

><p>En el Palacio Vestal<p>

¡ESTA LOCA!-Grito Hydron

El cañón de Luz y Rafaga completa son las habilidades mas poderosas de Hades y tardan en volver a recargar-Dijo Clay sudando

¡Apresure su recarga profesor!-

Esta es la ultima vez que podre hacerlo , Julieta esta llevando a Hades al máximo-Dijo el pelinaranja tecleando para que la energía de Hades se recargara rápidamente

¿Y que pasaría si ella usa ambos?-

La energía se sobrecargara tanto que tendré que sus cables se quemaran y tendré que volverlo a reparar pero eso me implicaría 3 meses-

...-

* * *

><p><em>En la Batalla<em>

¡ APLÁSTALO!-Grito la ojiazul y este lo hizo

Nivel de Alice 36%

No puedo creerlo-Dijo Alice cayendo de rodillas

¿La nena va a llorar?-

¡ALICE TU PUEDES!-Se oyo gritar al ojiambar

Shun...-

ERES LA MEJOR PELEADORA QUE CONOZCO , NO TE DES POR VENCIDA COMO ALGUIEN COMO ELLA-

Pero...-

SACA TODA TU FUERZA , ¡SE QUE PUEDES VENCERLA!-

No puedo...-

ESA NO ES LA ALICE QUE YO CONOZCO , HAZLO POR TI , POR LOS BAKUGANS , POR HUMILLAR A JULIETA , HAZLO POR...HAZLO POR KEITH-Grito el pelinegro con todas sus fuerzas

Shun...-Dijo Alice sin palabras

Tu puedes...-Dijo Shun dedicándole una sonrisa

Que asco-Dijo la rubia seria

¡VAS A PERDER JULIETA!-Dijo la pelinaranja totalmente segura

Eso lo veremos perdedora-

¡Carta portal lista!-Dijo Alice lanzando su carta portal

BAKUGAN PELEA-

¡Poder Activado Ataque Caotico!-Dijo Alice muy enojada

Hydranoid: 600 Hades: 400

¿Nunca aprendes?..¡Poder activado Salto aguijón caos-

Hydranoid: 400 Hades: 500

Yo al menos si soy lista PRINCESA-

¿Que acabas de decir?-

Princesa , eres como una delicada flor que necesita protección-

¡Poder activado demolición Final!-

Hades: 600

Eres como las princesas de los cuentos , debiles que necesitan a su principe azul-

CÁLLATE , PODER ACTIVADO TRIDENTE DE LA MUERTE

Hydranoid: 100

Eres una débil PRINCESITA-

¡AHORA SI! , Tu Hydranoid Caera , PODER ACTIVADO CAÑÓN DE LUZ MAS RÁFAGA COMPLETA

Hades: 2500

DISPARA-Grito Julieta

¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Arena 0!

En eso Hades se quedo congelado

¡¿Que?-Dijo Julieta en shock

Arena cero es una carta de mando que congela el ataque del oponente , esto es por intimidarme...Doble poder activado asalto orégano mas Disparo extremo-Dijo Alice mientras veia como la sierra de su bakugan lastimaba al de Julieta

Hydranoid: 500 Hades: 0

Nivel de Julieta : 0%

No puedo creerlo...¡Mis gs eran mas fuertes!-

Asalto orégano anula la capacidad del oponente por eso provoque a que pusieras mas poder en el tuyo y que el mio disminuyera y salto orégano hace que los gs del bakugan oponente lleguen a 0-

¡Imposible!-

No subestimes a una peleadora bakugan-Dijo Shun sonriendo

...-

¡Dime donde esta Keith!-

¡TARADA!-Se oyo decir a lo lejos mientras Hydron se tele transportaba en medio de ambas

¡Hydron!-

¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA , APOSTASTE TU PALABRA Y AHORA LA CUMPLIRÁS-

Bien...Keith esta en el calabozo del palacio Vestal-

¿Y como lo sabes?-

...-

¡DILES JULIETA O ACASO TE DA MIEDO DECIRLES QUIEN ERES!-Grito Hydron mas que furioso

¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Alice confusa

Julieta sabe donde esta Keith porque ella...-

¡NO LO DIGAS!-Grito la rubia comenzando a llorar

Lo diré porque eso te pasa por apostar tu palabra-

Pensé que ganaría-

¡ES QUE TU NO PIENSAS!

¡Ya díganme como sabe donde esta Keith!

Lo sabe porque Julieta es mi hermana-Dijo Hydron serio

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**_Shun: ¡¿QUE QUE WHAT? O.O_**

**_Yo: Ya lo sabia ^^_**

**_Shun: PORQUE TU ESCRIBES ESTE FIC_**

**_Yo: ¡ PENSÓ! , Toma una paleta ^^_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¿No pensaste en el parecido? , los mismos ojos , el mismo color de cabello solo que el de Julieta es mas rubia , la misma tez etc._**

**_Shun: O.O , DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡JULIETA ES HERMANA DE HYDRON!_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	48. Susto

**_REGRESANDO DE UNA LARGA SEMANA! _**

**_Shun: Parecía_****_ eterna u.u_**

**_Yo: Odio la tarea u.u_**

**_Shun: Si pero ya llego el viernes o espera ES JUEVES!_**

**_Yo: Se que se estan preguntando porque actualice en jueves y la razón es porque no lo podre hacer mañana ya que no me conectare en todo el santo día , yo diria como a las 11 de la noche pero dudo mucho que me dejen mis papás asi que lo actualize hoy ^^_**

**_Shun: Ohh_**

**_Yo: Y volviendo al tema..._**

**_Shun: Julieta resulto ser la princesa Vestal O.O_**

**_Yo: Creo que algunos no lo esperaban_**

**_Shun: Exacto_**

**_Yo: Tengo que dar un _**_aviso **al final del capitulo así que no los retraso mas ^^**_

**_Agradecemos sus reviews_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¡TARADA!-Se oyo decir a lo lejos mientras Hydron se tele transportaba en medio de ambas<p>

¡Hydron!-

¡ERES UNA VERGÜENZA , APOSTASTE TU PALABRA Y AHORA LA CUMPLIRÁS-

Bien...Keith esta en el calabozo del palacio Vestal-

¿Y como lo sabes?-

...-

¡DILES JULIETA O ACASO TE DA MIEDO DECIRLES QUIEN ERES!-Grito Hydron mas que furioso

¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Alice confusa

Julieta sabe donde esta Keith porque ella...-

¡NO LO DIGAS!-Grito la rubia comenzando a llorar

Lo diré porque eso te pasa por apostar tu palabra-

Pensé que ganaría-

¡ES QUE TU NO PIENSAS!

¡Ya díganme como sabe donde esta Keith!

Lo sabe porque Julieta es mi hermana-Dijo Hydron serio

* * *

><p>¡¿Que?-Dijeron todos<p>

Por eso el parecido-Dijo Mira seria

¡Espero que estés feliz!-Dijo Julieta furiosa

La verdad lo estoy , si sufres estoy mas que complacido-

¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto Hydron!-

Y quiero que sepan lo que hiciste-

¡Lo haces y vas a desear NO HABER NACIDO JAMAS!-

¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

A que Julieta fue la que asalto a Shun la noche de la desaparición de Lice-

¡¿Que?-

¿Como pudiste hacerme esto?-Dijo el pelinegro furioso

¡Ya tienes lo que querías ahora me aborrecen mas que antes!-

¡Me parece bien por que por tu culpa el bakugan mecánico de Shadow esta arruinado!

¿Bakugan mecánico?-Dijo Alice en shock

Alice creo que eres muy estúpida al no notarlo...¡Claro que era un bakugan mecánico!-Dijo la ojiazul furiosa

¡Tu te infiltraste en la resistencia!-Dijo Mira mas que enojada

Vaya al fin un cerebro en el escuadrón de los ingenuos-Dijo Julieta seria

Tuve la sospecha porque recuerdo muy bien que le comentaste a Shun que Julie y yo te habíamos dado información sobre Alice y nuestros planes lo cual nunca fue cierto-

Bien lo admito ¡Fui yo! , la culpa de que Shun y Alice estén separados es mi culpa que ustedes creyeran que Shun fue quien ataco a Lice , que hayan tenido la discusión de que Keith viviera con Alice , que ella haya pensado lo peor de el y el de ella y sobre todo hacer creer que Shun se...-Dijo Julieta sonriendo pero se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir

¿Que ibas a decir?-

Nada que te importe y por cierto Alice buena suerte en rescatar a Keith porque te aviso que se esta muriendo-Dijo la ojiazul feliz

¡¿Que?-Gritaron Alice y Mira

¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI HERMANO?-Grito Mira en llanto

Querrás decir que le hizo mi hermano por que yo no le di latigazos-Dijo la rubia viendo a Hydron

¡¿ POR QUE?-Grito la pelinaranja golpeando el piso por la rabia

Mira...-Dijo el peliverde preocupado

¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!-Grito Alice dejando caer varias lagrimas

¡El me traiciono! ¡Me dijo que el te entregaría ante mi para que su hermana no saliera lastimada pero el idiota se arrepintió y decidió ofrecerse a si mismo-

¡NO LE TENIAS QUE DAR LATIGAZOS!-

Y no fue lo único que el recibió-Dijo Julieta viéndose las uñas

¿Que?-

También lo electrocuto , le pego hasta que su labio sangrara y sobretodo no le dio comida y Keith se a estado muriendo por agua y comida-

¡ERES PEOR QUE TU HERMANA!-Grito Alice quien no dejaba de llorar

Te aviso que no sera fácil rescatar a Keith-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

¿A que te refieres?-

Acabo de avisarles a los guardias que estén preparados y armados para su llegada-

Pero tu...-

Dije que te diría donde estaba Keith mas no dije que estaría fácil rescatarlo...¿Oh si?-

No...-

¡No quiero que invadan mi casa! y suerte rescatando a Keith porque son mas de 2000 guardias-Dijo Julieta chasqueando los dedos y en ese momento ella y Hydron fueron tele transportados

Lice vamos a mi casa-Dijo Alice tragando en seco

Lo vamos a rescatar Alice-Dijo Lice apoyando a su amiga

Tenemos que irnos rapido , hay que patear vexos-Dijo Shun serio

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio Vestal<em>

¡Eres el peor hermano del planeta!-Grito Julieta furiosa

¡Destruiste el bakugan mecánico de Shadow , nos retrasara los planes!-

¡Me saco de mis casillas! , ¡odio que me digan princesa!-

¡Aunque te pese lo eres!-

¡Por que te ensañas tanto conmigo!-

¡POR QUE MI PADRE SIEMPRE TE A PREFERIDO A TI!-

Te diré porque...EL SABE ELEGIR A LOS GANADORES Y TU ERES UN PERDEDOR YA QUE YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU-

¡Mentira!-

SOY MAS LISTA , MAS INTELIGENTE , MAS CALCULADORA , MAS FUERTE , MAS ÁGIL Y MUCHO MAS ÚTIL QUE TU-

CÁLLATE-

¡Yo siempre seré la consentida de mi padre y el me apoyara en todo porque sabe que eres un inútil!-

...-

Aunque seas mi hermano mayor yo siempre estará un paso delante tuyo-

Es mentira-

Tu sabes que no es así y ademas me vengare por lo que me hiciste-

¿Como que?-

Quitándote lo que mas quieres-

Hum...-

Pero antes te haré un favor-

¿Y cual?-

Conseguiré la muestra de sangre que necesitas para convertir a Alice en bronce-

¿Y como lo harás?-

Retándola a una batalla-

¿Acabas de destrozar a un bakugan y quieres otro?-

¡No inútil!...si pensaras un poco tal vez lo entenderías-

¿A que te refieres?-

A que retare a Alice a que se enfrente conmigo-

¿Y como lo lograras?-

Viendo a Keith como esta yo creo que lo lograre-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Pero...-

Shhh...Alice se llevara un lindo susto jaja-Dijo Julieta sacando una vacuna de su bolso

* * *

><p>En Casa de Alice<p>

Todos se encontraban en el cuartel subterráneo de Alice y todos se estaban preparados con sus vestimentas de guardias , las chicas se amarraron el pelo en un chongo para que se hicieran pasar por chicos , todos tenían ya sus armas , Lice ,Klaus, Marucho y Mira estaban viendo las cámaras de seguridad para ver donde se encontraba Keith, Ace , Baron , Julie , Dan y Runo pensaban en un plan y Alice estaba sentada en la mesa y por lo visto estaba muy triste

_*Yo no quería que las cosas pasaran así y no quiero que Keith ni nadie salga lastimado*-Pensó la pelinaranja soltando una lagrima_

Alice te traje un café-Dijo Shun sentándose junto a la ojicafe

Gracias...-Dijo la pelinaranja intentando sonreír

Keith va a estará bien ya lo veras-

Eso espero-

Se que esto te sorprenderá de mi pero no tienes que rendirte , Keith te esta esperando y te necesita mas que a nadie en el mundo-

Shun...-

Yo... veré si Mira necesita algo tambien esta preocupada por su hermano-Dijo el ojiambar yéndose

Claro...-Dijo la pelinaranja poniendo una pequeña sonrisa para luego tomar el café

Chicos ya esta todo listo-Dijo Mira seria

Agarren sus armas-Dijo Klaus

Bien...¿Quien quiere hacer el primer contacto?-Dijo Lice sonriente mientras agarraba un arma

* * *

><p><em>En el palacio Vestal<em>

Hydron estaba pensativo , se encontraba en su recamara con una mirada muy seria

_*Porque tenias que venir a arruinarlo todo Julieta*-_

_Flahback_

_¿Ya aprendiste todo lo que te ordene?-Dijo Hydron serio_

_Si mi señor-Dijo Mylene_

_Espero que no falles-_

_E estado trabajando en ello desde hace 1 semana-_

_Bien me parece perfecto-_

_¿Pregunta porque a ella?-Dijo el peliblanco enojado_

_¿Envidia Shadow?-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo_

_Ya quisieras-_

_Doctor Clay ¿Ya termino con el nuevo "juguete" de Shadow?-_

_Si ya estoy poniéndole los toques finales-_

_Perfecto Alice no sabrá quien la golpeo-Dijo Hydron victorioso_

_Señor tiene una visita-Dijo uno de los guardias_

_¡¿QUIEN ES EL INSOLENTE QUE SE PRESENTA SIN INVITACIÓN?_

_¡YO!-Grito cierta persona_

_¿Tu?-Dijo Hydron sorprendido_

_Si ¿que acaso estas ciego?-Dijo cierta rubia entrando mientras sonreía descaradamente_

_¡¿Quien eres tu?-Dijo Mylene sacando su espada_

_Si fuera tu bajaría el arma para no resultar herida-_

_¿Quiere que saque a esta insolente de aquí majestad-_

_Creo que no sabes con quien te estas metiendo-Dijo la ojiazul cruzada de brazos_

_Mylene déjala-_

_Pero majestad-_

_Mylene te presento a Julieta...mi hermana menor-_

_¡¿Que?-_

_Awww tan tonta y tan lenta-Dijo Julieta sonriendo mientras le daba unas palmadas a la cabeza de Mylene para molestarla_

_¿Que haces aqui?-_

_Quería venir a divertirme ya sabes a hacer alboroto-_

_Tu no sabes mis planes-_

_Oh claro que lo se , Mylene esta aprendiendo el arte ninja , el bakugan mecánico , quieres a una tal Alice gehabich , la resistencia , las chicas que vinieron de la Tierra , el principito de Vonherzen,la experta en armas , tus guardias , tus planes...Hydron yo lo se todo-_

_¿Y como que planeas?-_

_Hoy Lice Fujiwara ira a una cita con Klaus Von Herzen y por pura causalidad Mira Clay también ira y Shun Kazami saldrá a pasear-_

_¿Y?-_

_Atacaremos a Lice y inculparemos a Shun-_

_¿Como planeas hacer eso?-_

_Mylene tu atacaras a Lice-_

_Con gusto-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo malignamente_

_Yo asaltare a Shun y le quitare algo para inculparlo , te lo daré a ti y lo dejaras en la escena del crimen-Dijo la ojiazul viendo a Mylene_

_Pero ambos saben pelear-_

_Y yo me gane mi cinta negra a los 4 meses de karate...Hydron no hay nada que no pueda hacer-Dijo Julieta mientras se ponía unos guantes en la mano_

_Bien acepto-_

_Fin del flashback_

Nunca debí de aceptar el trato con Julieta y ahora que lo pienso tal vez ya no quiera la muestra de sangre de Alice...-

En eso sonó una alarma

_Infiltrados repito tenemos infiltrados en el palacio todos los guardias listos para el combate_

Ya están aquí , bueno ellos se llevaran a Keith así que... veré la televison-Dijo Hydron recostándose tranquilamente en su cama

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte del palacio<em>

Lice , Klaus , Ace y Mira se encontraban combatiendo guardias

Tenemos que darle tiempo a Alice-Dijo la morena golpeando unos cuantos guardias

Marucho puedes escucharme-Dijo Klaus quien tenia un comunicador en el oído

_Si Klaus...-_

¿En que calabozo esta Keith?-

_Hay 8 calabozos en todo el palacio y Keith esta en el 5 esta a unos 12 pisos abajo de ti-_

Alice esta ¿donde esta?-

_A unos 5 pisos-_

Man dale las coordenadas exactas y que Shun la proteja-

Shun esta ayudando a Dan , Baron y a las chicas con mas de 100 guardias y lo necesitan...dile a Lice que vaya tras Alice

De acuerdo...Lice ¿escuchaste?-

Si ya voy-

¡Ay!-Grito Mira ya que le dispararon en la pierna

¡Mira!-Grito Ace corriendo a verla

¡Idiotas!-Dijo la morena pateando les la cara para después irse

Marucho prepara el equipo medico cuando regresemos-Dijo Klaus viendo como sangraba Mira

_Claro-_

* * *

><p><em>En otra parte<em>

¡Keith! ¿Donde estas?-Dijo Alice entrando a los calabozos

Alice...-

¡Keith!-Exclamo Alice pero al verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver lo lastimado que estaba

Me alegra que hayas venido pero corres peligro aquí-

No me importa , esto es una misión de rescate y no perderé a nadie mas-

Alice no saldré de esta...-

No digas eso yo...¿Que te hicieron?-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo una jeringa alado del rubio

Julieta me la inyecto...-

¡Estas frió!-Dijo Alice asustada

Alice yo...-

No hables por favor-

Me alegra haberte conocido-

Keith...-

Fuiste lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida-

No sigas por favor-

¿ Podrías cantar nuestra canción?-

Claro...-Dijo Alice dejando caer una lagrima

(We own the nigth-Selena Gomez)

_Is it alright, if i'm with you for the night_  
><em>Hope you don't mind, if you stay by my side<em>  
><em>We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark<em>  
><em>Pull over and watch the stars<em>  
><em>We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think<em>  
><em>As long as i'm with you<em>

_When we are together is the time of our lives_  
><em>We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like<em>  
><em>Spend the weekend dancing cause when we sleep when we die<em>  
><em>Don't have to worry about nothing<em>  
><em>We own the night! (ah-ah-oh)<em>  
><em>We own the night<em>

_We own the nigth_

_We own the night_

_It's all a blur,_  
><em>It's getting late but I don't care<em>  
><em>I don't know where we'll end up<em>  
><em>And that's okay<em>  
><em>We can drive in your car, somewhere into the dark<em>  
><em>Pull over and watch the stars<em>  
><em>We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think<em>  
><em>As long as I`m with you<em>_  
><em>

Por tanta tristeza Alice no pudo seguir ya que las lagrimas le ganaron y Keith acaricio su mejilla para luego decir...

Te a...-Dijo el ojiazul para después cerrar los ojos

¿Keith?...¡KEITH REACCIONA TIENES QUE ABRIR LOS OJOS!-

...-

¡NO TE MUERAS! ¡KEITH!-Grito Alice llorando a mas no poder

Alice...-Dijo Lice entrando a la celda

Keith esta...-

Vivo...-Dijo la morena tocando el cuello del rubio para sentir sus signos vitales

Pero-

Su pulso esta débil...Alice si no llega a un hospital entonces si se va a morir-

¿Cuanto le queda?-

Yo digo que media hora-

Llévate a Keith al hospital-Dijo la ojiacafe seriamente

De acuerdo..¿Que harás?-Dijo Lice agarrando la jeringa para después cargar a Keith en su espalda

Tengo un asunto que arreglar-Dijo Alice lo mas fríamente posible mientras agarraba su arma

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yo: ¡ESTA VIVO! TwT<strong>_

_**Shun: Solo tienes que apresurarte y mandarlo al hospital y todo estará bien ^^**_

_**Yo: ¡¿Quien eres y que le hiciste a Shun? O.O **_

_**Shun: ¡Soy yo!**_

_**Yo: ¡Jamas habías sido tan amable con Keith! ¡Apocalipsis!**_

_**Shun: ¬¬ , mejor di el aviso **_

_**Yo: Ah claro ^^ , El aviso tranquilos no es grave jejeje , perdón si los asuste lo que pasa es que me gustaría mucho que le dieran una oportunidad a mi fic **La Musa**...¡Se que no llama la atención ni el titulo ni el summary ^^U pero no sabia como describirlo , mis amigas también dijeron lo mismo no llama la atención pero la leyeron y les dije Las apariencias engañan ya que les gusto la historia, como me dieron la oportunidad tanto en Volverte a ver como un Nuevo amor y mi primer fic No te perderé les pido que le den la oportunidad , tal vez el principio no este del todo emocionante pero si leen los reviews se darán cuenta de que conforme va avanzando la historia esta cada vez mas emocionante , no los estoy obligando a nada , los que quieran leer adelante los que no pues no los juzgare y agradezco a los que desde el principio se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y que hasta ahora lo siguen leyendo.**_

_**GRACIAS ^^**_

_**Shun: Creo que este es uno de los capítulos mas largos que has escrito **_

**_Yo: También lo creo_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , DUDAS , ¡JULIETA QUE LE INYECTASTE A KEITH!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	49. ¿Un nuevo aliado?

**_¡FIESTA!_**

**_Yo: ¡ESTAMOS DE FIESTA!_**

**_Shun: PORQUE HOY SE CUMPLE 1 AÑO EN EL QUE_**

**_Shun _****_y Yo: PUBLICAMOS "Volverte a Ver"_**

**_Yo: No llorare...sere fuerte...sere TwT_**

**_Shun: Ya le ganaron las lagrimas u.u_**

**_Yo: Si TwT_**

AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS UN MONTON!

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Keith?...¡KEITH REACCIONA TIENES QUE ABRIR LOS OJOS!-<p>

...-

¡NO TE MUERAS! ¡KEITH!-Grito Alice llorando a mas no poder

Alice...-Dijo Lice entrando a la celda

Keith esta...-

Vivo...-Dijo la morena tocando el cuello del rubio para sentir sus signos vitales

Pero-

Su pulso esta débil...Alice si no llega a un hospital entonces si se va a morir-

¿Cuanto le queda?-

Yo digo que media hora-

Llévate a Keith al hospital-Dijo la ojiacafe seriamente

De acuerdo..¿Que harás?-Dijo Lice agarrando la jeringa para después cargar a Keith en su espalda

Tengo un asunto que arreglar-Dijo Alice lo mas fríamente posible mientras agarraba su arma

* * *

><p><em>En la recamara de Julieta<em>

Su recamara era realmente hermosa , la pared era de tapiz de leopardo rosa , su closet era muy grande estaba decorado con fotos suyas , en el piso había una hermosa alfombra blanca de seda , un candelabro pequeño de cristal , un gran tocador con perfumes , peines , pinta uñas , labiales y ligas para el cabello , su cama era redonda de color blanca con rosa , un gran buro para todos sus trofeos , un tocador de cristal y una gran pantalla de plasma

¿Ya lo habrá notado?...no ni siquiera sabe que le puse-Dijo la ojiazul riendo mientras agarraba una almohada

¡JULIETA!-Grito Alice mientras entraba a la recamara de Julieta

¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR A MI HABITACION?-

¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A KEITH?-Dijo la ojicafe apuntando la pistola hacia la rubia

No quieres hacer eso Alice...-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

CLARO QUE...-Grito la pelinaranja pero la rubia desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero al voltear Julieta la golpeo

Te dije que no lo hicieras-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente

¿Como...?-Dijo Alice tocando su labio que estaba sangrando

Soy campeona de karate , boxeo, esgrima , natación , levantamiento de pesas y sobre todo en lucha-

Genial...otra Lice-Dijo la pelinaranja irónica

YO SOY ÚNICA-Grito la rubia

Claro ¡ÚNICA EN IRRITABILIDAD!-

¡ CÁLLATE!-Grito Julieta dándole una patada en el estomago a la pelinaranja

¡AY!-Grito Alice adolorida ya que Julieta al patearla la aventó al piso

Te voy a acabar de una vez-Dijo Julieta agarrando la pistola de Alice para luego apuntársela en la frente

Hazlo...no me importa-

¡BASTA!-Grito Hydron entrando al cuarto de su hermana

¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-Grito la ojiazul furiosa

Vine a evitar que hagas una tontería-

¡¿ Tontería?... Acabare con este estorbo de una vez-Dijo Julieta poniendo su pie en la cara de Alice

Oh Claro que no-Dijo Hydron quitando le el arma a su hermana para después aventarla a su cama

Hydron...-Dijo la ojiazul en shock al ver lo que hizo su hermano

* * *

><p>Con Lice y Klaus<p>

¡Son muchos!-Dijo el peliplateado protegiendo a la morena

¡No me digas!-Dijo Lice sarcástica mientras se preocupaba ya que le lastimaron la muñeca y el tobillo

Esos guardias te lastimaron muy duro-Dijo Klaus preocupado

Tranquilo... después de lo que les hice pasaran un buen tiempo en el hospital-Dijo la morena sonriendo

¿Como esta Keith?-

No muy bien...necesitamos llevarlo rápido-Dijo Lice viendo a Keith cada vez peor

¡RINDAN SE!-Grito un guardia que venia con unos 100 mas

Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla-Dijo la morena seria

La dama esta herida...¿Van a lastimarla?-Dijo Klaus serio

Son nuestras ordenes-Dijo el guardia sonriendo

_ESCÚCHENME__ BIEN INCOMPETENTES , DEJEN LIBRES A LOS INTRUSOS , REPITO DÉJENLOS LIBRES-Se oyó decir a Hydron por las bocinas_

Pues sus ordenes son dejarnos libres-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Bien pero...-Dijo el guardia y Lice lo golpeo en la cara para después irse

Regla numero 1 jamas te metas con una dama en especial si sabe luchar-Dijo Klaus intentando no reírse

* * *

><p>En la recamara de Julieta<p>

¡Estas loco!-

Tal vez...Alice ya te puedes ir-

Gracias...-Dijo la pelinaranja con toda sinceridad y con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento para después irse

¡Eres un idiota!-

La única idiota aquí eres tu-

¿Que?-

Si matabas a Alice te metían a la cárcel y aunque seas la consentida de nuestro padre el no iba a meter las manos al fuego por ti-

¿De donde salio el príncipe bueno y responsable?-

Que te importa...-Dijo Hydron yéndose

Bueno al menos conseguí lo que quería...-Dijo Julieta sonriendo mientras veía un poco de la sangre de Alice en la alfombra

* * *

><p><em>En el Hospital<em>

¡ AQUÍ URGENCIAS!-Grito Keith quien cargaba a Keith ya que Lice se lastimo el tobillo y la muñeca y también Mira que estaba siendo cargada por Ace

¡Traigan tres camillas!-Dijo un medico

No exage...AY-Grito la morena adolorida

¿ Decías?-Dijo Klaus sonriente

Señorita tenemos que revisarla-Dijo una enfermera

Te veo en unos minutos-Dijo Lice guiñándole el ojo para después irse con ayuda de una enfermera

Chicas...No se puede vivir sin ellas-Dijo Ace sonriendo le a Klaus

Tienes mucha razón Ace-

¡Chicos!-Dijo Alice entrando

Alice tu labio...-

Ya se...¿Como esta Keith?-

Ya lo estan revisando al igual que Mira y Lice-

¿Que les paso?-

Les dispararon en la pierna-

Lice acaba de recuperarse y ahora resulta herida ojala no le pase nada-

Ya estamos aquí...Alice-Dijo el pelinegro entrando

...-

¿Que te paso en el labio?-

Julieta-

Ven te lo limpiare-Dijo Shun agarrando una servilleta

No es necesario-

Claro que lo es , se te infectara-Dijo el pelinegro pasando le delicadamente la servilleta en el labio de la pelinaranja

...-

¿Crees que sigan enamorados?-Susurro Ace a Klaus

Creo que si-

El problema sera que Keith es muy celoso y no creo que sean amigos-

Eso pensé de nosotros...besaste a mi novia , nos peleamos , nos golpeamos y ya estamos bien-Dijo Klaus serio al mencionar a Lice

Eso ya paso-Dijo Ace serio

Lo se-

Disculpen ¿Algun familiar del joven Clay?-

Su hermana esta siendo revisada pero somos sus amigos-

Bien...el joven Clay ya se encuentra a salvo-

Que alivio-Dijo Alice sonriendo

La señorita Lice me dio una jeringa que le fue inyectada al joven-

¿Que era?-

Nada grave , lo que le fue inyectado fue somnífero-

¿Se durmió?-Dijo Alice confusa

Exacto-

Julieta...-Dijo la pelinaranja enojada ya que se había asustado mucho

Pero eso si , si Keith no llegaba a tiempo no lo hubiéramos podido salvar-

¿Lo puedo ver?-

Claro-

* * *

><p><em>Minutos <em>_después_

Keith...-

Alice que bueno que estas aquí-

Estaba muy preocupada...tenia que venir a verte-Dijo Alice sentándose en una silla

Me alegra verte-

A mi también Keith-

No se que seria sin ti...-

Yo...-

Te amo Alice-

Keith-Dijo Alice sorprendida y este la beso dulcemente

_...-_

Tengo que ver a Lice...te veo luego , tienes que descansar-Dijo Alice sonriendo falsamente

Claro-

* * *

><p><em>Minutos después<em>

Lice...-Dijo Alice en shock

Lice ya estaba completamente cambiada de ropa excepto por la blusa que había sido remplazada por unas vendas que le cubrian toda la parte de arriba , tenia vendada la muñeca y el tobillo

Me siento rara-Dijo la morena sonrojada

Pues tu blusa ahora son vendas-

¡ Cállate!-Dijo Lice roja

¿Ya te vio Klaus?-Dijo Alice riendo

¡NO!...Y ni se te ocurra decirle-

De acuerdo... pensé que solo te habían lastimado la pierna y el brazo-

No le digas , no quiero que se preocupe-

De acuerdo...¿Cuanto tiempo tienes que usar las vendas?-

1 semana-

Ya veo-

¿Como esta Keith?-

Mejor-Dijo Alice seria

Alice te conozco y algo te pasa-

Bien te lo diré-

Dime-

Keith me beso-

¿Y?...No veo el problema-Dijo la morena desconcertada

Es que-

¿Alice que me quieres decir?-

Cuando Keith me beso yo no sentí nada-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo...¡SII!<em>**

**_Yo: Arruinas el momento ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Que bien ^^_**

**_Yo: Disfrutaste mucho limpiarle el labio a Alice verdad_**

**_Shun: ¿Para que te digo que no si , si? ^^_**

**_Yo: Ya sabia _**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , DUDAS , ¡JULIETA YA TIENE LA MUESTRA DE SANGRE DE ALICE!_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	50. Concurso

**_¡CHAPTER 50 ESTAMOS EN EL CHAPTER 50!_**

**_Shun: ¡QUE FELICIDAD! ^^_**

**_Yo: O.o...¡Shun esta feliz!_**

**_Shun: Al menos me merezco estar un poco feliz por TODO lo que e sufrido TwT_**

**_Yo: Buen punto y Por esta ocasion...ay creo que me siento mal u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡Solo dilo!_**

**_Yo: ¡No sufrirás en unos capitulos! u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡OHHH YEAHHH! ^^_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer ^^_**

* * *

><p>Alice te conozco y algo te pasa-<p>

Bien te lo diré-

Dime-

Keith me beso-

¿Y?...No veo el problema-Dijo la morena desconcertada

Es que-

¿Alice que me quieres decir?-

Cuando Keith me beso yo no sentí nada-

* * *

><p>¿Que?...¿Alice estas hablando enserio?-Dijo la morena en shock<p>

Si...no fue como antes simplemente no se que paso ,cuando me besaba yo si sentía algo pero ahora sentí...nada-

¿Y Shun?-Dijo Lice curiosa

¿Que con el?-Dijo Alice confusa

¿Aun sientes algo por el?-

No lo se pero después de lo que paso entre Julieta y el...no puedo perdonarlo-

Pero tienes que darte cuenta que Shun también tiene derecho a ser feliz-

¡¿Pero porque ella?-Dijo la ojicafe furiosa

¡Ves!...Estas siendo egoísta también , cuando conociste a Julieta cuando no era novia de Shun querías que desapareciera-

Pues si...¿Y que?-Dijo Alice cruzada de brazos

Lo que pasa es que no quieres que otra chica este cerca de el al menos que no seas tu-Dijo la morena poniéndole el dedo en la frente y dándole un ligero empujoncito

Odio que me hagas eso-Dijo Alice poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

Y yo odio que Klaus me cargue y no le importa porque disfruta verme asi-Dijo Lice sonriente

¿Tu crees que si soy egoísta?-

No mucho , pero si te das cuenta que no solo Shun tiene esos celos enfermizos-

Si...-

¿Que te paso en el labio?-Dijo la morena desconcertada

Julieta...-

¿Julieta te golpeo?-Dijo la morena intentando no reírse

¿Que tiene de gracioso?-Dijo Alice seria

Tu tienes mas fuerza que esa muñeca de trapo-

Aunque no lo creas es muy fuerte-

¿Por que no la golpeaste?...tu tienes mucha mas fuerza que esa princesa-

No me gusta pegarle a la gente-

Pero te recuerdo que ella es Julieta-Dijo Lice riendo

Ya perdí la agilidad que tenia-

Tengo una idea-Dijo la morena sonriendo

No me gusta cuando sonríes así-Dijo Alice asustada

Ven a mi casa mañana-

¿Para que?-

Para tomar el te...¡Para entrenar!-

De hecho tomar el te no es mala idea-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Si como no-

¡Alice!-Exclamo Julie entrando

Julie...me asfixias-

Déjala respirar Julie recuerda que tiene que cantar hoy-Dijo Runo entrando

Upsi-

¿No tienes que decirle algo a Alice?-Dijo Mira entrando

¿Ah si?-

Si es que habrá un sorteo donde varios chicos competirán para cantar contigo-

¿Y cuando sera el sorteo?-

Hoy en la noche-Dijo Julie sonriente

¡Tan rápido!-Dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida

Si y casi toda ciudad ya se entero-

Me imagino la cantidad de chicos que pusieron su nombre en un papel y lo metieron a la caja-Dijo Lice sonriendo

De hecho...el concurso termina en unos 20 minutos y en la noche sacaremos el nombre del afortunado-

Me imagino como estará el lugar-Dijo Lice riendo

Lice vine a...-Dijo Klaus entrando pero al ver a Lice se quedo en shock

¡SAL DE AQUÍ!...¡RESPETA LA PRIVACIDAD DE LAS PERSONAS!-Grito la morena toda roja mientras le aventaba cosas a Klaus

¡Ya me voy!...por cierto te ves muy bien así , deberías usar eso todos los días-Dijo Klaus riendo para después irse

¡En tus sueños!-Grito Lice quien estaba muy roja

Jajajaja-Se empezaron a reír todas

Hum...-

* * *

><p><em>En el Palcaio Vestal<em>

¡Clay!...-Llamo Julieta un poco enojada

¿Que pasa princesa?-

No me llames princesa porque lo detesto-

Como ordene-

Necesito que ingreses esta sangre al rayo para poder convertir a Alice en bronce-

¿Que?-

Lo que has oído , le dijiste a mi hermano que necesitabas la sangre de una persona en especifico para convertirlo en bronce y ya esta la muestra de Alice-

Pero su hermano me informo que ya no era necesario eso-

Mi hermano dejara de dar ordenes así que solo me obedecerás a mi-

¿A que se refiere?-

Que yo soy la siguiente en la lista de estar en el trono en pocas palabras...Hydron dejara el trono muy pronto-Dijo Julieta poniendo un frasco con sangre en la mesa para después irse

* * *

><p><em>Horas <em>_después_

Ya todos estaban listos para sacar el nombre del afortunado y el lugar estaba repleto de chicos

Vaya por lo visto hay mucha clientela hoy-Dijo Alice sorprendida

Alice vestía un precioso vestido tipo mexicano color azul cielo , el vestido era de manga larga y hacia ver a Alice muy hermosa , el vestido le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas , se lacio el pelo y se puso unos aretes dorados en forma de flor

¡Llego la hora!-Dijo Julie sonriente

Y quien cantara conmigo es..._*Tiene que ser un chiste*-Pensó la pelinaranja con una pequeña sonrisa_

¿Que pasa Alice?-

Un error...no tiene nombre-Dijo Alice mintiendo

Pues sacalo otra vez-

Ok , y el ganador es..._*¡Otra vez!*-_

¿Alice que pasa?-

Shun Kazami , Shun Kazami , Shun Kazami-Dijo Alice en shock al ver que todos los papeles decian el nombre del pelinegro

¡Y EL GANADOR ES SHUN KAZAMI!-Exclamo Julie

Gracias Julie-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Vaya sorpresa...¿Que hiciste?-Susurro la pelinaranja

Remplace los nombres de todos los chicos y puse los míos-

¿Como pudiste poner tantos?-Dijo Alice sorprendida

Con ayuda de unos amigos-Dijo Shun sonriendo mientras veía a la resistencia

_*Porque a mi*-Pensó la pelinaranja_

Bueno Shun...¡ Cántanos algo!-Exclamo Julie

Con gusto-Dijo el pelinegro

Veamos si como hablas cantas-Dijo Alice dándole el micrófono a Shun

Veras que si...¡Pasen chicos!-Dijo Shun y vinieron mariachis

(Estos celos-Vicente Fernendez)

_Te diré estabas tan bonita…tan sensual_  
><em>Te imagine ajena y me hizo mal<em>  
><em>Hayyy hay amor hayyy hay que dolor<em>  
><em>Que tarde comprendí<em>  
><em>Contigo tenia todo y lo perdí,<em>

_Te diré con tu melena al viento… y tu mirar_  
><em>Al ras de tu escote, tu lunar<em>  
><em>Hayyy hay amor hayyy hay que dolor<em>  
><em>Hoy muero de pensar<em>  
><em>Que no voy a ser yo al que vas amar<em>

_Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen_  
><em>Jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti<em>  
><em>Lo peor es que muy tarde comprendí si si<em>  
><em>Contigo tenia todo y lo perdí<em>  
><em>Contigo tenia todo y lo perdí<em>

_..._

_Te miré me confundió el llanto… que rodó_  
><em>Surgió una esperanza pero no, … nooooo<em>  
><em>Ya no hay amor… nooooooo y fue mi error<em>  
><em>Y hoy muero de pensar<em>  
><em>Que no voy a hacer yo al que vas a amar<em>

_Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen_  
><em>Jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti<em>  
><em>Lo peor es que muy tarde comprendí sisi<em>  
><em>Contigo tenia todo y lo perdí<em>  
><em>Contigo tenia todo...y lo perdí.<em>

Cuando termino de cantar absolutamente todos los que estaban ahí le aplaudieron sin parar ya que les encanto como canto el pelinegro y las chicas invadieron en lugar y empezaron a gritar de la emoción, hasta Alice le aplaudió y puso una pequeña sonrisa

Veamos si puedes superarme-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras le quitaba el micrófono

Con Ustedes Alice Gehabich-Dijo Julie

¡A darle chicos!-Exclamo la pelinaranja

(Convenceme-Shaila Dúrcal)

_No me digas que me quieres que por este amor te mueres_  
><em>que hasta el cielo me darás<em>  
><em>si es verdad que tú me amas, quiero hechos no palabras,<em>  
><em>yo no caigo asi no más<em>

_Otros labios he probado y entre besos me juraron_  
><em>lo que no pudieron dar<em>  
><em>estoy harta de fracasos quiero un hombre no un payaso<em>  
><em>quiero un hombre de verdad<em>

_Convénceme demuéstrame hazme sentir que soy la única mujer_  
><em>abrázame después de hacerme el amor<em>  
><em>y hazme creer que tus palabras no están llenas de mentiras<em>

_Convénceme demuéstrame que en realidad eres un hombre_  
><em>no un patán que serás fiel y que jamás vas a dejarme de adorar<em>  
><em>y juro amarte por el resto de mi vida<em>

_..._

_He caigo en otros brazos con promesas con engaños_  
><em>solo me hicieron llorar<em>  
><em>estoy harta de fracasos quiero un hombre no un payaso<em>  
><em>quiero un hombre de verdad<em>

_Convénceme demuéstrame hazme sentir que soy la única mujer_  
><em>abrázame después de hacerme el amor<em>  
><em>y hazme creer que tus palabras no están llenas de mentiras<em>

_Convénceme demuéstrame que en realidad eres un hombre_  
><em>no un patán que serás fiel y que jamás vas a dejarme de adorar<em>  
><em>y juro amarte por el resto de mi vida<em>

Todos absolutamente todos enloquecieron y al terminar de cantar Alice hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a Shun

Cantas bien pero no mejor que yo-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Eso lo se linda-Dijo el pelinegro dándole una hermosa rosa para después darle un dulce beso en la mejilla e irse

Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja sonrojada

Huelo romance Alice...-Dijo Julie picara

Eso no es verdad..._*Aunque debo admitir que fue muy lindo*-Dijo Alice oliendo la rosa _

* * *

><p><em>Al Dia siguiente en casa de Lice<em>

Lice estaba entrenando en su jardín trasero al arco, era hermoso con varias flores y arboles y una mesa de jardin con sombrilla , seguia teniendo las vendas en el pecho

Ya llegue..Tu no pierdes el tiempo-Dijo Alice sonriente

Tengo que estar en forma y ademas no puedo correr ya que el doctor me lo prohibió pero el arco si lo puedo practicar-

Tu modificando siempre la verdad-

Lo se...Por cierto linda presentación de ambos-Dijo Lice picara

Lice...-

Que canciones mas lindas...me encanto porque ademas tienen algo de verdad lo que cantaron-

Hum...-

Es verdad...ademas lo cantaron con el corazón-

...-

Shun admitió estar celoso... corrección MUY celoso-

Se acostó con Julieta...-

Alice...Keith me hablo esta mañana y quiere hablar contigo-

¿Crees que lo haya visto?-Dijo la pelinaranja preocupada

Yo creo que si-

No quiero que se moleste o que se preocupe...esta descansando después de todo lo que paso-

Ya veo...¿Tu labio sigue mejor?-

...-

¿Alice?-

...-

_Flashback_

_¡JULIETA!-Grito Alice mientras entraba a la recamara de Julieta_

_¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR A MI HABITACION?-_

_¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A KEITH?-Dijo la ojicafe apuntando la pistola hacia la rubia_

_No quieres hacer eso Alice...-Dijo Julieta sonriendo_

_CLARO QUE...-Grito la pelinaranja pero la rubia desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero al voltear Julieta la golpeo_

_Te dije que no lo hicieras-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente_

_¿Como...?-Dijo Alice tocando su labio que estaba sangrando_

_Soy campeona de karate , boxeo, esgrima , natación , levantamiento de pesas y sobre todo en lucha-_

_Genial...otra Lice-Dijo la pelinaranja irónica_

_YO SOY ÚNICA-Grito la rubia_

_Claro ¡ÚNICA EN IRRITABILIDAD!-_

_¡ CÁLLATE!-Grito Julieta dándole una patada en el estomago a la pelinaranja_

_¡AY!-Grito Alice adolorida ya que Julieta al patearla la aventó al piso_

_Fin del Flashback_

¡ALICE!-Grito la morena

¡Ay!...¡me espantas!-

Te llame por tu nombre varias veces...¿Que pensabas?-Dijo la morena mientras agarraba su arco para después cargar unas flechas y darles en en blanco

En Julieta...su fuerza es increíble-

Ya me contaste-

Es que no puedo creer que me venciera-

Ni siquiera peleaste-

Lo se y quiero la revancha-

Entonces...¿Estas dispuesta a entrenar?-

Claro pero...¡AH!-Dijo Alice tirándose al piso ya que vio que la morena le lanzo una flecha

Bien...aun sigues teniendo buenos reflejos-

¿Sabias que lo esquivaría?-

Ah...si lo sabia-Dijo Lice con una gota estilo anime

Entonces...a entrenar-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun:¡AME ESTE CAPITULO! ^v^<em>**

**_Yo: Ya lo note _**

**_Shun: SOY TAN FELIZ_**

**_Yo: Te lo merecías _**

**_Shun: ¡TE TARDASTE 1 AÑO!_**

**_Yo: Y estas siendo recompensado a menos que quieras que rompa tu nube pedazo por pedazo y te estrelles en el piso ^^_**

**_Shun: Me callo u.u_**

**_Yo: Mejor ^^_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , DUDAS , ¡A ENTRENAR! _**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	51. Peligro

**_¡Y EMPIEZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO!_**

**_Shun: Como maestra de Alice ella no aguantara ni un día contigo u.u_**

**_Yo: ¿Que insinúas? ¬¬*_**

**_Shun: Ya sabes eso de ti_**

**_yo: ¿Que de mi?_**

**_Shun: Eres impaciente , impulsiva , testaruda , bipolar , enojona , eres un monstruo en las batallas , salvaje etc..._**

**_Yo: y tu un tonto , celoso , impulsivo , tarado , solitario , ¡juguete de Julieta!_**

**_Shun: T^T_**

**_Yo: :P_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¡ALICE!-Grito la morena<p>

¡Ay!...¡me espantas!-

Te llame por tu nombre varias veces...¿Que pensabas?-Dijo la morena mientras agarraba su arco para después cargar unas flechas y darles en en blanco

En Julieta...su fuerza es increíble-

Ya me contaste-

Es que no puedo creer que me venciera-

Ni siquiera peleaste-

Lo se y quiero la revancha-

Entonces...¿Estas dispuesta a entrenar?-

Claro pero...¡AH!-Dijo Alice tirándose al piso ya que vio que la morena le lanzo una flecha

Bien...aun sigues teniendo buenos reflejos-

¿Sabias que lo esquivaría?-

Ah...si lo sabia-Dijo Lice con una gota estilo anime

Entonces...a entrenar-

* * *

><p>En el Palacio Vestal<p>

En una sala de entrenamientos Julieta se encontraba practicando con un señor que parecía ser su maestro

Has mejorado bastante-Dijo el mestro esquivando los golpes y patadas de la rubia

Gracias pero ya sabe que...-Dijo Julieta para después desaparecer

¡¿Que?-Dijo el maestro sorprendido

El alumno supera al maestro-Dijo la ojiazul apareciendo detrás de el con un kunai y poniéndoselo en el cuello

Tienes razón Julieta... descansemos-

Al fin...-Dijo la rubia aliviada

Princesa perdón por la interrupción-Dijo un guardia entrando mientras hacia reverencia

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Julieta mientras tomaba un vaso de agua

La llaman por teléfono-Dijo el guardia dándole el teléfono

Gracias...¿Quien es?-

_Platica Telefónica_

_Soy yo Julieta-Dijo cierta pelinaranja_

_Oh eres tu..¿Que quieres?-Dijo la rubia enojada_

_Retarte a una batalla-_

_Ohhh..¿Te dolió la paliza que te di?-Dijo Julieta riendo_

_Cállate...sera en una semana-_

_¿Tanto necesitas para entrenar e intentar vencerme?...ow pero al menos lo intentas-Dijo la ojiazul sonriente_

_Te veo en una semana en el campo de lucha de la resistencia-_

_Perfecto-_

_Fin de la platica __telefónica_

¿Quien era?-Dijo el maestro curioso

Mi oponente-

* * *

><p>En Casa de Lice<p>

¡Vamos Alice tu puedes hacer mas que eso!-Dijo la morena cruzada de brazos

¡Lo dices porque no tienes mas de 50 libros en tu cabeza y sostienes 10 en cada mano mientras te mantienes en un solo pie!-Grito Alice cansada

Tienes suerte que no hayan sido libros de masa dura-

¿Por que tengo que hacer esto?-

Es equilibrio , el oponente puede hacer que lo pierdas y eso le dará ventaja-

Con tal de ganarle a Julieta soy capaz de soportar todo-

Esa es la actitud-

¿Puedo descansar?-

Claro-

Al fin-Dijo Alice bajando los brazos

¡No Alice!-Dijo la morena pero ya era tarde Alice perdió el equilibrio y los libros de su cabeza se cayeron

Lo siento...¿Que es esto?-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrando una invitación

¡Nada!-Dijo Lice quitando le rápidamente la invitación a Alice

¿Una invitación a que?-Dijo la pelinaranja curiosa

A nada ya te dije-Dijo la morena ruborizada

Claro...¡Te gane!-Dijo Alice desapareciendo para luego aparecer detrás de Lice y quitarle la invitación

¡Oye!-

Veamos esta usted invitado a la fiesta de...compromiso de Lice Fujiwara y Klaus Von Herzen-Dijo la pelinaranja sorprendida

¡Te dije que no era nada!-Dijo la morena quitando le la invitación

¿Por que no me dijiste nada?-

Te lo iba a decir pero después de que te enfrentaras con Julieta-

¿Cuando sera la fiesta?-

En dos semanas-

Julie estaría encantada de hacer los preparativos-

Hay un pequeño problema con eso-

¿Ah si?

Si...la fiesta no sera en Vestal-

¿En donde?-

En la Tierra-

* * *

><p>Con la resistencia<p>

Espero que estés complacido con lo que hicimos-Dijo Julie pintando sus uñas

Lo estoy gracias-

Dile eso a mi manicura-Dijo la peliplateada seria

Pero al menos funciono-Dijo Mira sonriendo

Si , no se como agradecerles lo que hicieron-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Somos amigos y nos ayudamos entre todos-Dijo Runo

Exacto-Dijo el pelicafe

Si pero...¡Ay!-Grito el ojiambar cayendo de rodillas al piso

¡Shun!-Dijeron todos preocupados

Marucho trae el equipo medico...¡Ya!-Dijo Mira

De acuerdo-Dijo el rubio yéndose

¡Shun!-Dijo Julie preocupada

En eso el pelinegro se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a tener recuerdos

_No puedo hacerle esto a Alice yo la amo Julieta-_

_Claro que puedes solo déjate llevar-_

_¡Nunca le haría esto a Alice!-_

_¡Ya estoy harta de ella!-_

_No podría engañarla cuando le e dicho varias veces que la amo-_

_Alice solo juega contigo-_

_¡Eso es mentira!_

El dolor de cabeza cada vez era mas y mas fuerte y Shun no pudo con el dolor y se desmayo-

¡Llamen al hospital!-Dijo Ace

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Lice<p>

¿La Tierra?-Dijo Alice en shock

Si...hace unas semanas Klaus me dijo que encontró un portal a la tierra y llamo a algunos científicos de vestal e hizo estas pulseras-Dijo la morena entregándole una pulsera color plata con varias bolas color azul

¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-

Te lo iba a decir pero con todos tus problemas decidí esperar y se que quieres ver a tu abuelo-

Es una de las cosas que mas deseo-

Alice lo podrás ver-

Gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja abrazando a la morena

De nada pero tienes que concentrarte en ganar y aplastar a Julieta en combate-

Es un hecho-Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a la puerta

¿A donde vas?-

Necesito hablar con Keith-

* * *

><p><em>En el Hospital<em>

Toda la resistencia se encontraba en la sala de espera muy preocupados por Shun

¿Que le habrá pasado para que se pusiera así-

No lo se-

¿Disculpe son los que trajeron al joven Kazami?-Dijo un doctor

Si-

¿Que tiene Shun?-Dijo el pelicafe preocupado

Tuvo una especie de reacción muy fuerte lo cual causo su dolor pero no es la primera vez que le pasa-

¿A que se refiere?-

A que el dolor ya le a pasado al joven Kazami-

No nos a dicho nada-

Pues hizo mal porque es muy grave esto-

¿A que se refiere?-

Encontré este fragmento de cristal en su cabeza-Dijo el doctor mostrando un cristal con un poco de sangre

¿Estaba enterrado?-Dijo Mira en shock

Si por suerte se lo pudimos sacar pero eso no explica por que a tenido esas fuertes reacciones-

¿Y como esta?-

Débil y tampoco tengo buenas noticias-

No lo entiendo-Dijo Baron desconcertado

Si el joven Kazami vuelve a tener esos tipos de dolores puede caer en coma-

¡¿Que?-Dijeron todos en shock y en especial alguien que acababa de llegar

Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja con sus ojos cristalizados que indicaban que iba a llorar

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: ¡MADA QUE KUA!<strong>_

_**Yo: Y ya va a empezar u.u**_

_**Shun: ¡Dijiste que no iba a sufrir!**_

_**Yo: Esto trae algo muy bueno **_

_**Shun: ¡No quiero caer en coma!**_

_**Yo: Como te dije esto trae algo bueno ya veras ^^**_

_**Shun: De acuerdo confiare en tu palabra u.u**_

_**Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , DUDAS , Shun podria quedar en coma O.O**_

_**Hasta la próxima**_


	52. Entrenando

**_CHAN CHAN CHAN_**

**_Shun: ¡No quiero quedarme en coma!_**

**_Yo: Ya tranquilízate y disfruta el capitulo porque todo esto tiene algo bueno ^^_**

**_Shun: De acuerdo u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Y como esta?-<p>

Débil y tampoco tengo buenas noticias-

No lo entiendo-Dijo Baron desconcertado

Si el joven Kazami vuelve a tener esos tipos de dolores puede caer en coma-

¡¿Que?-Dijeron todos en shock y en especial alguien que acababa de llegar

Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja con sus ojos cristalizados que indicaban que iba a llorar

* * *

><p>¿Shun puede quedar en coma?-Dijo Alice tragando en seco<p>

Lamentablemente si-

Haga todo lo posible para salvarlo-Dijo la pelinaranja llorando

Haremos todo lo posible-

¿Puedo verlo?-

Por ahora no...lo lamento-

Gracias...-

_*Alice aun siente algo por Shun*-Pensó Mira seria _

¿Que le paso?-Dijo Alice preocupada

Tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se desmayo-Dijo Marucho

Y encontraron un cristal enterrado por su cuello-Dijo el pelicafe

Es una suerte que siga con vida-Dijo Runo

¿Como supiste?-Dijo el peliverde desconcertado

No lo sabia yo vine a ver a Keith-

Si me lo comento...te esta esperando-Dijo Mira seria

Lo iré a ver-Dijo Alice yéndose

¿Sabes de lo que van hablar?-Dijo Ace

Si...-

* * *

><p>Con Alice y Keith<p>

Hola...¿Como estas?-Dijo la pelinaranja entrando

Hola...-

Lice me contó que querías verme... aquí estoy-

Tenemos que hablar seriamente-

Lo se Keith-

Vi la presentación de anoche-

Lo se-

Note que no has podido olvidar a Shun-

Keith yo...-

Se que hiciste todo lo posible pero en el corazón no se manda-

Keith-

Sabia que esto tal vez no iba a dar resultado pero de todos modos corrí el riesgo-

Yo nunca te quise lastimar-Dijo Alice dejando caer una lagrima

Lo se y te agradezco que hayas sido sincera conmigo desde el principio-Dijo el rubio limpiándole la lagrima

...-

Quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo-

Gracias...-Susurro Alice

¿Amigos?-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

Por supuesto que si-Dijo la pelinaranja abrazándolo

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Julieta se encontraba batallando con los vexos mientras usaba unas sai

Están bien entrenados tengo que admitirlo-Dijo la rubia mientras batallaba con las espadas de los vexos

Gracias princesa-Agradeció Volt

Pero yo soy mejor-Dijo Julieta sonriendo mientras se agachaba y le daba una patada en las piernas a todos los vexos para que se cayeran

Para ser princesa eres muy fuerte-Dijo Lync adolorido

Gracias...supongo-Dijo la rubua ayudando a levantar a los demas

Para ser no se rebelde eres muy gentil-Dijo Lync sonriendo

No vuelvas a decir eso nunca-Dijo la ojiazul poniendo su sai en el cuello de Lync

De acuerdo...-

Me iré a tomar una ducha-Dijo Julieta yéndose

¿Es bipolar o que?-Dijo el pelirosa desconcertado

¡Te oí!-Grito Julieta desde lejos

* * *

><p><em>En el hospital<em>

Alice se encontraba entrando al cuarto en donde estaba Shun , el se encontraba profundamente dormido

Shun...-Dijo Alice agarrando la mano del pelinegro

...-

No entiendo que es lo que te esta pasando pero quiero que te recuperes por favor Shun-Dijo Alice derramando lagrimas

...-

No se que haría sin ti y aunque hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y discusiones creo que sigo sintiendo algo por ti...-

* * *

><p><em>En la recamara de Julieta <em>

Julieta se encontraba saliendo de bañarse y lo primero que hizo fue verse en el espejo

Te ganare Alice y espero que estes preparada para lo que se aproxima...-Dijo la rubia furiosa

_*Julieta...*-Pensó Hydron preocupado quien estaba viendo a su hermana sin que ella se diera cuenta_

* * *

><p><em>Una semana <em>_después_

Espero que hayas llamado al doctor porque lo vas a necesitar-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Lo llamare pero para ti-Dijo la pelinaranja en posición de combate

Esta batalla estará interesante-Dijo Runo

Ni que lo digas-Dijo Shun viendo a ambas

Chicas las reglas son sencillas este combate es maso menos amistoso , se puede usar armas pero cuando las necesiten pero no se permite intentar matar al otro...¿De acuerdo?-Dijo la morena seria

Si-

Entonces...comienza la batalla-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: Va a ser muy difícil que no se intenten matar u.u<em>**

**_Yo: Exacto u.u_**

**_Shun: ¿Armas?...¡Enserio!_**

**_Yo: Quiero ver acción no solo golpes_**

**_Shun: u.u_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , LA BATALLA DE ALICE Y JULIETA YA VA A COMENZAR_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	53. Alice vs Julieta

**_ALICE Y JULIETA ESTAN POR PELEAR_**

**_Shun: Aqui están las botanas_**

**_Yo: tengo las palomitas , los refrescos y las sabritas_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Una semana <em>_después_

Espero que hayas llamado al doctor porque lo vas a necesitar-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Lo llamare pero para ti-Dijo la pelinaranja en posición de combate

Esta batalla estará interesante-Dijo Runo

Ni que lo digas-Dijo Shun viendo a ambas

Chicas las reglas son sencillas este combate es maso menos amistoso , se puede usar armas pero cuando las necesiten pero no se permite intentar matar al otro...¿De acuerdo?-Dijo la morena seria

Si-

Entonces...comienza la batalla-

* * *

><p>¡Toma!-Dijo Alice golpeando a Julieta pero ella lo esquivo facilmente<p>

Que lenta-Dijo la rubia esquivando cada vez los golpes de la pelinaranja

_*Es muy rápida*-_

Por lo que me contaron tu eras mucho mas fuerte y ágil-Dijo la ojiazul bostezando

Como es posible que seas tan veloz-Dijo Alice sorprendida

E entrenado desde pequeña-

¡Deja de esquivar y golpea ya!-Dijo la pelinaranja harta

Si es lo que quieres-Dijo Julieta dándole un puñetazo a la ojicafe

¡Alice!-Dijo el pelinegro corriendo hacia ella pero Lice lo impidio

Esta es su pelea no te metas...-Dijo la morena seria

Pero...-

Alice aun no demuestra su capacidad porque no esta enojada-Dijo Lice mientras comía unas palomitas

¿Como puedes comer en un momento así?-

Le gusta comer-Dijo Klaus sonriendo

Exacto-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Alice tu me retaste a la batalla pensé que esto seria mas interesante-Dijo Julieta sacando un limador de uñas

Cállate-Dijo Alice empezando a enojarse

Tu dices que soy frágil por que soy una princesa pero la verdad es que aquí la que no se puede defender eres tu-Dijo Julieta seriamente

...-

En la Tierra necesitabas que alguien estuviera ah para protegerte por que eras débil , siempre has sido la niña buena e inocente pero eso es molesto Alice no eres mas que una pequeña y frágil...-Dijo la rubia pero Alice la interrumpió

¡ Cállate!-Dijo la pelinaranja furiosa mientras lanzaba un golpe y Julieta agarro su brazo e hizo que se cayera al piso

Niña-Finalizo Julieta

Hasta Lice me puede dar una buena batalla ¿por que tu no? , me dijeron que eras muy poderosa pero por lo visto solo eran chismes baratos-

No se por que Shun se fijo en ti-Dijo la rubia dándole la espalda

...-

En cambio mírame a mi , hay mucha diferencia entre ambas y yo soy mas competencia-

...-

Tal vez por eso Shun...se acosto conmigo-Dijo Julieta sonriente

¡ CÁLLATE!-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla

Ohhh-Dijo la ojiazul sin habla

¡Eres una estúpida!-Dijo Alice comenzando a golpear a la rubia

_*Creo que no eran rumores*_-Pensó adolorida la ojiazul

¡Tienes razón hay mucha diferencia entre nosotras!-Dijo la pelinaranja sacando lagrimas

_*Necesito que pierda la concentración*_...¡ya se!-

¡Idiota!-Dijo Alice alistando su puño solo que Julieta se agacho

En eso Alice choco su puño contra la pared y cuando lo quito hizo que todos se quedaran en shock al ver que la marca del puño de Alice se quedo marcado en la pared

_*Con eso tal vez me mataba...tiene la misma fuerza que yo...eso es imposible*-Pensó la rubia asombrada_

Te dije que Alice era fuerte pero todavía no saca toda su fuerza-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Con una entrenadora como tu lo puedo creer-Dijo Shun sorprendido

El entrenamiento dio frutos-Dijo Klaus

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Hydron estaba viendo la pelea desde la pantalla y se encontraba preocupado

¿Por que luce así majestad?-Dijo Mylene desconcertada

Es mi hermana , no quiero que se llegue a enojar-

¿Por que?-

Al igual que Alice ella saca su máxima fuerza cuando se enoja-

Pero ella combate genial-

Por que tiene talento natural , ella es muy fuerte desde niña entrenaba para defensa personal-

¿Por que?-

A Julieta le pegaban en la escuela-Dijo el ojiazul triste

* * *

><p><em>En la pelea<em>

¿Ya se te acabaron las fuerzas Alice?-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

¡Jamas!-Dijo Alice alistando su puño

Shun besa delicioso-Susurro la rubia al odio de la pelinaranja lo cual hizo que se des concentrada y el puño paso por centímetros a Julieta lo cual aprovecho la rubia para agacharse y darle una patada en las piernas de Alice lo cual hizo que se cayera

Cállate...-Dijo Alice a punto de estallar en llanto

Pero eso tu ya lo debes de saber-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Basta-

Shun es realmente bueno en la cama-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo pero Alice en vez de golpearla le dio una bofetada

¡Zorra!-Grito Alice furiosa lo cual hizo que todos se quedaran en shock y con la boca abierta y a Lice se le cayeron sus palomitas y su refresco

¡Esta es la ultima vez que me alzas la mano!-Dijo Julieta agarrando dos sai

Las dos podemos jugar rudo-Dijo la pelinaranja agarrado unos kunai

¡ Iré por palomitas!-Dijo Lice corriendo a la cocina

¡Me las pagaras!-Dijo Julieta corriendo hacia Alice

Eso lo veremos-Dijo Alice empezando a lanzar varios Kunais

Espero que el seguro cubra esto-Dijo Mira tapándose la cara

Asi que tu habilidad es a distancia...perfecto-Dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras desaparecía

_*Derecha , Izquierda , Abajo entonces debe estar...* _ARRIBA-Exclamo Alice agarrando el pie de Julieta ya que la iba a patear haciendo que ella cayera

Eso dolio-Dijo Julieta adolorida

Ahora si-Dijo Alice pero Julieta le dio un cabezazo

¡¿De que me perdí?-Dijo Lice viniendo

_*Julieta tiene la cabeza de titanio*-Pensó adolorida Alice_

Esto lo voy a disfrutar-Dijo Julieta poniendo el sai en la mejilla de la ojicafe

No lo creo-Dijo la pelinaranja dándole una patada en el estomago y aventando a Juliata a la pared por los sacos de box

¡Ahora si!-Dijo Alice corriendo hacia ella

No lo..._*Mi pelo se quedo atorado *_-Pensó Julieta ya que su cabello se había quedado atrapado en el gancho donde se colgaban los sacos y ella al intentar safar su cabello solo conseguía dolor

Vas a perder-

¡JAMAS!-Dijo la rubia agarrando el kunai del piso con su pie para después lanzar lo hacia su mano y lo primero que hizo fue cortarse parte del cabello para quedar liberada y Alice clavo el kunai en el saco

Julieta...-Dijo la pelinaranja en shock

El hermoso cabello que Julieta tenia debajo de la cintura quedo debajo de los hombros , aun lo tenia largo pero no como antes

Nunca me vencerás-Dijo la rubia mientras daba una voltereta y pateaba el saco de box y se deprendía del gancho e iba en dirección a Alice

Fallaste-Dijo la pelinaranja esquivándolo

¿Enserio?-Dijo la ojiazul lanzando le el kunai plantado en el saco mientras le rozaba la mejilla

Estoy sangrando-Dijo la pelinaranja tocándose la mejilla

¿ Algún problema estúpida?-Dijo Julieta sonriente

¡ Cállate!-Dijo Alice furiosa mientras dirigía su puño hacia Julieta y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en la cara y cuando la ojicafe estaba apunto de dañarla ella movio la cabeza a un lado y Alice golpeo la pared de nuevo pero dejo un hueco

_*¿Que?-Pensó la rubia cortante y a la vez asombrada ya que veía que la fuerza de Alice cada vez mas aumentaba _

Eres una idiota-Susurro la pelinaranja

Mira quien lo dice...-

Te haces sentir superior pero la verdad es que no lo eres-Dijo Alice bajando la cabeza

No sabes lo que dices Alice-

Claro que si lo se por que todos te respetan por ser la princesa y sacas provecho-

Te equivocas-

Lo dudo eres una niña caprichosa que siempre saca provecho de todo-

¡ CÁLLATE!-Grito Julieta golpeando a Alice en el estomago y esta cayo al piso

¡Alice!-Dijo Shun preocupado

¿Te lastime mucho?-Dijo la peliazul sinicamente

Un poco pero espero no lastimarte-Dijo la pelinaranja alzando la mirada mientras ponía una sonrisa mientras un hilo de sangre corría alado de su labio

¿A que te refieres?-

A esto-Dijo la pelinaranja desapareciendo

¿A donde fue?-

¡ DETRÁS!-Dijo Alice dándole una patada

¡Ay!-Grito Julieta mientras chocaba contra la pared

¿Te lastime?-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

¡Ya vas a ver!-Dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Alice pero ella se le adelanto y le empezó a dar varios golpes

_*Me duele el cuerpo*-Pensó la rubia agotada _

Nunca te perdonare el daño que nos has causado-Dijo la pelinaranja golpeando cada vez mas fuerte a Julieta

¡BASTA!-Grito Julieta mientras derramaba varias lagrimas

...-

¡¿CREES QUE ERES LA ÚNICA QUE A SUFRIDO? , ¡ERES UNA EGOÍSTA! NO SABES LO QUE YO E PASADO-Dijo la ojiazul golpeando a Alice

_*¿ A que se refiere?*-_

¡NO SABES QUE ES LEVANTARSE TODOS LOS DÍAS TENIENDO PESADILLAS CON LA ESCUELA!-Grito Julieta dejando caer varias lagrimas mientras derramaba sangre del labio

Julieta...-Susurro Alice sorprendida mientras ella la acorralaba en la pared mientras Julieta le ponía el sai en el cuello

Es hora de que...ohhhh-Dijo Julieta cayendo desmayada al piso

¡Julieta!-Dijo Hydron quien apenas estaba llegando y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia su hermana

¿Esta bien?-

Esta ardiendo en fiebre...su cabello-Dijo el ojiazul en shock al ver tiras de cabello de su hermana botadas

Hydron yo...-

Tranquila...la llevare al palacio para que la revisen-Dijo el rubio cargandola

¿Hermano?...-

Tranquila , va monos a casa-

Pero la pelea-

Diste tu máximo esfuerzo , llegaste a tu limite-

Pero Hydron...-

Dije que nos vamos a casa-

Esta bien-Dijo Julieta quedándose dormida

Después que que ambos hermanos se fueran Alice cayo de rodillas al piso y derramo lagrimas

Alice ¿estas bien?-Dijo Lice preocupada

No-

...-

Julieta iba a ganar si no se desmayaba-

Diste tu mejor esfuerzo y ganaste-

¿Y por que no me siento asi? , ¿Por que siento que perdi?...ella me gano en la batalla y con Shun-Dijo Alice levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia Klaus

Alice...-

Klaus quiero irme a mi casa-Dijo la pelinaranja comenzando a llorar y Klaus comprendió lo que Alice quería decir

Te mostrare el portal a la Tierra-

¡¿Que?-Dijeron todos en shock

Alice no te puedes ir-Dijo Shun

Solo sera por una semana , necesito aclararme unas cosas y lo mas importante mis sentimientos-Dijo Alice poniendo su mano en el pecho de Shun

Alice...-

Encárgate de llenar el lugar con chicas-

...-

Y Lice asistiré a tu fiesta de compromiso con Klaus en la Tierra tenlo por seguro ya conozco su casa-Dijo Alice sonriente

No faltes-Dijo Lice abrazándolo

Claro que no faltare-

Y tu y Shun cantaran-

Tenlo por seguro-Dijo Alice yéndose junto con Klaus

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Julieta se encontraba en su recamara saliendo de bañarse y se recostó a su cama

¿Ya estas mejor?-Dijo Hydron entrando

Tengo mucho frió...-Dijo Julieta tapándose con sus sabanas

Ya viene el doctor-

Pude seguir luchando-

Julieta...-

Le iba a ganar...-

Le ganaste , si no te hubieras desmayado le ibas a ganar y yo se que ella lo tiene en cuenta-

Usaste tu energía para hacer todo eso-

Pero no toda-Dijo Julieta seria

Yo se que tienes bastante fuerza pero es muy peligrosa usarla-

No me lo recuerdes...-

Quedaste 2 años en coma-

Tenia 8 años-

Pero tienes 16 casi 17-

...-

Usar tu energía puede hacer que tus músculos ya no aguanten la fuerza-

Lo se...-

Prométeme que nunca la vas a usar-

Te lo prometo-

De hecho te acuerdas que hiciste un gran hueco en la pared media como 30 centímetros-

Jajajaja la cara de los maestros de karate-

Eres especial hermanita y por eso tienes que controlar tu fuerza-

Lo se Hydron-

Señor ya llego el doctor-Dijo un guardia

Ya era hora-Dijeron ambos hermanos

* * *

><p><em>En la Tierra<em>

En Moscu era pleno Invierno y copos de nieve caía , el doctor Michael se preparaba una taza de café

...-

En eso tocaron la puerta

¿Quien sera?...Alice-Dijo Michael dejando caer la taza de cafe al piso

¡Abuelo!-Exclamo Alice abrazándolo con mucha ternura y felicidad

Oh Alice estas de vuelta-

Te extrañe mucho abuelo-Dijo Alice dejando caer varias lagrimas de alegria

Y yo a ti Alice...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yo: TWT<em>**

**_Todos: TOT_**

**_Yo: ¡QUE MARAVILLOSO REENCUENTRO!_**

**_Shun: TT-TT_**

**_Yo: ¡ME ENCANTO!_**

**_Shun: ¡Alice se fue y me da tristeza pero se reencontró con su abuelo y estoy feliz!_**

**_Yo: ¡Que capitulo mas emotivo y emocionante!_**

**_Shun: Y aunque por lo visto Julieta gano el capitulo estuvo bien , Las dos tiene mucha fuerza O.O_**

**_Yo: Pobre de Julieta se esforzó mucho u.u_**

**_Shun: Eso si hay que admitirlo_**

**_Yo: La escena del cabello me recordó a Sakura cuando se corta el cabello con el Kunai , de hecho de esa escena mi inspire ^^_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡ALICE SE REUNIÓ CON SU ABUELO!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	54. Recuerdos dolorosos

_**¡Alice se regreso a la Tierra!**  
><em>

_**Pero para pensar las cosas y visitar a su querido abuelo a quien no a visto por mas de 3 años **_

**_Shun: La extraño TT-TT_**

**_Yo: Lo sabemos Shun_**

**_Shun: ¡Pero bien que estas feliz por que ya va a ser tu fiesta de compromiso!_**

**_Yo: ¡ Cállate! (toda roja)_**

**_Shun: No vere a Alice en una semana TwT_**

**_Yo. El tiempo pasa rapido Shun_**

**_AGRADECEMOS MUCHO SUS REVIEWS ..¿Que digo mucho?... ¡UN SUPER MEGA MONTON!_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En la Tierra<em>

En Moscu era pleno Invierno y copos de nieve caía , el doctor Michael se preparaba una taza de café

...-

En eso tocaron la puerta

¿Quien sera?...Alice-Dijo Michael dejando caer la taza de cafe al piso

¡Abuelo!-Exclamo Alice abrazándolo con mucha ternura y felicidad

Oh Alice estas de vuelta-

Te extrañe mucho abuelo-Dijo Alice dejando caer varias lagrimas de alegria

Y yo a ti Alice...-

* * *

><p><em>En Vestal<em>

Shun se encontraba caminando por las calles de Vestal y su mirada representaba tristeza ya que Alice se había ido , la vería dentro de una semana pero aun así el se sentía vació

Alice...-

_Flashback_

_Klaus quiero irme a mi casa-Dijo la pelinaranja comenzando a llorar y Klaus comprendió lo que Alice quería decir_

_Te mostrare el portal a la Tierra-_

_¡¿Que?-Dijeron todos en shock_

_Alice no te puedes ir-Dijo Shun_

_Solo sera por una semana , necesito aclararme unas cosas y lo mas importante mis sentimientos-Dijo Alice poniendo su mano en el pecho de Shun_

_Fin del Flashback_

¿Aclarar sus sentimientos?...creo que aun no esta convencida a quien escogerá-Dijo el pelinegro bajando la cabeza

Shun-Llamo cierto rubio

¿Keith?-Dijo el pelinegro desconcertado

Hola , me dijeron que Alice se fue ¿Es verdad?-

Si pero solo por una semana-

Me imagino que estas triste-

Si-

¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo?-Dijo el ojiazul

¿Es enserio?-

Claro ¿aceptas?-

No tengo nada que perder-

* * *

><p><em>Con las chicas<em>

¡El gimnasio es un desastre!-Dijo Mira en shock al ver las paredes con huecos enormes , los sacos de box desgarrados y con la arena tirada y manchas de sangre en el piso

Y todo ya esta grabado-Dijo Julie sonriendo

¿Lo grabaste?-Dijo la morena

Si y tiene 3 mil visitas-Dijo la peliplata sonriendo

Me sorprendes Julie-Dijo Runo con una gota estilo anime

Fue una batalla excelente lo tienen que admitir-Dijo Mira sonriendo

Si tan excelente que te costo el gimnasio-Dijo la morena

Fue una batalla genial-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Que ya tiene 4 mil visitas-Dijo la ojigris sonriendo

Deja ese celular de una buena vez-Dijo Mira quitando le el teléfono

¡No!-

Dejemos de hablar de esto-Dijo Lice harta

Oh entonces hablemos de tu fiesta de compromiso con Klaus-Dijo Julie picara

No me refería a esa clase de cosas-Dijo la pelicafe sonrojada

Hay que hablar de tu vestido , los zapatos , la comida , los arreglos , la musica , el peinado...-Dijo Julie pero Runo le tapo la boca

Ya entendimos-Dijo la peliazul

Julie ya tengo mi vestido así que no es necesario que te alarmes tanto y Shun y Alice cantaran-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo

Aun no pudo creer que Alice se haya ido...-Dijo la peliazul triste

Solo es por una semana Runo , la veremos pronto y necesita estar alejada de Vestal-Dijo Lice triste

¿No podemos escribirle?-

No ella dijo que quiere pasar el tiempo con su abuelo y tenemos que respetar su decisión-Dijo Mira

Shun debe estar destrozado-Dijo Julie

No solo el también debe de estarlo mi hermano-Dijo la ojiazul triste

¿Aun esta en el hospital?-

Ya salio pero no puede salir mucho son ordenes del doctor-

¿No podrá ir a la fiesta?-Dijo Lice

Lo siento pero el aun tiene heridas-

Comprendo-

Solo espero que Keith no haya desobedecido las ordenes del doctor-Dijo Mira seria

* * *

><p><em>Con Shun y Keith<em>

Nunca pensé estar aquí contigo después de todo lo que a pasado con Alice-Dijo el pelinegro tomando un café

Lo se-

Si no estuviéramos enamorados de Alice seriamos grandes amigos-Dijo Shun

Concuerdo con eso..entonces Alice se fue a la Tierra-

Solo por una semana para alejarse de aquí y...aclarar sus sentimientos-

¿Aclarar sus sentimientos?-

Si por lo visto no esta segura de a quien ama realmente-

Tendremos que esperar la respuesta entonces-Dijo el ojiazul

Si...-

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Julieta se encontraba descansando en cama después de la pelea que tuvo con Alice , tenia las manos y los brazos vendados

Es una suerte que no sacara toda mi fuerza-Dijo la rubia seria

_Flashback_

_¡ Déjenme en paz!-Grito una rubia de 8 años mientras corría_

_¡La princesa huye!-Dijeron unos niños mientras la perseguían_

_¡No les e hecho nada!-Dijo la rubia mientras corría pero se tropezó_

_Oh miren ahí esta la indefensa PRINCESA , necesita a sus guardias por que es débil-_

_¿Quieres que te ayudemos con esa ropa?...¡Destrozenla!-Dijo una niña mientras otras compañeras le desgarraban el vestido que traía_

_¡No por favor!-_

_Tenemos autentica ropa de princesa-Dijo una niña riéndose_

_Tienes un cabello muy largo te llamaremos Rapunzel-Dijo un niño apuntándola_

_Déjenme...-Dijo Julieta temblando de miedo_

_Rapunzel esta encerrada , Rapunzel es una débil e indefensa PRINCESA-_

_Cállense-Dijo la rubia tapándose los oídos_

_¿Se lo cortamos?-Dijo una niña sacando unas tijeras_

_¡No!-Dijo la ojiazul golpeando a la niña_

_¡Tonta!-_

_No quise hacerlo...-Dijo la rubia retrocediendo por miedo hasta que choco con la pared_

_¡Nos la vas a pagar!-Dijo la niña golpeando a Julieta_

_¡No puedes defenderte PRINCESA!-Dijeron los niños pateándola_

_En ese momento Julieta se alzo y miro a sus compañeros con mucho odio y con una gran mirada asesina ellos se asustaron y retrocedieron , la rubia golpeo la pared e hizo un gigantesco agujero , su labio estaba sangrando y sus piernas estaban lastimadas , su cuerpo estaba completamente golpeado y sus compañeros comenzaron a correr pero ella los alcanzo y los comenzó a golpear_

_¡¿RAPUNZEL? ¡RAPUNZEL SI SE SABE DEFENDER!-_

_¡ Déjame!-_

_¡No!-Dijo Julieta alistando su puño pero el niño pudo escaparse antes de que Julieta lo golpeara_

_Julieta golpeo el piso e hizo un hueco mas grande que el primero_

_¡No se me van a escapar!-Grito la rubia corriendo rápidamente hacia ellos_

_¡Eres un monstruo!-_

_YO NO SOY UN MONSTRUO-Grito Julieta golpeando al niño_

_No tienes amigos por eso eres un monstruo-Dijo una niña molesta_

_¡ Cállate!-Dijo Julieta con varias lagrimas en los ojos pero en vez de golpear a la niña golpeo la pared_

_La niña se quedo en shock ya que Julieta creo un hueco mas grande que los últimos dos había destrozado toda la pared_

_¡Julieta!-Grito un niño pequeño de 9 años de edad quien estaba corriendo hacia ella _

_Hermano...-Dijo la rubia llorando para después caer desmayada _

_¡JULIETA!-Grito Hydron corriendo a verla_

_Fin del flashback_

Destroze toda la escuela...solo quería tener amigos y ellos me lastimaron-Dijo Julieta dejando caer unas lagrimas

¿Estas bien?-Dijo Hydron entrando

Un poco-

¿Que paso?-

No quiero hablar de eso-

Bien como quieras-Dijo el rubio yéndose pero Julieta lo detuvo-

No quédate...por favor-Dijo la ojiazul con los ojos cristalizados

Claro...-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>1 semana después <em>

En la Tierra en la mansión Von Herzen habia una bella fiesta , el salón tenia una gran alfombra roja , tenia candelabros hermosos de cristal , las paredes eran hermosas lisas color beige , habían muchas mesas y un grupo que tocaba música clásica

¿Donde esta Alice?-Pregunto Shun desesperado

Shun traía un elegante esmoquin color negro (Todos los hombres traen el mismo esmoquin)

Creo que el esta mas nervioso que yo y es mi fiesta de compromiso-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Lice vestía un hermoso y largo vestido de pierna color plateado , se mostraba una parte de la espalda , se lacio el pelo y le llegaba hasta la cintura , los labios color rosado , unos tacones plateados , unos artes de gota de agua y un collar de plata que le había regalado Klaus con su nombre y su anillo de compromiso

Ya lo creo-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Es mejor que se tranquilice-Dijo Julie

¿Como tu con Billy?-Dijo Mira riendo

Runo traía un largo y hermoso vestido color rojo de una sola manga , se ondulo el pelo y se maquillo levemente , los labios los traía color rojo bajo , aretes de bolas blancas y el collar blanco con una R de su nombre que le había dado Dan

Julie vestía un largo y hermoso vestido color rosado sin mangas , tenia varios y hermosos toques dorados , el vestido tenia varias capas lo cual lo hacia ver muy lindo , tenia una chalina rosada , se peino el cabello en un chongo y se dejo los mechones delante de sus orejas , sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo , tría unos aterres de rosas Y un collar de oro en forma de corazón

Mira vestia un hermoso y largo vestido color azul marino de dos mangas , un collar de oro con un dije de mariposa , una chalina azul marina , los labios color rojos y unos aretes de bolitas de color plata

¿Por que no llega?-Dijo el pelinegro cada vez mas impaciente

Ya tranquilízate-Dijo Lice cruzada de brazos

No puedo-

Chicos...-Dijo Julie irónica

¿Y si le paso algo?-Dijo el ojiambar

Si sigue así yo lo pongo a dormir-Dijo Ace

Creo que no sera necesario-Dijo Lice sonriendo mientras veía a cierta pelinaranja llegar

Hola chicos...-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo dulcemente

Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro en shock

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡NO! TwT<em>**

**_Yo: ¡Si! ^^_**

**_Shun: ¡Lo tenias que cortar en la parte mas emocionante!_**

**_Yo: Bueno para ti ^^_**

**_Shun: ToT_**

**_Yo: ya tranquilo la vas a poder ver _**

**_Shun: Bien espero que esperar una semana valga la pena_**

**_Yo: Tranquilo Shun valdrá la pena ^^_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡YA VOLVIÓ ALICE!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	55. Esta ausencia

_**¡YA TODO LISTO!**_

_**Shun: ¡Alice!**_

_**Yo: Vaya esta muy desesperado**_

_**Shun :¿Yo? (haciéndose el ingenuo) **_

_**Yo: Si tu**_

_**Shun: Como si tu estuvieras tan nerviosa con tu compromiso :3**_

_**Yo: ¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA!**_

_**Shun: Jajajaja :3**_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p><em>1 semana después<em>

En la Tierra en la mansión Von Herzen habia una bella fiesta , el salón tenia una gran alfombra roja , tenia candelabros hermosos de cristal , las paredes eran hermosas lisas color beige , habían muchas mesas y un grupo que tocaba música clásica

¿Donde esta Alice?-Pregunto Shun desesperado

Shun traía un elegante esmoquin color negro (Todos los hombres traen el mismo esmoquin)

Creo que el esta mas nervioso que yo y es mi fiesta de compromiso-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Lice vestía un hermoso y largo vestido de pierna color plateado , se mostraba una parte de la espalda , se lacio el pelo y le llegaba hasta la cintura , los labios color rosado , unos tacones plateados , unos artes de gota de agua y un collar de plata que le había regalado Klaus con su nombre y su anillo de compromiso

Ya lo creo-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Es mejor que se tranquilice-Dijo Julie

¿Como tu con Billy?-Dijo Mira riendo

Runo traía un largo y hermoso vestido color rojo de una sola manga , se ondulo el pelo y se maquillo levemente , los labios los traía color rojo bajo , aretes de bolas blancas y el collar blanco con una R de su nombre que le había dado Dan

Julie vestía un largo y hermoso vestido color rosado sin mangas , tenia varios y hermosos toques dorados , el vestido tenia varias capas lo cual lo hacia ver muy lindo , tenia una chalina rosada , se peino el cabello en un chongo y se dejo los mechones delante de sus orejas , sus labios estaban pintados de color rojo , tría unos aterres de rosas Y un collar de oro en forma de corazón

Mira vestia un hermoso y largo vestido color azul marino de dos mangas , un collar de oro con un dije de mariposa , una chalina azul marina , los labios color rojos y unos aretes de bolitas de color plata

¿Por que no llega?-Dijo el pelinegro cada vez mas impaciente

Ya tranquilízate-Dijo Lice cruzada de brazos

No puedo-

Chicos...-Dijo Julie irónica

¿Y si le paso algo?-Dijo el ojiambar

Si sigue así yo lo pongo a dormir-Dijo Ace

Creo que no sera necesario-Dijo Lice sonriendo mientras veía a cierta pelinaranja llegar

Hola chicos...-Dijo la ojicafe sonriendo dulcemente

Alice...-Dijo el pelinegro en shock

* * *

><p>Hola Shun...-Dijo Alice poniendo una pequeña sonrisa<p>

Alice tría puesto un precioso vestido color rosa claro , el vestido era strapple y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas , el vestido traía un moño detrás y una hermosa cola que llegaba hasta el piso , unos zapatos plateados , venia con el pelo suelto , los labios con gloss , un collar de plata en forma de luciérnaga y sus aretes de oro de cadena

Pero bien que se le cae la baba al verte-Dijo Lice sonriendo mientras le daba un empujón a Shun y este se sonrojo

Lo mismo me pasa a mi contigo-Dijo Klaus detrás de ella mientras le daba una rosa

Parece que yo no soy el único que se sonroja...¿o si Lice?-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Mejor cierra la boca-Dijo la morena cada vez mas sonrojada

Oh ahí esta Billy , los veo luego-Dijo Julie sonriendo al ver al rubio para después irse

¡Miren que banquete!-Dijo Dan yendo a la mesa de comida

Runo...-Dijo la morena pero Runo la interrumpió

Me encargare que no se trague todo-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo para después irse

Nosotros iremos a conocer a los demás-Dijo Mira yéndose con Ace , Baron y Marcho

Y nosotros nos vamos a dar una pequeña escapada-Dijo Lice sonriendo

No tardamos-Dijo Klaus yéndose junto con la morena

Parece que nos quedamos solos-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

¿Enserio?-Dijo Alice sarcástica mientras ponía una sonrisa

¿Como la pasaste con tu abuelo?-

Muy bien hace mucho que no lo veía, me organizo una pequeña comida con los demás peleadores- Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Me alegra que hayas estado con tu abuelo en esta semana-

Sobre eso Shun tengo algo muy importante que decirte-Dijo Alice sonando triste

¿Que pasa?-

Lo e estado pensando y me quiero quedar en la Tierra con mi abuelo-

¿Que?-Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido

Lo lamento pero mi lugar esta aquí junto con mi abuelo , no con ustedes en Vestal-

Alice...-

Lo siento Shun...-Dijo la pelinaranja yéndose antes de que el pelinegro la viera derramar lagrimas

Yo igual Alice-Dijo el ojiambar bajando la mirada

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Julieta se encontraba en el jardín del castillo , era muy hermoso, había una gran variedad de árboles , varios tipos de flores y rosas , arbustos con hermosas formas, un pequeño laberinto y varios nidos de hermosos pájaros y otros de palomas blancas

Papá...-Susurro Julieta con un tono serio pero mas con uno de tristeza y enojo

_Flashback_

_¡No me alcanzas!-Dijo Julieta riendo mientras entraba al laberinto_

_¡Claro que si!-Dijo Hydron riendo mientras la seguía_

_Conozco el laberinto como la palma de mi mano-_

_Yo también-_

_...-_

_¡Te encontré!-Dijo el ojiazul lanzándose hacia su hermana_

_¡No lo hagas!-_

_Ahora si-_

_No...-Dijo la rubia tragando en seco_

_¡Ataque de cosquillas!-_

_¡NO HYDRON!-Gritaba mientras reía _

_¡¿Que es este alboroto!-Grito Zenoheld bajando al __jardín_

_Padre-Dijeron ambos niños mientras salían del laberinto_

_¿Que estaban haciendo?-_

_Jugando...-_

_¿Jugando?...Quiero que lo dejen de hacer por que en este Reino no hay tiempo para juegos estúpidos-Dijo Zenoheld agarrando a Julieta de la mano _

_¡No!-_

_Te mandare a estudiar lejos de aquí-_

_¡PADRE NO!-Dijo el niño mientras lograba separar a Julieta de su padre_

_¡Niño insolente!-Dijo Zenoheld dándole una bofetada a Hydron_

_¡NO!-Gritaba Julieta mientras lloraba_

_¡Vas a ser el Rey y no tienes que jugar juegos tontos con tu hermana!-_

_...-_

_Nos vamos ahora Julieta-_

_¡NO!...¡HERMANO!-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Mamá...me haces mucha falta-Dijo la ojiazul dejando caer una lagrima

En eso los pájaros empezaron a Cantar lo cual hizo que la rubia se tranquilizara

Gracias...ustedes son mis únicos amigos-Dijo Julieta intentando sonreír mientras una paloma se ponía en la mano de Julieta

Hermana vine a...-Dijo Hydron pero la vio junto con los pájaros y decidió quedarse a escuchar

En Cambio No- Laura Pausini

_Quizás bastaba respirar,_  
><em>Sólo respirar muy lento<em>  
><em>Recuperar cada latido en mi<em>  
><em>y no tiene sentido ahora que no estás,<em>

_¿Ahora dónde estás?,_  
><em>porque yo no puedo acostumbrarme aún<em>  
><em>diciembre ya llegó,<em>  
><em>no estás aquí yo te esperaré hasta el fin,<em>

_En cambio no, hoy no hay tiempo de explicarte_  
><em>y preguntar si te amé lo suficiente<em>  
><em>yo estoy aquí y quiero hablarte ahora, ahora.<em>

_Porque se rompen en mis dientes,_  
><em>las cosas importantes,<em>  
><em>esas palabras, que nunca escucharás<em>  
><em>y las sumerjo en un lamento<em>  
><em>haciéndolas salir son todas para ti,<em>  
><em>una por una aquí.<em>

_Las sientes ya, besan y se posarán entre nosotros dos,_  
><em>si me faltas tú, no las puedo repetir, no las puedo pronunciar<em>

_En cambio no me llueven los recuerdos_  
><em>de aquellos días que corríamos al viento<em>  
><em>quiero soñar que puedo hablarte ahora, ahora.<em>

_En cambio no, hoy no, hay tiempo de explicarte_  
><em>También tenía ya mil cosas que contarte<em>  
><em>y frente a mi, mil cosas que me arrastran junto a tí.<em>

_..._

_Quizás bastaba respirar,_  
><em>solo respirar muy lento.<em>  
><em>Hoy es parte, hoy en cambio, no.<em>

Cantas muy hermoso hermanita-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

Hydron-Dijo Julieta y la paloma se fue volando

Yo también extraño a mamá-

Tu pudiste pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ella-

Pero al menos pudimos convivir un tiempo-

Me hace mucha falta...me falta verla sonreír , sentir sus caricias , sentir su calor cuando me abraza,sentir su fragancia y su dulzura-Dijo la ojiazul empezando a llorar

No le gustaría ver a su princesa llorar-

Deja de llamarme princesa-

Eso es lo que eres-

Lo se pero me trae malos recuerdos-

Nuestro padre regresara en unos meses o semanas-

¿Hablaste con el?-

Si-

La paz que estaba empezando a tener ya se va a desvanecer-

Podemos disfrutar el tiempo mientras no este-

¿A que te refieres?-

¡Tu las traes!-Dijo Hydron dándole un pequeño empujón

¡Vas a ver!-Dijo Julieta sonriendo para después perseguirlo

* * *

><p><em>En la Tierra<em>

Atención a todos-Dijo Alice sonriendo mientras subía los escalones del castillo

Alice va a hablar-Dijo Lice sonriendo mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa

Primero que nada quiero felicitar a Lice y a Klaus por su fiesta de compromiso-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo mientras veía Lice descansando su cabeza en el hombro de Klaus

Muchas Felicidades a ambos y espero que todos disfruten la canción-Dijo Alice agarrando el micrófono

Blanco y Negro-Malú

_Se que faltaron razones,_  
><em>Se que sobraron motivos,<em>  
><em>Contigo porque me matas,<em>  
><em>Y ahora sin tí ya no vivo…<em>

_Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro_  
><em>Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo<em>  
><em>Miro la vida en color y tu en blanco y negro<em>

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente,_  
><em>pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente<em>  
><em>Tu eres quien me hace llorar,<em>  
><em>pero solo tu me puedes consolar.<em>

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_  
><em>A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,<em>  
><em>No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos<em>  
><em>TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos<em>

_Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,_  
><em>Te regalare el sol siempre que me lo pidas,<em>  
><em>No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos<em>  
><em>Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,<em>  
><em>¿Y que no daría?<em>

_Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente…_  
><em>Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente,<em>  
><em>por mas que te busco,<em>  
><em>Eres tu quien me encuentra<em>

_Dicen que el amor es suficiente,_  
><em>pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente<em>  
><em>Tu eres quien me hace llorar,<em>  
><em>pero solo tu me puedes consolar<em>

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_  
><em>A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,<em>  
><em>No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos<em>  
><em>TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos<em>

_Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,_  
><em>Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,<em>  
><em>No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos<em>

_Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,_  
><em>¿Y que no daría? Si eres mi mundo<em>  
><em>si con tus manos curas mis heridas, que no daría<em>  
><em>Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar<em>  
><em>y reír al sentir tus caricias<em>

_Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,_  
><em>A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,<em>  
><em>No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos<em>  
><em>TE AMO con fuerza TE ODIO a momentos<em>

_Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,_  
><em>Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,<em>  
><em>No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos<em>  
><em>Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,<em>  
><em>¿Y que no daría?<em>

En eso todos empezaron aplaudir por la maravillosa voz de Alice , la pelinaranja no pudo evitar ver a Shun ya que aunque no lo hubiera dicho la canción estaba dedicada a ambos y cuando ella bajo el empezo a subir y no le dirigio la mirada a la pelinaranja lo cual hizo que se sintiera mal

Hola a todos y al igual que Alice quiero felicitarlos por que a pesar de todo han podido sacar su amor adelante-Dijo el ojiambar viendo a la pelinaranja y ella solo desvió la mirada

...-

Esta canción te la dedico a ti Alice por que yo no estoy dispuesto a perderte otra vez-Dijo el pelinegro agarrando el micrófono

Shun...-Dijo Alice sin habla mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho

Esta Ausencia-David Bisball

_Despertar en el frio abismo de tu ausencia_  
><em>Es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi <em>_habitación_  
><em>Recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra<em>  
><em>Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma<em>

_Es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos_  
><em>Es tocar un silencio profundo en el <em>_corazón_  
><em>Escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo<em>  
><em>Es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia<em>

_Esta ausencia tan grande_  
><em>Tan dura, tan honda<em>  
><em>Que quiebra en pedazos<em>  
><em>Mi razón<br>_

_Esta ausencia desnuda_  
><em>De dudas y sombras<em>  
><em>Me clava tu amor<em>

_Esta ausencia que duele _  
><em>En el fondo del alma<em>  
><em>Que quema por dentro <em>  
><em>Mi sueño y mi calma<em>

_Esta ausencia de hielo_  
><em>De piel, de silencio<em>  
><em>Que corta las horas sin piedad<em>  
><em>Esta ausencia infinita <em>  
><em>De noches y <em>_días_  
><em>No tiene final<em>

_Fue tan fácil decir _  
><em>Que el adiós <em>_sanaría_  
><em>Las espinas clavadas <em>  
><em>En tu alma y la <em>_mía_

_Esta ausencia me grita_  
><em>Que se acaba la vida<em>  
><em>Porque no volverás, <em>_volverás_

_Ya lo ves, tu partida no condujo a nada_  
><em>Porque nada hace el tiempo a la sombra de mi soledad<em>  
><em>Ya lo ves, derrotado y sin hallar la calma<em>  
><em>Que daria por verte y olvidarle todo<em>

_Esta ausencia tan grande , tan dura tan honda_

_Que quiebra en pedazos mi razón_

_Esta ausencia desnuda de dudas y sombras me clava tu amor_

_Esta ausencia que duele en el fondo del alma , que quiebra por dentro mi sueño y mi calma_

_Esta ausencia me grita_  
><em>Que se acaba la vida<em>  
><em>Porque no <em>_volverás_

_Y me desangra tu partida_  
><em>Y tu recuerdo hace temblar mi <em>_corazón_

_Como olvidarte si no quiero _  
><em>Porque es que amor sin ti yo muero<em>

_Esta ausencia de hielo , de piedra y silencio_

_Que corta las horas sin piedad _

_Esta ausencia de noches y días no tiene final_

_Fue tan fácil decir que el amor __sanaría_

_Las espinas clavadas en tu alma y la __mía_

_Esta ausencia me grita_  
><em>Que se acaba la vida<em>  
><em>Porque no volveras, volverás, <em>_volverás_

Todos empezaron a aplaudir incluso Alie , luego todos se fueron a la pista de baile

¿Bailas?-Dijo el pelinegro dándole la mano y ella acepto

Claro...-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: ¡Aww!<em>**

**_Shun: O.O_**

**_Yo: ¿Estas Feliz?_**

**_Shun: ¡SI!...¡ESTOY MUY FELIZ!_**

**_Yo: Para que veas que no soy mala contigo_**

**_Shun: Solo el 98 % ^^_**

**_Yo : ^^* , te dije que el capitulo valdría la pena _**

**_Shun: Solo tengo algo que reclamar...¡¿ALICE SE QUIERE QUEDAR? , ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE NO ME HACE FELIZ!_**

**_Yo: Ya sabia que algo me reclamarías , siempre me reclamas algo u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡¿Por que? ToT_**

**_Yo: ¡Tranquilízate!_**

**_Shun: Lo intentare TwT_**

**_Yo: A mi lo que me lastimo fue lo de Julieta y Hydron TwT_**

**_Shun: Tienes razón_**

**_Yo: Sufrieron mucho los dos u.u_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , Alice se quiere quedar en la Tierra TwT_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	56. Esto es el adiós

_**¡LIBERTAD!**_

_**¡Ya salí de vacaciones oh yea!**_

_**Shun: Eso se ignifica que te concentraras mas en mi ^^**_

_**Yo: Eso se ignifica que me concentrare mas en las historias ¡NO EN TI!**_

_**Shun: Pero yo salgo en todas ^^**_

_**Yo: Cierto... ¬¬**_

_**Shun: Ame el capitulo anterior *-***_

_**Yo: Lo puedo notar a simple vista **_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>(Música de fondo-My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion )<p>

Cantaste muy hermoso-Dijo el pelinegro mientras agarraba a Alice de la cintura

Gracias pero la canción que cantaste gano-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de el ojiambar

...-

Shun enserio ¿mi partida no condujo a nada?-

No por que al final nos volvimos a reencontrar-

Si..-

Lo que causaste fue un dolor en mi corazón y en el de los demás-

¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?-

¿De que?-

Sobre que no me quieres perder otra vez-

Es verdad , ya te perdí una vez cuando te fuiste de la Tierra y no estoy dispuesto a perderte de nuevo-Dijo el pelinegro con toda honestidad

Shun...-

Se que e sido un tonto , celoso , idiota , egoísta y muchas cosas mas pero eso no evita que te siga amando-

Deja de decir eso...-Dijo la pelinaranja desviando la mirada

Es la verdad Alice-

...-

Me dijiste que ibas a aclarar tus sentimientos ¿que se ignifica eso?-

No quiero hablar de eso-

Pero yo si , eso me a tenido muy intrigado-

Por favor hablemos de esto luego-

¿Luego? ¿Cuando? , no regresaras a Vestal-Dijo el pelinegro un poco molesto

No empieces por favor-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p>Con Klaus y Lice<p>

¿Estas Feliz?-Dijo el peliplateado

Como no estarlo , siento que estoy en un cuento de hadas-Dijo Lice sonriendo mientras reposaba su cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde

Recuerdo que de pequeña me dijiste que querías que la fiesta de compromiso fuera como un cuento de hadas-

No tanto Klaus-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Lo se-

Pensé que te habías olvidado de eso-

Jamas-

Parece que Shun y Alice no se están llevando bien-Dijo Lice viéndolos un poco enojados

No debes de darles importancia a ellos ahora-

Pero...-

Es nuestra fiesta de compromiso...enfocate en eso-

De acuerdo...-

¿Cuando piensas en darme hijos?-Dijo el ojiverde pícaro

Klaus-Dijo la morena toda roja

Estaba bromeando-Dijo el peliplateado riendo

No es por eso pero en unos cuantos años tal vez-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Pero mientras vamos a disfrutar el momento-

Me parece bien-Dijo Lice sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En Vestal<em>

Julieta se encontraba saliendo de bañarse , traía una bata puesta , se vio en el espejo y saco una foto en un cajón

La foto tenia un tanto de polvo pero la rubia la limpio con un trapo dejando a ver a dos niños junto con una mujer realmente hermosa , rubia de ojos morados azulados , tez blanca , ella era la madre de Julieta y Hydron y ellos apenas eran unos niños como de 6 años de edad

Aun recuerdo ese horrible momento-Dijo la rubia con odio en su voz

_Flashback_

_¡NO!-Gritaba cierta rubia_

_¡Eres una estúpida Miranda!-Gritaba Zenoheld quien tenia un látigo en mano_

_¡Me quiero ir con mis hijos!-Gritaba la ojiazul quien estaba toda lastimada_

_¡Tu no te iras a ninguna parte y mucho menos con mis hijos!-_

_Lo ubico que querías era herederos...¡TU NUNCA LOS HAS QUERIDO!-_

_¡Ellos se quedaran!-_

_¿Para que? ¡¿Para mal tratarlos como lo has hecho conmigo?-_

_Si quieres vete pero sin mis hijos-_

_¡Eso jamas!...¡primero muerta!-_

_Si sigues así te complaceré no lo dudes-_

_¡Eres un desgraciado!-Gritaba Miranda pero el la abofeteo y se cayo al piso_

_¡Guardias llevensela!-_

_Si señor-Dijeron los guardias mientras la sacaban_

_Julieta...-Susurro Miranda al ver a su hija detrás de un muro _

_Mamá...-_

_Tranquila princesa estoy bien-_

_¿A donde iras?-_

_No lo se pero quiero que nunca olvides quien eres-_

_Mamá yo-_

_Ten esto quiero que lo conserves y dile a tu hermano que te proteja , los amo-Dijo la reina dándole un collar de sol_

_¡Basta!-Dijo el guardia llevándose a Miranda _

_Fin del Flashback_

Hace casi 12 años que no se nada de ti-Dijo la ojiazul derramando lagrimas mientras sacaba el collar de oro con el dije de sol

* * *

><p>En la Tierra<p>

Lice ya me tengo que ir-Dijo la pelinaranja

¿Tan rápido?-Dijo la morena

Lo siento pero no puedo seguir viendo a Shun solo me hace mas daño-

De acuerdo Alice-

No te preocupes por nada y disfruta tu fiesta de compromiso-

Eso le dije yo-Dijo el ojiverde

Espero verlos pronto-Dijo Alice sonriendo para después irse

La extrañare-Dijo Lice

Lice , Klaus ¿Y Alice?-Dijo Shun

Se acaba de ir-

Iré por ella-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose

¿Crees que la logre convencer?-

No lo se...-

* * *

><p><em>Afuera del Castillo<em>

Alice se encontraba ya en el jardin , se detuvo un momento para mirar las estrellas luego suspiro y saco la carta tele transportadora de Masquerade

Rusia , Moscu-Pronuncio la pelinaranja y la carta empezó a emitir un gran brillo

¡ALICE!-Grito el pelinegro corriendo hacia ella y la pelinaranja volteo pero antes de que Shun la agarrara ella desapareció

¿Shun que paso?-Dijo Dan saliendo al jardín

Se fue...-Dijo el ojiambar dejando caer una lagrima mientras veía la luz de la luna

Lo siento amigo-

No pude despedirme de ella...-

La veras pronto Shun-

¿Cuando?...Pase 3 años sin verla y no quiero que eso deje de pasar-

Tienes que ser fuerte amigo-

Lo se pero no puedo...-

Vamos se que podrás superar esto-

Lo dudo...-

* * *

><p>En Rusia<p>

¿Te pasa algo Alice?-Dijo Michael dándole una taza de café a Alice

Nada...-

No tienes apetito , te pasa algo lo se-

Es Shun...-

Ya sabia que ibas por ahí-Dijo el Doctor Michael sonriendo

¿Eres telepata?-

No es necesario ser telepata para saber que tienes mal de amores-

A sido muy difícil mi vida abuelo...-

Me lo imagino pero Alice tu lugar no esta aquí...por lo menos por ahora-

¿A que te refieres?-

Tienes que ayudarlos en la batalla con los Vexos-

No lo se abuelo-

Ellos te necesitan mas que yo-

...-

Te dejo cenar iré a recostarme por cierto estoy seguro que a Shun se le cayo la baba al verte-

¡Abuelo!-Dijo Alice sonrojada

Descansa-

_*¿ Debería hacerle caso a mi abuelo?...El me necesita y yo...necesito a Shun*-_

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ALICE SE FUE ToT ... pero me extraña :) , PERO SE FUE ToT<em>**

**_Yo: ¡Ya entendimos!_**

_**Shun: ¡Estoy triste!**_

_**Yo: Tranquilo por que algo te hara muy feliz ^^**_

_**Shun: QUIERO SABER**_

_**Yo: Vaya que esta desesperado ¬¬u**_

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡Alice se fue ToT!**_

_**Hasta la próxima **_


	57. La amenaza llego

_**ALICE SE FUE A LA TIERRA**_

_**Shun: NO PUDE DECIRLE ADIÓS ToT**_

_**Yo: Lo sabemos justo cuando gritaste su nombre ella volteo y se fue**_

_**Shun: ¡No me lo recuerdes! ToT**_

_**Yo: Lo siento ^^u**_

_**Shun: Me siento solo**_

_**Yo: Shun tu siempre vives en la soledad ¬¬**_

_**Shun: TwT**_

_**AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS**_

_**Los dejamos leer**_

* * *

><p>Ellos te necesitan mas que yo-<p>

...-

Te dejo cenar iré a recostarme por cierto estoy seguro que a Shun se le cayo la baba al verte-

¡Abuelo!-Dijo Alice sonrojada

Descansa-

_*¿ Debería hacerle caso a mi abuelo?...El me necesita y yo...necesito a Shun*-_

* * *

><p><em>3 Meses Después <em>

Después de la partida de Alice todo se volvió silencioso , las chicas las extrañaban mucho pero no tanto como Shun , todos continuaron con la investigación para una cura para los bakugans que habían sido convertidos en bronce , no hayaban ningún resultado ya que la pelinaranja era la única que entendía lo que estaba haciendo , todo Vestal estaba siendo adornado ya que el Rey Zenoheld estaba por llegar al Palacio lo cual la resistencia estaba tomando con mucha precaución ya que sabían que el enemigo no era Hydron ni Julieta si no Zenoheld ya que el estaba manipulando a sus hijos , Hydron y Julieta estaban mas que preparados para la llegada de su la Tierra Alice estaba contenta por estar con su abuelo pero no podía evitar pensar en como estarían todos , parte de ella decía que tenia que regresar pero le preocupaba la salud de su abuelo y se negaba rotundamente a regresar a Vestal ya que había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de el interior del Palacio Vestal todo estaba siendo organizado para un gran banquete , las diseñadoras estaban haciendo un bello vestido para Julieta y un elegante traje para Hydron

¿Cuanto falta para que llegue?-Dijo la rubia sentada en una silla del jardín

Julieta estaba cubierta por una bata y con el cabello amarrado por unas pinzas

Como 3 horas-Dijo el ojiazul serio

Hasta los animales le temen-Dijo la rubia viendo como los pájaros , ardillas y mariposas se refugiaban en los árboles

Todos en este castillo le temen hermana , los únicos que no son los que no viven acá-

¿Donde crees que este nuestra madre?-

No lo se pero todo Vestal cree que murió-

Recuerdo ese día con ese ataud vació que mando mi padre para que creyeran que murió-

No debes pensar en esas cosas-

Lo se-

¿Cuando le dirás a Shun que nunca hubo nada entre ustedes?-Dijo el rubio intentando no reírse

¿Lo sabes?

Si...le pegaste muy duro-

Lo se y lo siento en verdad pero me dio un ataque de pánico o algo así-

¿Como estas ahora que Alice se fue a la Tierra?-

Te seré sincera , ella me cae muy pero muy mal pero si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias tal vez hubiéramos sido amigas-

No me has contestado la pregunta-

Bien si me hace falta pero porque es como entrenar con un oponente digno porque es buena peleadora y también en batallas-

Princesa hora de su manicura-Dijo una mujer

Voy en seguida , te veo mas tarde Hydron-Dijo Julieta sonriendo para después irse

* * *

><p><em>Con la Resistencia <em>

¿A que horas llegara el Rey?-Dijo Mira mientras veía a Marucho en el computador

Zenoheld acaba de salir llegara pronto-Dijo el rubio

Esto es malo , Zenoheld vendrá a reclamar su trono-Dijo Baron

¿Y crees que no lo sabemos?-Dijo Shun serio

Lo que hará es desheredar a Hydron y Julieta-Dijo Dan

Pero el problema de Zenoheld es que el no puede reclamar el trono-Dijo Lice leyendo junto con Klaus unos documentos que al parecer eran del Rey

¿Cuando conseguiste esos papeles?-Dijo Julie sorprendida

Cuando dije que me fui de vacaciones fui a visitar el hotel donde estaba el Rey junto con Klaus y le robe estos documentos-

¿Y que dice?-Dijo Runo

Que un Rey no puede reclamar el trono cuando el heredero ya haya tomado su puesto y que ademas tiene que dejar el trono cuando ya cumple los 50 años-

Son unas reglas muy extrañas-Dijo Klaus

Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa-Dijo la morena

¿Que mas dice?-Dijo Runo

El trono solo puede ser reclamado por otro heredero que quiera ocupar el puesto en un combate-

Julieta es la otra heredera-Dijo Shun

Exacto pero ya han pasado meses y no ha querido asumir eso lo cual es un alivio-Dijo Lice

¿Entonces cual es tu preocupación?-

No se los puedo decir si no estoy segura-Dijo la morena guardando los papeles en su bolsa

¡Miren la hora que es!-Dijo Julie en shock

¿Que pasa?-

¡Falta media hora para el espectáculo y no estas listo!-Dijo Julie enojada

De acuerdo-Dijo el pelinegro resignado

Toma la ropa y...¡ CÁMBIATE!-

No grites-Dijo el pelinegro yéndose

Y es un ogro de nuevo-Dijo Dan

El extraña a Alice-Dijo Runo

Exacto-Dijo Baron

Ya han pasado varios meses y no hemos recibido noticias de Alice-Dijo Marucho

Sus razones tendrá-Dijo Lice mordiéndose las uñas

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Klaus

¿A que te refieres?-

Te muerdes las uñas cuando tramas algo o quieres ocultarlo-

¿Yo?-

Si tu-

Mejor vamos a apartar un lugar este show no me lo quiero perder-Dijo Lice sonriendo mientras se iba con Klaus

* * *

><p><em>Minutos Después en el Show<em>

¡BUENAS NOCHES VESTAL!..¡Hoy es un día especial porque el Rey Zenoheld vuelve a Vestal!-Exclamo Julie fingiendo estar alegre por la llegada del Rey

¡Si!-Gritaron

Después del show todos podrán salir a recibir al Rey en las calles pero antes demos un gran aplauso para el silencioso y guapo cantante ¡SHUN KAZAMI!-

¡AYY!-Gritaron las chicas

Gracias Julie-

La canción que cantaras sera en dueto y "Lice" cantara contigo-

De acuerdo-

¡Bueno que empiece la música!-

(Eclipse Total Del Amor-Yuridia feat Patricio Borguetti)

_Shun: Mírame..._

En eso de la sombra no apareció Lice si no Alice y el susurro su nombre mientras sonreía

_ Alice: De vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando_  
><em>Y que no regresarás<em>

_Shun:Mírame..._

_Alice: De vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada_  
><em>de estar sola y de escucharme llorar<em>

_Shun:Mírame..._

_De vez en cuando miro atrás_  
><em>Y veo con miedo<em>  
><em>Lo mejor de nuestros años correr<em>

_Shun:Mírame..._

_De vez en cuando quiero escaparme_  
><em>Y tu mirada me envuelve<em>  
><em>Y me vuelvo a perder<em>

_Shun:Mira mis ojos..._

_De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_Shun:Mira mis ojos_

_Alice: De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_Mírame..._

_Shun:De vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura_  
><em>Y no quiero despertar<em>

_Alice: Mírame..._

_ Shun:De vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos_  
><em>Y preguntas como estás<em>

_Alice: Mírame..._

_Shun: De vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos_  
><em>Pero nunca te lo dejo saber.<em>

_Alice:Mírame..._

_Shun: De vez en cuando quiero escaparme_  
><em>Y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder<em>

_Shun: Mira mis ojos..__._

_Alice: De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_Shun: Mira mis ojos..._

_Alice:De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_

_Alice y Shun:Y esta noche quiero más_

_Que me abraces fuertemente_  
><em>Y en tus brazos soñaré<em>  
><em>Que este amor es para siempre.<em>  
><em>Que en penumbras un rayo de luz<em>  
><em>Nos envuelva a los dos.<em>  
><em>Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar<em>  
><em>Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.<em>  
><em>Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar<em>  
><em>De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar<em>

_Y así te tengo que amar_  
><em>El tiempo acaba de empezar<em>  
><em>El tiempo no termina.<em>

_Alice: Erase una vez una historia feliz_  
><em>Y ahora es solo un cuento de horror<em>

_Alice y Shun: Ya nada puedo hacer,_  
><em>Eclipse total del amor<em>

_Shun: Eclipse total del amor_

_ Alice:Érase una vez una hazaña vivir_  
><em>Y ahora ya no tengo valor<em>

_Nada que decir,_  
><em>Eclipse total del amor...<em>  
><em>Eclipse total del amor...<em>

_Alice:Mira mis ojos..._  
><em>Shun:De vez en cuando siento enloquecer<em>  
><em>Alice: mira mis ojos...<em>  
><em>Shun:De vez en cuando siento enloquecer<em>

_ Alice y Shun:Y esta noche quiero más_  
><em>Que me abraces fuertemente.<em>  
><em>Y en tus brazos soñaré<em>  
><em>Que este amor es para siempre.<em>  
><em>Que en penumbras un rayo de luz<em>  
><em>Nos envuelva a los dos.<em>  
><em>Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar<em>  
><em>Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.<em>

_Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar_  
><em>De un fuego sobre pólvora<em>  
><em>Que puede estallar... ohhh<em>  
><em>y así te tengo que amar<em>  
><em>El tiempo acaba de empezar<em>  
><em>El tiempo no termina<em>

_ Érase una vez una historia feliz y ahora es solo un cuento de horror_

_Ya nada puedo hacer,_  
><em>Eclipse total del amor.<em>

_Alice: Eclipse total del amor._  
><em>Shun: Érase una vez una hazaña vivir<em>  
><em> Alice:Y ahora ya no tengo valor.<em>

_Alice y Shun: Nada que decir,_  
><em>Eclipse total del amor...<em>

_Eclipse total del amor... _

_Mira mis ojos..._  
><em> Mira mis ojos...<em>

_Mírame..._

_Mira mis ojos…_

Cuando terminaron la canción ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro

¿Me extrañaste?-Dijo Alice pegando su cabeza a la del pelinegro

Como no tienes idea-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendole

Perdón por hacerte esperar-Dijo la ojicafe

Te tardaste mucho-

Lo se...-Dijo Alice dándole un dulce y tierno beso al pelinegro en los labios

¡Esto es tan lindo!... ¡y eso que es en vivo!-Exclamo Julie

¡Ya vino el Rey!-Dijo alguien

¡Los veo en la próxima transmicion adiós!-

Estamos fuera-

Ahora si la verdadera amenaza llego-Dijo Mira

Tienes toda la razón-Dijo Alice

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Todos se encontraban en el pasillo esperando a que el Rey llegara y sus hijos estaban en medio para darle la bienvenida

Julieta vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas , una manga larga en el brazo derecho y el otro solo con un tirante , unos hermosos zapatos de diamantes y una tiara de diamantes muy hermosa con varias flores que mostraba que ella era la princesa de Vestal

Hydron traía puesto un elegante traje blanco con toques dorados y una capa blanca , una pequeña corona que tenia una punta en medio , era de oro solido

Bienvenido Padre-Dijeron ambos haciendo reverencia

Al fin e Regresado...-Dijo Zenoheld riendo mientras sus hijos se miraban tristes y preocupados

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAN CHAN CHAN<em>**

**Yo: O.O , ¡El verdadero enemigo esta aquí!**

**Shun: Alice volvio :3...¡¿ES ENSERIO? ¡¿3 MESES?**

**Yo: Ay ya no te enojes ya estas con Alice y ademas ella te beso **

**Shun: Si :3**

**Yo: El enojo es pasajero -.-**

**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS ,OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREHUNTAS , ¡Zenoheld a regresado!**

**Hasta la próxima **


	58. Defendiendo a la Familia

**_Yo: ¡LLEGAMOS!_**

**_Shun: ¡A LOS 600 REVIEWS!_**

**_Yo: ¡VOY A LLORAR!...¡MAS BIEN YA LLORE! TWT_**

**_Shun: Lo que hace la emoción T-T_**

**_Yo: ¡EXACTO! Y LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR TODO_**

**_Shun: Creo que ya lloramos demasiado ^^u_**

**_Yo: Tienes razón T-T_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Todos se encontraban en el pasillo esperando a que el Rey llegara y sus hijos estaban en medio para darle la bienvenida

Julieta vestía un hermoso vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas , una manga larga en el brazo derecho y el otro solo con un tirante , unos hermosos zapatos de diamantes y una tiara de diamantes muy hermosa con varias flores que mostraba que ella era la princesa de Vestal

Hydron traía puesto un elegante traje blanco con toques dorados y una capa blanca , una pequeña corona que tenia una punta en medio , era de oro solido

Bienvenido Padre-Dijeron ambos haciendo reverencia

Al fin e Regresado...-Dijo Zenoheld riendo mientras sus hijos se miraban tristes y preocupados

* * *

><p>Hemos estado esperando su regreso mi señor-Dijo el Doctor Clay haciendo reverencia<p>

Necesito un informe de todo lo que a pasado en mi ausencia-

Si majestad-Dijo el Doctor yéndose

¿Como te fue en tu viaje?-Dijo la rubia seria

Bien...¡¿QUE ESPERAN PARA PARARSE? ¡¿SE VAN A QUEDAR EN REVERENCIA TODO EL DÍA?-Grito Zenoheld

No padre-Dijeron ambos

Padre...no merecen ser mis hijos-Dijo el Rey yéndose al trono mientras Julieta solo apretaba su puño

Señor el banquete-Dijo un chef

Por supuesto-Dijo el Rey un poco mas tranquilo mientras se iba a la silla principal

Debes tranquilizarte-Dijo Hydron

¿Tranquilizarme? El se iba a sentar en el trono...¡Tu trono!-Dijo la rubia molesta

El aun no sabe porque nunca se digno a leer las leyes reales-

Tu eres el único de la familia que puede sentarse en ese trono-

Tu también lo puedes hacer-

No seas tonto , no pelearía contigo-

¡¿SE VAN A QUEDAR AHÍ TODO EL DÍA?-Grito Zenoheld

Ese viejo ya...-Dijo Julieta pero Hydron la paro

Tranquila...vamos a comer-Dijo el rubio sonriendo

Claro...-

* * *

><p><em>Con la Resistencia<em>

¿Saben que planea Zenoheld?-Dijo Alice mientras Julie cerraba el lugar

Aun no esos papeles no estaban ahí-Dijo Lice mientras leía unos documentos

Lice tiene unas sospechas pero no nos a querido decir-Dijo Mira cruzada de brazos

Por que no estoy segura-Dijo la morena mientras buscaba unos papeles

Bien...lo único que hay que hacer es esperar a que Zenoheld de una señal de ataque-Dijo Ace

¿Como se encuentra tu abuelo Alice?-Dijo Runo

Bien...gracias por preguntar-

No me gusta esperar...¿Y si entramos al palacio?-Dijo Lice

No-Dijo Klaus

Pero...-

No-

Hum...-

Por ahora no Lice tenemos que esperar un motivo por el cual entrar-Dijo Mira

Arruinar el banquete es un buen motivo-Dijo la morena sonriendo

Si pero deja que cenen en paz-Dijo Marucho

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal <em>

Estuvo grandiosa la comida pero el trono me espera-Dijo el Rey dirigiéndose al trono

Padre...-Dijo Hydron levantándose

¿Que quieres?-Dijo Zenoheld empezando a enojarse

Tu ya no puedes sentarte en el trono-

¡No seas idiota claro que puedo yo soy el Rey!-Dijo Zenoheld dirigiéndose a su hijo

¡No por mucho!...ya tienes mas de 50 años y en las leyes reales establece que el Rey tiene que darle la corona a su heredero-Dijo el ojiazul

¡INSOLENTE!-Grito el Rey para darle una bofetada pero Julieta se puso adelante de su hermano y ella recibió la bofetada

¡Julieta!-Dijo Hydron ayudándola a levantarse

¡Eso le pasa por meterse en donde no la llaman!-Dijo Zenoheld

Lo que dijo mi hermano es verdad , solo falta la ceremonia de cononarion en la que Hydron se convertira en monarca de Vestal-Dijo la rubia con la mejilla roja por la bofetada

¡Es mi reino y nadie me lo va a arrebatar!-Dijo Zenoheld agarrando a Julieta del cuello mientras la alzaba

¡ SUÉLTALA!-Grito Hydron preocupado

Si me matas no dará una limpia imagen de ti padre-Dijo Julieta con una sonrisa en el rostro

Créeme que eso no me importa-Dijo Zenoheld apretando cada vez mas el cuello de la rubia

¿O que?...¡¿VAS A DESACERTÉ DE MI COMO LO HICISTE CON MI MADRE?-Grito la rubia con cierto tono que indicaba que estaba perdiendo el aire

¡MOCOSA INSOLENTE!-Grito el Rey apunto de golpearla pero Hydron saco una espada y la apunto hacia la espalda de su padre

¡ Bájala ahora!-Dijo Hydron mas que furioso

Bien-Dijo el Rey soltándola y ella cayo al piso

Ohhhh-Dijo la rubia inhalando todo el aire posible mientras seguía tirada en el piso

¡Traigan un medico!-Grito Hydron mientras veía la marca de los dedos de su padre en el cuello de su hermana

¡Y que alguien me traiga las leyes reales!-Grito Zenoheld

Eres un monstruo...¡ES TU HIJA!-

Desde que se volvió blanda ya no lo es-

Señor aquí esta el medico-Dijo un guardia

¡EL ÚNICO SEÑOR AQUÍ SOY YO!-Grito Zenoheld

Si mi Rey...aqui están las copias de las leyes reales-Dijo el guardia dándole unos documentos

Julieta ya vino el medico-Dijo el ojiazul mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana

Puro blando hay aquí...repugnante-Dijo Zenoheld

Lo único repugnante que veo aquí eres tu-Dijo el rubio

Ten cuidado con lo que dices Hydron-

Cuando me vuelva Rey guardare una celda muy especial para ti-Dijo Hydron

_*Si es que llegas a ser Rey*-Pensó Zenoheld con una sonrisa malvada _

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡CASI MATA A SU PROPIA HIJA! O.O<em>**

**_Yo: ¡Ese Rey no tiene corazón! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: ¡Quiere el control de Vestal solo para el y no le importa el costo!_**

**_Yo: Pobre Julieta u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡Es otra victima de su padre!_**

**_Yo: ¡Y el cree que el universo gira al rededor suyo!_**

**_Shun: Definitivamente el poder se le subió a la cabeza ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Exacto u.u_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS, PREGUNTAS , ZENOHELD UN MONSTRUO _**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	59. Amenaza

**_¡Zenoheld casi mata a su propia hija! O.O_**

**_Shun: ¡Es un insensible monstruo! _**

**_Yo: ¡Exacto! y ademas el quiere gobernar solo_**

**_Shun: Eso sera un gran problema u.u_**

**_Yo: De eso no cabe la menor duda _**

**_AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO HAY AVISO IMPORTANTE _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Julieta ya vino el medico-Dijo el ojiazul mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermana<p>

Puro blando hay aquí...repugnante-Dijo Zenoheld

Lo único repugnante que veo aquí eres tu-Dijo el rubio

Ten cuidado con lo que dices Hydron-

Cuando me vuelva Rey guardare una celda muy especial para ti-Dijo Hydron

_*Si es que llegas a ser Rey*-Pensó Zenoheld con una sonrisa malvada_

* * *

><p><em>Minutos Después en la recamara de Julieta <em>

¿Como se encuentra?-Dijo Hydron preocupado

Ya mejor, solo necesita reposo-Dijo el doctor

La cuidare-

Lo se señor...hasta luego-Dijo el doctor yéndose

Ya lo oíste , tienes que reposar-Dijo el ojiazul sentando se en la cama mientras veía a Julieta un poco molesta

¿Reposar? , ese viejo casi me...Mi voz , ¡genial me quede ronca!-Dijo la rubia con un tono mas grave

Tienes razón...Julio-Dijo Hydron burlón

¡No tiene nada de gracioso!-Dijo Julieta dándole un almohadazo

Jajajaja-Rió el rubio

¿Donde esta nuestro padre?-

En su recamara leyendo las leyes reales-

Ojala y le de un infarto al leer que tienes razón-Dijo la ojiazul seria

No le desees el mal a alguien-

No puedo e sufrido mucho y yo no se si nuestra madre siga viva-

No hay que hacerse ilusiones-

Lo se...-

¿Como sigue el cuello?-

Ya se me quito la marca de los dedos de mi padre-

Estoy feliz de que a pesar de todo somos tan unidos como lo eramos antes-

Lo se y eso es muy importante para mi porque eres la única familia que tengo-Dijo la ojiazul abrazándolo

Ya volvió tu voz a la normalidad-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

Aleluya-Dijo Julieta riendo junto con su hermano

* * *

><p><em>En la recamara de Zenoheld<em>

¡IMPOSIBLE!-Grito el Rey tirando la mesa al piso lo cual provoco que se rompiera

Las copias de las leyes reales estaban tiradas y como se podía notar Zenoheld vio que lo que decía Hydron era cierto

¡Yo soy el único Rey de Vestal!-Gritaba mientras avenen taba mas cosas al piso

En eso vio mas información acerca de el trono y su sucesor

Esto es muy interesante-Dijo Zenoheld con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Mi Rey-Dijo el Doctor Clay entrando

¡¿QUE QUIERES?-

Están todos los informes que me pidió , ahí están las armas que tenemos , los bakugans que han aparecido y las amenazas mas grandes-

¿Amenazas?-Dijo Zenoheld agarrando los papeles

Peleadores de la resistencia-

Veamos... aquí solo hay una amenaza-Dijo Zenoheld viendo la información e imagen

Lo se porque es así ,es la amenaza mas grande que hemos tenido-

Así que solo esta-Dijo el Rey viendo con una sonrisa la foto

Si-

Alice Gehabich...-Dijo Zenoheld riendo mientras quemaba la foto de la pelinaranja

* * *

><p><em>Con la Resistencia<em>

Nos alegra mucho que estés al fin con nosotros-Dijo Julie sonriendo mientras servia te

Te ausentaste mucho y ya no era lo mismo sin ti-Dijo Lice mientras tomaba su taza de te

Creo que están exagerando chicos-Dijo Alice

El exagerado era Shun , no podía sacarte de la mente todos los días mencionaba tu nombre-Dijo Dan riendo y el pelinegro le dio un codazo

¿Ah si?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Puede ser...-Dijo el pelinegro sonrojado

¿Y cuando le pedirás a Alice que sea tu novia?-Dijo Ace sonriendo picaramente y el ojiambar solo se sonrojo

¡Es verdad! , ¡se han besado pero nunca le has preguntado si quiere ser tu novia!-Dijo Julie señalándolo

¿Me lo vas a preguntar si o no?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

¡Ves!...Ella también a esperado que se lo preguntes-Dijo Runo

Es que los chicos son tan lentos-Dijo Lice y Klaus solo se digno a mirarla

¿Enserio?-Dijo el ojiverde

Si porque te recuerdo que nos dejamos de ver por unos cuantos añitos amor-Dijo la morena sonriendo y el solo se sonrojo

Nosotras siempre tenemos que dar el primer paso-Dijo Mira mientras evitaba ver a Ace

¿Y?-Dijo Alice esperando

Bueno yo...-Dijo Shun pero alguien lo interrumpió

¡Tienen que ver esto!-Dijo Keith entrando al cuartel

Keith...-Susurro Alice sorprendida

¡Volviste!-Exclamo el ojiazul para después abrazarla mientras la levantaba y Shun no pudo evitar ponerse celoso

_*Ya empieza lo divertido*-Pensó Lice intentando no reír mientras veía a Shun muerto de celos_

Si , hoy regrese-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Que bien-

¿A que viniste?-Dijo Shun serio

Vine a ver a Lice y a mi hermana-Dijo Keith

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Mira desconcertada

¿Se acuerdan que Lice tiene cámaras plantadas en el castillo?-Dijo el ojiazul

Como olvidarlo por culpa de Dan mis ojos se quedaron ciegos-Dijo Ace serio

Ver a Shadow desnudo es un trauma-Dijo Marucho

Ya entendimos-Dijo Dan mientras comía una hamburguesa

Bueno ya...¿Que con eso Keith?-Dijo Lice cruzada de brazos

Hace unas horas estaba revisando las cámaras y vi una escena que realmente me sorprendió-Dijo el ojiazul

¿Y que es?-Dijo Baron desconcertado

Zenoheld estaba ahorcando a Julieta-Dijo Keith mientras ponía el cd en la computadora y se mostraba la escena

¡¿QUE?-Dijeron todos en shock

Eso no es todo Julieta menciono a su madre-

¿La Reina Miranda?-Dijo Mira desconcertada

Si-

¿Por que la mencionaría? , ella murió hace mucho-Dijo Ace sin comprender lo que pasaba

Julieta menciono que si se iba a deshacer de ella como lo hizo con su madre-

Ahora todo tiene sentido-Dijo Lice mientras agarraba su laptop y revisaba unos archivos

¿A que te refieres?-Dijo Baron desconcertado

Mira dime a que familia le pertenece ese trono-Dijo la morena

A Miranda porque Zenoheld se caso con ella y el prácticamente se volvió Rey- Dijo la pelinaranja

Y la Reina murió años después de dejar herederos-Dijo la morena

¿Estas insinuando que Zenoheld se desciso de Miranda?-Dijo Ace

En pocas palabras si-Dijo la morena

¿Y para que quería herederos si quería gobernar solo el?-Dijo Baron confundido

Por que no leyó las reglas reales-Dijo Keith

Pero ahora que sabe que el puesto le corresponde a Hydron me preocupa que...-

¡Ya dilo!-Dijeron todos hartos de esperar

Bien , ¿recuerdan que les dije que Julieta puede reclamar el trono?-Dijo la morena

Si pero no a hecho nada en estos meses por tenerlo-Dijo Marucho

Exacto , Julieta y Hydron son los únicos que pueden luchar por el trono pero...-Dijo Lice cortante

¡DILO!-

Si Julieta y Hydron "desaparecen" por ser los herederos y en especial Hydron por ser el futuro monarca de Vestal es posible que Zenoheld vuelva a ocupar el puesto-

Ya que es el único miembro de la familia Real-Dijo Shun

Y nadie podría reclamar el trono-Dijo Alice

Zenoheld puede hacer que Hydron y Julieta desaparezcan como lo hizo con la Reina Miranda-Dijo Lice

Pero son sus hijos-Dijo Julie sin poder creerlo

No creo que eso le importe-Dijo Keith viendo en la pantalla cuando Zenoheld ahorcaba a Julieta sin piedad

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Julieta se encontraba lavándose los dientes , traía su piyama puesta

La parte de arriba de piyama de Julieta era rosada con lunares blancos , un pequeño short rosa , unas pantuflas de conejo blancas con la nariz rosada , y su pelo estaba agarrado de un chongo

¡¿Que hacen en mi cuarto?-Dijo la rubia enojada al ver guardias en su recamara

Su padre quiere verla-

Díganle que mañana lo veo-

Ahora-

Se supone que los viejos como el deberían de estar dormidos a esta hora-Dijo la rubia mas que enojada para despues agarran una bata blanca y cubrirse

...-

¿De que quiere hablar mi padre?-

No lo se princesa solo son ordenes-

¡Puedo caminar sola!...no necesito guarda espaldas-

Son ordenes-

Que ridículo-

Hasta que llegas-Dijo el Rey serio

¿Para que querías verme?-

Estuve leyendo las leyes reales...-

¿ Leíste?...wow te felicito-Dijo Julieta sarcástica

¿Quieres que vuelva a poner mi mano en tu cuello verdad?-

Lo haces y te mando al hospital en urgencias-Dijo la rubia comenzándose a enojar

Vaya hasta que dejas lo blanda-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo

Continua...-

Leí que ya no puedo reclamar el trono-

Un gran alivio para mi , mi hermano y todo vestal-

¡ Callen la!-Grito Zenoheld y los guardias electrificaban sus armas

Destruí una escuela cuando era apenas una niña...ni se te ocurra-Dijo la rubia sin voltear a ver al guardia que ya estaba todo espantado

Leí que el trono va a ser heredado a Hydron-

Si...¿Que con eso?-

Leí que ya no lo puedo reclamar pero otro heredero si puede...-

...-

No lo puedo reclamar pero tu si lo puedes hacer-Dijo Zenoheld bajando las escaleras

Escúchame bien jamas...¡JAMAS! pelearía con mi hermano-

¿Y quien dijo que es opcional?-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo

No lo haré...el trono se ignifica mucho para el-Dijo la ojiazul cortante

Pero hija no es tan difícil es un pequeño duelo-

¡Nunca me lo perdonara!-Dijo Julieta con lagrimas en los ojos

¿Y que? el no es digno de ser Rey-Dijo Zenoheld bajando del trono

¡EL QUE NO ES DIGNO DE SER REY AQUÍ ERES TU!-Grito Julieta y solo recibió un golpe de su padre

¡ RETRACTA TE!-

¡NO LO HARÉ! HYDRON ES EL ÚNICO DE LA FAMILIA QUE MERECE SER MONARCA!-

¿No pelearas con el?-

No-

¿Esa es tu decisión?-Dijo Zenoheld serio

Si-Dijo Julieta dándose la vuelta pero antes de irse el hablo

Si Hydron desaparece como tu madre va a ser tu culpa-

¡NO LO HARÍAS!-Dijo Julieta en shock y con rabia al mismo tiempo

Claro que si-

...-

Haz lo que te estoy pidiendo dime...¿No te gustaría ver a Miranda de nuevo?-

¡NO JUEGUES CON ESO!-Dijo la rubia dejando caer lagrimas

Acepta dime ¿que prefieres? que Hydron desaparezca como tu madre o que el te odie por arrebatarle el trono por que es lo que mas a anhelado en el mundo pero no desaparecerá y encima pueden volver a ver a Miranda...¿Que dices?-

Que si... haré lo que me pidas-Dijo la rubia derramando lagrimas al piso

Y hay otro pequeño favorcito que quiero que hagas-

Dilo de una vez...¿Que es lo que quieres?

Quiero que destruyas a Alice Gehabich-

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todos : NOOO<strong>_

_**Shun : ¡AMENAZO A SU PROPIA HIJA!**_

_**Yo: ¡Y ENCIMA LE ORDENO QUE DESTRUYA A ALICE!**_

_**Shun: Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante**_

_**Yo: Pero también hace sufrir u.u**_

_**Shun: ¡PUES DEJA DE PONERLO!**_

_**Yo: Habla con mi imaginación porque ella manda**_

_**Shun: ¡BIEN! (agarrando celular y marcando)**_

_**Imaginación: Departamento de Imaginación ¿en que puedo ayudarle?**_

_**Shun: EN QUE YA NO PONGA SUSPENSO EN LA MENTE DE LICE**_

_**Imaginación: Numero equivocado...bip...bip...bip**_

_**Shun: ¬¬**_

AVISO: **Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por apoyarme desde un principio en "Volverte a ver" nunca me imagine llegar a los 600 reviews y estoy muy pero muy contenta por su apoyo y sus reviews por que son la principal razón por la que sigo escribiendo , me pidieron que alargara el fic y se los agradezco de corazón ya que así la aparición de Julieta tuvo mas éxito y sobre todo cuando se descubrió que era la hermana de Hydron pero toda buena historia tiene que llegar a su fin estos son los ULTIMOS CAPÍTULOS de "Volverte a Ver" , mi imaginación fue muy larga , ya vamos a llegar a los 60 capítulos! y nunca pensé llegar tan lejos , nunca pensé que podía ser una buena escritora o que a alguien le podían gustar mis historias y gracias a ustedes ahora lo creo ,no se la fecha exacta del final pero cuando este apunto de llegar yo se los avisare MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS por leer este fic , les tengo mucho que agradecer y creo que no terminare de decirles gracias , Cumplió 1 año volverte a ver y nunca me lo llegue a imaginar , después de tantos capítulos de suspenso , los celos enfermizos de Shun , El triangulo amoroso de Alice , Shun y Keith , la rivalidad de Lice y Mira y muchos mas va a llegar el final de la historia. Haré todo lo posible para que el final de "Volverte a ver" sea increíble y como siempre muchas gracias por todo su apoyo porque como siempre e dicho y siempre lo seguiré diciendo y no importa cuantas veces lo diga NUNCA me cansare de agradecerles por su apoyo y los grandes y emotivos reviews que siempre me sacan una por leer tanto "Volverte a Ver" tanto como "La Musa", "Un Nuevo Amor" y "No te Perderé". Cuando Volverte a Ver termine pondré la historia que desde hace mucho tiempo e querido poner llamada "Hechizo de Amor" espero y puedan leerla. Gracias por todos sus reviews y por gastar un poco de su tiempo leyendo mis LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO.**

**Shun: Después de tanto la historia va a llegar a su fin u.u**

**Yo: Si y como mencione aun no tengo la fecha exacta del final pero cuando la tenga les avisare**

**Shun: Por cierto te recuerdo que hay otro aviso **

**Yo: ¡AH SI! e tenido algunos problemas con el internet y no se si pueda actualizar en unas semanas lo mas seguro es que si pueda pero de todos modos. **

**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡Zenoheld no tienes corazón!**

**ÚLTIMOS**** CAPÍTULOS **

**Hasta la próxima **


	60. Desconfianza

**_¡Zenoheld quiere "desaparecer" a Hydron!_**

**_Shun: ¡Y no se te olvide que quiere eliminar a Alice!_**

**_Yo: ¡La pobre de Julieta esta siendo amenazada! u.u no quiere perder a su hermano_**

**_Shun: ¡Y su desquiciado padre la hace sufrir!_**

**_Yo: ¡Exacto!_**

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Haz lo que te estoy pidiendo dime...¿No te gustaría ver a Miranda de nuevo?-<p>

¡NO JUEGUES CON ESO!-Dijo la rubia dejando caer lagrimas

Acepta dime ¿que prefieres? que Hydron desaparezca como tu madre o que el te odie por arrebatarle el trono por que es lo que mas a anhelado en el mundo pero no desaparecerá y encima pueden volver a ver a Miranda...¿Que dices?-

Que si... haré lo que me pidas-Dijo la rubia derramando lagrimas al piso

Y hay otro pequeño favorcito que quiero que hagas-

Dilo de una vez...¿Que es lo que quieres?

Quiero que destruyas a Alice Gehabich-

* * *

><p>¡¿Que?...¡Estas completamente loco!-<p>

Pongan el vídeo-Dijo Zenoheld serio

En eso en las pantallas se mostraba el vídeo cuando combatió con Alice

...-

Pudiste vencerla pero te desmayaste-

No estoy dispuesta a volver a luchar con ella-

Admito que es fuerte...pero tu destruiste la escuela cuando eras apenas una niña , la fuerza va aumentando conforme vas creciendo y entrenando y si sacaras tu fuerza podrías destruir mas que una simple escuela...-Dijo Zenoheld acariciando la mejilla de Julieta

¡NO ME TOQUES!...no seré un arma de destrucción que puedas utilizar a tu antojo-

Tu harás lo que yo te pida porque si no Hydron DESAPARECE-

...-

Así me gusta que te comportes...igual que un PERRO-

¡YA ME TIENES HARTA!...-Dijo Julieta alistando su puño pero cuando la rubia estaba apunto de golpear a Zenoheld el la detuvo con su mano y Julieta se quedo en shock

¡LA QUE HARTA ERES TU!-Grito Zenoheld agarrando la cabeza de su hija para después hacer que chocara contra el piso

Ay...¿Como fue posible?-Dijo la rubia mientras se tocaba la cabeza por lo adolorida

¿ Creíste que me ausente solo para tomar unas vacaciones?-

Quizá...¡AY!-Dijo Julieta mientras su padre la jalaba del cabello para que se levantara

No estas sangrando...eres de cabeza dura-Dijo el Rey sorprendido y luego la soltó

¿Que pretendes con que le gane a mi hermano? , no entiendo si de todos modos no puedes reclamarlo...¿Por que yo?-

¡Por que no quiero que el trono sea heredado a un blando y estúpido niño!-

¡El estúpido aquí no es otro mas que tu!-Dijo Julieta

No hagas que te golpee-Dijo Hydron apretando la muñeca de Julieta y le estaba lastimando

No se te olvide que yo...¡soy la mas fuerte aquí!-Dijo la rubia con los cojos cerrados mientras apretaba la mano de su padre y este estaba en shock

_*Imposible*-Pensó Zenoheld _

Ni se te ocurra volver a pegarme-Dijo Julieta soltando la mano de su padre mientras dejaba ver marcas de sus manos mas profundas que las de su padre

_*Es mas fuerte de lo que pensé...y con mayor razón debe ser eliminada como Miranda*-Pensó Zenoheld apretando el puño por ira_

* * *

><p><em>En la recamara de Julieta<em>

¡Esto es el colmo!-Dijo la rubia mientras se ponía ropa deportiva color rosa con negro

¿Julieta?...¿A donde vas?-Dijo Hydron mientras paseaba por los pasillos

A correr y al gimnasio-

¿A estas horas?...Son la 1 de la mañana-

Al que madruga dios lo ayuda..._*Y espero que me ayude en esto*-Pensó la rubia un poco triste _

¿Te pasa algo?-

No no es nada...oye ¿ harías lo que fuera por ver a nuestra madre otra vez?-

¿Por que la pregunta?-

Solo es algo que se me vino a la mente-

Pues yo creo que si...seriamos una familia feliz de nuevo...bueno los tres porque nuestro padre ni se molestaba en estar con nosotros-

Si...bueno iré al gimnasio-

No vengas tan tarde-

¿Mas que ahora?-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

No te tardes-

Ya no tengo 7 años Hydron-Dijo la rubia sonriendo para después irse

Lo se...-

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

Todos se encontraban dormidos excepto Alice quien estaba en el techo recostada mientras veía las estrellas

¿No puedes dormir?-Dijo Keith

Supongo que tu tampoco-Dijo la pelinaranja

Shun se puso celoso-

Lo pude notar-Dijo Alice poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

¿Aun piensa que sientes algo por mi?-

Si siento algo por ti...-Dijo Alice pero Shun lo escucho y se sintió mal y luego se fue

Pero como amigo-Dijo Keith

Exacto tu y yo quedamos en ser amigos nada mas-Dijo la pelinaranja

Los mejores-Dijo el ojiazul corrigiéndola

Exacto-

¿Quien es mas celoso Shun o yo?-

Definitivamente Shun-Dijo Alice poniendo una sonrisa

¿Lo quieres verdad?-

Mas de lo que te puedas imaginar-

Shun es afortunado al estar contigo-

Gracias...-

Por cierto ya estamos cerca de encontrar la cura-Dijo Keith

¡¿Ya?-Dijo Alice emocionada

Si...solo tendríamos que entrar al palacio-

Pero con Zenoheld ahí es muy arriesgado-

¿Recuerdas que cuando Zenoheld se entero que su hijo quería a una plebeya como esposa el estaba mas que furioso?-

Si jajaja-

Sera mejor entrar...esta haciendo frió-

De acuerdo-

* * *

><p><em>En el Gimnasio de Vestal <em>

Julieta se encontraba entrando al gimnasio , estaba abierto las 24 horas y no había nadie mas que un chico golpeando un saco de box no se le veía la cara ya que traía chamarra color azul marino , ella se dirigió a la caminadora eléctrica para empezar a correr mientras aumentaba la velocidad

¿Que hace una chica a estas horas de la mañana en un gimnasio?-Dijo el chico mientras seguía golpeando el saco

Distraerse-

No hablas mucho-Dijo el chico mientras ponía una sonrisa

Tal vez-

Vaya que fría-Dijo el chico burlón

¿Y tu que haces a estas horas de la mañana?-

Lo que todos siempre quieren ser mas fuerte y al igual que tu distraerse un poco-

¿Te parece si peleamos?-

No quisiera lastimarte bombón-Dijo el chico dándose la vuelta y el se quedo en shock al ver lo hermosa que era

El que saldrá lastimado eres tu...-Dijo la rubia mientras el chico se quitaba la capucha y se quedo sonrojada al ver que el chico era muy guapo

El chico era un poco mas alto que Julieta , de pelo negro , unos hermosos ojos azules , tez morena de unos 17 años de edad

¿Quieres apostar?-Dijo el pelinegro

_*Al parecer no sabe quien soy*-Pensó Julieta poniendo una sonrisa_

¿Si o no?-

Claro-

Si yo gano me invitas el desayuno

Perfecto pero si yo gano me das un refresco

¿Solo eso?-

Por supuesto... estaré sedienta después de la pelea-

Bien... prepárate-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo mientras se quitaba la chamarra

El que se tiene que preparar eres tu-Dijo Julieta quitándose la chamarra y este se quedo sonrojado al ver que la rubia tenia puesto un bra sport negro que hacia que se le viera el ombligo

¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?-Dijo la rubia riendo mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta

Claro que no-Dijo el moreno mientras hacia reverencia al igual que Julieta y luego empezaron a combatir

Muy lento-Dijo Julieta esquivando velozmente los ataques del chico

Eres rápida-

Gracias-Dijo la rubia sonriendo y luego despareció

¿A donde te fuiste?-Dijo el chico sorprendido

Detrás de ti-Dijo la rubia y cuando volteo ella solo lo tumbo pero el dio un gran salto al apoyar sus pies en el piso haciendo que quedara atrás de la rubia

Ingenioso-Dijo la rubia mientras daba golpes pero el los paraba fácilmente con las manos

Ahora tu eres la lenta-

Y tu el rápido-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Te ganare-

Eso crees-Dijo la rubia deslizándose por abajo para después darle una patada en la espalda

Eres buena estratega-

Intento no presumir-Dijo Julieta desapareciendo

Esta vez no lindura-Dijo el chico al darse la vuelta pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba

Aquí arriba-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo para después darle otra patada en la espalda

Eres fuerte-

Te lo dije...-

Pero yo lo soy mas-Dijo el chico apareciendo detrás de ella

Eso crees-Dijo Julieta deslizando rápidamente su pie haciendo que el chico se cayera y la rubia también porque le falto el equilibrio

Perdí...-

Ya lo creo-Dijo la rubia levantándose

Soy Damian-

Yo soy...Elisa-Dijo la rubia mintiendo

¿Vamos por un café?...de todos modos yo invito-

Claro-Dijo la rubia poniéndose su chamarra

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Hydron se encontraba caminando pero se topo con su padre

¿Que haces despierto a estas horas?-Dijo Zeboheld serio

Caminar...no tengo sueño-

¿Y tu hermana?-

Salio al gimnasio a entrenar-

Al menos ella si planea ganar no como tu que estas de flojo-

¿A que te refieres?-

Julieta y tu van a luchar por el trono-

Claro que no...jamas me haría eso-

¿No es una excelente actriz?-

...-

Si no me crees analiza los hechos...¿Que haría Julieta a estas horas en un gimnasio?-

Entrenar-

Y en dos días sera el duelo así que prepárate-

¡¿2 días?-

Así es...mañana saldrá la noticia de tu combate-

...-

Mas vale que prepares el trono a tu hermana porque ella lo ganara-Dijo Zenoheld yendose

*¿Por que me hizo esto?, me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo pero yo no le cederé el trono...primero me tiene que matar*-Penso el rubio yéndose a entrenar

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡ Ese Rey esta completamente loco!<em>**

**_Yo: Lo se...obligar a su hija a hacer algo que no quiere es injusto_**

**_Shun: Y ahora Hydron se entero de que su hermana "quiere" el trono _**

**_Yo: Y ademas Julieta ya conocio a un chico_**

**_Shun: Esperemos que aguante sus locuras_**

**_Yo: ¬¬ , eso no fue gracioso Shun_**

**_AVISO: No podre actualizar MÍNIMO 3 SEMANAS! cuando me entere yo con cara de O.O ¡¿QUE? pero por desgracia es cierto ya que no tendre internet por ese tiempo y no puedo estar siempre yendo a un ciber :S , espero que no sean menos ni mas de 3 semanas_**

**_Gracias por su comprensión_**

**_Shun: ¡¿ COMPRENSIÓN? , SIEMPRES NOS DEJAS EN SUSPENSO Y SERÁN 3 LARGAS SEMANAS DE SUSPENSO!  
><em>**

**_Yo: ¡LO SIENTO!_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS, ¿Que va a pasar entre Hydron y Julieta?_**

**_ULTIMOS _****_CAPÍTULOS_**

**_Hasta la próxima_**


	61. Amor en el aire y tristeza

**_AL FIN!_**

**_HERMOSO INTERNET!_**

**_Shun: ¡¿No que serian tres semanas?!_**

**_Yo: ¡Eso me dijeron! pero lo bueno que solo fueron 4 dias!_**

**_Shun: Que bien! no seran 3 semanas de suspenso! ^^_**

**_Yo: ATENCIÓN : Solo me dio tiempo de actualizar "Volverte a Ver" y "La Musa" el capitulo de "Un nuevo Amor" no pero lo actualizare como en tres dias _**

**_Shun: Sabia que habría algo malo u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Hydron se encontraba caminando pero se topo con su padre

¿Que haces despierto a estas horas?-Dijo Zeboheld serio

Caminar...no tengo sueño-

¿Y tu hermana?-

Salio al gimnasio a entrenar-

Al menos ella si planea ganar no como tu que estas de flojo-

¿A que te refieres?-

Julieta y tu van a luchar por el trono-

Claro que no...jamas me haría eso-

¿No es una excelente actriz?-

...-

Si no me crees analiza los hechos...¿Que haría Julieta a estas horas en un gimnasio?-

Entrenar-

Y en dos días sera el duelo así que prepárate-

¡¿2 días?-

Así es...mañana saldrá la noticia de tu combate-

...-

Mas vale que prepares el trono a tu hermana porque ella lo ganara-Dijo Zenoheld yendose

_*¿Por que me hizo esto?, me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo pero yo no le cederé el trono...primero me tiene que matar*-Penso el rubio yéndose a entrenar_

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte de Vestal <em>

El cielo estaba gris y comenzó a llover por lo cual Damian y Julieta se refugiaron afuera de una cafetería ya que tenia techo y no se mojarían

Casi nos mojamos-Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía

Si...-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo al verla

¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Dijo la ojiazul desconcertada

No es que...tienes una linda sonrisa-

Gracias...-Dijo la rubia un tanto sonrojada

¿De donde eres?-Dijo el ojiazul

De aquí ¿y tu?-

Yo soy de ciudad Beta-

Esta muy lejos-Dijo la rubia

Lo se...vine por unos días a la ciudad para conocerla-

¿Cuando te vas?-

Hoy mismo-

Oh-Dijo la rubia intentando no sonar triste

Oye dime algo-

¿Que?-

Sabes como es la princesa-Dijo Damian y ella se tenso

¿Nunca la has visto?-

No-

Es rubia y tiene los ojos azules-

La mayoría dice que las rubias son tontas-Dijo el pelinegro riendo pero Julieta se quedo enojada

Si no lo has notado soy rubia-Dijo la ojiazul seria

Lo siento no sabia lo que decía-

Lo puedo notar-Dijo Julieta levantándose para irse pero el pelinegro la agarro del brazo

No te vayas Elisa-Dijo el ojiazul

...-

No fue mi intención-

Hum...-

¿Me perdonas?-

Mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a decir-

Lo prometo-

Bien-

Es cierto que destruyo una escuela cuando era pequeña-

Si...-Dijo la ojiazul triste

¿Te pasa algo?-

No...¿para que quieres saber sobre la princesa?-

Simple curiosidad nunca e venido aquí-

¿Y que piensas de ella?-

Que es una princesa caprichosa , mimada , que cree que el mundo le gira a su alrededor al igual que las princesas de Alpha y Ganma-

Los príncipes tampoco se quedan atrás por que e escuchado que los de Alpha , Ganma y Beta son que un tanto caprichosos-

¿Que te parece si dejamos de hablar de las princesas y príncipes?-

Me parece bien-

Cuéntame de ti-

En realidad no hay mucho que contar...-

Por ejemplo cuéntame de tus novios-Dijo el pelinegro y ella solo bajo la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa

...-

¿Nunca has tenido novio?-Dijo el ojiazul sorprendido

Si pero no fue enserio ambos no sentíamos nada por el otro-

Ya veo-

¿Y tu? supongo que si has tenido-

Si-

Lo sabia...-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Pero tampoco a sido nada serio-Dijo el pelinegro

No lo haces para sorprenderme ¿verdad?-Dijo la ojiazul seria

¡Claro que no!-

Bien...ya dejo de llover-

¿Que horas son?-

Las 3 de la mañana-

Ya es tarde-

Lo se , espero y mi padre no me regañe-Dijo Julieta seria

Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya...Ciudad Beta no queda muy cerca que digamos-

Supongo que no-

Espero volver a verte Elisa-Dijo el ojiazul acariciando su mejilla

Lo mismo digo-Dijo Julieta un poco triste y algo sonrojada

Espero que no me golpees después de esto-Dijo el pelinegro viendo sus labios

¿ Después de q...-Dijo la rubia desconcertada y este la agarro de la cintura para acercarla hacia el y besarla dulcemente en los labios

Hasta luego-Dijo Damian yéndose con una sonrisa en los labios

Cuídate...-Dijo Julieta sonrojada mientras se llevaba los dedos a sus labios

* * *

><p><em>Horas Después <em>

La resistencia estaba comiendo

¡Esta delicioso!-Dijo Dan con estrellas en los ojos

La sopa esta deliciosa...¿Quien la hizo?-Dijo Runo sonriendo

Alice y Keith-Dijo Marucho y Shun se enojo

Fue trabajo en equipo-Dijo Keith sonriendo

Si , tienes varias recetas deliciosas-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Pero tu sabes bien como combinarlos y darles un exquisito sabor-

Gracias...-

Oye Julie escuche que hoy no cantaran Shun ni Alice-Dijo Baron

Si es que Alice esta mal de la garganta y Shun quiere descansar por lo menos una noche-

¿Y quien cantara?-

Sera libre los clientes podrán subir al escenario, dimos el aviso hace 2 semanas ya que Shun no quería y como Alice seguía en la Tierra pensé que seria divertido que todos participen-

Apuesto a que si-Dijo Mira sonriendo mientras tomaba su café

Shun ¿me pasas la sal?-

Que te la pase Keith-

¿Por que me hablas así?-Dijo la pelinaranja desconcertada

Déjame ver o ya se por que anoche le dijiste al teñido que si sentías algo por el-

Pero como mi mejor amigo...¡Si hubieses escuchado la conversación completa no estarías así!-Dijo Alice levantándose de golpe de la mesa

...-

¡Odio tus celos y mas la desconfianza que tienes de mi!-Dijo Alice yéndose pero el pelinegro la agarro

Alice-

¡ SUÉLTAME!...¡LO QUE ME DUELE NO SON TUS CELOS ES LA DESCONFIANZA POR QUE NO CONFÍAS EN MI!-

...-

Debí quedarme en la tierra con mi abuelo-Dijo Alice con los ojos cristalizados para después irse

Creo que ella no se comerá la sopa-Dijo Dan agarrándola

Iré a hablar con ella-Dijo Keith levantándose

No lo harás-Dijo Shun

Shun Alice me dijo que ella te ama mas de lo que me puedo imaginar...tienes suerte de tener a una chica como Alice pero lo malo es que NO la sabes valorar...compermiso-Dijo Keith dándole un pequeño empujón para que lo dejara pasar

...

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal <em>

Hydron se encontraba luchando con el entrenador de Julieta

Tus movimientos son lentos-Dijo el entrenador

Debe de haber una forma en la que pueda avanzar-Dijo el rubio cansado

¿Por que quieres alcanzar el nivel de tu hermana? te tomaría una eternidad...desde que Julieta cumplió los 8 ya puede ser entrenadora-

¿Cual es su nivel?-

Es experta , ademas ella a quedado siempre en primer lugar en kun fu , tae kwon do , karate , boxeo , lucha , gimnasia , atletismo , natación , arqueria bueno no están buena en eso , lanzamiento de pesas , levantamiento de pesas y ¡mas!-Dijo el entrenador

¿Cuantas medallas tiene?-

De plata tiene 8 por arqueria y de oro bueno me perdí después de la 187-

Hermano te traje de...comer ¿que pasa?-Dijo Julieta desconcertada

¿Nos puedes dejar a solas?-

Claro-Dijo el entrenador yéndose

¿Que pasa?...¿Por que entrenas?-

¡NO SEAS CÍNICA JULIETA!

¿Por que me gritas?-Dijo la rubia desconcertada

¡Ya me entere de todo! y BRAVO por que no solo eres talentosa en las artes marciales , y en los deportes si no una gran actriz BRAVO-Dijo el rubio cinicamente

¿De que hablas?

¡YA DEJA DE HACERTE LA MUSTIA! ¡ESTOY ENTERADO DE QUE ME MENTISTE!-

Te juro que no entiendo de que me hablas-

¡DEL COMBATE!...quieres quitarme el trono-

Hydron yo...-

Cumpliste con lo que me dijiste pero aunque no sea de tu nivel no me rendiré porque si me vas a quitar el trono primero ¡ME MATAS!-

Hermano...-

¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!...¡YA NO SOY TU HERMANO!-Grito Hydron furioso y sin pensar lo que decía ya que no se dio cuenta de que le dolió a Julieta

Hydron-Dijo la rubia dejando caer la bandeja con comida

Eres igual a nuestro padre tal ves peor que el-

No sabes lo que dices-

¡CLARO QUE SI!... PENSÉ QUE EN REALIDAD VOLVERÍAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS PERO ME MENTISTE-

¡LAS COSAS NO SON ASÍ!-

¿Y como son entonces?-

...-

Ya lo suponía...el combate es mañana-

¿Tan pronto?-Dijo la ojiazul sorprendida

Si...ya te puedes ir-

De acuerdo-

Y Julieta no me vuelvas a llamar hermano olvídate de que alguna vez lo fui-Dijo el ojiazul y ella se fue corriendo ya que no quería que su hermano la viera llorar

Tengo que entrenar-Dijo Hydron golpeando el saco de box sin fijarse que había una nota

* * *

><p><em>Horas después <em>

Ya era de noche y la resistencia estaba sentada en una mesa para ver el espectáculo

¿Donde esta Mira?-Dijo Ace y a Lice se le escapo una sonrisa

¿Que traman?-Dijo Klaus

Nada-Dijo la morena

Claro que si-

Piensa lo que quieras-Dijo la morena sacando le la lengua mientras ponía una sonrisa

Chicas me ayudan-Dijo Julie guiñándoles el ojo

Claro-Dijeron todas

Es mi imaginación o engordaste Julie-Dijo Baron

¡NO ENGORDE!...traigo ropa de repuesto-Dijo la peliplata

¿Por que?-

Ya lo verán pero mientras tanto...¡MARUCHO SERA EL CONDUCTOR!-

¡¿QUE?...¿Yo por que?-Dijo el ojiazul

Ya te dije ya lo verán aquí te dejo una hoja para que leas y el micrófono...sales en menos de un minuto-Dijo Julie corriendo detrás de bambalinas

Ay...Dijo Marucho poniéndose en el escenario

En 3 , 2 , 1-Dijo un camarografo

¡BUENAS NOCHES! Hoy como se les había dicho nuestros cantantes no podrán cantar por problemas personales pero ustedes podrán hacerlo con ustedes ¡MIRA CLAY!-

PUFFFF ¡¿QUE?-Escupieron sus refrescos Ace y Keith al ver a Mira vestida de vaquera

Mira vestía una blusa corta color azul que dejaba ver el ombligo , un mini short de mezclilla , unas botas cafés y un sombrero café

Y sus compañeras quien la acompañaran en la tocada Julie , Alice , Runo y Lice

¡¿QUE?-Gritaron todos en shock

Todas tenían una blusa corta color roja con amarillo en cuadros que dajaba ver el ombligo, un mini short de mezclilla unas botas cafés y unos sombreros color rojos, todas traían el pelo suelto

¡Linduras!-Gritaron por ahí

¡ CÁLLATE!-Gritaron todos sus novios

En eso se oyó un chiflido

¡¿QUIEN FUE?-Dijeron todos furiosos

Yo...vaya que si están celosos-Dijo Lice riendo

Esta cancion esta dedicada a todas las mujeres que han sufrido por un hombre , ¿Recuerdas Ace?-Dijo la pelinaranja viéndolo

...-

Vamos Chicas-Dijo Mira

¡A bailar!-Exclamo Julie

(Te sigo queriendo-Alejandra Avalos)

...

_Todo lo que pasa dentro de una relación _  
><em>Es un misterio <em>  
><em>Cosas indecibles que destruyen al amor <em>  
><em>Ya sin remedio<em>

_¿Que ves? te culpas _  
><em>Y te vacías por dentro <em>

_Te vas,te acabas _  
><em>Y luego pierdes suelooo<em>

_Te sigo queriendo _  
><em>A pesar de ti, a pesar de mi <em>  
><em>A pesar del daño que nos hemos hecho<em>

_Desde el corazón hay una razón _  
><em>Y una herida abierta existe el sentimiento<em>

_..._

_Creo que nunca podre comprender nuestra separación _  
><em>Que dolió tanto<em>

_Lógica impotencia amargura y desilucion _  
><em>Nos dan la mano <em>  
><em>¿Se va que esperas?, quizá la vida entera <em>  
><em>Se va te olvida, y en vida quedas muerta<em>

_Te sigo queriendo _  
><em>A pesar de ti, a pesar de mi <em>  
><em>A pesar del daño que nos hemos hecho<em>

_Desde el corazón hay una razón _  
><em>Y una herida abierta existe el sentimiento<em>

_..._

_Te sigo queriendo _

...

_Te sigo queriendo _  
><em>A pesar de ti, a pesar de mi<em>

_A pesar del daño que nos hemos hecho _  
><em>Desde el corazón hay una razón <em>  
><em>Y una herida abierta existe el sentimiento<em>

_A pesar de mi _  
><em>A pesar de todo el daño <em>  
><em>Yo te sigo queriendo.<em>

¡BRAVO!-Exclamaron todos mientras aplaudían

¿Que esperas?...¿Una invitación? , ve con ella-Dijo Keith dándole un empujóna Ace

¿Tienes algo que decir?-Dijo la pelinaranja seria

...-

Me lo suponía-Dijo Mira yéndose pero Ace la agarro del brazo

No te vayas-

...-

Es cierto que fui un tonto y no me fije que te estaba lastimando cuando pensaba que sentía algo por Lice pero ahora ya se a quien amo realmente-

¿Y a quien amas?-

A ti-

Awww-Dijeron todos

¿Que dijiste?...no pude escucharte-Dijo Mira seria

Te amo-

¿Que?...mejor dilo por el micrófono por que no escuche nada-Dijo Mira sonriendo mientras le daba el micrófono

Bien...¡TE AMO!-Dijo el peliverde mientras cargaba a Mira y le daba un beso en los labios y ella puso su sombrero en medio de la cara de ambos

¡YEHA!-Exclamo Julie

¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Dijo el peliverde sonriendo

Espere mas de 5 meses para que me lo preguntaras-Dijo Mira sonriendo y luego Ace la beso

Lindura-Dijo Lice sonriendo y Klaus solo la abrazo por la espalda

Ahora que terminaron de bailar...¡¿SE PUEDEN QUITAR ESO?-Dijo Dan enojado

¿Celoso?-Dijo Runo acercándose a el

Pues estas muy reveladora y los chicos te están mirando...¡CLARO QUE LO ESTOY!-Dijo Dan

Nunca te habia visto celoso pero creo que me agrada-Dijo Runo dándole un beso en la mejilla

¿Solo eso?...bien el beso lo doy yo-Dijo Dan agarrando de la cintura a Runo para después besarla y ella solo dejo caer el sombrero al piso mientras encerraba el cuello de Dan en sus brazos

Muy empalagoso-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Alice quiero pedirte disculpas-Dijo Shun y esta no le respondió

...-

¿Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-

Alice te traje el café que me pediste-Dijo el ojiazul

Gracias Keith-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo y Shun solo se enojo

¿Es enserio Alice?-Dijo el pelinegro enojado

¡VES!-Dijo Aloce molesta

¿Era una prueba?...-Dijo Shun un poco triste

Si... después de todo lo que paso aun no confías en mi-

Si confió-

¿Entonces?...Te dije que Keith y yo solo somos mejores amigos eso no tiene nada de malo y si no confías en mi y en mis sentimientos hacia ti no puede haber nada entre nosotros-Dijo Alice yéndose

En eso todas las pantallas mostraban una imagen del Rey Zenoheld

¿Que esta pasando?-Dijo Lice desconcertada y Alice volteo antes de irse

_Ciudadanos perdonen que estemos anunciándoles esto a estas horas de la noche pero hemos estado muy ocupados con los preparativos-Decía el Rey _

¿Que esta pasando Marucho?-Dijo la morena desconcertada

Zenoheld esta en todos los canales , pantallas de muestra , en los celulares y hasta en el radio-Dijo el rubio

¿Que esta pasando aqui?-Dijo Mira desconcertada

Quiero anunciar que mis hijos combatirán por el trono de Vestal

¡¿QUE?-Dijeron todos en shock

_Este duelo no se a visto desde hace muchos años , el duelo terminara hasta que uno se rinda , quede inconsciente o termine en desgracia-_

¡¿ Por que ahora?-Dijo Alice enojada

Han pasado varios meses y Julieta no a hecho absolutamente nada ¿por que ahora que su padre llego a la ciudad?-Dijo Runo desconcertada

¿Quien dice que Julieta lo hace por gusto?-Dijo la morena seria

¿Estas diciendo que la están amenazando?-Dijo Julie

Yo concuerdo con Lice-Dijo la pelinaranja

_Mañana temprano sera la batalla para ver quien se quedara con el trono...la batalla se presenciara en vivo y con publico presente tanto de la Realeza como de ustedes solo que tendrán que venir temprano , la batalla comenzara a las 10 de la mañana en punto así que espero y sean puntuales...Que tengan buena noche-Dijo Zenoheld y las teles volvieron a la normalidad_

Por supuesto que seremos puntuales-Dijo Mira seria

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡¿COMO QUE EL DUELO TERMINARA CUANDO SE RINDA , QUEDE INCONSCIENTE Y SOBRE TODO QUE TERMINE EN DESGRACIA?<em>**

**_Yo: ¡Me acabo de quedar sorda! XS_**

**_Shun: ¡Y ademas haces que me pelee con Alice!_**

**_Yo: ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan celoso!_**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¡Al fin Ace le pidió a Mira que fuera su novia!_**

**_Shun: ¡Eso se ignifica que solo quedamos Alice y yo!_**

**_Yo: ¡Exacto!...Que lento u.u_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS, PREGUNTAS , ¡Se anuncio el duelo entre Hydron y Julieta!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	62. Arrepentimiento

**_¡Los hermanos se enfrentaran!_**

**_Shun: Y tan bien que se llevaban u.u_**

**_Yo: ¡Lo se! ¡Su padre es un miserable! ¬¬*_**

**_Shun:Y ademas le robaron un beso :O_**

**_Yo: ¿Celoso? XD_**

**_Shun: ¡NO!...¡solo decia!_**

**_Yo: Y Ace POR FIN! Ya le dijo a Mira que si queria ser su novia...No como otros ¬¬ a quien no señalare (señalando a Shun con la mirada) _**

**_Shun: ¬¬*_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¿Entonces?...Te dije que Keith y yo solo somos mejores amigos eso no tiene nada de malo y si no confías en mi y en mis sentimientos hacia ti no puede haber nada entre nosotros-Dijo Alice yéndose<p>

En eso todas las pantallas mostraban una imagen del Rey Zenoheld

¿Que esta pasando?-Dijo Lice desconcertada y Alice volteo antes de irse

_Ciudadanos perdonen que estemos anunciándoles esto a estas horas de la noche pero hemos estado muy ocupados con los preparativos-Decía el Rey _

¿Que esta pasando Marucho?-Dijo la morena desconcertada

Zenoheld esta en todos los canales , pantallas de muestra , en los celulares y hasta en el radio-Dijo el rubio

¿Que esta pasando aqui?-Dijo Mira desconcertada

Quiero anunciar que mis hijos combatirán por el trono de Vestal

¡¿QUE?-Dijeron todos en shock

_Este duelo no se a visto desde hace muchos años , el duelo terminara hasta que uno se rinda , quede inconsciente o termine en desgracia-_

¡¿ Por que ahora?-Dijo Alice enojada

Han pasado varios meses y Julieta no a hecho absolutamente nada ¿por que ahora que su padre llego a la ciudad?-Dijo Runo desconcertada

¿Quien dice que Julieta lo hace por gusto?-Dijo la morena seria

¿Estas diciendo que la están amenazando?-Dijo Julie

Yo concuerdo con Lice-Dijo la pelinaranja

_Mañana temprano sera la batalla para ver quien se quedara con el trono...la batalla se presenciara en vivo y con publico presente tanto de la Realeza como de ustedes solo que tendrán que venir temprano , la batalla comenzara a las 10 de la mañana en punto así que espero y sean puntuales...Que tengan buena noche-Dijo Zenoheld y las teles volvieron a la normalidad_

Por supuesto que seremos puntuales-Dijo Mira seria

* * *

><p>¡A infiltrarnos!-Exclamo Lice emocionada<p>

No todos-Djjo Alice seria

¿Que?-Dijeron todos desconcertados

Piensen...Zenoheld aun tiene el mando hasta que no llegue la ceremonia y si vamos todos nos tomaría como amenaza y nos detendrían-

Bien pero tenemos que entrar todos somos un equipo-Dijo Mira

Lo se...Lice , Julie , Dan y Klaus vendrán conmigo a hacer fila para entrar a ver el combate-

¿Y nosotros?-Dijo Ace serio

Tu , Mira , Marucho , Runo , Shun y Baron se vestirán como meceros y entraran al palacio-Dijo la pelinaranja

Bien-

¿ Podríamos dejar de hablar de eso?...Lice tu turno de cantar-Dijo Julie sonriendo

No cantare-Dijo la morena

Oh si lo harás-

¿O que?-Dijo Lice alzando la ceja

Le diré a todos que encontré una foto de Klaus debajo de tu almohada-Susurro Julie a la morena y ella se quedo sonrojada

¿Donde esta el micrófono?-Dijo Lice seria

Aqui tienes-Dijo la peliplata sonriendo victoriosa

Primero que nada cantare solo por que me obligaron-Dijo Lice seria

¡Se la vas a dedicar a Klaus!-Exclamo Julie sonriendo

¡Ya cierra tu boca!-Dijo la morena roja

_(When Loves Comes Around-College 11)_

_When I saw him passing by _  
><em>Right in front of my eye <em>

_I couldn't let this love just slip away _  
><em>So I took him by the hand <em>

_And said 'hey there my friend' _  
><em>Would you like to take a walk around with me <em>

_And then he looked my way _  
><em>I knew it be, ok <em>

_'Cause when love comes around _  
><em>It comes withot a sound<em>

_It makes all the stars shine so bright _  
><em>Gray skies turn into blue <em>

_You would like to feel it too _  
><em>That' the way <em>  
><em>That it feels <em>  
><em>When love comes around <em>

_Stood all day in the sun _  
><em>We were having fun <em>

_Talking 'bout the bands we love to here _  
><em>Told a secret in his ear <em>

_He was suddenly so near _  
><em>My heart was beating faster then it should <em>

_And then he realized _  
><em>This love he could not fight <em>

_'Cause when love comes around _  
><em>It comes withot a sound <em>

_It makes all the stars shine so bright _  
><em>Gray skies turn into blue <em>

_you would like to feel it too _  
><em>That' the way <em>  
><em>That it feels <em>  
><em>When love comes around <em>

_And then he realized _  
><em>This love he could no fight <em>

_'Cause when love comes around _  
><em>It comes withot a sound <em>

_It makes all the stars shine so bright _  
><em>Gray skies turn into blue <em>  
><em>you would like to feel it too <em>

_That' the way _  
><em>That it feels <em>

_When love comes around _  
><em>That's the way <em>  
><em>That it feel's <em>  
><em>When love comes around<em>

¿Contenta?-Dijo Lice bajándose del escenario mientras los demás aplaudían

Muy contenta...¿Te gustó Klaus?-Dijo Julie sonriendo

Me encanto-Dijo el ojiverde sonriendo y la morena se ruborizo

* * *

><p>En el Palacio Vestal<p>

Hydron se encontraba en su recamara , las paredes eran doradas , tenia una hermosa vista desde la ventana se veía casi toda la ciudad , una cama digna de un príncipe , una foto alado de su cama de el , su madre y su hermana y una gran pantalla de plasma

Cumpliste con tu amenaza...-Susurro el rubio

_Flashback _

_¡Eres el peor hermano del planeta!-Grito Julieta furiosa_

_¡Destruiste el bakugan mecánico de Shadow , nos retrasara los planes!-_

_¡Me saco de mis casillas! , ¡odio que me digan princesa!-_

_¡Aunque te pese lo eres!-_

_¡Por que te ensañas tanto conmigo!-_

_¡POR QUE MI PADRE SIEMPRE TE A PREFERIDO A TI!-_

_Te diré porque...EL SABE ELEGIR A LOS GANADORES Y TU ERES UN PERDEDOR YA QUE YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU-_

_¡Mentira!-_

_SOY MAS LISTA , MAS INTELIGENTE , MAS CALCULADORA , MAS FUERTE , MAS ÁGIL Y MUCHO MAS ÚTIL QUE TU-_

_CÁLLATE-_

_¡Yo siempre seré la consentida de mi padre y el me apoyara en todo porque sabe que eres un inútil!-_

_...-_

_Aunque seas mi hermano mayor yo siempre estará un paso delante tuyo-_

_Es mentira-_

_Tu sabes que no es así y ademas me vengare por lo que me hiciste-_

_¿Conque?-_

_Quitándote lo que mas quieres-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Soy un idiota al haber confiado en ti...-

Señor...¿Se puede?-Dijo una cocinera

Claro-

Le traje su cena ,note que el platillo que le preparo su hermana estaba tirado en el piso-

¿Ella lo preparo?-Dijo Hydron en shock

Si y con mucho cariño me atrevo a decir, preparo una sopa que le enseño su madre cuando aun vivía-

...-

Se cayo la nota de la bandeja , lo dejo para que cene señor-Dijo la cocinera yéndose

Odio ser curioso-Dijo Hydron agarrando la nota

_Hermano _

_Estaba husmeando (ya se muy habitual en mi) en la recamara de nuestra madre y me encontré con este collar de oro que le pertenecía a nuestro abuelo _

_Recuerdo haberlo visto en fotos con el_

_El collar es para un Rey sabio y digno y yo se que no hay nadie mejor que tu para usarlo_

_Yo tengo el de mi madre que perteneció a mi abuela el del dije de sol y el tuyo es el de la estrella _

_Cuando buscas bien encuentras cosas que no sabias que tenias o que habías perdido_

_Espero que te haya gustado la sopa que prepare por que recuerdo que de pequeño te encantaba_

_No soy nuestra madre pero técnicamente si su hija _

_Quiero hablarte de algo muy importante y espero que me perdones pero mientras disfruta_

_Te quiere_

_Tu Hermana_

No puede ser...-Dijo Hydron sintiéndose culpable

_Flashback_

_Hermano...-_

_¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!...¡YA NO SOY TU HERMANO!-Grito Hydron furioso y sin pensar lo que decía ya que no se dio cuenta de que le dolió a Julieta_

_Hydron-Dijo la rubia dejando caer la bandeja con comida_

_Eres igual a nuestro padre tal ves peor que el-_

_No sabes lo que dices-_

_¡CLARO QUE SI!... PENSÉ QUE EN REALIDAD VOLVERÍAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS PERO ME MENTISTE-_

_¡LAS COSAS NO SON ASÍ!-_

_¿Y como son entonces?-_

_...-_

_Ya lo suponía...el combate es mañana-_

_¿Tan pronto?-Dijo la ojiazul sorprendida_

_Si...ya te puedes ir-_

_De acuerdo-_

_Y Julieta no me vuelvas a llamar hermano olvídate de que alguna vez lo fui-Dijo el ojiazul y ella se fue corriendo ya que no quería que su hermano la viera llorar_

_Fin del Flashback  
><em>

Un momento...¿Y el collar?, ¡Lo bote!-Dijo Hydron desesperado al darse cuenta que el collar estaba en la bandeja

* * *

><p>En Otra parte del Palacio<p>

Zenoheld estaba caminando en el pasillo pero decidió entrar al gimnasio a golpear un saco de box

Ninguno de esos mocosos...¡ME ARREBATARA LO QUE ME PERTENECE!-Grito Zenoheld golpeando el saco y por su fuerza el saco se rompió

En eso vio algo brillar en el suelo

¿Que es esto?...Rey Felipe , el padre de Miranda-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo ya que vio que esa pieza era muy valiosa

* * *

><p><em>Con Julieta <em>

Ella se encontraba fuera del palacio ,afuera del gimnasio estaba pensando cuando conoció a Damian y no evitaba sonreír

_Flashback _

_¿Que hace una chica a estas horas de la mañana en un gimnasio?-Dijo el chico mientras seguía golpeando el saco_

_Distraerse-_

_No hablas mucho-Dijo el chico mientras ponía una sonrisa_

_Tal vez-_

_Vaya que fría-Dijo el chico burlón_

_¿Y tu que haces a estas horas de la mañana?-_

_Lo que todos siempre quieren ser mas fuerte y al igual que tu distraerse un poco-_

_¿Te parece si peleamos?-_

_No quisiera lastimarte bombón-Dijo el chico dándose la vuelta y el se quedo en shock al ver lo hermosa que era_

_El que saldrá lastimado eres tu...-Dijo la rubia mientras el chico se quitaba la capucha y se quedo sonrojada al ver que el chico era muy guapo_

_Fin del Flashback _

No se por que me molesto en pensar en el...Ciudad Beta esta a casi 4 días y verlo de nuevo es casi un imposible no creo que se moleste en venir para verme-Dijo la rubia un poco triste y después se puso los dedos en sus labios

_Flashback_

_Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya...Ciudad Beta no queda muy cerca que digamos-_

_Supongo que no-_

_Espero volver a verte Elisa-Dijo el ojiazul acariciando su mejilla_

_Lo mismo digo-Dijo Julieta un poco triste y algo sonrojada_

_Espero que no me golpees después de esto-Dijo el pelinegro viendo sus labios_

_¿ Después de q...-Dijo la rubia desconcertada y este la agarro de la cintura para acercarla hacia el y besarla dulcemente en los labios_

_Hasta luego-Dijo Damian yéndose con una sonrisa en los labios_

_Cuídate...-Dijo Julieta sonrojada mientras se llevaba los dedos a sus labios_

_Fin del Flashback _

Cree que soy una princesa mimada , berrinchuda y caprichosa , hice una buena elecccion al mentirle sobre mi nombre-Dijo Julieta yéndose a correr por toda la ciudad

* * *

><p><em>En Casa de Alice <em>

La pelinaranja se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta para pode entrar a su casa escucho su nombre

ALICE-Grito el pelinegro a lo lejos

¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo la ojicafe seria

Quiero hablar contigo-

Yo no-Dijo Alice volteándose pero Shun la agarro de la mano

¡ Escúchame!-Dijo el ojiambar mientras estaba a unos centímetros de los labios de Alice

Yo ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte-

¡Yo no!...Quiero que sepas que aunque lo intente ¡soy así! , los celos son algo con lo que no puedo lidiar y quisiera que me comprendieras ya que tu fuiste novia de Keith y lo amaste-

Pero ya te dije a quien amo es ¡A TI!..¡NO A KEITH! , ENTIENDE QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI , ¡¿QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO?!-

...-

¡Lo que me duele NO son tus celos! ¡Es tu desconfianza hacia mi ! , los celos son algo que todos tenemos , algunos no lo son , algunos si-

Yo confió en ti-

¡CLARO QUE NO!...TUS "CELOS" NO VAN HACIA KEITH SI NO A MI POR QUE NO QUIERES QUE VUELVA A SENTIR AMOR POR EL POR QUE TIENES MIEDO A QUE ME VAYA CON EL-

Eso no es cierto-

¡CLARO QUE SI!...TU FRIALDAD HOY HACIA MI LO DEMOSTRÓ , es normal que te comportes así con el ¿pero conmigo? , ya te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir tienes miedo a que me vaya con el porque crees que sigo enamorada de Keith y SI¡ lo amo pero como amigo!-

...-

Se nota que no me conoces en nada Shun...-Dijo Alice triste para luego voltearse para abrir su puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar el ojiambar hablo

Tu color favorito es el blanco , amas la nieve por que se derrite en tus manos , odias los truenos por que son muy ruidosos , te gusta ayudar a las personas por que piensas que así eres útil , amas a tu abuelo por que es uno de los pocos familiares que te quedan y por que el te crió desde que eras una niña , amas la música clásica por que te tranquiliza , tu flor favorita es la rosa , amas los detalles románticos, te encanta bailar , te gusta tomar las cosas con calma , odias las peleas , no te gusta enojarte , te gustan las fotos porque son tomadas en el momento y lo puedes recordar y no te gusta usar maquillaje...no lo necesitas-Dijo el pelinegro dulcemente

Alice se había quedado completamente en shock al escuchar todos sus gustos y disgustos , nunca penso que una persona la conociera tan bien como ella

Que descanzes-Dijo la pelinaranja entrando a su casa para despues cerrar la puerta

* * *

><p><em>Al Día Siguiente<em>

Todos se encontraban sentados en las gradas mientras esperaban a que los dos hermanos empezaran el combate , el área de lucha era bastante grande , las familias reales de Beta , Alfa y Ganma se encontraban saludando al Rey , Jukieta acababa de llevar y paso a saludar

Bienvenidos-Dijo la rubia intentando sonreír

Julieta es bueno verte-Dijo la Reina de Beta

Es un placer volverla a ver Aurora-Dijo la ojiazul haciendo una reverencia

Aurora 34 años de edad , cabello plata , ojos azules , alta y delgada , esposa del Rey Alejandro , tiene dos hijos el príncipe Daniel y una princesa por llegar , fue gran amiga de la Reina Miranda

El placer es todo mio Julieta-

¿Y su esposo e hijo?-

No pudieron venir , asuntos de familia-

¿Daniel se volvió a meter en problemas?-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Si-

Es una pena , hace mucho que no lo veo a el ni a su esposo...es la familia mas cercana que tengo-

Ya los veras pronto , te lo prometo-

Gracias-

Tengo que ir a sentarme junto con la Reina Laura y Kede-

La veo luego-Dijo la rubia sonriendo

Hace mucho que no nos vemos Julieta-Dijo una peliazul

_*Y yo que no me las quería encontrar*-Penso la ojiazul seria_

Eres una grosera...¿No nos vas a saludar?-Dijo una pelimorada

Chimera , Gema-Dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta

Chimera 16 años de edad , pelo color azul oscuro, ojos color negro , tez blanca , alta y delgada , princesa de Alpha , hermana menor del príncipe David

Gema 16 años de edad , pelo morado , ojos azules , alta y delgada , tez blanca , princesa de Ganma , hermana menor del príncipe Juan

Lárguense ya-Dijo la rubia

Oh por dios...¿Te cortaste el pelo?-Dijo Chimera sorprendida

Si , yo misma me lo corte-

Que mal ya no te podremos llamar Rapunzel-Dijo Gema burlona mente

De hecho si porque se lo corta en la historia-Dijo la peliazul sonriendo descaradamente

Mejor cállense-

¿O que?...¿vas a destruir el palacio como lo hiciste con la escuela?-Dijo Chimera sonriendo

¡Argg!...y por cierto ¡tienes un grano en la frente!-Dijo Julieta furiosa para después irse

¡¿DONDE?!-Grito Chimera asustada

* * *

><p><em>En las Gradas<em>

Ellas debieron ser compañeras de Julieta en su escuela-Dijo Lice seria

A sufrido mucho-Dijo Alice un poco triste

¿Te pasa algo?-Dijo Julie

Creo que ambas tenemos algo en común-

¿Y que es?-Dijo Klaus

Para ella su padre esta muerto y su madre no esta con ella , ella no los tiene como yo y su único familiar es su hermano como el mio es mi abuelo-

Tienes razón-

¿Los chicos ya se infiltraron?-Dijo la pelinaranja

Si-Dijo la morena

Tercera llamada , repito esta es la tercera llamada-Decía el Rey por el microfono

Ya va a comenzar-Dijo Alice seria

* * *

><p><em>En el campo de batalla <em>

Hydron y Julieta se encontraban en haciendo reverencia pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Julieta traía algo

Su hermano se a vuelto tan lindo...-Dijo Chimera sonriendo

Julieta se a vuelto muy hermosa-Dijo Juan sonriendo

Ni que lo digas-Dijo David

David era el príncipe de Alpha 17 años de edad , pelo azul oscuro , ojos color violeta , hermano mayor de Chimera

Juan era el príncipe de Ganma , 17 años pelo morado , ojos azules , hermano mayor de Gema

¿Acasi les gusta?-Dijeron ambas en shock

Si-Dijeron ambos príncipes sonriendo

Apuesto a que pierde-Dijo Chimera

Apuesto a que no-Dijo David sonriendo

Trato hecho-

QUE LA BATALLA COMIENZE!-Grito Zenoheld

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡¿QUE TIENE?!<em>**

**_Yo: Algo_**

**_Shun: ¡DETALLES!_**

**_Yo: Eres muy impaciente u.u_**

**_Shun: ¡LO SE! ¡ADEMAS ME PELEE CON ALICE!...¡OTRA VEZ!_**

**_Yo: No es mi culpa que no confíes en ella_**

**_Shun: TWT_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , LA BATALLA A COMENZADO_**

**_ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS _**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	63. Batalla de Hermanos

**_¡LA BATALLA ENTRE JULIETA Y HYDRON ESTA POR EMPEZAR! (Con micrófono en mano y palomitas en la otra)_**

**_Shun: Por lo visto Julieta ya tiene 2 pretendientes mas _**

**_Yo: ¿Celoso? XD_**

**_Shun: ¡NO! ¡NO! Y ¡NO!_**

**_Yo: Estoy jugando_**

**_Shun: ¡Molesta eso!_**

**_Yo: Bueno lo dejo de hacer_**

**_Shun: ¡GRACIAS!_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>En el campo de batalla<em>

Hydron y Julieta se encontraban en haciendo reverencia pero nadie se dio cuenta de que Julieta traía algo

Su hermano se a vuelto tan lindo...-Dijo Chimera sonriendo

Julieta se a vuelto muy hermosa-Dijo Juan sonriendo

Ni que lo digas-Dijo David

David era el príncipe de Alpha 17 años de edad , pelo azul oscuro , ojos color violeta , hermano mayor de Chimera

Juan era el príncipe de Ganma , 17 años pelo morado , ojos azules , hermano mayor de Gema

¿Acasi les gusta?-Dijeron ambas en shock

Si-Dijeron ambos príncipes sonriendo

Apuesto a que pierde-Dijo Chimera

Apuesto a que no-Dijo David sonriendo

Trato hecho-

QUE LA BATALLA COMIENZE!-Grito Zenoheld

* * *

><p>Hydron yo...AY-Dijo asustada la rubia mientras esquivaba el golpe de su hermano<p>

¿Vas a esquivar todos mis ataques?-Dijo Hydron dando una patada

No-Dijo la rubia mientras seguía esquivando

¿Por que no atacas?-Dijo el rubio serio

No quiero lastimarte-Dijo la ojiazul

¡¿Crees que soy débil?!-

¡NO!...Pero tu sabes que mi fuerza te podría matar-

Eso es lo que tu quieres-

¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!...Eres mi hermano-

¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!-Grito el rubio mientras le daba un puñetazo en la mejilla a su hermana y ella cayo al piso

Hy...Hydron-Dijo Julieta en shock al ver que su hermano le puso una mano encima

Julieta no quise...-Dijo Hydron y la rubia le pego en la mano

No me toques-Dijo la rubia secamente

Hermana yo...-

¡Dijiste ayer que ya no lo era!-Dijo la rubia comenzando a atacar

Julieta-

¡Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo por esto! pero nunca pensé que te atreverías a golpearme-Dijo la rubia con lo ojos cristalizados

...-

¡El que es igual a Zenoheld eres tu!-Dijo la rubia derramando una lagrima al piso lo que hizo que se quedara en shock

Julieta...-Dijo el rubio mientras su hermana le daba una patada en las piernas para que se cayera

Si crees que eres el único que esta sufriendo estas muy equivocado-Dijo la rubia

¡Tiempo!-Dijo el entrenador para que ambos descansaran

* * *

><p><em>En las Gradas<em>

No puedo creer-Dijo Alice

Le pego a su propia hermana-Dijo Lice

¿Que tiene de malo? se supone que es un combate-Dijo Dan desconcertado

Hydron es el único familiar que ella tiene y me imagino que cuando recibió el golpe de su hermano no solo le dolió por fuera-Dijo la ojicafe levantándose

¿A donde vas?-Dijo Julie

A ver como están los chefs-Dijo Alice yéndose lo cual Zenoheld capto y no pudo evitar sonreír

_*Es mas hermosa en persona pero no por eso me apiadare de ella*-Pensó Zenoheld dirigiendose a su hija _

* * *

><p><em>Con Julieta <em>

La rubia se encontraba tomando agua mientras pasaba una toalla por su cabeza para secar el sudor

Hola Julieta-

David...Hola-Dijo la rubia un poco sorprendida con el saludo del príncipe

¿Te extraña que te salude?-

La verdad si , de niños no nos hablábamos-

Lo se pero no pude evitar fijarme en lo bella que te has puesto-

Ya se por donde vas y quiero decirte que no gracias-Dijo la rubia seria

¿Que?-Dijo sorprendido el peliazul

No estoy interesada en tener una relación...por lo menos no con los hermanos de las chicas que hicieron mi infancia miserable-

¿Solo por eso me rechazaras?-Dijo el ojivioleta agarrándola de la cintura

Ademas que no eres mi tipo , me gusta alguien mas-Dijo Julieta seria

¿De quien? ¿de Juan?-

No-

¿Quien es?-

No lo conoces-

¿Un plebeyo?-Dijo el peliazul riendo

No veo que tiene de malo-

¿Que no lo sabes aun?-Dijo David sonriendo maliciosamente

¿Saber que?-

A las princesas se les debe de escoger un prometido que provenga de la realeza cuando cumplan 18-

Cumpliré 17 en menos de un mes...me quedaría un año-Dijo la rubia sin palabras

No hay mejor partido que yo-Dijo David sonriendo

Si gano este torneo me volveré Reina de todo Vestal y ten por seguro que esas reglas cambiaran-

Apuesto a que no-Dijo David besando a Julieta a la fuerza

¡ Aléjate!-Dijo la rubia dándole una bofetada

...-

No me vuelvas a besar-Dijo Julieta yéndose y choco con su padre

Deberías escuchar lo que dice David-

¿Por que nosotras? , los príncipes o reyes se pueden casar con quien quieran y ¿nosotras no?-

Siempre han sido así las reglas-

¡Mentira! tu cambiaste nuestra libertad por que te recuerdo que tu sangre no es Real-

Cállate-

Lo que estoy haciendo es a la fuerza por que me estas amenazando-

Mas vale que ganes porque si no ya sabes lo que pasara-

Por tu culpa mi hermano me odia-

Es justamente lo que quiero-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo

Eres un...¿De donde sacaste ese collar?-Dijo la rubia sin habla al ver el collar que le perteneció a su abuelo en el cuello de su padre

Hydron me lo dio-

¿Que?...eso no es posible-

Me dijo que se lo diste tu pero que el no quiere aceptar nada que provenga de ti-

¡Es de mi abuelo! el si era digno de ser Rey-

Mejor te callas , no queremos que esa linda cara se lastime...¿Oh si?-

No me toques-

Mas te vale ganar...si me disculpas tengo algo importante que hacer-Dijo Zenoheld yéndose

* * *

><p><em>Dentro del palacio<em>

Esto incomoda-Dijo el pelinegro serio

Todos traían puestos lentes oscuros y trajes de chef blancos

Un ninja aguanta todo hasta un abuelo muy exigente ¿pero no aguanta un traje de chef?-Dijo Alice burlesca

Alice...-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Vine a traerles agua me imagino que deben de estar cansados-

Gracias-

¿Como va la pelea?-Dijo Runo

Parece indicar que Zenoheld si esta amenazando a Julieta-

¿Quien crees que gane?-

Todo indica que Julieta-

No se que gana con esto-Dijo Ace serio

_La Batalla Continuara en 1 minuto repito 1 minuto_

Tengo que irme-Dijo la pelinaranja y el ojiambar la agarro del brazo

Necesito hablar contigo...¿Puedes?-

Si...hasta luego-Dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro para luego irse

Hasta luego...-Dijo Shun sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>Con Alice <em>

Esto parece un laberinto , no se como Zenoheld y sus hijos no se pierden aquí-Dijo la pelinaranja abriendo una puerta

En eso una gran luz ilumino todo el cuarto

¡NO!-Grito la pelinaranja asustada mientras veía que...

* * *

><p><em>En el combate<em>

¡¿Como te atreves?!-Dijo la rubia dándole golpes y Hydron los esquivaba

¿A que te refieres?-

¡Le diste el collar de nuestro abuelo a Zenoheld!-

Eso no es cierto-

¡Claro que si!-Dijo Julieta dándole una patada en el estomago a su hermano y este se quedo sin aire

...-

¿Sabes que es lo que me duele mas?...saber que me e quedado sola por que tu eras el único a quien yo tenia en este mundo-

Julieta...-

Nunca te rendirás hasta que mueras-Dijo la rubia seria

Exacto-

Perdóname...-Dijo Julieta dándole un puñetazo en la cara y como todos se fijaron en Hydron nadie noto que Julieta saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una aguja que tenia un suero para que Hydron pasara por inconsciente y luego se lo inyecto

¿Que?-Dijo Hydron desconcertado y un poco mareado

_*Tiene que parecer real*_...Lo lamento-Dijo la rubia fingiendo darle un golpe en la nuca a Hydron

Después de unos segundos ya todos sabían quien era el ganador

¡Y la ganadora es Julieta!-Dijo el entrenador

Nuestra nueva monarca...Julieta-Dijo Zenoheld alzando el brazo de la rubia como ganadora y ella solo mostraba estar triste

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: ¡¿QUE LE PASO A ALICE?!<em>**

**_Yo: Pues..._**

**_Shun: ¡¿CUANDO LO SABREMOS?!_**

**_Yo: Aun no se -.- , creo que el próximo capitulo o el próximo a este _**

**_Shun: ¡QUIERO SABER!_**

**_Yo: ¡ESPERA!...creo que lo mas seguro es que sea el próximo capitulo pero aun no se , deja que mi imaginacion me diga ^^_**

**_Shun: Bien ¬¬_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡¿QUE LE PASO A ALICE?!_**

**_ÚLTIMOS_********_CAPÍTULOS_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	64. Una peleadora menos

**_¡JULIETA ES LA NUEVA MONARCA DE VESTAL!_**

**_Shun: Es Reina_**

**_Yo: Es lo mismo ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ^^u , ¡Por culpa de Zenoheld Hydron odia a su hermana y ahora mas por quitarle el trono_**

**_Yo: ¡Y Julieta se siente muy mal por eso! pero lo hizo bajo amenaza y porque ademas quiere ver a su madre u.u_**

**_Shun: Hablando de alguien desaparecido...¡¿DONDE ESTA ALICE?! ¡¿QUE LE PASO?!_**

**_Yo: Creo que ya me acostumbre a que me grites ¬¬u _**

**_Shun: TWT_**

_AVISO IMPORTANTE después del final de Capitulo _

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Nunca te rendirás hasta que mueras-Dijo la rubia seria<p>

Exacto-

Perdóname...-Dijo Julieta dándole un puñetazo en la cara y como todos se fijaron en Hydron nadie noto que Julieta saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una aguja que tenia un suero para que Hydron pasara por inconsciente y luego se lo inyecto

¿Que?-Dijo Hydron desconcertado y un poco mareado

_*Tiene que parecer real*_...Lo lamento-Dijo la rubia fingiendo darle un golpe en la nuca a Hydron

Después de unos segundos ya todos sabían quien era el ganador

¡Y la ganadora es Julieta!-Dijo el entrenador

Nuestra nueva monarca...Julieta-Dijo Zenoheld alzando el brazo de la rubia como ganadora y ella solo mostraba estar triste

* * *

><p><em>En las Gradas<em>

Perdiste-Dijo David

Debí suponer que ella seguía siendo un fenómeno-Dijo Chimera seria

Y ahora estamos bajo sus ordenes-Dijo Gema horrorizada

¿Que te debo?-Dijo Chimera seria

Haz que Julieta se enamore de mi-

¿Te gusto Rapunzel?-

Si...-

¿Que le ven ustedes a esa?-Dijo Gema en asco

Me gusta su actitud pero no acepto que me haya dado una bofetada después del beso que le di-

Iugg...¿la besaste?-Dijo Chimera

Si-

Gema va monos no quiero seguir escuchando las tonterías de mi hermano-

Si-

* * *

><p>En la cocina del Plació<p>

La resistencia se encontraba en la cocina esperando a que los demas llegaran

¿Puedes dejar de comer?-Dijo Ace molesto al ver que Dan le salpicaba pastel en la cara

¿Que dijiste?-Dijo el moreno con la boca llena

¡No seas cochino!...Ten modales-Dijo Runo dándole un zape en la cabeza

Pero tengo hambre-

El futuro de Dan y Runo , cuando estén casados se seguirán comportando así-Dijo Mira

¡ Cállate!-Gritaron ambos

Chicos ¿han visto a Alice?-Dijo Julie entrando con los demas

¿Que no estaba con ustedes?-Dijo Shun preocupado

Si pero...¡Oh Helado!-Dijo Lice sonriente al ver un bote de helado de limón

¡Es mi helado!-Dijo Dan

No veo tu nombre aquí-Dijo la morena abriendo el bote

El caso es que Alice nunca llego a ver el final de la batalla-Dijo Klaus

Pero si ella se fue para allá-Dijo Keith

Exacto eso lo podemos confirmar-Dijo Shun

Debemos encontrarla ya-Dijo Lice terminando de comer su helado

Pero el palacio es enorme tardaremos en encontrarla-

Por lo pronto tendremos que salir del palacio para que no nos vean-Dijo Klaus

No podemos irnos sin Alice-Dijo Shun enojado

A ella no le gustaría que nos atraparan y el plan de salvar a los bakugans fracase-Dijo la morena

Bien-Dijo el pelinegro

* * *

><p>En la recamara de Julieta<p>

Julieta se encontraba saliendo de bañarse

Mi hermano nunca me perdonara por esto...-Dijo la rubia derramando lagrimas

Hola linda-Dijo David entrando a la recamara

Salte de aquí...-Dijo Julieta retrocediendo

No-Dijo David poniéndole seguro a la puerta

No te atrevas-Dijo la rubia

¿Vas a llamar a seguridad?-

No necesito a los guardias para que vengan a darte una paliza si eso lo puedo hacer yo-

Creo que ni gritando vas a poder-Dijo David poniéndole una pañol eta en la boca

¡NO!...-Grito la rubia mientras el le tapaba la boca para que no hablara

Nadie me levanta la mano-Dijo David empezando a besarle el cuello a Julieta

¡MMM!-Intentaba gritar pero era imposible

¿Crees que ese plebeyo vendrá por ti o que en realidad te quiere? solo busca tu dinero-

¡ QUÍTATE!-Grito la rubia dándole un puñetazo a David

Esta si me las pagaras Rapunzel-Dijo David besándola a la fuerza

¡NO!-

* * *

><p>En los pasillos<p>

La resistencia se encontraba dirigiéndose para la salida pero en eso el pelinegro paro de caminar

¿Pasa algo Shun?-Dijo Klaus

Adelántense y no me esperen-Dijo el pelinegro empezando a correr

¿Que le pasa?-Dijo Mira desconcertada

* * *

><p><em>*Estoy seguro de que escuche algo*-Pensó el pelinegro <em>

¡NO!-

_* ¿Julieta?*-Pensó Shun desconcertado_

¡Ya no grites!-

Algo pasa-Dijo Shun dándole una patada a la puerta

¡Shun!-Dijo Julieta

¡ Aléjate de ella!-Dijo Shun enojado al ver las intenciones que tenia con la rubia

¿El es el plebeyo?-Dijo David y luego Shun le planto un golpe

No-Dijo la rubia

...-

Mas vale que te largues o le avisare a mis guardias y especialmente a tus padres-

Bien-Dijo David yéndose furioso

¿Te encuentras bien?-Dijo Shun

Si gracias-Dijo la rubia

Me extraña que no te hayas defendido-

Hoy no a sido un buen día para mi...supongo que no tengo ganas de pelear después de la batalla con mi hermano-

Supongo que es muy duro pelear con tu único hermano-

Lo es-

...-

¿Por que peleas por el trono si odias los deberes reales?-

¿Y quien te dijo que es por mi voluntad?-Dijo Julieta triste

Eso se ignifica que tu...-

_En eso sonó la alarma del palacio_

A buena hora suenan...vete antes de que lleguen-Dijo la ojiazul cruzada de brazos mientras abría la ventana

¿ Insinúas que salte por ahí?-

Si los gatos caen de pie ¿por que los ninjas no?-Bromeo Julieta sonriendo

Hasta luego-Dijo Shun saltando por la ventana

Ahora que lo pienso no se como me llego a interesar...no es mi tipo-Dijo la rubia cerrando la ventana

* * *

><p><em>En la sala del Trono <em>

Mi Plan va a la perfección-Dijo el Rey sonriendo mientras veía las estatuas de los legendarios bakugans

Solo faltan Drago y Hydranoid pero ¿por que conformarse con los legendarios bakugans? si puedo tener a sus peleadores-Dijo Zneoheld riendo

En eso Zenoheld empezó a teclear en el asiento del trono una especia de combinación donde los muros

¿No es Así?...Alice-Dijo Zenoheld acariciando la mejilla de la pelinaranja dejando verla convertida completamente en bronce

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODOS: ¡NO!<em>**

**_Shun: ¡ALICE! TWT_**

**_Yo: Te dije que pronto sabrían lo que le paso a Alice _**

**_Shun: PENSÉ QUE TAL VEZ ESTUVIERA ENCERRADA PERO NO CONVERTIDA EN BRONCE TWT_**

**_Yo: Cambiando de Tema tengo que darles el AVISO y es muy IMPORTANTE_**

**_Shun: u.u_**

**_AVISO:_**_Por desgracia no sirve mi internet y no podre actualizar dentro de unas semanas espero y sea pronto como que mas duele es que el cumpleaños de "La Musa" no lo podremos "celebrar" y se ignifica que no puedo actualizar D: , Espero y comprendan _

**_Shun: ¡Esto no podría ser peor! nos dejaras en suspenso y con la noticia de que Alice es una estatua ¡MAS QUE LA VEZ PASADA!_**

**_Yo: ¡NO ES MI CULPA DE QUE EL INTERNET SIEMPRE FALLE! TWT_**

**_Shun: u.u_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ALICE ES UNA ESTATUA!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	65. ¿Una aliada?

**_AL FIN REGRESO EL INTERNET_**

**_Shun: ¡Hermoso Internet!...ya nos habías dejado en suspenso!_**

**_Yo: ¡NO ES MI CULPA! Pero si da tristeza que no pude actualizar el Miércoles por la celebración de un año de "La Musa" -.-_**

**_Shun: ¡ALICE FUE CONVERTIDA EN BRONCE! ¡Entiende mi desesperación!_**

**_Yo: Pues si u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS Y SU ESPERA _**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p><em>En la sala del Trono <em>

Mi Plan va a la perfección-Dijo el Rey sonriendo mientras veía las estatuas de los legendarios bakugans

Solo faltan Drago y Hydranoid pero ¿por que conformarse con los legendarios bakugans? si puedo tener a sus peleadores-Dijo Zneoheld riendo

En eso Zenoheld empezó a teclear en el asiento del trono una especia de combinación donde los muros

¿No es Así?...Alice-Dijo Zenoheld acariciando la mejilla de la pelinaranja dejando verla convertida completamente en bronce

* * *

><p>No entiendo por que decían que vencerte era difícil...pude derrotarte fácilmente-Dijo Zenoheld acariciando la mejilla de la pelinaranja<p>

En eso Julieta iba caminando y escucho lo que decía su padre y se quedo pegada a la pared para escuchar

_*¿Esta hablando solo?*-Pensó Julieta desconcertada _

Mi incompetente hija no pudo terminar el trabajo por que es débil se nota que salio igual que su madre...Convertirte en bronce fue facil-

_*¡¿QUE?!...No*-Pensó la rubia mientras asomaba un poco la cabeza y veía a Alice convertida en bronce_

Ahora mas que nunca eliminare a toda la resistencia...es una pena que esto haya tenido que suceder asi-Dijo el Rey acariciando la mejilla de Alice para después teclear en el asiento del trono y Julieta se desconcertaba hasta que vio que el muro caia para cubir a la ojicafe

_*Necesito verla de cerca*-Penso la rubia mientras se escondia detras de una estatua mientras veia a su padre salir de la habitacion _

¿Cual sera la clave?...¿su cumpleaños?-

_Error_

¿El día que se caso con mi madre al convertirse en Rey?-

_Error_

¡El día del combate?-

Error...se activara la alarma en 10...9...8...-

_*Date prisa Julieta...*_ ¿El dia de la conoracion?-

_Contraseña aceptada_

En eso el muro se abrio y dejo ver a Alice

No puede ser...-Dijo la rubia al ver que si era ella y por lo visto al momento de ser convertida en piedra ella queria detenerlo para evitar ser convertida en bronce

Shun me ayudo ahora me toca de volverle el favor-Dijo Julieta yendose mientras tecleaba el trono para que se cerrara el muro

* * *

><p><em>Con Zenoheld<em>

El Rey se encontraba en el balcon sonriendo

Cuando Julieta se entere de la verdad se dara cuenta de que solo la utilize...su debilidad es su familia y ese es un grave error-Penso Zenoheld sonriendo malvadamente

_Flashback_

_Zenoheld se encontraba en un calabozo y en eso escucho a alguien tocer_

_¿Sigues enferma?-_

_¡¿Y tu que crees?!...necesito comida , agua y la luz del sol apenas y la logro ver pero lo que mas necesito son a mis hijos-Dijo Miranda molesta mientras agarraba los barrotes de la celda_

_Da las gracias por que al menos te puedes bañar y te traigo ropa-_

_Cuando logre salir de aqui Vestal se enterara de tu traicion hacia mi y a todos-Dijo la rubia molesta_

_Date por bien servida que al menos deje a Hydron y a Julieta en el palacio con todas las comodidades-_

_Con eso no compensaras su cariño y la falta de amor-_

_Entiendelo nunca volveras a verlos-_

_¡Tengo todo el derecho!-_

_¿Y crees que eso me interesa?-Dijo Zenoheld burlon_

_Tu eres despreciable-Dijo la rubia mientras tocia_

_Quiero el trono solo para mi-_

_Tu no eres digno solo un verdadero rey o reina son dignos de ser monarcas no como tu que no sirves para nada_

_¡CALLATE!-Grito Zenoheld_

_...-_

_Mañana es tu cumpleaños-_

_Y se celebran 7 años de estar encerrada aqui-_

_Aqui tienes unas fotos de Hydron y Julieta-_

_Hydron es todo un hombre , se a vuelto muy atractivo __y Julieta toda una mujer , es muy bella...lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de su padre-Dijo Miranda seria_

_Contigo no se puede-Dijo el rey yéndose _

_Fin del Flashback_

Pronto lo sabrá-Dijo Zenoheld serio

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

¿Hay noticias de Alice?-Dijo Shun entrando

No...ya le marque y no contesta su celular-Dijo la morena triste

Ya pasaron varias horas desde que termino el duelo-Dijo Ace serio

¿Que creen que le haya pasado?-Dijo Julie preocupada

No lo sabemos...en ese castillo todo es posible-Dijo Mira molesta

No me quedare de brazos cruzados-Dijo Shun yéndose

¿A donde vas?-Dijo Keith

A investigar por mi cuenta-Dijo el ojiambar yéndose

En eso sonó el celular de a morena

¿Quien te llama?-Dijo Klaus desconcertado

Mi mamá-Dijo la morena seria

Contéstale-Dijo el ojiverde

Eso haré-

Es mejor que nos vayamos-Dijo Klaus

¿Por que?-

Siempre que habla con su mamá se enoja

¡No puedes decirme que hacer!-Dijo la ojicafe molesta mientras hablaba por el celular

Ven-Dijo el peliplata

Regresare cuando yo quiera...¡No me importa ser menor de edad! es mi vida no la tuya-

¿Como es que hay señal aquí?-Dijo Julie desconcertada

No sabia que tenias cobertura intergalactica-Dijo Runo sonriendo

¡¿Tengo que estar ahí?!, Iré a otra boda de la tía ¡ES LA SEXTA VEZ QUE SE CASA!-

Vaya...-Dijo Dan con una gota estilo anime

¡SE DIVORCIA CADA 6 MESES!...NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ

No tiene una buena relación con ella-Dijo Dan con una gota estilo anime

¡¿A CUENTAS BODAS DE LA TÍA LUCIA TENDRÉ QUE IR?...¡BIEN!-Grito la morena colgando

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Klaus intentando no reírse

Ella quiere que vaya a la boda de mi tía porque sera una fecha importante para ella y mi mamá-

¿Por que?-

Quiere que te lleve a la Tierra como mi pareja en la boda-

No veo el problema-

El problema es que Alice esta desaparecida y no quiero irme sin saber donde esta-Dijo la morena seria

Ya veo-

Te avisamos si hay noticias de Alice-Dijo Ace

¿Me avisaran?-Dijo la morena

Si-Dijo Dan sonriendo

Bien haré mis maletas...solo serán 2 días no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente-

* * *

><p><em>Horas <em>_Después_

Ya era de noche y Shun se encontraba caminando por la casa de Alice

¿Donde estarás?-Dijo el pelinegro triste

En eso el pelinegro escucho algo romperse

¡¿Alice?!-Dijo el pelinegro pateando la puerta pero vio a Julieta ahi con unos químicos y esta estaba nerviosa

...-

¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo el pelinegro molesto

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shun: ¡¿Que hace Julieta en casa de Alice?!<strong>_

_**Yo: Ya lo **_**_sabrás_**

_**Shun: ¡Ese Zenoheld me las va a pagar! Ò.Ó**_

_**Yo: Tal parece que le gusto Alice...¡viejo cochino!**_

_**Shun: ¡Si le hace algo lo mato!**_

_**Yo: ¡No lu dudo! u.u**_

_**Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¿Que hace Julieta en casa de Alice**_

**_Últimos_****_Capítulos_**

_**Hasta la próxima **_


	66. Discusión

**_¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU ESPERA!_**

**_Shun: Aun no supero las 2 semanas sin actualizar u.u_**

**_Yo: Lo bueno es que ya lo hice y espero que no se vaya de nuevo el Internet! ^^_**

**_Shun: ¡Eso esperamos todos!_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_LOS DEJAMOS LEER_**

* * *

><p>Te hice una pregunta ¿Que haces aquí?-<p>

Cosas...-Dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa mientras escondía algo en la espalda

¿Que ocultas?-

Nada-

Julieta...¡dame eso!-Dijo Shun y le agarro un especie de químico

¿Que es esto?-

¡Ya te dije que nada!-

Tienes mucho que explicar-Dijo Shun jalando del brazo a Julieta para despues sentarla en el sofa

¡Me lastimaste!-Dijo Julieta enojada al ver la marca de la mano del pelinegro en su brazo

¿Como entraste aquí?-

Haciendo lo mismo que tu , patear la puerta-

¿Por que estas aqui?-

En vez de ninja pareces un tonto y aburrido policía-Dijo la rubia parándose y el la volvió a sentar

¡¿Tu sabes donde esta Alice?!-Dijo el pelinegro enojado

¡SI! LO SE-Dijo la ojiazul ya furiosa

¡¿Donde la tienes?!-

No te diré nada si me sigues gritando...¡Estoy tratando de ayudar!-

¡No te creo ni media palabra! , ¡Tu nunca ayudarías a Alice si tu vida dependiera de ello-

¡¿Ves esto?! es un químico que yo misma mejore ¡para ayudar a Alice!-

¿A que te refieres con ayudar?-

Nunca me creerás así que ¡no te diré nada!-

Julieta...por favor , estoy muy preocupado por ella-

La quieres en verdad-Dijo Julieta un poco triste

No me digas que aun te gusto-

No seas idiota-Dijo la rubia molesta

No me respondiste la pregunta-

La respuesta es NO , no te creas tan especial-Dijo la ojiazul seria

_*Que bien*_...¿Para que quieres ayudar a Alice? si tu la odias-

Por mi padre , el hará mucho daño si alguien no le pone un alto-

Podemos ganarle-

Ustedes no lo conocen del todo...los acabara uno por uno asi como lo hizo con Alice-

¿Que acabas de decir?-Dijo el pelinegro en shock

Mi padre pudo derrotar a Alice facilmente-

¿Que le hizo?-Dijo Shun furioso

Ella esta bien...supongo-

¡¿QUE LE HIZO?!-

Alice ahora es una estatua de bronce-Dijo Julieta cortante

¡NO!-Grito el pelinegro frustrado y luego avento unas sillas al piso por la furia

Shun...-

No pude protegerla-

No sabias que estaría en peligro-

¿Tu ayudaste en esto?-

¡Por supuesto que no!-

¡¿Sabias que esto pasaría?!-

...-

¡LO SABIAS!-

MI PADRE ME LO HABÍA ORDENADO A MI!...yo no sabia que el lo haría por su cuenta-

¡¿PORQUE HACES ESTO?!-

No te entiendo-

El trono es algo que tu hermano a querido y tu se lo arrebataste...¡Se supone que odias a tu padre! ¡¿PORQUE LE HACES ESTO?!-

Pensé que tal vez adivinarías lo que pasaba con lo que te dije pero ya veo que no-Dijo la rubia sacando una especia de pistola

Julieta no lo hagas-

No es para ti idiota...es para Alice-Dijo Julieta mientras ponía el químico en un unos frascos y luego ponía uno en la pistola

No me digas que es-

La cura para hacer que vuelva a la normalidad , la de los bakugans es diferente-Dijo la ojiazul sacando un frasco con un químico amarillo

¿La hiciste to sola?-

La mejore y la termine...Alice estaba cerca de terminarla y yo la termine por ella...no cometan errores porque no tengo mas-Dijo Julieta saliendo de la casa

¡Espera!-Dijo Shun saliendo

¿Que?-Dijo la rubia molesta

¿Por que la quieres ayudar?-

Para quitar a mi padre de en medio y ademas te debo un favor al salvarme de David...¿recuerdas?-

Si-

Ya estamos a mano...pero antes solo quiero saber algo-

¿Y que e...-Dijo el pelinegro y la rubia lo beso como por 5 segundos

Lo sabia-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

¿Porque?-

Quería saber si sentía algo pero no es asi , no siento nada por ti...Genial buenas noches-Dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras se subía a su moto , se ponía su casco y se iba

Nunca entenderé a las mujeres-Dijo el pelinegro resignado

* * *

><p>En el palacio Vestal<p>

Se escuchaban varios golpes en la sala de entrenamiento y varios gritos de frustración

¡NO PUEDE SER!-Grito Hydron golpeando el saco de box

_Flashback_

_El rubio se encontraba despertando_

_¿Que paso? ¿Donde estoy?-_

_En tu cuarto-Dijo Zenoheld_

_¿Y la pelea? , ¿Por que no recuerdo nada?-_

_Tu hermana te dio un golpe en la nuca...tienes suerte de seguir respirando-_

_¿Me quería...-_

_Dudo mucho que tu hermana tenga las agallas de matarte pero si fuera así estaría muy feliz-_

_¿Quien gano?-_

_¿Quien mas?...tu hermana-_

_Fin del Flashback_

NO-Gritaba el ojiazul llorando a mas no poder

No podre soportar esto y menos cuando sea el día de la coronación de mi hermana...y para eso faltan 3 dias-

_*Tranquilo Hydron porque ambos no asistirán al día de la coronación...disfruten sus últimos días mis queridos hijos*-Pensó Zenoheld para después irse _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: O~O...¡¿QUE?!<em>**

**_Shun: ¡SE QUIERE DESHACER DE ELLOS!_**

**_Yo: ¡NO! ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¿ME LO JURAS? (MUY SARCÁSTICA) _**

**_Shun: ¬~¬_**

**_Yo: POR OTRA PARTE JULIETA TERMINO LA CURA PARA SALVAR A ALICE Y A LOS BAKUGANS_**

**_Shun: Tal vez no es tan mala después de todo ¬¬_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡LA CURA ESTA LISTA!_**

**_Hasta la aproxima _**


	67. Ensayo para la coronación

**_Lo veo y no lo creo O.O_**

**_Shun: Yo tampoco O.o _**

**_Shun y Yo: VAMOS A LLEGAR A LOS 700 REVIEWS!_**

**_Yo: Alguien que me pellizque porque no lo puedo creer O.o_**

**_Shun: Con gusto_**

**_Yo: Ni se te ocurra! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: Chicas ¬¬_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p><em>Al Día Siguiente <em>

Julieta se encontraba durmiendo en su recamara y al parecer estaba soñando algo lindo

Damian...-Susurro la rubia poniendo una sonrisa

¡Despierta!-Dijo Zehoheld mientras abría las cortinas de su cuarto dejando entrar los molestos e irritantes rayos del sol

¡NO!-Grito la rubia cubriéndose en las sabanas

Tenemos que ensayar lo de tu ceremonia de coronación-

¡Yo no quiero ser monarca!-

Faltan 2 días para la coronación-

¡Dos horribles días!-Dijo la rubia molesta

Te guste o no vas a ensayar ese es un día muy importante ¡para mi!-

¿Por que para ti si lo que menos quieres es verme a mi o a mi hermano sentados en el trono?-Dijo Julieta confusa

Solo arréglate y ensaya-Dijo Zenoheld yéndose

_*Fue su contraseña...¿Por que para el esa fecha es tan importante?*-_

* * *

><p><em>Con la Resistencia <em>

¡¿QUE?!-Dijeron todos en shock

La termino...los termino-Dijo Shun mostrando los dos frascos

¿Cual es para Alice?-Dijo Runo

Esta y es la única que hay , la de los bakugans son 8 por si acaso pero hay que tener cuidado con la de Alice-

Ponla en este maletín junto con las otras-Dijo Mira abriendo un estuche donde cabía exactamente la cura-

¿De donde sacaste eso?-

Lo encontré en la puerta esta mañana...supongo que fue Julieta la que lo dejo-

No puedo creerlo-

Nosotros menos-Dijo Ace y en eso sonó su celular

_Platica __Telefónica_

_¿Hola?-_

_Hola Ace-_

_¡Lice! que bueno que llamas ¿como están?-_

_Pues la boda ya fue y estamos a fuerza en la fiesta..Espero que esta sea la ultima porque ya me canse de entregar los anillos- _

_¿Y Klaus?-_

_Platicando con mi madre...y recibiendo la atención de mucha chicas-Dijo Lice molesta_

_¿Estas celosa?-Dijo Ace burlón _

_No digas tonterías...¿Ya encontraron a Alice?-_

_Si-_

_¡Genial!...¿Donde estaba?-_

_Esta en el Palacio-_

_¡¿Que?! , ¿que estaba haciendo ahí?-_

_Julieta le aviso a Shun que su padre la convirtió en bronce-_

_¡¿QUE?!-_

_Nos trajo la cura de ella y a los bakugans-_

_¿La termino?-_

_Si-_

_¿Por que la quiere ayudar?-_

_Ella odia a su padre , creo que se quiere liberar de el-_

_Supongo que si...me tengo que ir saludos a todos-_

_Hasta luego-_

_Fin del la llamada telefónica _

¿Era Lice?-Dijo Julie

Si hoy es la boda de su tía y conociéndola cuando termine la fiesta vendrá con Klaus para salvar a Alice-

Opino lo mismo-Dijo Shun

* * *

><p><em>En La Tierra<em>

Lice se encontraba en la fiesta de bodas de su tía con Klaus

En media hora me largo de aquí-Dijo la morena molesta

Lice vestía un vestido color rosa pastel , con una sola manga , se lacio en pelo , traia unos aretes color dorado de estrella y un collar en dorado con su nombre

Klaus vestía un traje de gala

¿Ya quieres irte para ver a Alice?-

Si y para que mis primas y las otras chicas te dejen de estar mirando como águilas con su presa- Dijo la morena cruzada de brazos

¿Celosa?-

Tal vez-

Tampoco me gusta que te estén viendo los chicos-

¿Por que tenemos que quedarnos si nos podemos ir ya?-

Para darle gusto a tu madre-

Solo media hora-

Bien...-Bufo la morena resignada

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal <em>

Zenoheld se encontraba caminando por los pasillos y en eso vio una recamara en especial y entro

En la recamara habían varias plantas llenas de vida y de color , y un piso de duela con un gran espejo en la pared y una barra, fotos pegadas en la pared y algunos vestidos en un closet

Nunca dejabas que nadie pasara por aquí , se nota que tus plantas han sido cuidadas por tu hija pero ya estoy harto de tener recuerdos tuyos Miranda-Dijo Zenoheld empezando a tirar los vestidos del closet afuera en el pasillo

Julieta quien se encontraba caminando con una jarra de agua vio los vestidos de danza de su madre

¡NO!-Grito la rubia entrando furiosa a la recamara

¡Ya es hora de que te olvides de tu madre!-

¡Jamas!...DEJA SUS COSAS EN PAZ-

¡NO! YA ES HORA DE QUE TE VAYAS OLVIDANDO DE ELLA-Grito el Rey mientras tiraba las plantas al piso y las pisoteaba

¡ME PROMETISTE QUE LA VERÍA OTRA VEZ! Y TE GUSTE O NO VOLVERÁ AL PALACIO-

¡¿Y QUIEN TE LO VA A PERMITIR?!-

YO PORQUE SOY LA NUEVA MONARCA Y TU HARÁS LO QUE YO TE DIGA...COMO UN PERRO!-

¡ERES UNA INSOLENTE!-Grito Zenoheld apunto de darle una bofetada pero ella se le adelanto

¡Y TU UN VIEJO INSOPORTABLE QUE YA ME TIENE HARTA!-

¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO!-Dijo Zenoheld mas que furioso para después irse

Y TU TAMBIÉN POR ALEJARME DE MI MADRE...¡ ESTÚPIDO!-Grito la rubia para después caer de rodillas al piso y empezar a llorar

La rubia empezó a agarrar las plantas que su padre había destrozado y rápidamente las puso en mesetas y saco un químico de color verde

Esto hará que estén bien-Dijo Julieta sonriendo mientras les ponía una pequeña gota a las plantas y rápidamente volvían a la normalidad

No dejare que el destruya el lugar favorito de mi madre-Dijo Julieta agarrando los vestidos para después aferrarse a ellos y empezar a derramar lagrimas

_Dos Días Después _

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODOS: O.O<em>**

**_Yo: ¡LE PEGO A SU PADRE!...YA SE HABÍA TARDADO!_**

**_Shun: Si ^^u_**

**_Yo: TwT_**

**_Shun: ¿Ahora que tienes?_**

**_Yo: Es que ya son...ULTIMAS SEMANAS_**

**_Shun: X.X_**

**_Yo: T-T_**

**_Shun: ¿Como cuantos capítulos faltarían?_**

**_Yo: Como uno , aun no lo se muy bien -.-_**

**_Shun: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONBES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ULTIMAS SEMANAS _**

**_ Hasta la próxima _**


	68. Un doloroso engaño

**_¡ULTIMAS SEMANAS!_**

**_Shun: Que triste...sera raro ya no actualizarlo u.u _**

**_Yo: Me acostumbre a actualizarlo mucho cada semana , tienes razón ya no sera lo mismo u.u _**

**_Shun: ¿Cuanto queda?_**

**_Yo: Uno ya dije que no lo se bien pero no creo que sean mas de 5 u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Los Dejamos leer _**

* * *

><p>Dos Días Habían pasado y en esos dos días Zenoheld llevo a sus hijos a ciudad Alpha donde fueron recibidos por la familia Real y Julieta trataba de ocultar su asco y odio al ver a David y a Chimera lo cual su hermano si notaba y no entendía por que. Hydron obligaba varias veces a ensayar la entrada de Julieta para el día de la coronación pero ella se negaba pero al final tenia que los tres estaban listos para partir al Palacio ya que ahi estaban terminando los preparativos para la ceremonia lo cual la resistencia noto como una oportunidad para infiltrarse pero habían varios guardias en cada sala , pasillo , puerta , recamara , etc. del palacio lo cual perdió la esperanza en ellos.<p>

¿Seguros que no pueden quedarse un poco mas?-Dijo la Reina de Alpha

Si Majestad , la ceremonia empezara en 3 horas y eso es lo que dura el viaje-Dijo Julieta

Es una pena que no puedan ir ustedes-Dijo Zenoheld y Julieta se molesto por ver lo que su padre trataba de hacer

David se rompió la pierna aun no se como le pudo pasar eso-Dijo el Rey de Alpha y Julieta solo ocultaba su sonrisa

Es un verdadero misterio-Dijo la rubia

Si lo es-Dijo Zeboheld molesto

¿Por que no pasamos a ciudad beta?-Dijo la rubia un poco intrigada

¿Tienes algo que hacer ahí?-Dijo Zenoheld y Julieta solo bajaba la cabeza con tristeza

Lo que ella quiere decir es que pasamos a ciudad Ganma y a Alpha...¿Por que no a ciudad Beta?-Dijo Hydron serio

Por que no quise y ademas hay prisa...gracias por su hospedaje-Dijo Zeboheld para después subir a la nave con sus hijos

_*Tenia muchas ganas de encontrarme con Damian*-Pensó la rubia triste lo cual su hermano noto _

* * *

><p><em>Con la Resistencia<em>

¿Que vamos a hacer?-Dijo Shun serio

La coronación es hoy y habrá muchos mas guardias-Dijo Runo

¿Les dijo Julieta en que habitación estaba Alice?-Dijo Julie seria

No pero es mas que obvio que esta en la sala del trono-Dijo Ace

¿Y Marucho y Lice?-

Están en casa de Alice viendo las cámaras que Alice una vez planto en el palacio-Dijo Klaus

Esta espera me esta matando-Dijo Shun golpeando la pared

No eres el único que esta preocupado por ella Shun-Dijo Keith

Tu no me entiendes-

¡Claro que si!-Dijo el rubio molesto

...-

Yo fui importante para Alice en un tiempo de su vida y ella también lo fue para mi...créeme tu puedes conocerla mejor que todos pero la verdad es que NADIE la conoce mejor que yo-Dijo el ojiazul serio

En eso concuerdo con mi hermano-Dijo la pelinaranja

Yo se lo que esta pensando Alice , lo que siente y lo que la perturba , puede ser que tu la conozcas en casi todo pero el hecho es que no hay nadie en el mundo que la conozca como yo la conozco-

Son casi almas gemelas-Dijo Julie sorprendida lo cual molesto a Shun

Lo somos...pero Alice lo quiere a el , ella y yo somos muy cercanos pero nunca me podre comparar contigo Shun-Dijo el rubio

En eso se oyo que alguien azoto la puerta-

¡Chicos!-Dijo Lice corriendo a la sala con su computadora en la mano-

¿Que pasa Lice?-Dijo Baron desconcertado

Encontramos lo que quiere hacer Zenoheld con sus hijos-Dijo Marucho

¿Y que quiere hacer?-Dijo Mira

Se va a deshacer de ellos-Dijo Lice tragando en seco

¿Que clase de monstruo haría eso?-Dijo Dan molesto

¿Cuando lo hará?-Dijo Ace

Hoy mismo-Dijo Lice

¿En la coronación?-Dijo Mira desconcertada

Zenoheld no es tonto y no lo haría en publico-Dijo Keith

¿Quien dijo que lo haría en publico?-Dijo Lice mientras veía por su computadora un vídeo donde le decía al Doctor Clay algo

Padre...-Dijeron ambos hermanos

En estos momentos Zenoheld esta cruzando mar para llegar a Vestal-Dijo Marucho y todos se quedaban helados

* * *

><p><em>En la nave <em>

Julieta se encontraba viendo por la ventana el mar con los bakugans nadando en el. Julieta estaba irreconocible , la habían arreglado completamente , traia un hermoso vestido color blanco que enfrente le llegaba a las rodillas y por atrás el vestido tenia una larga cola que llegaba hasta el suelo , unos hermosos zapatos color dorados , el collar que su madre le había dejado antes de que los guardias se fueran , su cabello estaba mas lacio que nunca y se lo arreglaron en una trenza y por el frente tenia un fleco de lado (tipo ariel) unos aretes de gotas de cristal y un anillo en su dedo.

Julieta yo..._*Miranda*_-Dijo Zenoheld en shock al ver a su hija

¿Que se te ofrece?-Dijo Julieta seria

_*No soportare esto...ya es hora de que ellos desaparezcan de una ves por todas*-Pensó Zenoheld molesto _

¿Que pasa?-Dijo la ojiazul ya molesta

Los llevare a ver a su madre-Dijo Zenoheld serio

¡¿Enserio?!-Dijo la rubia emocionada

Cierra la boca...tu hermano no debe saber nada de esto-Dijo Zenoheld serio y Julieta acepto

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Hydron entrando

Hydron estaba muy apuesto parecía un príncipe de ensueños , estaba arreglado con un traje al igual que su hermana blanco , una banda color azul en diagonal encima del traje , unos guantes blancos y zapatos color negro

Nada-Dijo la rubia quien no podía ocultar su alegría

Pasen-Dijo Zenoheld mostrando les una habitación y ellos obedecieron

Parece una celda-Dijo Hydron desconcertado

Por que lo es-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo para despues oprimir un boton y una ventana de vidrio se interpuso entre ellos y de su padre

¿Que?...-Dijo Julieta decepcionada

Al final tu fuiste la marioneta-Dijo Zenoheld riendo

¿Porque?...¡¿POR QUE LO HACES?! HICE TODO LO QUE ME PEDISTE-Grito la rubia mientras golpeaba el vidrio y Hydron se desconcertaba

Y tu que te lo crees-Dijo Zenoheld burlón

¡FUI TU MARIONETA! ¡¿Y PARA QUE?! VAS A DESHACERTE DE NOSOTROS-Dijo Julieta golpeando el vidrio con lagrimas en los ojos

Vaya Rapunzel acierta-

¡ CÁLLATE!-Grito y el vidrio empezaba a agrietarse

Eres una tonta y una ingenua al creer todo lo que te dije-

Y hasta ahora me doy cuenta...¡HICE TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTE PARA QUE NO LASTIMARAS A MI HERMANO Y A MI MADRE-Grito la rubia llorando a mas no poder y Hydron se quedo en shock por su revelación

Si Hydron tu hermana hizo todo lo que le pedí para que no resultaras herido y fue por eso que la obligue para que batallara contigo por la corona-

Julieta...-Dijo Hydron sin palabras

¡TE ODIO! NO SABES CUANTO TE DETESTO-Grito la rubia

Ya somos dos...Hydron enserio me sorprendió que tu hermana si te convenciera de que quería el trono ella lo que menos quieres es dirigir un reino y quitarte lo que mas anhelabas en la vida-Dijo el Rey y Hydron solo apretaba su puño por frustración

¡ LLÉVANOS A VER A NUESTRA MADRE AHORA!-

Me temo que es imposible-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo

¡¿POR QUE?!-

Por que tu madre...esta muerta-Dijo Zenoheld y Julieta estaba espantada

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODOS: O.O<em>**

**_Shun: ¡¿QUE?!_**

**_Yo: 3 , 2 , 1..._**

**_Shun: ¡¿COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE SEA TAN DESALMADO! Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: No lo se u.u_**

**_Shun: JUGO CON ELLOS AL DECIRLE A JULIETA QUE SU MADRE ESTABA VIVA_**

**_Yo: Eso es muy malvado hacerle creer a su hija que su madre estaba viva todo este tiempo y luego saber que después de hacer todo lo que el le ordeno resulta que su madre no estaba como ella creía _**

**_Shun: Nunca se debe de jugar así TWT_**

**_Yo: Analizando lo que me falta diría que solo faltan como 3 capítulos (no confirmado) _**

**_Shun: ¡Quiero a Alice! TWT_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ZENOHELD ERES UN MONSTRUO _**

**_ULTIMAS SEMANAS_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	69. Hermanos Hasta El Final

**_LA USO COMO UNA MARIONETA Y JUGO CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SU HIJA!_**

**_Shun: ¡Y encima ya se deshará de ellos! _**

**_Yo: Es un mal ser humano T-T ¡¿Quien se deshace de sus propios hijos?!_**

**_Shun: Al parecer ¡el!_**

**_Yo: AVISO ! E tenido mucha tarea esta semana y no podre actualizar de nuevo y mil perdones "Un nuevo Amor" por que no me dio tiempo u.u_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¡ESO ES MENTIRA! mi madre esta viva-Dijo la rubia quien no creía lo que su padre le decía<p>

No Julieta tu madre falleció hace hace casi 1 año por una enfermedad en el corazón

¡TE ODIO!...TU LA MATASTE NO SABES CUANDO TE ODIO TU MATASTE A MI MADRE-

¡YO NO LA MATE!-

ASESINO ERES UN ASESINO TU LA MATASTE AL ALEJARLA DE NOSOTROS , DE LA GENTE QUE QUERÍA , NECESITABA ATENCIÓN Y TU LA MANTUVISTE ENCERRADA SIN SIQUIERA DEJARLA VER LA LUZ DEL SOL-Grito la rubia mientras pegaba con todas sus fuerzas el cristal y este se quebrara cada vez mas

Mi hermana tiene razón...¡NOS LA QUITASTE Y NO TENIAS DERECHO!-Dijo Hydron furioso

Miren quien llega a defender la el hermano que no confió en su hermana-

Tienes razón y fue un error desconfiar de mi hermana-

Yo ya no soy tu hermana...¿Recuerdas?-Dijo la rubia mirandolo

Pero...-

Tu misma me lo dijiste-

Julieta...-

Que momento mas triste se dan cuenta de la verdad cuando ya van a desaparecer-

Todos se preguntaran en donde estamos-

Eso ya lo tengo resuelto diré que entraron unos maleantes a la nave y que querían dinero pero yo los protegí pero me noquearon y fue ahí donde se desasieron de ustedes y el pobre Rey no pudo hacer nada para salvar a sus hijos-Dijo El Rey sonando trágico

¡Que historia más absurda!-Grito la rubia

Pero el pueblo me creerá-

¡Eres un monstruo!-Dijo Hydron

Nadie se sentara en el trono más que yo-

¡TE ODIO!-Grito la rubia

No olviden saludarme a su madre-Dijo Zenoheld riendo mientras apretaba un botón y la celda se reforzó pero esta vez con paredes de acero y luego la celda fue expulsada al mar

¿Les dije que tiene explosivos? Ya se darán cuenta-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo

* * *

><p>En lo profundo del mar<p>

Julieta y Hydron se encontraban cayendo rápidamente por el peso de la celda y mientras más profundo caían era más imposible ir a la superficie

¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Dijo Hydron golpeando las paredes

¿Para qué? Nunca lo lograremos-Dijo la rubia triste

¿Te estás dando por vencida?-

Zenoheld gano se deshizo de nosotros como de nuestra madre, lo hará con la resistencia y con el Reino no hay nada que podamos hacer-

¡No te des por vencida!-

¡MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR! NOS GANO A TODOS-Dijo la rubia derramando una lagrima

Julieta…-

Se nos acabara el aire o los explosivos nos acabaran lo que pase primero-

No te reconozco-

Y yo menos…nos queda media hora antes de que la celda explote-Dijo la rubia mientras veía el tiempo de la bomba por la ventana

¿Qué no te duele que este ganando? Que nunca vayas a ver la luz del sol o visitar la tumba de nuestra madre-

Si me duele y mucho…_*Pero lo peor es que nunca volveré a ver a Damián*_-Penso la rubia derramando una lagrima

* * *

><p><em>Con la resistencia<em>

¿Ya están listas?-Dijo Keith serio mientras tomaba un refresco

Ya casi-Dijo Julie

No me gusta tener que parecer pingüino-Dijo Dan molesto al verse en traje de gala al igual que todos

¿Cuánto les falta?-Dijo Ace serio

¡SEAN PACIENTES!-Dijo Julie

¡Ustedes las mujeres se tardan mucho!-Dijo Dan

¡CALLATE!-Grito Runo

Listo-Dijo Mira

Las chicas traían puesto el mismo tipo de vestido solo que diferente color y diseño

Julie traía un vestido color rojo de una manga , llegaba hasta las rodillas el evstido, unos tacones plateados, los labios de color rojo, el cabello iba para atrás en una cola y Julei se veía realmente hermosa y traía una bolsa color roja

Runo traía puesto un vestido color verde limón de una manga, le llagaba hasta las rodillas el vestido, tacones color verde, el pelo suelto, una leve sombra en los ojos verdes y una bolsa del mismo color

Lice traía puesto un vestido color blanco de una manga, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos blancos, el pelo total mente lacio y se peino el pelo hacia atrás dejándola en una cola de caballo, unos aretes de estrella y una bolsa del mismo color

Mira traía puesto un vestido color azul marino de una manga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos tacones plateados, y unos aretes de gotas de agua , Mira se veía preciosa y mas por que le resaltaban los ojos , traía una bolsa del mismo color del vestido

Se nos va a hacer tarde para la coronación-Dijo Runo

Marucho ¿Tienes las invitaciones falsas?-Dijo la morena

Por supuesto, los scaners no sabrán que son falsos-Dijo Marcuho entregándoles a cada quien una invitación

¿Duquesas de Ganma?-Dijo Mira desconcertada al ver la invitación de ella y Runo

¿Condesas de Beta?-Dijeron Lice y Julie

¿Barones de Alpha?-Dijeron los chicos desconcertados

Solo las familias reales pueden entrar y ustedes ahora son de la realeza-Dijo Marucho sonriendo

Que bien-Dijeron Lice y Julie

Mejor nos vamos preparando-Dijo Marucho

_*Alice vamos a rescatarte*-Pensó el pelinegro _

* * *

><p><em>Con Julieta y Hydron <em>

¡Deja de comportarte así!-Dijo Hydron

...-

Lamento realmente haberte insultado y pensar las cosas tan horribles que me dijo mi padre pero eres mi hermana y eso nunca cambiara-

...-

Sacrificaste mucho para que no me hicieran daño , tu nunca has querido tener la corona y odias estar al mando pero lo hiciste por amor a mi , tu hermano y estoy muy orgulloso de serlo

También yo...-Dijo la rubia abrazando a su hermano

Salgamos de Aquí-Dijo el rubio

¿Como? estamos por lo menos 70 metros bajo el mar-

...-

En eso el vidrio de la ventana se comenzaba a resquebrajarse

¡Es la presión!-Dijo la rubia al ver que mientras mas ondo caían el vidrio iba a terminar ahogándolos

Julieta golpea con todas tus fuerzas la pared-

Me tomara unos minutos romperla...y si eso pasa se creara un hoyo e inundara la habitación-

Quedan menos de 2 minutos-

_*Esto va por ti mamá*-Pensó la rubia derramando una lagrima mientras golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas _

Poco a poco en el metal se habían marcado los puños de Julieta pero no era tan fácil romper el acero

Vamos Julieta se que tu puedes-

*Me mintio de la forma mas vil y cruel , el sabe que amaba a mi madre y jugo con eso...¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE!* Pensó la rubia derramando lagrimas mientras que con un puño pudo hacer un hueco

¡Lo lograste!-Dijo Hydron mientras veía que se adentraba agua en la cabina pero su sonrisa se borro al ver que los nudillos de Julieta sangraban

Te lo dije-Dijo la rubia poniendo una pequeña sonrisa

No puedes seguir-Dijo Hydron

¡ Necesito abrir mas huecos para poder salir de aquí!-Dijo la Rubia

No dejare que te lastimes mas-

Hydron... Perdóname-Dijo la rubia derramando una lagrima

¿Por que?-

Por esto-Dijo la rubia dando un gran golpe en la pared para despues arrojar a su hermano para que los bakugans de agua lo rescataran

En la superficie todo estaba tranquilo pero en eso una inmensa explosión , después de varios segundos un bakugan aquos se asomo a la superficie con Hydron en su lomo

¡JULIETA!-Grito Hydron desesperado


	70. Atrapados

**_¡ZENOHELD REALMENTE TE PASASTE ESTA VEZ! Ò.Ó_**

**_¡ QUERÍAS DESACERTÉ DE ELLOS Y AL PARECER LOGRASTE DESAPARECER A UNA! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: Es un gran MONSTRUO _**

**_Yo: Lo sabemos T^T_**

**_Shun: ¿No tienes que decir algo señorita perezosa? ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¡NO SOY PEREZOSA! Lo que quiero decir es que tampoco podre subir Un Nuevo amor. , ¡YA SE! que no actualizo desde hace una semana ese fic pero estoy así por decir trabada en una parte y no se como zafarme de ese problema u.u_**

AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¡NO JULIETA!-Grito el rubio mientras saltaba al mar para intentar salvarla<p>

En eso el bakugan se sumergió y saco a Hydron del mar

¡ DÉJAME SALVARLA , SE ESTA AHOGANDO!-Grito Hydron llorando a mas no poder

En eso se vio un pedazo del vestido de Julieta quemado y Hydron se quedo aterrorizado pero de todos modos lo agarro

Me las vas a pagar Zenoheld...VAS A PAGAR CON TU VIDA-Grito el rubio con todas sus fuerzas

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio Vestal<em>

Todos se encontraban en la sala del trono mientras comían en el banquete

Nunca los había visto por acá-Dijo Gema cruzada de brazos

Por que usted tiene mucha cosas mas importantes que hacer ¿no princesa?-Dijo Julie haciendo reverencia

Los estaré vigilando-Dijo Gema yéndose

No creo que esto vaya a resultar-Dijo Lice

¿Y por que crees eso?-Dijo Keith

Nadie nos conoce , nadie nos ha visto en ninguna de sus reuniones-Dijo la morena

Todo esta bien mientras no se den cuenta por ahora-Dijo Shun

Marucho ¿como vas? ¿ya pudiste ingresar?-Dijo Mira mientras se tapaba el oído ya que al parecer tenia un micrófono

_Todavía no consigo nada , es muy difícil hackearlo pero estoy buscando pistas para la clave-_

No es por presionarte pero nos urge que ya logres el acceso

_Necesito la clave para ingresar y poder hackearlo pero no es nada sencillo-_

Lo se Marucho-

_Tranquila no hay nada que no pueda hacer , pronto podre controlar las cámaras y la seguridad del Palacio-_

Gracias Marucho mantente informada-

_Por supuesto- _

Ya deberíamos estarla buscando-Dijo el pelinegro molesto

Tranquilízate Shun-Dijo Dan

No puedo si Runo estuviera secuestrada entenderías lo que me esta pasando-

Claro que te entiendo cuando secuestraron a Runo me sentí igual que tu...si algo le pasara a ella no me lo perdonaría nunca-Dijo el pelicafe viendo a Runo muy a gusto con las chicas

Asi me siento yo y ademas Alice y yo nos peleamos la ultima vez-

Si tus celos no fueran tan enfermizos tal vez no se pelearían tan seguido-Dijo Keith

Si tu y Alice no se llevaran tan de maravilla tal vez no seria asi-

¿Osea que no dejarías que Alice tenga amigos hombres?-

Eso ya es patético-Dijo Dan

¿Y si alguien le coqueteara a Runo?-

Ella le da un golpe a el-Dijo Dan tranquilo

¡AYUDA!-Grito Zenoheld entrando y estaba muy "lastimado"

¡REY!-Dijeron todos en shock mientras algunos corrían a auxiliarlo

Algo esta mal-Dijo Baron

¿Que le a pasado?-Dijo Gema asustada

Ellos nos atacaron...¡NO PUDE HACER NADA!-Gritaba Zenoheld con lagrimas en los ojos

No pudo hacerlo...-Dijo Lice aguantándose la rabia al igual que Runo

No...-Dijo Mira en shock

¿A que se refiere con que no pudo hacer nada?-Dijo Runo acercándose al Rey

Runo no...-Dijo Dan tratando de detenerla pero ella quito la mano de Dan

¿Donde están sus hijos?-Dijo Lice acompañando a Runo

Yo...-Dijo Zenoheld pero en eso las vio a ambas y las analizo bien

Responde...¿Que les paso a tus hijos?-Dijo el Rey de Ganma

Unos maleantes entraron a la nave y nos atacaron yo trate de defender los pero no pude hacer nada-

¿Que les paso a sus hijos? Conteste-Dijo la morena aguantándose las ganas de llorar

Los mataron-Dijo Zenoheld haciendo una gran actuación de un hombre totalmente destrozado y Shun apretaba su puño por la rabia

_* ¡¿COMO PUDO HACERLE ESO A SU PROPIA FAMILIA?!*-Pensó Runo dejando caer varias lagrimas_

_* ¡¿Como no lo vi venir?!...Fui muy duro con ella y no me di cuenta de que su padre la estaba amenazando*-Pensó el pelinegro dejando caer una lagrima_

¿Por que precisamente hoy que seria la coronación de tu hija? se iba a convertir en nuestra nueva monarca-Dijo Lice seria

Las cosas pasan por algo ¿no? , el dolor que siento no se compara con nada-Dijo Zenoheld agarrando la mano de Lice y Klaus se enojo

_*Viejo cerdo , un momento esa es la clave que esta buscando Marucho el día de la coronación*-Pensó la morena sorprendida _

¿Que pasara ahora su majestad? ya no tiene herederos y ya no hay quien para ocupar el trono-Dijo la Reina de Ganma

Yo podría pero no se si quisieran que yo volviera a ocupar ese puesto...-

Por supuesto que si-Dijeron todos

_*Son unos ingenuos*-Pensó la morena seria mientras se acercaba a Mira y le quitaba el micrófono discretamente y se lo ponía en su oreja_

Sus hijos de seguro querrían que lo hiciera por ellos-Dijo el Rey de Ganma

Yo opino igual-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo mientras veía a Runo

Marucho me escuchas-Susurro la morena

_Fuerte y Claro aunque no entiendo por que susurras ¿Que pasa?_

Creo saber la clave-

_Dímela entonces-_

Es esta fecha el día de la coronación-

_¿Y porque la pondría como clave si hoy es el día que perdería la corona para siempre?_

Por que hoy se deshizo del problema que lo separaba de la corona...se deshizo de sus hijos-

_¡¿QUE?!_

Lo que acabas de oir...Los mato-Dijo la morena derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas

_¿Estas triste por la conversación que tuviste con ella?-_

Un poco...¿Si funciona la clave?-Dijo Lice quitándose las lagrimas

_¡Si!...¡ya controlo los sistemas todo esta aquí! , ahora voy pondré los controles en un aparato y entro a la ceremonia no tardo-_

Bien hecho Marucho-

Tenga por seguro que daremos con los responsables y acabaremos con ellos-Dijo el Rey de Ganma apretando el puño

No es necesario buscarlos-Dijo Zenoheld ocultando su sonrisa

¿Por que dice eso?-

¡Por que están justo aquí!-Dijo el Rey sacando su espada y poniéndolo en el cuello de Runo

¡NO RUNO!-Dijo Dan pero los guardias los agarraron a todos

Este es su fin Resistencia...-Dijo Zenoheld riendo

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: O.O ¡NOS ATRAPARON!<em>**

**_Yo: Si ¿que no lo estas leyendo? ¬¬_**

**_Shun: ¡¿COMO SALDREMOS DE ESTA?! Todos estamos atrapados T^T_**

**_Yo: No todos están ahí...Falta Marucho_**

**_Shun: Estamos perdidos u.u_**

**_Yo: ¡El tamaño no importa!_**

**_Shun: Ya lo se T^T _**

**_Yo: ¡ZENOHELD ES UN CERDO! YA LE GUSTO RUNO :S_**

**_Shun: Ya quiero ver a Dan celoso XD_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡Zenoheld ya se intereso en Runo :S _**


	71. Coronación Interrumpida

**_¡LA RESISTENCIA ESTA ATRAPADA!_**

**_¿Acaso sera el fin? (voz de suspenso)_**

**_Shun: A ti como te encanta el suspenso!_**

**_Yo: Solo un poco ;)_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¡ Déjanos ir!-Dijo Runo intentando zafarse de los guardias pero la tenían bien sujetada<p>

No lo intentes linda-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo mientras le agarraba la cara

¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!-Dijo Dan zafándose de los guardias para correr hacia Runo pero volvieron a atraparlo

¡DAN!-Dijo Runo

Ya saben que hacer-Dijo Zenoheld y los guardias le empezaron a pegar

¡NO!-Grito la peliazul mientras lloraba

_*Por lo visto son pareja...pronto van a pasar al "eran" pareja*-Pensó Zenoheld sonriendo_

Rey creo que se esta sobrepasando-Dijo El Rey de Ganma

Basta-Dijo Zenoheld chasqueando los dedos y los guardias dejaron de pegarle

Mi Rey-Dijo un guardia dándole un broche con la letra V de color dorado

¡ESTE ES EL SÍMBOLO DE LA RESISTENCIA! ¡EL SÍMBOLO DE NUESTRA DESTRUCCIÓN!-

¡VESTROIA! ESO SE IGNIFICA Y NO SOMOS DESTRUCCIÓN!-Dijo Mira furiosa

¡¿QUE NO LO SON?! MATARON A MIS HIJOS-Grito el Rey y todos los invitados solo estaban aterrorizados

¡NOSOTROS NO LOS MATAMOS , FUISTE TU!-Grito la morena y Zenoheld se quedo viéndola

¡MENTIRAS! YO NUNCA HARIA ALGO ASI-

¡FINGES! Tu dices ser un hombre intachable pero es MENTIRA...ERES UN ASESINO-Grito y Zenoheld le pego y le dejo en el piso

¡LICE!-Dijo Klaus furioso

¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-Dijo Zenoheld

¡NO! , Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón-

¡Yo no seria capaz de matar a mis hijos-

CLARO QUE SI MATASTE A TUS HIJOS COMO LO HICISTE CON TU ESPOSA!-Grito la morena y todos se quedaron en shock y Zenohel le quería volver a pegar pero se aguanto en ves de eso se acerco y le susurro

Es una pena tanto tu como Alice son muy bellas...tu le harás compañía como una estatua-

¡MISERABLE! AHORA SE PORQUE TU HIJA TE ODIABA TANTO-

¡ADMITES QUE LA MATASTE!

¡YO NO HICE ESO!...Tu hija fue a verme unos días antes-

¿Y supuesta mente que te dijo?-

Que te odiaba...que tu la habías obligado a batallar con su hermano por el trono ¡por que la amenazaste con quitarle la vida a su hermano y la esperanzaste con volver a ver a su madre!-

¿Y quien les creerá?-

¡Han destruido los estados de pelea en cada una de las ciudades!-Dijo Zenoheld

Es verdad aun esta la reconstrucción del estadio de peleas de Ganma-Dijo el Rey

Resistencia ustedes pasaran un largo tiempo en prisión y la ley máxima es intentar acabar con los miembros de la familia Real-Dijo Gema moesta

* * *

><p>En Otra Parte<p>

Había una isla donde había una aldea , los niños jugaban

¡Dame la pelota!-Dijo una niña sonriendo

Ten-Dijo un niño pero la pelota voló lejos

¡Ve lo que haces!-Dijo la niña yendo por la pelota

Te acompaño-Dijo el niño

Suerte que no cayo en el mar...-Dijo la niña pero se quedo en shock al ver algo

Pareciera que hubieras visto un...-

Ve por ayuda-Dijo la niña mientras veía a una mujer que tenia en su mano a un bakugan aquos

* * *

><p><em>En El Palacio <em>

Les daré la gran satisfacción de verme de nuevo gobernando Vestal-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo mientras subía a sentarse en el trono

Batallamos para nada-Dijo Mira bajando la cabeza

_No es así...-Dijo cierto rubio _

_¿Y esa voz?-Dijeron todos_

_¡¿Que pasa aquí?!-Dijo Zenoheld furioso_

_La Resistencia esta aquí para hacer el bien y no el mal y para eso tenemos que vencer a Zenoheld-_

¡¿QUIEN ERES?!

En eso una pantalla bajo y se mostró a Marucho

¡Marucho!-Dijo Toda la resistencia feliz

¡Guardias!-Grito y ellos estaban a punto de salir pero las puertas se cerraron

Nada de eso Zenoheld controlo todo los sistemas de seguridad del Palacio-

¡CALLATE!-Dijo el Rey furioso

¡El que se tiene que callar eres tu! nos has tenido bajo tu control y a todo tu pueblo engañado-Dijo el rubio

¡NO TIENES PRUEBAS!-

¿Que no tengo pruebas? ¿Podria explicar esto?-Dijo Marucho apretando un boton y se levanto una pared detras de el dejando ver a los bakugans

¡Eso no prueba nada!-

¿Y esto? ¡Convertir a un miembro valioso de la resistencia y de los peleadores en BRONCE ¡¿NO LE PARECE NADA?!-Grito el ojiazul furioso mientras apretaba otro botón y se alzo otra pared en la que se mostraba a la pelinaranja convertida en estatua

¡ALICE!-Grito Shun con furia y con ganas de correr hacia ella y volverla a la normalidad

Por dios-Dijo la princesa de Genma poniéndose las manos en la boca

¡Mentiras! ¡Jamas me atrevería a dañar a los bakugans y a una persona-

¡No le hagan caso!-Dijo Julie

Zenoheld nunca nos a engañado-Dijo la Reina de Ganma

Y nunca nos a decepcionado-

No se cieguen , el no le importa su pueblo lo que le importa es el poder-Dijo Baron

¡Su palabra no vale nada!-

Prosiga con la coronación-Dijo Zenoheld volviéndose a sentar en el trono

Por el poder que me otorga el cargo Real y por las leyes de el yo y el pueblo proclaman a Zenoheld como ÚNICO Monarca de Vestal...-Dijo un especie de juez mientras agarraba la corona y estaba a punto de poner cela

_*Al fin*-Pensó Zenoheld feliz _

En eso una espada atravesó la corona y la clavo en la pared impidiendo que la corona se asentara en la cabeza de Zenoheld

¡QUIEN ES EL INSOLENTE!-Grito Zenoheld

¡YO!-Grito cierto rubio

No puede ser...-Dijo Zenoheld helado

¡HYDRON!-Dijo la resistencia con mucha alegría y los presentes estaban en shock pero Hydron solo miraba a su padre con odio

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>TODOS: SII! <em>**

**_Yo: T^T_**

**_Shun: ¿Y ahora por que lloras?_**

**_Yo: Es la nostalgia T^T _**

**_Shun: ¿Y eso?_**

**_Yo: Cuando publique este fic y ahora anuncio que son los ULTIMOS 3 CAPITULOS_**

**_Shun: X.X_**

**_Yo: Si mis calculos no faltan...so ya se termina_**

**_Shun: Yo lo releeré una y otra vez T^T _**

**_Yo: Yo haré lo mismo T^T _**

**_Shun: Cambiando de tema...¡NO ME DIGAS QUE EN ESA ISLA ENCONTRARON A..._**

**_Yo: SHHH! _**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡HYDRON LLEGO!_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	72. Venganza interrumpida

**_¡HYDRON LLEGO PARA INTERRUMPIR LA CORONACIÓN Y VENGARSE DE SU PADRE!_**

**_Shun: ¡QUEREMOS VER ACCIÓN! ASI QUE DEJA DE HABLAR  
><em>**

**_Yo: ¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR SHUN KAZAMI?! Ò.Ó_**

**_Shun: Que mejor me callo yo ^^u_**

**_Yo: ¡SI! mejor...¬¬_**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS _**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>¡Principe Hydron!-Dijeron todos los presentes en shock<p>

¡HYDRON!-Grito la resistencia feliz y Zenoheld se ponía cada vez mas pálido

¡Suelten a la resistencia!-Dijo el rubio

Pero señor...-

ES UNA ORDEN-Grito y los guardias obedecieron

Hijo...¡ESTAS VIVO-Dijo Zenoheld sin poder creerlo

Para tu mala suerte SI...Y VINE A VENGAR LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANA- Grito Hydron y todos se quedaron espantandos

¿Julieta si murió?-Dijo Lice cortante

Si... MURIÓ SALVÁNDOME-Grito Hydron derramando lagrimas

No puedo creerlo...¡¿ACABO CON LA VIDA DE SU HIJA?!-Grito Genma aterrorizada

Rey diga que esto no es verdad-Dijo el Rey de Ganma

¡Por supuesto que no lo es!-

Pueblo de Vestal...¿Que con estar aquí no se ignifica suficiente?...ZENOHELD COMETIÓ CRIMEN CONTRA LA CORONA-Grito el rubio

¡Por lo tanto merece prisión!-Grito Shun

¡NO!-Grito Zenoheld quitando le la espada a un guardia y agarro a Lice y le puso la espada en el cuello

¡LICE!-Grito Klaus

¡¿ ASÍ ME AGRADECEN?!...¡ESTE REINO SIEMPRE FUE UN ASCO HASTA QUE YO LLEGUE!-

Suéltala Zenoheld-Dijo Hydron agarrando la espada en la que había lanzado para impedir la coronación

¿Ya no me dirás padre?-

NI ESO TE MERECES-Grito Hydron apunto de lastimar a Zenoheld pero puso a Lice enfrente

¡NO!-Dijo Dan y Hydron se detuvo

No querrás lastimar esta bella cara ¿ o si?-Dijo Zenoheld sonriendo

¡ SUÉLTALA!-Dijo Julie molesta mientras ponía su mano dentro de su bolsa

¿Me golpearas con una bolsa?-

No exactamente-Dijo Julie sonriendo y Después Lice le dio un cabezazo y saco de su bolsa una pistola que apuntaba al cráneo de Zenoheld

Nunca te metas con un miembro de la resistencia-Dijeron las chicas apuntando con pistolas a Zenoheld

Acéptalo Zenoheld...estas acabado-Dijo Hydron apuntándolo con una espada

¿Que planeas hacerme ahora? ¿Matarme?-Dijo Zenoheld riendo

Si-Dijo Hydron seco y Zenoheld se quedo en shock al igual que la resistencia

* * *

><p><em>En Beta <em>

_En una casa se encontraban varios chicos viendo la transmisión del Palacio y estaban al igual que los presentes en en palacio en shock_

No puedo creerlo-

¿Quien querría deshacerse de sus hijos solo por una corona?-

No lo se...-Dijo una voz muy conocida

¿Hace cuanto que no los ves Damian?-Dijo una pelicafe

Hace años...-

Hydron a crecido mucho-Dijo la ojimarron seria

Si..._*Amigo como has cambiado...ya quisiera ver a tu hermana*-_

* * *

><p>En el Palacio<p>

No lo harías-Dijo Zenoheld

¡¿Apuestas?!-Dijo Hydron sosteniendo la espada para darle pero la resistencia empujo a Zenoheld

¡Ay como pesa!-Dijo Ace molesto

Lice ten-Dijo Shun dándole la cura de Alice y los bakugans

Si...-Dijo la morena

¡ DETÉNGANLA!-Grito Zenoheld y los guardias le taparon la entrada

No estoy de humor...MARUCHO-Grito Lice y en eso salieron varias pistolas lazer de las paredes y los guardias retrocedieron

Mucho mejor-Dijo la morena yéndose a toda prisa

Déjenme esto resistencia , mi padre pagara por la muerte de mi hermana-Dijo Hydron friamente

¡La violencia no lleva nada bueno!-Dijo Runo

Mato a mi hermana... ilusionando la con ver a mi madre de nuevo ¡EL LA MATO TAMBIÉN!-Grito el rubio apunto de clavarle la espada pero Zenoheld lo paro con otra espada

¡VEAMOS QUIEN ES EL QUE LLEVA A QUIEN AL OTRO MUNDO!-Dijo Zenoheld empezando a atacar a su hijo

* * *

><p><em>En Otra parte<em>

¡Ya estoy aquí!-Dijo Lice sacando la cura y la pistola

Dame algunas-Dijo Marucho sacando otra pistola igual

Por favor que si funcione-Dijo la morena disparando le a Alice

Después de que Lice le disparo no le paso nada lo cual los decepciono mucho pero después de varios segundos Alice... resplandecía

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio <em>

¡Mataste a mi hermana y ahora me las vas a pagar!-

¡Ustedes no sabrían gobernar un reino!

¡Mi hermana no se merecía esto! ¡VENGARE SU MUERTE!-

¡Tu no puedes defender a nadie! ¡NO SIRVES NI PARA ESO-

¡ES LO QUE TU CREES!-Grito Hydron mientras daba espadazos contra su padre pero en eso la espada de Zenoheld cayo al piso y el tambien

No matarías a tu padre...-Dijo Zenoheld tragando en seco

¡VAS A PAGAR LA MUERTE DE MI HERMANA!-

¡NO LO HAGAS-Grito cierta rubia entrando desesperada a la ceremonia y todos se quedaron en shock

No puedo creerlo...-Dijo Hydron sin habla

*¡No puede ser!*-Penso Zenoheld furioso

Tu no eres como el...por favor no lo hagas-Dijo cierta ojiazul derramando una lagrima

Julieta...-

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: ¡SI! :DD<em>**

**_Shun: ¡ESTA VIVA! Y ALICE VOLVERÁ A SER LA MISMA :D _**

**_Yo: Por otro lado ¡DAMIAN YA APARECIÓ! _**

**_Shun: ¿A que se refería con que Hydron a cambiado bastante? ¬¬_**

**_Yo: Yo...MUY PRONTO LO SABRAN ^^U_**

**_Shun: LICE!_**

**_Yo: DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , ¡ULTIMOS 2 CAPITULOS!_**

**_Shun: ¡¿QUE?! O.O_**

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	73. Sacrificio por amor

**_¡ PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE VOLVERTE A VER! O.O_**

**_Shun: ¿Por que la vida es tan cruel? T^T _**

**_Yo: Toda buena historia también tiene su fin T^T _**

**_Shun: Recordemos lo que paso en el capitulo anterior_**

**_Yo: ¡BIEN!...¡Julieta esta viva e impidió que Hydron hiciera una locura ante su padre!_**

**_Shun: ¡Alice por fin volverá a la normalidad! Y Damian ya apareció y por lo visto conoce a Hydron! _**

**_Yo: ¿Por que?...pues eso se sabra en el ultimo capitulo ^^u o tal vez una pista en este _**

AVISO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Baja esa espada-Dijo la rubia<p>

No puedo creerlo...¿Eres tu?-Dijo Hydron con los ojos cristalizados mientras se acercaba a su hermana

Si hermano...estoy viva-Dijo la rubia sonriendo

Creí que nunca volvería a verte-Dijo Hydron soltando la espada para después abrazar a su hermana y dejando caer lagrimas

Yo tampoco-Dijo Julieta derramando lagrimas

* * *

><p><em>En Beta<em>

¿Julieta?-Dijo Damian en shock

No me digas que ya la habías visto-Dijo la pelicafe molesta

Así es Sarah-Dijo Damian aun en shock

Sarah , 16 años de edad cabello cafe marron , ojos cafes chocolate , tez blanca , alta y delgada , una especialista en defensa personal y ademas es hija de uno de los guardias del Rey de Beta por lo que la hace una buena contrincante en batallas

_*No puede ser cierto...*-Pensó Damian serio_

_Flashback_

_Oye dime algo-_

_¿Que?-_

_Sabes como es la princesa-Dijo Damian y ella se tenso_

_¿Nunca la has visto?-_

_No-_

_Es rubia y tiene los ojos azules-_

_La mayoría dice que las rubias son tontas-Dijo el pelinegro riendo pero Julieta se quedo enojada_

_Si no lo has notado soy rubia-Dijo la ojiazul seria_

_Lo siento no sabia lo que decía-_

_Lo puedo notar-Dijo Julieta levantándose para irse pero el pelinegro la agarro del brazo_

_No te vayas Elisa-Dijo el ojiazul_

_...-_

_No fue mi intención-_

_Hum...-_

_¿Me perdonas?-_

_Mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a decir-_

_Lo prometo-_

_Bien-_

_Es cierto que destruyo una escuela cuando era pequeña-_

_Si...-Dijo la ojiazul triste_

_¿Te pasa algo?-_

_No...¿para que quieres saber sobre la princesa?-_

_Simple curiosidad nunca e venido aquí-_

_¿Y que piensas de ella?-_

_Que es una princesa caprichosa , mimada , que cree que el mundo le gira a su alrededor al igual que las princesas de Alpha y Ganma-_

_Fin del Flashback_

_*¡¿Como fue posible que no la reconociera?!*-Pensó Damian molesto _

Supongo que la viste y ni la reconociste-Dijo Sarah seria

De hecho...se a vuelto muy hermosa-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras se tocaba los labios

Iré por un vaso de agua-Dijo la pelicafe molesta

_*Nunca sospeche que fuera ella...Tengo que ir a buscarla*-Pensó el pelinegro yendo a la puerta pero Sarah lanzo un kunai a la puerta_

¡EY!-Dijo el ojiauzl molesto

Créeme que te conozco muy bien...crecimos juntos y se que planeas ir a buscarla pero te recuerdo que tu aun sigues castigado-Dijo la ojimarron seria

Esto es serio...¿No podrías dejarme ir? un favor de amigos-

Déjame pensarlo no-Dijo Sarah yéndose a la cocina

Es el precio de que sea la hija del guardia mas famoso aquí-Dijo un amigo

¡Damian!-Dijo Sarah entrando a la sala

¿Que pasa?-Dijo Damian serio

Es tu padre...-Dijo Sarah dándole el teléfono

* * *

><p>Esto no es posible-Dijo Zenoheld apretando el puño<p>

Perdiste papá-Dijo Julieta seria

Pagaras el daño que le hiciste a los bakugans-Dijo Hydron

No , no ¡NO! NO ME VENCERÁN UNOS MOCOSOS INEPTOS-Grito Zenoheld jalando a Runo

¡RUNO!-Dijeron todos

Oh me dejan ir o la mato-Dijo Zenoheld apretándole el cueño a Runo

No res...pi...pi..-Decía con mucha dificultad la peliazul

¡NUNCA PODRÁN GANARME! YO SIEMPRE GANARE-Grito Zenoheld riendo

En eso se oyó un disparo y Zenoheld se percato y al momento de esquivarlo soltó a Runo

¡AHHH!-Inhalaba rápidamente la peliazul

Runo-Dijo Dan abrazándola

¡Tu reinado del terror acabo Zenoheld!-Dijo cierta pelinaranja

¡ALICE!-Dijeron todos sonriendo

Hola-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo le dulcemente

Hola-Dijo la ojicafe de la misma manera

No es momento de romancear ¿saben?-Dijo Keith sonriendo

Lo sabemos ¿por que crees que no corrí a besarla?-Dijo Shun sonriendo

¿Como es posible?...¡NO PUEDE SER!-Grito zenoheld furioso

Estas acabado-Dijo a rubia

¡NUNCA!-Grito Zenoheld mientras apretaba un botón

En eso todo el castillo empezaba a moverse , y la sala al igual que todo empezaba a desmoronarse

¡NO!-Dijo la rubia

¡¿QUE HAS HECHO?!-Grito Hydron furioso

Si yo no soy el Rey ¡NADIE DE USTEDES LO SERA!-Grito Zenoheld riendo

En eso parte del techo le iba a caer a la resistencia

¡NO!-Dijeron todos cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y cerrando los ojos pero el golpe nunca llego

¿ Están bien todos?-Dijo cierto bakugan subterra

¡GOREM!-Exclamo Julie emocionada

También me alegra verte-

Déjame ayudarte amigo-Dijo cierta bakugan haos

Tigrera...-Susurro Runo sin poder creerlo

Mucho tiempo sin vernos-

¿Y los demás?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

¿En donde mas estariamos?-Dijo Skyrres quien estaba en el hombro del pelinegro

¡Skyress!-

Lamentamos interrumpir su reunión pero ¿podrian ayudarnos?-Dijo Julieta quien estaba peleando con unos guardias

Preyas y Skyress ayuden a los invitados a salir-Dijo Mira

Claro-Dijeron mientras los demás invitados salían con ellos

¡Majestades tienen que salir de aquí!-Dijo Baron

No me iré sin luchar-Dijo Hydron mientras los guardias lo atacaban

¿Cuales guardias están de nuestro lado y quienes no?-Dijo Julieta confusa

En eso un gran pedazo del techo cayo al piso y por suerte nadie resulto herido pero la mayoria de guardias evacuo el edificio

Deten esto...el castillo se desmoronara-Dijo Hydron

Así tu ya no seras rey-Dijo Zenoheld

¡Ya perdiste! si se cae el castillo haremos uno nuevo pero detenlo...¡PERSONAS MORIRÁN!-

¡No me importa!-

¡ERES UNA MISERABLE RATA!-Grito Hydron

¡Y TU UN PRÍNCIPE QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA!-

¡La policía vendrá por ti y te refundirás en la cárcel!-

Primero...TE MUERES-Grito Zenoheld agarrando la espada

¡NO!-

En eso cayeron varias gotas de sangre al piso

¡JULIETA!-Grito Hydron al ver que la espada estaba clavada en su hermana y la rubia estaba inmovil al igual que la resistencia al ver esa terrible escena

_Continuara..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Todos: ¡NOOO! JULIETA!<em>**

**_Shun: ¡NO PUEDE SER! _**

**_Yo: ¡ZENOHELD! ¡SI TE ATREVISTE! O.O_**

**_Shun: ¡CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS! Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: Julieta tomo el lugar de Hydron T^T _**

**_Shun: ¬¬_**

**_Yo: ¿Que?_**

**_Shun: ¡YA LA RE MATASTE OTRA VEZ!_**

**_Yo: ¡YA TE DIJE QUE MI IMAGINACIÓN ME GUÍA!_**

**_Shun: Solo esperemos que Julieta se salve de esta u.u_**

**_Yo: _**AVISO**_ el capitulo final de Volverte a ver sera en 2 semanas repito 2 SEMANAS_**

**_Shun: ¡¿POR QUE?! Ò.Ó_**

**_Yo: Planeo hacerlo largo y ojala se pueda y para tener tiempo de ver errores , algo que no me guste , etc_**

**_Shun: 2 semanas de suspenso u.u_**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS , COMENTARIOS , OPINIONES , SUGERENCIAS , PREGUNTAS , PRÓXIMO CAPITULO GRAN FINAL _**

_16 DE NOVIEMBRE GRAN FINAL DE VOLVERTE A VER _

**_Hasta la próxima _**


	74. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**_ULTIMO CAPITULO DE "VOLVERTE A VER"_**

**_Shun: NOOOOO T^T_**

**_Yo: Lamentamos la demora pero me di cuenta que 2 semanas no bastaban para escribir el Final _**

**_Shun: Creo que este capitulo si te quedo largo ^^u_**

**_Yo: ¿Mas de ocho mil palabras?...Tal vez ^^_**

**_Shun: ^^_**

**_Yo: El motivo por cual no subiré "La Musa" y "Un Nuevo amor" es por que pase toda la semana terminando el ultimo capitulo de "Volverte a Ver"_**

**_Shun: La duda de hoy es...¿Que pasara con Julieta ¿ vivirá o morirá? , ¿Zenoheld se saldra con la suya? ¿Que pasara con la resistencia? ¿Alice y yo podremos ser felices?_**

**_Yo: Vaya duda...querras decir DUDAS_**

**_Shun: Lo que sea :P_**

**_Yo: Espero que les vaya a gustar el capitulo , le puse mucha dedicación_**

**_Shun: Después de tanto por fin se acaba esta historia _**

**_Yo: Con mas de 700 reviews! _**

**_Shun: Imagínate que hubieran llegado mas lejos todavía los reviews_**

**_Yo: Dudo mucho que me alcanzara la imaginación ^^u_**

**_Shun: Como olvidar esos momentos , La ida de Alice , su frialdad , su antiguo romance con Keith ¬¬* , su enojo hacia mi , la aparición de Lice , La enemistad de Mira y Lice , el triangulo amoroso , La forma de cambiar de Julieta y Hydron , la llegada de Julie y Runo a Vestal , las canciones que cantaba Alice en el lugar , el restaurante destruido , la llegada de Klaus y los celos de Ace , la llegada de Zenoheld y como olvidar esos momentos de suspenso que cierta persona NOS HIZO PASAR_**

**_Yo: ^^u , lo bueno es que hoy ya se acaban las largas semanas de suspenso...les presentamos "EL FINAL DE VOLVERTE A VER"_**

**_Shun: SI ALGUNO DE NUESTROS LECTORES NO DEJO REVIEW ANTES HÁGALO AHORA POR FAVOR!_**

**_Yo: ¡Ya están las palomitas!  
><em>**

**_Shun: Los refrescos , las botanas , y los dulces también (trayendo golosinas) _**

**_AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Los dejamos leer_**

* * *

><p>Yo...-Dijo la rubia pero cayo rápidamente al piso<p>

¡JULIETA NO!-Grito Hydron rompiendo en llanto mientras auxiliaba a su hermana

¡SE ESCAPA!-Dijo Alice viendo a Zenoheld correr

¡TODOS VAYAN TRAS EL!-Ordeno Mira mientras casi toda la resistencia se iba excepto Alice , Shun , Lice y Klaus

Julieta resiste-Dijo Lice mientras sacaba unas vendas de su bolsa

No lo hagas-Dijo la rubia poniéndose cada vez mas pálida

No hables-Dijo Alice soltando una lagrima

Yo...-Dijo la rubia concentrando su fuerza en su mano para sacarse la espada y todos solo cerraban los ojos al ver esa escena

Yo debí recibir la espada...¡NO TU!-Grito Hydron furioso

¿Y creías que iba a dejar que mi unico hermano muriera y que Zenoheld se saliera con la suya? no hermano...tu eres el Rey-Dijo la rubia sonriendo

Un Rey que no tendrá a su hermana y con el castillo desmoronado-

Saldrás adelante como siempre-Dijo la ojiazul agarrando la mano de su hermano

¿Como saldré adelante si no estas tu a mi lado?-Dijo Hydron soltando varias lagrimas

Lo superaras...y se que en el futuro encontraras a una Reina que te haga muy feliz-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

...-

Alice quiero pedirte una disculpa por todo-

No hay nada que perdonar Julieta...-

Lamento todo el daño que les hice-Dijo la rubia soltando una lagrima

No hables o va a ser peor-Dijo Klaus

No me queda mucho tiempo y eso yo lo se por eso quiero decir lo que tenga que decir-

¡NO DIGAS ESO!-

Hydron...me voy a morir-

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡TU NO TE VAS A MORIR!-

Hydron tienes que ser fuerte-Dijo Julieta aguantándose el dolor

Y tu también para superar esto-

Nunca olvidaremos lo que hiciste por nosotros-Dijo Hydranoid haciéndole una ultima reverencia a su princesa

Enserio lamento todo lo que sufrieron-Dijo la rubia

Shun mas vale que cuides a Alice por que despues de lo que han pasado se merecen estar juntos-

Julieta...-Dijo el pelinegro

Zenoheld pagara por todos sus crímenes y por el daño que le a hecho a esta familia y a los bakugans-

¡LO VOY A MATAR!-Grito el ojiazul azotando su puño contra el piso

No hermano...¡No quiero mas sangre derramada!-Dijo la rubia

Julieta-

Yo...uhh , no quiero que acabes con su vida , solo quiero justicia-

¡Ese miserable recibirá justicia!-

¡No tu definición de justicia!-

...-

Hydron por favor...quiero morir en PAZ-

...-

Prometemelo-

Te lo prometo-

_*Lo que me duele es que no veré a Damian otra vez*-Penso la rubia mientras veia su imagen en la mente y derramaba una lagrima _

Julieta...-

Ahora puedo descanzar en paz-Dijo Julieta cerrando los ojos

¡NO!-

¿Mamá?-Fue la ultima palabra de Julieta mientras sonreía y dejaba caer su ultima lagrima

¡JULIETA NO! ¡NO TE MUERAS!-Grito Hydron abrazando a su hermana y Shun y Klaus abrazaban a las chicas quienes no paraban de llorar

* * *

><p><em>En Otra parte del Palacio <em>

¡NO HUYAS!-Grito Baron

¡Nunca me atraparan!-

En eso los vexos aparecieron

¡ Quítense!-Dijo Keith molesto

¡Miren ahí esta el traidor!-Dijo Mylene sacando su espado

También me alegra verlos-Dijo el ojiazul serio

No pasaran por aquí-Dijo Shadow riendo

¡¿Son idiotas o que?!-Dijo Dan furioso

...-

¡Zenoheld se olvidara de ustedes! ¡destruyo el palacio y su hija se esta muriendo por culpa de el!-Dijo el ojirojo

En eso Mira se puso los dedos en los oidos para escuchar mejor el micrófono que tenia y se quedo sin palabras

¿Paso Algo?-

Julieta acaba de morir...-Dijo Mira cortante y todos se quedaron en shock

En esta vida todos mueren-Dijo Mylene fria

¡Era nuestra princesa y lo dices como si nada!-Dijo Ace molesto

Yo nunca la conocí como a mi Rey... así que o se van o se mueren-Dijo Mylene seria

...-

¿Que deicidio tomaran?-

¡BAKUGAN PELEA!-Dijo toda la resistencia lanzando a todos sus bakugans

¡ También podemos jugar ese juego!-Dijo Lync

¡BAKUGAN SURGE!-Dijeron los vexos

Esta sera una pelea excitante-Dijo Preyas

Ya lo creo-Dijo Gorem

¡Preyas , Drago y Percival vayan tras Zenoheld nosotros nos encargaremos de esta basura-Dijo Mira poniendose su lanzador mientras este sacaba una espada

Concuerdo contigo-Dijo Mylene haciendo lo mismo

¡ Cuídate Preyas!-Dijo Elfin

¡Lo haré!-Dijo el aquos yéndose junto con los demás

En eso se vio una nave escapar

¡Ahi esta!-Dijo Ace mostrando el lugar mientras estaba en el hombro de percival

Drago...¡A volar!-Dijo el Darkus

Genial-Dijo el pyrus mientras Dan estaba en su hombro y Drago cargaba a Preyas

* * *

><p><em>En el Castillo<em>

Hydron lo lamento mucho-Dijo Alice trantando de quitarse las lagrimas

Yo tambien lo lamento...por todo , por intentar forzarte a casarte conmigo , por hacer sufrir al pueblo a los bakugans , por no dedicarle tiempo a mi hermana cuando mi padre la alejo de mi...por todo-

No te atormentes mas-Dijo Shun

En eso Hydron vio una nave y pudo ver a su padre en ella

No va a escapar-Dijo el rubio molesto

Le prometiste a tu hermana que no lo harías-Dijo la morena

También le prometí a mi hermana que la protegería...y no fue asi BAKUGAN PELEA-Dijo Hydron mientras se iba en su bakugan subterra Dryoid

Tenemos que evitar que haga una locura-Dijo Lice

¿Vamos?-Dijo Shun

¡BAKUGAN PELEA!-Dijeron los cuatro

_*Julieta te vengaremos pero no a la manera de tu hermano*-Pensó Alice viendo el cuerpo de Julieta para después saltar hacia Hydranoid e irse con los __demás_

* * *

><p>Con Zenoheld<p>

Julieta es una estúpida , nació estúpida y murió estúpida...¡QUIEN DEBÍA MORIR ERA HYDRON NO JULIETA!-Gritaba Zenoheld con rabia

Toc Toc-Dijo Keith mientras golpeaba el cristal

¿Como?...¡Helios!-Dijo Zenoheld molesto

Y Percival también-Dijo Ace sonriendo del otro lado

¡ QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINO!-Grito Zenoheld mientras apretaba un botón y de ahí aparecieron muchas armas

¡Cuidado!-Dijo Ace al ver que Zenoheld le iba a disparar a Helios

Al momento que Zenoheld disparo le daño el ala a Helios y Keith cayo

¡NO!-Dijo el ojiazul

¡Keith!-Dijo Helios intentando alcanzar a Keith pero Percival lo detuvo

En eso el rubio aterrizo pero no exactamente en el suelo

¿Que harías sin mi?-Dijo Alice comenzando a reir

Me alegra que volvieras-Dijo el ojiazul abrazándola

Te extrañe mucho-Dijo Alice correspondiendo al abrazo

...-

Es su amigo nada mas-Dijo Lice sonriendo al ver a Shun algo serio

Ya se...solo que no me acostumbro-

¡Oigan tengo problemas!-Dijo Ace esquivando los disparos junto con Percival y Helios

¡Yo me ocupo! Hammersaur , Anchorsaur escudo protector!-Dijo la morena y ambos darkus protegieron a Percival y Helios

Parezco padre con hijos-Dijo Percival serio al ver que los darkus estaban en su espalda y Helios en sus brazos

¡Disculpa que no sepan volar!-Dijo Lice molesta

¡Me duele la ala!-Dijo el Pyrus quejándose

Ingram encargare-Dijo Shun

Por supuesto...-Dijo Ingram y de ahí un polvo verde se poso sobre el ala del pyrus y la herida desapareció

Increíble-Dijo Helios sorprendido

Genial...por fin nos funciono-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Vamos Helios!-Dijo Keith saltando al lomo de su bakugan

¿Creen que me detendrán?...no lo creo-Dijo Zenoheld apretando un boton y salieron disparadas unas bombas dirigidas a Alice

¡NO!-Dijo el pelinegro

ELIMINARE A LA QUE PROVOCO ESTO-Grito Zenoheld

¡Alice!-Dijo Hydranoid protegiéndola con sus manos

Cuando chocaron con Hydranoid este cayo desmayado en el aire

¡NO!-Dijo Lice

¡Tornado imperial!-Dijo Shun mientras Skyrres creaba un tornado para que Hydranoid y Alice no estrellaran en el piso

¿hum?-Decia el darkus despertando

¡Alice!-Dijo el pelinegro saltando hacia Hydranoid para ver como estaba Alice

¿Me lastime?-Dijo Alice tosiendo pero con una linda sonrisa

No...-Dijo Shun abrazándola y ella solo se dejaba abrazar por el pelinegro

¡Oigan tenemos problemas!-Dijo Lice un poco lastimada cubriéndose en sus bakugans

¡ZENOHELD!-Grito Hydron por debajo y en eso su bakugan dio un gran salto y se puso sobre la nave

Y ahora tenemos mas problemas-Dijo Klaus un poco lastimado

¡ QUÍTATE!-Dijo el Rey furioso

¡Primero tienes que derribarme!-Dijo Hydron

¡No sabes lo que haces!-Dijo Klaus

¡Si lo se!...Zenoheld pagara por la muerte de mi hermana-Dijo Hydron

El nene quiero llorar por que mate a su hermana...Que lloron-

¡MATASTE A TU PROPIA HIJA Y NO TE ARREPIENTES!-

¡NO! POR QUE LA VERDAD USTEDES YA ME TENÍAN HARTOS Y AL FIN ME PUDE DESHACER DE UNO Y AHORA FALTAS TU-

MONSTRUO-Grito el rubio sacando su espada

Eso quieres...¡BIEN!-

_Modo Automático Activado_

¡Hydron no lo hagas!-

Julieta murió por su culpa-Dijo Hydron

La venganza no es la solución-Dijo Shun

¡¿Y QUE QUIEREN QUE HAGA?! MATO A MI HERMANA Y ESO NO SE LO PERDONARE JAMAS-

Julieta no querría esto-Dijo Lice

Así es...no lo querría-Dijo Hydron triste

¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS!-Grito Zenoheld rasgando parte de su vestimenta con la espada

¡Cuidado!-Dijo Alice al ver que las armas empezaron a disparar otra vez

No podemos acercarnos-Dijo Klaus serio

Yo podría acercarme-Dijo Sirenoid quien estaba en el aire gracias a un tornado de agua que creo

¡NO!-Dijo Klaus

Tenemos que hacer algo-Dijo Shun mientras veia que Zenoheld y Hydron peleaban muy agresivamente

¡NUNCA TE PERDONARE!-

¡¿Y CREES QUE ME IMPORTA?!-

¡TE ODIO!-

Hydron...¡TU NUNCA ME HAS IMPORTADO! NI ESTE PUEBLO NI NADIE...LO QUE IMPORTA ES EL PODER-

Estas loco...¡NUESTRA GENTE MERECE VIVIR FELIZ Y TRANQUILA!-

Ese Sueño de ustedes de tener un pueblo prospero y feliz nunca sera así-

¡Mi madre y mi hermana siempre soñaron con un pueblo así...LA MUERTE DE AMBAS NO SERA EN VANO-Grito Hydron mientras le ordenaba a su bakugan partir a la mitad la nave y este lo hizo

¡HYDRON!-Dijo Alice en shock

¡SALTA!-Dijo Shun pero Hydron no le hizo caso mas sin embargo se subió a su bakugan y dejo a Zenoheld en la nave

¡NO!-Grito Zenoheld aterrorizado

¡Colmillo veloz!-Dijo Runo activando una carta poder

En eso Tigrera corrió a toda velocidad y agarro la nave pero Zenoheld al momento que Tigrera agarro la nave el se cayo al piso y este estaba empezando a sangrar por la cabeza

No...-Dijo Mira llegando con los demás y vio que era demasiado tarde

Nunca me vencerán-Dijo Zenoheld algo adolorido

¿Como?-Dijo Julie desconcertada

Mala hierba nunca muere-Dijo Alice seria

En eso Hydron se acerco y saco la espada

¡No!-Dijo Baron

Adelante hazlo... demuéstrame que tienes las agalla para acabar con el asesino de tu hermana-

Tu no tienes perdón de Dios-

Perdonar es para los debiles-

¡EL VIAJE SANGRIENTO ACABO!-Grito Hydron clavando la espada en...

Hydron-Dijo Shun asombrado

El rubio había clavado la espada en el piso en vez de clavársela a tu padre-

Cobarde-Dijo Zenoheld intentando pararse

El cobarde no soy yo...eres tu , Le prometí a Julieta que no te mataría-

Débil...¡MATAME!-

Yo no soy como tu... ARRESTENLO -Ordeno Hydron y policía de Vestal se encargo de ponerle las esposas

Si cumpliste lo que le prometiste a tu hermana-Dijo Runo

Tenia que-Dijo Hydron mientras veía al cielo

¿Vamos?-Dijo Lice

Claro-Dijo Hydron

* * *

><p><em>Minutos Después en el Palacio <em>

Los paramedicos acababan de llegar para poder llevarse el cuerpo de su hermana , La resistencia , los bakugans y todos los invitados estaban viendo la escena y no podían evitar soltar una que otra lagrima , cada uno estaba recordando un momento que había vivido con Julieta para así darle un ultimo adiós

_*No importa que hayas fingido ser mi amiga para acercarte a la resistencia , tu corazón siempre a sido muy noble y con un gusto de moda increible*-Pensó Julie derramando una lagrima_

_Flashback_

_Oh debe ser ella-Dijo la peliplateada emocionada dirigiéndose a la puerta_

_¿A quien espera?-Pregunto Marucho_

_A una amiga-Dijo Runo_

_Chicos les quiero presentar a Julieta-Dijo Julie sonriente_

_Fin Del Flashback_

_*Una buena contrincante en pelea , sacrificada por su familia y una buena amiga...Nunca te olvidaremos*-Penso el pelinegro sonriendo con ternura a uno de los recuerdos que tenia de Julieta_

_Flashback_

_Te hice una pregunta ¿Que haces aquí?-_

_Cosas...-Dijo la rubia un tanto nerviosa mientras escondía algo en la espalda_

_¿Que ocultas?-_

_Nada-_

_Julieta...¡dame eso!-Dijo Shun y le agarro un especie de químico_

_¿Que es esto?-_

_¡Ya te dije que nada!-_

_Tienes mucho que explicar-Dijo Shun jalando del brazo a Julieta para despues sentarla en el sofa_

_¡Me lastimaste!-Dijo Julieta enojada al ver la marca de la mano del pelinegro en su brazo_

_¿Como entraste aquí?-_

_Haciendo lo mismo que tu , patear la puerta-_

_¿Por que estas aqui?-_

_En vez de ninja pareces un tonto y aburrido policía-Dijo la rubia parándose y el la volvió a sentar_

_¡¿Tu sabes donde esta Alice?!-Dijo el pelinegro enojado_

_¡SI! LO SE-Dijo la ojiazul ya furiosa_

_¡¿Donde la tienes?!-_

_No te diré nada si me sigues gritando...¡Estoy tratando de ayudar!-_

_¡No te creo ni media palabra! , ¡Tu nunca ayudarías a Alice si tu vida dependiera de ello-_

_¡¿Ves esto?! es un químico que yo misma mejore ¡para ayudar a Alice!-_

_¿A que te refieres con ayudar?-_

_Nunca me creerás así que ¡no te diré nada!-_

_Julieta...por favor , estoy muy preocupado por ella-_

_La quieres en verdad-Dijo Julieta un poco triste_

_No me digas que aun te gusto-_

_No seas idiota-Dijo la rubia molesta_

_No me respondiste la pregunta-_

_La respuesta es NO , no te creas tan especial-Dijo la ojiazul seria_

_Fin Del Flashback_

_*Peleamos demasiado y se que hubiéramos sido unas grandes amigas si no hubiera sido por tu padre y los celos que tenia de ti cuando estabas con Shun... descansa en paz Julieta*-Pensó Alice aguantándose las ganas de llorar_

_Flashback_

_¿Que te traes con Shun?-Dijo la ojicafe_

_Nada...por el momento-Dijo Julieta sonriendo descaradamente_

_Si lastimas a Shun te las veras conmigo-_

_¿Que no Shun supuesta mente tiene que ver con la desaparición de tu ami guita como se llama... ah si Lacie...-_

_Lice-Corrigió Alice molesta_

_¿Entonces porque le hablas?-_

_¿Eso no te incumbe y como sabes tanto?-_

_Mira me lo conto-_

_Con razón...-_

_¿Ademas como que me las veré contigo si lastimo a Shun?-_

_Soy capaz de mandarte al panteón...-Dijo la pelinaranja viendo seriamente a Julieta_

_Fin Del Flashback_

Al final Hydron se acerco a su hermana para decirle un ultimo adiós

Me harás mucha falta , ambos teníamos la esperanza de volver a ser tan unidos como antes , correr en los jardines , escondernos , hacernos retos y el duelo de espadas de madera...extrañare mucho tus abrazos y consejos hermana-Dijo Hydron bajando la cabeza mientras una ultima lagrima iba a salir

...-

Te amo-Dijo Hydron con todo su sufrimiento mientras su ultima lagrima cayo en la frente de su hermana

En eso una gran resplandor de luz se hizo presente

¡¿Que pasa?!-Dijo Marucho cubriéndose los ojos al igual que todos

No lo se-Dijo Shun

Poco a poco la luz iba perdiendo la intensidad y cuando desapareció por completo apareció...

¡WAVERN!-Dijo Drago asombrado al igual que todos los presentes

Imposible-Dijo Alice sin poder creerlo

¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo Drago desconcertado

Yo e visto todo desde el principio , la guerra que acaban de detener y ahora le perdida de su princesa-Dijo Wavern

¿Crees que puedas traerla a la vida de nuevo?-Dijo Dan

Si cure a Joe de su enfermedad tal vez pueda hacer lo mismo con su princesa-Dijo el bakugan mientras canalizaba su energía en Julieta

En eso la rubia empezó a brillar hasta desaparecer y convertirse en un pequeño resplandor . Todos miraban asombrados el gran suceso que acababa de pasar y poco después de ese pequeño brillo volvió Julieta en su cuerpo normal aun inconsciente , los presentes no podían creer lo que veian la rubia estaba levitando aun sin reaccionar como tipo un fantasma. Su vestido había sido restaurado y sus heridas sanadas y poco a poco fue bajando y Hydron la agarro con delicadeza y ella se recostó en su hermano

Hasta luego Drago-Dijo Wavern despidiéndose para después desaparecer

Hasta luego Wavern-Dijo Drago con ternura en su voz

¿Hum?...-Empezaba a reaccionar Julieta mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos

¡Julieta!-Dijo Hydron feliz

En eso Julieta abrió las manos y se mostraba un relicario ovalado de oro

Mamá nos envía esto-Dijo la rubia soltando lagrimas de felicidad al reencontrarse con su madre en la otra vida

En eso Hydron abrió el relicario y dentro estaba la foto de ambos hermanos y su madre

No puedo créelo-Dijo Hydron llorando al igual que su hermana

¡La vi!...estaba igual que como la recordaba-Dijo Julieta abrazando a su hermano

...-

Julieta nos alegra que estés con vida-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Gracias Alice y a todos-Dijo Julieta levantándose

Con cuidado-

Pueblo de Vestal , invitados , amigos y hermano...hoy presenciamos la ambición en nuestro padre que ahora pagara por sus crímenes y el precio fue alto , el castillo se a destruido , mi padre intento asesinarnos a los dos y de rara forma me mato y sigo viva pero tienen que aprender que la ambición es mala...perdimos a mi madre porque Zenoheld quería apoderarse de Vestal pero no lo logro...la coronación se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso...gracias-Dijo Julieta

¿Y ahora que?-Dijo Ace

Supongo que tendremos que regresar todos a nuestros hogares-Dijo Mira viendo a Keith y este asintió

Lamento mucho que su padre vaya a estar en una celda-Dijo Hydron

No se preocupe príncipe...es lo que se merece-Dijo la pelinaranja

Vaya...nunca pensé que hacer después de que esto terminara-Dijo Baron

Tampoco yo-Dijo Alice

¿Regresaras a Moscu?-Dijo Shun

Tal vez...pero ya tengo una vida hecha aquí-Dijo Alice un poco triste

Mis padres deben estar preocupados-Dijo Runo

Los dejamos sin camareras-Dijo Julie riendo

¿Y ahora que haremos?-Dijo Baron

Festejar-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>Horas Después en la noche <em>

Todos se encontraban en el lugar donde siempre cantaba Alice hasta ahora . Toda la resistencia se encontraba disfrutando ese momento ya que sabian que no estarían tan unidos como antes e incluso Hydron y Julieta los estaban acompañando

¿Quien cantara ahora?-Dijo Baron sonriendo

Julieta-Dijo Hydron

Estas loco-Dijo la rubia

Cantas muy lindo muñeca-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

Sabes perfectamente que me molesta que me digas asi-Dijo Julieta seria

¿Acaso no parece una muñeca?-Dijo Hydron riendo

Si...una linda barbie princesa-Dijo Shun intentando molestar a Julieta

Princesa ya no me tiene tan molesta-Dijo la rubia sonriendo

Que mal-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Vamos canta un poco-Dijo Julie

No-

¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS NUESTRA PRINCESA SUBIRÁ A CANTARNOS UNA CANCIÓN!-Dijo Lice agarrando el micrófono

Me esta robando mi papel-Dijo Julie seria y todos empezaron a reír

Te odio-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Yo también-Dijo Lice riendo

_*Esto es para ti David*-_

_( Regalito de Dios -Thalia)_

_Te conoci en una noche nomal_  
><em>Nos presentarón y comenzamos a bailar<em>  
><em>Yo estaba triste y el me comprendió<em>  
><em>Y con un beso se robó mi ilusión<em>

_Todo empenzó como una simples atracción_  
><em>Que poco a poco se convierte en amor<em>  
><em>Y ahorita mismo no te puedo olvidar<em>  
><em>Si eres la vida de mi felicidad<em>

_Quiero quedarme contigo por siempre_  
><em>Por nada quisiera perderte<em>  
><em>Mi sueño , mi mayor anhelo<em>  
><em>Es Regalito de Dios<em>

_Contigo mi felicidad es completa_  
><em>Cuando tu sonries y me besas<em>  
><em>Me llevas hacia a otro planeta<em>  
><em>Solitos haciendo el amor<em>

_Te conoci en una noche nomal_  
><em>Nos presentarón y comenzamos a bailar<em>  
><em>Yo estaba triste y el me comprendió<em>  
><em>Y con un beso se robó mi ilusión<em>

_Me diste luz adónde habia oscuridad_  
><em>Tu mirada pusó mi mente a volar<em>  
><em>Perfecto fué la química entre los dos<em>  
><em>Tán excelente como el tiempo de Dios<em>  
><em>Hoy de mi corazón no puedes salir<em>  
><em>Y aún que estes lejos yo te puedo sentir<em>  
><em>Unidos siempre me quisiera quedar<em>  
><em>Si eres el que me despierta y me hace sonãr<em>

_Y quiero quedarme contigo por siempre_  
><em>Mi niño no quiero perderte<em>  
><em>Mi cielo, mi mayor anhelo<em>

_Contigo mi felicidad es completa_  
><em>Cuando sonries y me besas<em>  
><em>Me llevas hacia a otro planeta<em>  
><em>Solitos haciendo el amor<em>

_Te conoci en una noche nomal_  
><em>Nos presentarón y comenzamos a bailar<em>  
><em>Yo estaba triste y el me comprendió<em>  
><em>Y con un beso se robó el corazón<em>

_Con un besito se robó el corazón_  
><em>Con un besito se robó mi intención<em>  
><em>Y ahorita mismo no te puedo olvidar<em>  
><em>Si eres la base de mi felicidad<em>

_Ahí vienes llegando a mi casa_  
><em>Con serentas de amores<em>  
><em>Cantandome un vallanato<em>  
><em>Y con un ramo de flores<em>

_Ahí vienes llegando a mi casa_  
><em>Con serentas de amores<em>  
><em>Cantandome un vallanato<em>  
><em>Y con un ramo de flores<em>

_Y con un ramo de flores..._  
><em>Y con un ramo de flores...<em>  
><em>Y con un ramo de flores..<em>.

Cuando termino todos empezaron a aplaudir

Gracias-Dijo Julieta un poco agotada

¿ Algún príncipe?-Dijo Alice sonriendo

No exactamente-Dijo la rubia tomando agua

Mi turno-Dijo Alice agarrando el micrófono

_(El Amor Manda-Maria Jose)_

_Tal vez no parezcamos _  
><em>Tal para cual <em>  
><em>Tú vuelas tan alto <em>  
><em>Yo empiezo a volar <em>  
><em>Pero somos humanos <em>  
><em>Y se vale soñar <em>  
><em>Te soñé que tú eras <em>  
><em>Mi pareja ideal<em>

_Y en contra de lo que el mundo entero pueda pensar _  
><em>Hoy tú y yo somos uno <em>  
><em>Y así vamos a estar <em>

_Porque cuando se ama de verdad _  
><em>No importa la distancia <em>  
><em>He dado la clase social<em>

_Lo único importante es besarse y con sinceridad _  
><em>Contigo es tan fácil la fidelidad <em>  
><em>Cuando se ama de verdad <em>  
><em>Lo que digan los demás <em>  
><em>No importa nada <em>  
><em>Recuerda que en el corazón <em>  
><em>Como en nuestra habitación, solamente el amor manda <em>

_Mi pasión es cuidarte _  
><em>Mi misión es lograr <em>  
><em>Que me ames, despierto, dormido <em>  
><em>Y me veas cada despertar <em>  
><em>Y ya que estamos hablando <em>  
><em>Quiero aprovechar <em>  
><em>Y decirte que esto, en verdad <em>  
><em>No lo había sentido jamás <em>

_Porque cuando se ama de verdad _  
><em>No importa la distancia <em>  
><em>He dado la clase social<em>

_Lo único importante es besarse y con sinceridad _  
><em>Contigo es tan fácil la fidelidad <em>  
><em>Cuando se ama de verdad <em>  
><em>Lo que digan los demás <em>  
><em>No importa nada <em>  
><em>Recuerda que en el corazón <em>  
><em>Como en nuestra habitación, solamente el amor manda <em>

_Cuando se ama de verdad _  
><em>No importa la distancia <em>  
><em>He dado la clase social <em>  
><em>Lo único importante es besarse y con sinceridad <em>

_Contigo es tan fácil la fidelidad _  
><em>Yo a ti te amo de verdad<em>

_Lo que digan los demás _  
><em>No importa nada <em>  
><em>Recuerda que en el corazón<em>

_Como en nuestra __habitación_

_Solamente el amor manda_

_Manda..._

¡BRAVO!-Exclamaron todos

¿Te gusto?-Dijo Alice sonriendo le a Shun

Me encanto-Dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso

¿Una ultima canción?-Dijo Julieta viendo a las chicas

A darle chicas-Dijo Julie

¡Tu también vas a cantar!-Dijo Mira mientras agarraba el bajo para ella misma

Bien-Dijo Julie agarrando el teclado

Yo pido la guitarra-Dijo Lice sonriendo

Y yo la pandereta-Dijo Runo

A darle-Dijeron Julieta y Alice chocando la mano

_(Veo Veo-Violetta)_

_Alice:Veo veo que ves _  
><em>todo depende de que quieras ver <em>

_Julieta :Piénsalo bien _  
><em>antes de actuar <em>

_ Lice: Si te enamoras te puedes lastimar _

_ oye, escúchame bien _

_respira y déjate temblar cual papel _

_Julie: si crees que si _  
><em>vuelve a intentar <em>  
><em>y no te rindas <em>  
><em>ni por casualidad <em>

_ Todas: Mira el cielo _  
><em>intenta cambiarlo <em>  
><em>piensa que quieres <em>  
><em>y corre a buscarlo <em>  
><em>siempre tu puedes <em>  
><em>volver a intentarlo <em>  
><em>otra vez <em>  
><em>tu puedes <em>  
><em>otra vez <em>  
><em>si quieres <em>

...

_ Runo: Veo veo que ves _  
><em>olvida todo <em>  
><em>y díselo de una vez <em>

_ Mira:si crees que si _  
><em>no puedes fallar <em>  
><em>sera tu sueño echo realidad <em>

_Todas: Mira el cielo _  
><em>intenta cambiarlo <em>  
><em>piensa que quieres <em>  
><em>y corre a buscarlo <em>  
><em>siempre tu puedes <em>  
><em>volver a intentarlo <em>  
><em>otra vez <em>  
><em>tu puedes <em>  
><em>otra vez <em>  
><em>si quieres <em>

_Alice y __Julieta : Lo sé y tu sabes bien que si lo sientes _  
><em>va a suceder <em>  
><em>entonces si <em>  
><em>no puedes fallar <em>  
><em>lo que imagina sera realidad <em>

_Todas: Mira el cielo _  
><em>intenta cambiarlo <em>  
><em>piensa que quieres <em>  
><em>y corre a buscarlo <em>  
><em>siempre tu puedes <em>  
><em>volver a intentarlo <em>  
><em>otra vez <em>  
><em>tu puedes <em>  
><em>otra vez <em>  
><em>si quieres<em>

SII!-Exclamaron todos

¿Por que no cantan?-Dijo Lice desconcertada al ver a los chicos

No gracias-Dijo Klaus

Gallinas-Dijo la rubia

Eso es ofensivo-Dijo Hydron

¿Van?-

Claro-Dijo Shun subiendo al escenario

_(Peligro-Reik)_

_Shun No logre tomar  
>Distancia critica<br>Me vuelvo a equivocar  
>La historia tipica<br>Y en un irracional  
>Impulso electrico<br>Mi corazon corre en tu direccion_

_Keith: Me hace tanto mal_  
><em>Tu humor erratico<em>  
><em>Te sigo sin pensar<em>  
><em>En automatico<em>  
><em>Si doy un paso mas<em>  
><em>Ya no lograre volver<em>  
><em>No se como retroceder<em>

_Ace: Una y otra vez_  
><em>Tengo que luchar conmigo<em>

_Todos: Vivo en peligro_  
><em>Y otra vez corro por la linea de fuego<em>

_Me besas y caigo en tu juego_  
><em>Peligro de caer<em>  
><em>En tu voz estoy perdido<em>  
><em>No escucho<em>  
><em>A mi sexto sentido<em>

_Klaus: Usas contra mi_  
><em>Tu voz hipnotica<em>  
><em>De nuevo voy a ti<em>  
><em>No tiene logica<em>  
><em>No se como cruzar<em>  
><em>Hydron: Un laberinto que yo construi<em>  
><em>Quiero salir de aqui<em>  
><em>Una y otra vez vuelvo a tropezar contigo<em>

_Todos:Vivo en peligro_  
><em>Y otra vez corro por la linea de fuego<em>  
><em>Me besas y caigo en tu juego<em>  
><em>Peligro de caer<em>  
><em>En tu voz estoy perdido<em>  
><em>No escucho<em>  
><em>A mi sexto sentido<em>

Terminaron y todas las chicas empezaron a gritar y sus novias se molestaron por eso

¿Que les parece?-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Empate-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Empate-Dijo Hydron riendo

Supongo que después de hoy ya no sera lo mismo-Dijo Ace mientras todos salían del lugar

Así es-Dijo Shun

Extrañare a este idiota y sus idioteces-Dijo Ace señalando a Dan muy divertido

¡Oye!-

Jajajaja-

No crean que se han desecho de nosotros-Dijo Runo

Espero que vuelvan me las pase haciendo ayer y mas vale que vengan no acepto un no por respuesta-Dijo Julieta dándoles una invitación blanca con preciosos toques dorados

¿Que es esto?-

Una invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños y la coronación de mi hermano...sera el mismo día-

Estaremos ahí-Dijo Julie

Mas les vale-Dijo la rubia sonriendo

Nos vemos en unos meses-Dijeron mientras se habría un portal y todos entraban

Gracias por todo-Dijeron Alice y Shun agarrados de la mano para después entrar e irse

* * *

><p><em>2 Meses Después <em>

Los meses la Tierra todos estaban muy felices y los peladores estaban mas inseparables que nunca , cada uno se reunía con su respectiva familia. Julie siguió ayudando a la familia de Runo y Alice de vez en cuando venia a ayudar y el restaurante volvía a estar repleto de chicos lo cual si ponía un poco celoso a Shun pero aprendió a controlar sus celos lo cual a Alice la tenia feliz. El abuelo de Shun empezó a tratar a Alice y en varias ocasiones iba a comer a su dijo junto con su abuelo. Dan y Runo pasaban mas tiempo que antes y ya no negaban la relación entre ambos. Lice volvio con su familia y retomo sus clases de baile , mientras Klaus seguía con unos pendientes en Alemania e iba a cenar con la familia de ella y viceversa . En Vestal ya todo era paz el castillo había terminado de reconstruirse después de tanto esperar. Los preparativos del cumpleaños de Julieta y la coronación de Hydron estaban casi listos . Ambos hermanos eran inseparables jugaban como si fueran unos pequeños asi como en su infancia solo que esta vez con libertad , corrían en los jardines , se escondían , jugaban juegos de mesa , batallaban en los gimnasios y se jugaban una que otra broma era el momento de felicidad y libertad que tanto esperaban. Vestal estaba en una nueva era de resplandor después de haber detenido al mal del reino . Zenoheld recibió juicio y lo declararon culpable por sus crímenes , el secuestro de su esposa y su muerte , intento de homicidio contra sus propios hijos , crear maquinas para lastimar a los bakugans y hacer experimentos con ellos y el Doctor Clay también pago por cómplice en los experimentos lo cual si lastimo mucho a sus hijos. Keith poco a poco iba superando a Alice pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella y Mira lo ayudaba presentándole unas amigas pero Keith insistía de que no era necesario . Baron fue muy bien recibido en su casa con sus hermanos y padres y el junto con Ace se mudaron a un departamento ya que la casa de Baron estaba un poco llena. Damian no fue a ver a Julieta aun después de saber la verdad por alguna razón no la fue a buscar y Julieta ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verlo. Sarah era muy amiga de Damian y aunque el no se diera cuenta ella estaba un tanto celosa de Julieta por lo que Damian sentía hacia ella. El Gran Día que Vestal habia esperado tanto por fin ya habia llegado

Julieta se encontraba en el panteón de Vestal visitando la por fin encontrada tumba de la Reina Miranda. Estaba en muy buenas condiciones el lugar y estaba repleta de naturaleza , era un lugar muy bello

Mamá...estoy un poco triste por que no estas conmigo aquí con nosotros en este día tan importante para ambos , mi cumpleaños numero 17 y la coronación de Hydron como monarca de Vestal...Hydron esta muy emocionado y ahora lo están asfixiando... perdón arreglando-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Me di una pequeña escapada del castillo para verte jaja...me alegra haber encontrado tu tumba es lo mínimo que Zenoheld debía hacer-Dijo la ojiazul triste

Pensé que estarías en el palacio arreglándote-Dijo cierta ojiazul entrando al panteon

¿Que hace la líder de la resistencia en el panteón?-Dijo Julieta curiosa

Ya no soy la líder , vine a visitar a tu madre y a la mía-Dijo Mira

¿ También perdiste a tu madre?-

Si yo era muy pequeña cuando eso paso-

Algo que tenemos en común-

Ademas de tener hermanos mayores-

Cierto-

No soy la única que a venido a visitar a tu madre-Dijo Mira viendo la puerta mientras venia una gran variedad de personas a ver a sus seres queridos y a la reina Miranda también

La querían mucho-Dijo Julieta nostálgica

Es mejor que te vayas , la ceremonia y la fiesta comienzan en hora y media-

Cierto...hasta luego Mira-Dijo Julieta yéndose

* * *

><p><em>En el Palacio <em>

¡Donde podrá estar!-Dijo una persona que parecía ser el estilista de Julieta

Tranquilo ya llegara-Dijo Hydron mientras comía unos chocolates

¡¿Como puede estar tranquilo?!-

Ella vendrá , no te desesperes-Dijo el ojiazul riendo

Perdóneme majestad pero nunca había visto que a una princesa no le interesara ser lo que es-

Julieta no soporta que la asfixien-

¿Asfixiar?-

Si-

Las princesas que conozco siempre están encantadas con los vestidos ,como usted dice "asfixiar"-

Mi hermana no es igual a ellas-

Eso es muy obvio su majestad-

Ya llegue-Dijo Julieta entrando

¡Ya es tarde princesa!-

Si si ¿ya tiene el vestido?-

En su habitación pero antes tiene que peinarse y ducharse para estar limpia-Dijo el estilista

Bien...te veo en unas horas-Dijo la rubia yéndose

Su majestad su vestuario ya esta listo-Dijo una señora

Gracias , en un momento voy-

Espero que le guste el traje-

Se que lo hará-

¿Y cree que le guste el vestido que eleji para su hermana?-

Yo se que le gustara-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

Me alegro-

Bueno te dejo , tengo que alistarme y tranquilo todo saldrá bien-Dijo Hydron yéndose

Espero eso majestad-Dijo el estilista calmado

* * *

><p><em>Minutos Despues en la recamara de Julieta<em>

La princesa acababa de salir de bañarse y estaba en vuelta en una toalla

¿Porque no viene si ya debe de saber la verdad?-Dijo Julieta triste al pensar en Damian

_Flashback_

_No...¿para que quieres saber sobre la princesa?-_

_Simple curiosidad nunca e venido aquí-_

_¿Y que piensas de ella?-_

_Que es una princesa caprichosa , mimada , que cree que el mundo le gira a su alrededor al igual que las princesas de Alpha y Ganma-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Claro , como no se me ocurrió antes el odia a las princesas...lo mejor sera olvidar lo de una ves por todas-Dijo la rubia y en eso vio un vestido que estaba guardado en una funda

Ya es hora-

* * *

><p><em>En Beta<em>

Damian se encontraba en su recamara y estaba muy molesto

¡Ella va a pensar que la odio!-Dijo el pelinegro aventando almohadas

Tranquilo-Dijo Sarah entrando a la recamara

¿Que haces aca?-

Tu padre me dijo que te apures porque ya todos están listos-

Bien...¡¿Como la veré ahora?!-

¿Eso importa?-Dijo la pelicafe seria

¡Por supuesto que si!...le dije que las princesas son caprichosas , mimadas , groseras , les encanta ser el centro de atencion-

Así son-Dijo Sarah

¡Ella no!...no sabia que era la hermana de Hydron , ¡no la reconocí!-

Y ella tampoco a ti-

¿Que le diré ahora?-

Nada-

¡No ayudas!-Dijo el ojiazul molesto

¡ PERDÓNEME MAJESTAD!-Dijo Sarah yéndose

¡Ven aquí Sarah es una orden!-

¡El que me da ordenes es tu padre no tu!-Dijo la pelicafe yéndose furiosa

* * *

><p>Una hora Despues en el castillo<p>

¿Cuando bajara?-Dijo cierto pelinegro

Como tu dices , las chicas son así-Dijo Dan sonriendo

Totalmente-Dijo Ace

Absolutamente todos los hombres traían puesto un traje de gala blanco o negro

Cada chica se tiene su tiempo-Dijo Mira sonriendo

Mira traia un hermoso elegante y largo vestido de una manga color azul cielo , traia unos aretes de sol grises con una gema en el centro color azul , una pulsera color gris , una pequeña bolsa gris y unos zapatos azules. Se alacio el pelo y se veía espectacular.

Si no fuera así ¿para que serviría tenerlos boquiabiertos-Dijo Runo riendo

Runo traía un bello vestido strapple color blanco. Traia una cinta negra en el cuello que parecia collar . Se lacio el pelo y le llego hasta la cintura y la hacia ver muy hermosa

Se ven hermosas sin arreglarse-Dijo Klaus sonriendo y Lice se sonrojo

Gracias-Dijo la morena

Lice traía puesto un hermoso vestido color gris oscuro , el vestido era corto pero muy elegante le llegaba hasta las rodillas y traía un bolero pero era parte del vestido y no lo traía aparte , unos zapatos negros , una cartera negra , unos aretes grises pequeños y un brazalete color plata. Se puso unas sombras con un leve color gris y un labial transparente Traía el pelo recogido para atrás en en una cola de caballo

El vestido de Julieta debe ser precioso-Dijo Julie con estrellitas en los ojos

Julie traía un bello y elagante largo vestido tipo sirena de color rojo strapple . Un pequeño collar con piedras preciosas (diamantes) , una pulsera de aro color plata. Unos aretes de bolitas color plata . Se puso un leve color rojo en los labios

¿Y Alice?-Dijo Ace desconcertado

Esta hablando con Hydron-Dijo Shun tranquilo

Wow...¿Estas tranquilo?-Dijo Keith sorprendido

Si-

¿Nada celoso?-Dijo Baron

No...yo confió en Alice-

* * *

><p><em>Dentro del Palacio<em>

Vaya...un príncipe muy apuesto-Dijo Alice riendo al ver a Hydron

Me alegra verte Alice...tu también te ves muy hermosa-Dijo Hydron sonriendo le

Hydron traía puesto un elegante traje real de príncipe color azul cielo manga larga con toques dorado en lo que consistía la parte arriba del traje (la camisa) Un pantalón blanco y unas botas negras de hombre y traía guardada su espada

Alice traía puesto un bellisimo vestido rosa pastel el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas en la parte de adelante pero por atras traia una bella cola que llegaba hasta el piso . El vestido traia como un broche en la cintura del mismo color del vestido solo que el broche era redondo de color gris donde daba unos pequeños volados enfrente lo cual hacia ver al vestido espectacular . Unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido . Traía el pelo recogido y se lo agarro en un chongo de lado y se puso una di adema de diamantes . Se puso unos pequeños artes de bolitas y solo se puso un gloss transparente

Gracias...¿Para que me citaste?-Dijo Alice desconcertada

Por que te quiero ofrecer a ti ser parte del consejo de Vestal-Dijo Hydron entregandole un documento a Alice

¿Que? ¡¿Enserio?!-Dijo Alice emocionada

Si junto a los demás miembros de la resistencia...ustedes lograron el cambio y la paz-

No solo fuimos nosotros-Dijo Alice

Pero ustedes hicieron la mayoría-

¿Y tu hermana? no la veo quisiera felicitarla-

En la terraza del vivero...a ella le encanta estar ahi-Dijo Hydron yéndose con Alice

* * *

><p><em>En la Terraza <em>

Julieta se encontraba viendo Vestal desde la terraza. Era una increíble vista y al estar también rodeada de plantas lo hacia mas bello

La rubia tenia un hermoso y largo vestido color banco y tenia en medio como un cinturón negro,unos zapatos blancos , unos pequeños aretes de copos de nieve , el relicario que obtuvo de su madre. No se hizo nada en especial en el cabello solo que llevaba encima de la cabeza su tiara de princesa y unos brazaletes blancos

Eres un estúpido-Dijo Julieta levantándose y al darse vuelta se queda sin palabras al ver a Damian

Hola Julieta-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Damian tenia puesto un traje de príncipe color blanco de la parte de arriba y traía unos pantalones azules y zapatos negros

Damian...¿Que haces aquí?-Dijo la rubia seca

Vine a verte-

¿Despues de 2 meses de enterarte de que soy la princesa de Vestal?...que milagro-Dijo Julieta molesta

Sabia que te ibas a enojar-

¡¿Y que mas esperabas?!-Dijo Julieta seria

...-

¡¿Y por que estas vestido así?!-Dijo la rubia desconcertada

Es que yo...-

¡Julieta!-Dijo la Reina de Beta viniendo

Aurora...que alegría verla-Dijo Julieta abrazándola

Veo que ya te reencontraste con mi hijo-Dijo la peliplata sonriendo

¿Su hijo?-Dijo la ojiauzl en shock

Si...el es Daniel-

¿Que?-Dijo la rubia en su mismo estado

Sorpresa-Dijo el pelinegro

Oh me tengo que ir...los dejo-Dijo Aurora yéndose

¿Daniel? ¡Tu siempre fuiste Daniel! Y ADEMAS ME BASASTE...¡ME BESASTE!-Dijo la rubia muy sonrojada

Lo se y...-

¡Me mentiste sobre tu nombre!-

¡De hecho no!...TU SI-

¡¿Como que no?!-Dijo Julieta molesta y confundida

Mi segundo nombre es Damian-

Eso es...cierto-Dijo Julieta recordando

Yo no te menti...tu si a mi-

¡¿Y QUE QUERÍAS QUE HICIERA?! Decirle a un extraño que era la princesa y que ademas me dijiste que soy arrogante , niña caprichosa y que me creo el centro del universo!-

Pensé que te habías vuelto igual que Chimera y Genma-

¡PUES PENSASTE MAL!...No me debiste besar-Dijo la rubia triste mientras se daba la espalda

¿Y por que no?-Dijo el pelinegro volteando a Julieta para verla a los ojos

Porque somos amigos de la infancia y nada mas...amigos-

Julieta-Dijo el ojiazul serio

Nos conocemos desde que eramos unos niños...y no te veía como algo mas-

¿ Veía?-Dijo el pelinegro alegre

Ni te alegres tanto...¿Por que no viniste a verme despues de lo ocurrido?...AHORA TENGO MAS RAZONES PARA ESTAR MOLESTA!-Dijo la rubia molesta

Julieta...-

Eres el príncipe de Beta! y no viniste a verme ¿Porque?-Dijo la rubia triste

Me lo prohibió mi padre...me escape varias veces y mi padre supo como hacerme sufrir-Dijo el pelinegri agarrando la mano de Julieta mientras la llevaba a su pecho y esta se sonrojo

¿Si quisiste venir a verme?-Dijo Julieta

Y mucho...oye tienes una mancha-Dijo el ojiazul y ella bajo la cabeza y le paos el dedo por la nariz

...-

¡ Caíste!-Dijo le pelinegro sonriendo

Algunas cosas nunca cambian-Dijo la rubia sonriendo

¿Ya no estas molesta?-

Un poco-

¿Por que?-Dijo el pelinegro desconcertado

Porque me robaste un beso-Dijo Julieta sonriendo mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Si...lo siento-Dijo el ojiazul un poco sonrojado

¿Oye te manchaste?-Dijo la rubia señalando su camisa

¿Ah si?...-Dijo el ojiazul bajando la cabeza pero en eso Julieta lo jalo un poco hacia ella y le dio un dulce beso

Caíste-Dijo la rubia sonriendo

¿Y eso que fue?-

Ahora me tocaba robarte a ti un beso...ya estamos a mano-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

Claro-Dijo Damian acercándose a ella para volver a besarla y esta vez no fue un beso por sorpresa si no uno esperado y correspondido

Ummm-Dijo cierta voz lo que provoco que ambos se separaran

Sarah-Dijo Damian

Sarah tenia puesto un vestido realmente elegante y muy bello de una manga , el vestido era floral (la tela no se confundan) Era blanco de fondo y las flores eran de colores rosado , naranja y rojo. Estaba peinada en una cola de caballo solo que la parte de la cola se la habia rizado y se le veia espectacular , unos aretes de gota y una pequeña y delicada sombra rosa en los ojos

¿Quien es ella?-Dijo Julieta desconcertada

¿Has oído hablar del mejor guardia en Beta?-

Si es el guardia principal de tu padre-

Ella es su hija-Dijo Damian

Un gusto en conocerla princesa...Damian siempre habla de ti-Dijo la morena tratando de ocultar su enojo pero Julieta lo noto un poco

¿Enserio?-Dijo Julieta

Si...Sarah es una de las mejores peleadoras tanto bakugan como en artes marciales-

No permitiría que dijeras eso si no fuera cierto-Dijo Sarah sonriendo

¿Que atributo utilizas?-Dijo Julieta seria

El subterra-Dijo la ojimarron

Yo el haos-

Perfecto...haber cuando probamos tus habilidades linda-

Yo se jugar perfectamente el juego y ademas tambien soy campeona de torneos de artes marciales-

Que bien-Dijo Sarah seria

De hecho Sarah es la que me enseño a luchar...¿Recuerdas cuando batallamos?-Dijo Damian sonriendo

¿Tu entrenadora es una chica?-Dijo Julieta en shock

Si-

¿Te entrena una chica?-Dijo la rubia en su mismo estado

Si-

¿Una chica?-

Si princesa-

Ahi esta...¡DANIEL!-Dijo Hydton sonriendo al ver a su amigo de la infancia

¡Hydron!-

No has cambiado en nada-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

Tu tampoco, estas igual-Dijo el rubio sonriedo

_*Si...igual*-Pensó Julieta seria _

¿Y ella es tu novia?-Dijo el ojiazul viendo a Alice

No...solo somos amigos-Dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo

Un gusto-Dijo Damian devolviendo le la sonrisa

Igualmente su majestad-

La ceremonia esta por comenzar...sera mejor irnos-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

Si-

* * *

><p><em>Minutos Después <em>

Hoy es un da especial no solo celebramos la coronación de un nuevo monarca en Vestal si no el cumpleaños numero 17 de la princesa Julieta-Dijo un sacerdote sonriendo les a todos los invitados

Todos estaban en la sala del trono observando la coronación y cada uno se veía muy feliz

Por eso me complace ser yo quien corone al ahora Rey de Vestal...Damas y caballeros el nuevo Rey-Dijo el sacerdote poniéndole la corona encima de la cabeza a Hydron

En eso todos se levantaron para aplaudir

¡Si!-Dijo Julieta emocionada

Por fin-Dijo Mira aliviada al ver que todo había acabado

Muchas Gracias por estar aquí-Dijo el Rey sonriendo

No es nada su majestad-Dijo Alice haciendo una reverencia

Se siente muy raro que me digan así...solo llámenme por mi nombre-Dijo el ojiazul sonriendo

Como digas-Dijo Lice sonriendo

¿Y Julieta?-Dijo Runo sonriendo

¿Que pasa?-

Quien es tu guapo amigo-Dijo Julie sonriendo

El es Daniel...el principe de Beta-Dijo la rubia

Oh-Dijo Julie un poco avergonzada

Pueden decirme Daniel o Damian , como les guste-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras veía a Julieta con dulzura y esta le devolvía la sonrisa y Sarah trataba de ocultar sus celos

¿Y ella?-Dijo Baron

Es la hija mayor de la guardia de mi padre-Dijo el ojiazul

¿Tiene mas hijas?-Dijo Julieta casi infartada y Sarah se estaba riendo

Todas son mujeres-Dijo el pelinegro divertido

Oye Hydron cuando...-Dijo Keith viniendo pero se quedo viendo a Sarah y ella a el

¿Cuando que?-Dijo Hydron desconcertado

Así...le dirás a Shun-Dijo el ojiazul reaccionando

¿Decirme que?-Dijo Shun desconcertado

Necesito que te quede unos meses aquí-Dijo Hydron

¿Que? yo no puedo-Dijo Shun viendo a Alice

Es un trabajo muy importante , Keith ya me dijo que si solo faltas tu-

¿Pero de que se trata?-

Es temporal...quiero que seas instructor para la guardia real-

¡Eso es grandioso!-Dijo Alice sonriendo

Ademas de ti Sarah y Keith también serán instructores-Dijo Julieta y en eso ambos nombrados se vieron con una sonrisa

Pero Alice...-Dijo Shun volteándola a ver

Oye me esperaste por 3 años...yo te puedo esperar por unos meses-Dijo Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla

¿Aceptas?-

Si-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Genial-Dijo Hydron sonriendo

Oh Comida-Dijeron Lice y Dan al ver una bandeja llena de golosinas

Jajajaja-Rieron todos

Y así se la pasaron todo el día hasta que se hizo noche . Bailaron , comieron y rieron como si fuera la ultima vez aunque no fuera asi , ya todo tal vez no seria igual que antes...incluso podría ser mejor ahora sin peleas entre Mira y Lice entre Julieta y Alice y Keith y Shun por fin las peleas habían acabado y nuevos amigos habían encontrado. El portal estaba abierto ya era hora de despedirse y verse un tiempo después

Gracias por todo-Dijo Lice abrazando a Julieta , Hydron y a la resistencia

¿ Volverán?-Dijo Baron

Por supuesto-Dijo Klaus

¿Me extrañaras?-Dijo Ace bromeando

No te pases-Dijo Klaus serio

Nos reuniremos otro día-Dijo Dan sonriendo

Así es-Dijo Julie

Fue un placer-Dijo Marucho entrando al portal

Hasta luego-Dijo Runo entrando al portal junto con Dan y los demás

Te veo en unos meses-Dijo Alice dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Shun para después irse

Si...-Dijo Shun sonriendo

Tranquilo Shun-Dijo Julieta

Lo estoy...-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo le

* * *

><p><em>5 meses después <em>

¡Adelante vence me!-Dijo la ojiazul sonriendo

No peleo con chicas en especial cuando una es mi novia-

_¿Acaso es miedo lo que oigo?_

Para nada-Dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ella rápidamente

Te venceré-Dijo la ojaizul sonriendo

¡No lo creo!-Dijo Damian pateando por debajo lo cual causo que se cayera pero este la agarro de la cintura y la beso

Buen truco...me gusta mucho-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

¿Cuando regresaran los aspirantes a guardia?-Dijo el pelinegro

En 2 meses...tienen que descansar de sus malvados maestros-Dijo Julieta sonriendo

¿Quieres ir al cine?...yo invito todo-

¿Como negarse?...te veo en hora y media-Dijo la rubia dándole un beso en los labios para después irse

* * *

><p><em>En Otra Parte<em>

¡Hi ya!-Dijo Sarah acabando con Keith

Eres ruda-Dijo el ojiazul

Lo se-Dijo la pelicafe sonriendo mientras le daba a Keith la mano para levantarse

Oye...¿ Quisieras salir a tomar un café después?-

¿Es una cita?-Dijo la ojimarron sonriendo

Si...lo es-Dijo Keith viéndola dulcemente a los ojos

Perfecto-Dijo Sarah yéndose pero antes de eso Keith la jalo y la acerco cerca de su rostro

Antes me gustaría hacer algo-

Pues hazlo de una vez porque creo que ya te tardaste-Dijo Sarah sonriendo mientras encerraba el cuello de Keith en sus brazos

Bien-Dijo este para después besarla

Hum...¿Interrumpo?-Dijo Hydron picaron

No...te veo luego-Dijo Sarah yéndose con una sonrisa

De hecho si creo que fue mal momento-Dijo el ojiazul

Lo lamento...pero solo vine a preguntar si Shun sigue aquí-

Ya se fue-

¿A donde?-Dijo el ojiazul confuso

¿Tu con quien crees?-Dijo Keith sonriendo

* * *

><p><em>En Moscu<em>

Alice se encontraba afuera de su casa haciendo ángeles de nieve mientras veis delicadamente como la nieve caía del cielo

Cuando dije meses no pensé que fueran tantos-Dijo la pelinaranja triste

Yo tampoco-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

¡Shun!-Dijo Alice levantándose para después abrazarlo

Perdóname por la ausencia-

No tienes nada que que arrepentirte... hacías lo que te gusta enseñar y patear algunos chicos-Dijo Alice mientras seguía en su abrazo con el pelinegro

Me perdí tu cumpleaños-

Y el de Dan y el de Lice y el de Runo-

Ya se-

Pero te entendemos...no tienes nada porque preocuparte-Dijo Alice sonriendo le

Me perdí otro cumpleaños tuyo-

Shun-Dijo Alice rompiendo el abrazo

Me hubiera gustado estar aquí y darte un regalo en tu cumpleaños-

Mi regalo esta justo aquí-Dijo Alice sonriendo le

De todos modos de traje algo-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo

¿Tengo que cerrar los ojos?-Dijo Alice seria

Si-

Bien-Dijo la pelinaranja cerrándolos

Sin ver...no seas tramposa-Dijo el pelinegro sacando un collar de su abrigo

Bien-Dijo Alice mientras sentía algo alrededor de su cuello

Ya-

Es precioso-Dijo Alice sonriendo al ver su regalo

Era un hermoso relicario de plata en forma de corazón y al abrirlo estaba la foto de ambos

¿Te gusta?-

¡Me encanta!-Dijo Alice abrazándolo

Cuando no este junto a ti solo abre el collar y recordaras los momentos que tuvimos...y que tendremos-Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo mientras le mostraba otro relicario igual con la misma imagen dentro

Muchas Gracias-Dijo la pelinaranja derramando una lagrima

La espera valió la pena-

¿Porque?-Dijo al pelinaranja desconcertada

Pude Volverte a Ver-Dijo el pelinegro acriciando la mejilla de la pelinaranja

Shun...-

Te amo-

Y yo a ti-Dijo el pelinegro sellando su amor con un beso

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shun: T^T El fin...¡QUE PALABRA MAS TRISTE! <em>**

**_Yo: Lo se T^T_**

**_Shun: El capitulo si te quedo largo_**

**_Yo: Gracias ^^ , espero que hayan disfrutado el final de Volverte a Ver_**

**_Shun: ¡ Pensé que Julieta si se iba a morir!-_**

**_Yo: ¿Me crees tan mala para matarla? no al final me termino cayendo bien el personaje ^^_**

**_Shun: Al fin Keith se olvido de Alice :D_**

**_Yo: No la olvido solo se enamoro de alguien mas_**

**_Shun: Bueno...pero al fin se acabo todo mi sufrimiento...¡SI!_**

**_(Aplausos)_**

**_Yo: Aja ^^u...feliz pero nunca te bajaremos tu TONTO EGO! ¬¬_**

**_Shun: Tal vez ^^_**

**_Yo: GRACIAS POR LA OPORTUNIDAD QUE NOS DIERON AL LEER Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS A ESTE FIC Y A TODAS MIS HISTORIAS EN GENERAL!_**

**_Shun: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS_**

**_Yo: Y por gastar su tiempo leyendo este fic_**

**_¿Un Ultimo Review?_**

**_GRACIAS_**


End file.
